Makai La Knight
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: What if things were different? What if two knights were on the hunt near Isshin Matoi's home when he was attacked but still died later after revealing to Ryuko everything. Now Ryuko follows the same path but different to avenge her father by finding his killer the girl with the purple eye and burn scar on her cheek, as well as the path of a protector she and Garo will protect all.
1. Chapter 1 Makai Knights

Makai La Knight

ESKK: Hey it's me with the first Garo Kill La Kill crossover. Yeah I know I'm insane for trying this but read it before you cast your judgement upon me anyway enjoy.

"Talking,"

'Thinking,'

"_Narration."_

"_**Madogu,"**_

"**Horror,"**

(Scene change)

*Music insert

Disclaimer: I do not own Kill la Kill or Garo but I do own OC's that may or may not appear anyway enjoy.

(Start)

A shaggy old man in lab clothing, clogs, a mouse on his shoulder, and an eye patch named Isshin Matoi had just finished hiding something under a pile of cloths as he knew he didn't have enough time. Isshin Matoi had once worked for a group called REVOCS for the Kiryuin group as he had been hired there twice though the first time was when he was higher up. Yes Isshin might have hidden many things but he would be damned before Ragyo Kiryuin got her hands on what he has been working on.

He knew this was for mankind to survive and he knew he would be throwing his daughter Ryuko Matoi head first into the war as he had founded the group called Nudist Beach to fight Ragyo and COVERS. Once he was sure the thing he hidden was safe he felt a presence behind him. Isshin looked and saw a girl in a frilly pink dress with blue eyes, blond hair, knee-high high sole shoes, and in her arm sleeved hands was a measuring tape.

"Who are you what are you doing here?" he asked knowing exactly who she was and why she was here.

"Oh I just came to play I go wherever the fun is," she said in an innocent voice that hid a sadistic pleasure to them.

"Go away I don't have time to play with you," Isshin said as he needed to buy time.

"Oh I can't do that considering I heard you were working on something really fun here," the girl said as Isshin looked to her.

"So I see you heard about my research then," Isshin said hoping they didn't know about what he was working on.

The girl nodded as she had that smile on her face. "Yeah I heard you were working on something so I promised someone I'd bring back what you were working on and everyone knows you have to keep your promises," the girl said before using the Measuring tape like a whip slicing through the man's sleeve and making him bleed. Isshin then acted and took a few battle moves before going to his vault and pulling out a large pair of red scissors. "Oh so that's what you've been working on," the girl said as she was impressed.

"Yes this is what I've been pouring my blood, sweat, and tears into a weapon that can stop the regeneration of Life Fibers, these are the rending Scissors," he called out as the girl laughed.

"Not a very imaginative name," she said before Isshin charged and began swinging the weapon at her.

"Science has no need for imagination so long as the research paid off," Isshin said as he was soon able to slice an X on Nui's shirt and cut her skin.

"Wow those look sharp enough to hurt someone," she said unfazed by the slash mark on her chest that quickly healed. "Which means I don't have to hold back," she said before the Measuring tape gained blades on either side of them and she began her counter attack.

The battle though began going south as they were soon lead to the upper floors of the mansion as they soon arrived at a study which the girl smiled. "Now then let end this game," she said before a knife flew passed her cheek from behind cutting said cheek as she went wide eyed as it burned.

"GAUH WHAT IS THIS BURING FEELING IT BURNS IT BURNS IT BURNS IT BURNS!" she cried out before Isshin sliced through her eyes as she grabbed it in pain.

"Oi we can't let you harm the man," came a voice as two shadows walked out to show two men both were dressed in dark cloths but the difference was one had a white coat and the other was dressed in a black coat.

"And we most definitely won't let you kill him," the one in white said as he took out a lighter before lighting a green flame on it but to his surprise the girls eyes didn't react. The man then turned to his ring confused. "Zaruba you said she was Horror," he said as Zaruba looked at her.

"_**No I said she has a Horror's scent on her doesn't mean she's a Horror,"**_ Zaruba said to the man before the girl smiled as she covered her eyes.

"Oh Horrors yeah I heard of them I have one on me right now," she said before she took out a device with a point part on it before she applied her blood. She then threw it to the ground before it activated and began to grow to a large size. It became too big for the room as the black coated man grabbed the old man and high tailed it out of there as well as the scissors before the house could break.

(Meanwhile outside)

A young girl in a school uniform with a punk like jacket walked to her house to see the door was left open and a girl was jumping away. She quickly acted but before she could the door opened to reveal two man in coats carrying her father who looked injured as then the Horror broke through the roof as it breathed flames which caught the house on fire.

"Dad!" she called to her father as the man in the black coat looked to her.

"He'll be ok but me and my partner have to deal with the Horror," the man said as his necklace looked at him.

"_**Yeah this could very well become a tough opponent,"**_ the necklace said as the girl was shocked.

"Ryuko you made it," Isshin said as the two walked over in front of the monster.

One carried a simple sword while the other carried two simple short swords both being drawn and ready for combat. "Ikuzo," the man in the white coat said as he raised his sword.

"Yeah," the black coated man said as he raised his two swords skyward.

They then spun their swords in a circular motion before three energy circles came into existence. Two of which merged into one before both were donned in armor. The man in the white coat was donned in a gold armor similar to a snarling wolf as on his waist was a red triangle which was also on his sword which was now a broadsword, Zaruba of course was on the man's finger still but his entire form spoke of a Fanged Knight. This man was Garo the Gold Knight.

The man with the black coat was also donned in armor but silver with the two swords becoming longer and better designed as he glared at the Horror. This was the Silver Knight Zero.

"Now Horror we shall cut down you Igna," Garo said before they charged at the Horror and began slashing at it. The Horror roared and swiped at the Knights but it attacked missed as these Knights had years of experience under their belts as Ryuko was shocked to see this.

As the two knights fought against the large Horror Zero had his sword knocked out of his hands as they both landed to Ryuko who was shocked as Garo was trying to defeat the Horror alone, The Horror cornered Zero and pinned him to the ground with his massive hand as it slammed Garo to a Tree and lifted up Zero as Garo stopped his attack fearing it would harm Zero.

Ryuko looked at the sword as she knew these guys risked their lives to get her father out of there so she had to return the favor. Ryuko grabbed the two swords but she found them almost impossible to lift as she wondered if these guys were on steroids or something to be able to lift this.

"Come on budge they need help," Ryuko ordered as she tried to lift the two swords with all her might but they just wouldn't budge. Garo was being forced on the defensive as the Horror was using Zero as a hostage as Ryuko to her surprise the swords became lighter and then she threw the two swords to Zero who caught them and then cut up the Horrors hand before severing it.

"Now let's finish this," Zero said before he and Garo jumped up before they sliced the Horror into pieces with Zero in an X formation and Garo right down the middle killing the Horror and sealing it away.

The armor disengaged as the man walked over to Ryuko who looked shocked. He looked at her before finally speaking. "You have the potential to be a Makai Knight," he said as with those words Ryuko's life would change forever.

(Scene break)

Ryuko who was now dressed in leather armor, baggy jeans, combat boots, a black and crimson coat, and wielding two swords under said coat arrived was looking at Honno town and the school on top of it Honnouji Academy. Next to her was a young man with wild blond hair that seems to cover his eyes a bit but not enough to obscure his vision as he was dressed in similar armor to Ryuko but his was more darker shade of black as his coat was white and black with padding like armor attached to it. His eyes were green and angular as with his face as he carried himself as a bit of someone who is after something.

"Honnouji Academy why do I get the feeling I'll find some answers here?" Ryuko asked as her bracelet then spoke up.

_**"Be careful Ryuko the students at this school use Uniforms endowed with Life Fibers and let's not forget the Horrors in this city add the fact this is the only city not watched by a Watchdog,"** _the bracelet said with its face on the top of it as it was silver.

"I know Senketsu we'll be walking in blind," Ryuko said before turning to her companion.

"Let's go Yuto," Ryuko said as Ryuko nodded.

"Yeah we have a school to infiltrate," Yuto said as they began to walk.

_**"Why do I get the feeling there will be craziness that we don't need?"**_ Zaruba who was on Yuto's left middle finger asked as they walked.

"Yeah I wouldn't put it past you," Yuto said as he followed Ryuko into the city.

(Later)

The trio were in the No Star District which was basically the Slums of Honno town as Zaruba was disgusted with the way the city was kept. _**"Hey Senketsu how are you with** _sensing Horrors?" the ring asked as Senketsu looked to Zaruba. Ryuko of course was eating a Lemon

_**"Still practicing that sense this is all pretty new to me still,"**_ Senketsu admitted as they walked.

_**"Well considering your "origin," it's not surprise,"** _Zaruba said as the two Knights and two Madogu's soon bumped into a young boy who quickly ran around them.

"Sorry," the boy said as he then ran off quickly.

"Did you give him the lemon?" Yuto asked as Ryuko smirked.

"Yeah now let's go make him squirm a bit," Ryuko said as the two went to the boy's hiding spot.

(Meanwhile)

"That was too easy," the boy in rags said as he reached into his shirt and to his surprise he pulled out a Lemon. "What I was sure I grabbed her wallet?!" she asked surprised to see this. That was when a familiar hand grabbed the Lemon as the boy looked to see Ryuko and Yuto there as Yuto was leaning on a wall.

"Seriously kid stealing half eaten lemons are you that desperate to swap spit with a girl," Ryuko asked in a sarcastic way making it a wise crack as the boy got away from her with a glare.

"Don't you mess with me bitch I've gotten way more action then you ever had," he called out as Ryuko smirked and Yuto sighed to that.

"Then you can die happy," Ryuko said as the boy smirked.

"I was about to tell you two the same thing," he said before raising his hand. "Come on out guys!" he called as Yuto and Ryuko were soon surrounded by kids with weapons as Yuto didn't seem impressed. "I'm lightning fast Materu and the back allies of Honno town are my playground so if you know what's good for you, you will drop your wallets and leave," Materu said as Yuto then took out a lighter and lit a green flame but none of the kids eyes reacted to it.

"None of them are Horrors," Yuto said to Ryuko as she smirked.

"Good," she said before facing the kids. "It seems this town isn't the only crazy place but the people living in it are even more crazy oh well I make it my policy to accept any challenge I'm faced with so bring it on I'll end this in under 5 seconds," Ryuko said as the kids then charged at Ryuko but she then swung her fists and hit each of them in midair leaving a stunned Materu.

"…PLEASE FORGIVE US!" the kids called as they were bowing down to Ryuko who was just as shocked as Yuto.

"What the Hell?" Ryuko asked in shock as Yuto was speechless.

"Yeah sucking up to those stronger than us it what we're good at," Materu admitted as Ryuko sighed.

"I guess we can't beat up kids who are groveling," Ryuko admitted as Yuto nodded.

"Yeah but you won't get off so lucky next time," Yuto lied as he needed to make sure these kids didn't try this again on them.

That was when out of nowhere a girl with a brown ball cut, wearing a white and blue uniform came flying in as she bashed into Materu and had him in a head lock. "Materu your stealing from people again you should be at school," the girl said as Ryuko and Yuto were caught off guard.

"Ok uncle, uncle," he called before the girl finally let him go and the kids began heading to school.

"Sorry about that he has a tendency to get into trouble," the girl admitted before going wide eyed. "Oh crap I'm going to miss the trolley!" she called before she ran after on. "Let me on, let me on!" she called before being able to jump into the overcrowded Trolley. "I'm on, I'm on!" she called as Zaruba and Senketsu had one common thought.

_**"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!"**_ they both called from there respected spots as Yuto and Ryuko looked at the Madogu's.

"We have no clue," they admitted as they were just as lost as the two Madogu's.

(Scene break at the Academy)

The two Knights arrived at Honnouji Academy and saw a naked guy hanged on the pathway with the only thing covering his decency was a sign that read: "Here lies the naked ape who would dare oppose Lady Satsuki."

"Ok this place is definitely crazy I mean what the hell," Yuto admitted as they entered the school.

(Meanwhile)

A young man was sitting on a bench with a sinister look on his face as he waited on a bench patiently. "Soon night will fall and I get to have some fun," he said showing that clearly he wasn't human.

(Later)

"Class today we have two new students joining us today I would like you all to meet Ryuko Matoi and Yuto Asakura," the teacher said as everyone was wondering if they were really no stars as they looked pretty high up with the rich people sense there coats seem to be worth something as well as their cloths.

"Oh Ryuko-chan, Yuto-Kun come sit next to me!" came a familiar bowl cut girl as Ryuko and Yuto looked at her.

"I see you already met Mankanshouku," the teacher said as Yuto turned to him.

"No we haven't really we only saw her on the way to school," Yuto explained as the teacher nodded.

"Well then Ryuko you can sit next to Mako, Yuto sit anywhere where a seat is free," the teacher said as the two nodded. Yuto was able to find a seat which was an empty and dusty desk but all Yuto did was kick it and the Dust came off before he sat on it.

(Later after class)

"RYUKO-CHAN!" Mako yelled as she came flying in with a smile on her face but Ryuko ducked as Mako hit the trashcan and Yuto walked out.

"Uh did I miss something?" Yuto asked as he walked out.

(Later still)

"That was mean Ryuko," Mako said as she had a banana peel on her head.

"Hey if someone was flying straight at you the first thing you do is duck," Ryuko said as Yuto walked next to them.

"Hey Mako can we ask you something?" Yuto asked as Mako looked to him.

"Sure," she said before Ryuko spoke next.

"Whose top dog around here?" the black haired girl asked as Mako thought about it.

"Oh that would be Satsuki-sama," Mako said as Yuto listened.

"Satsuki?" he asked as that was the first he heard of it.

"Yeah she's the student council president as well as the one in charge of Honnouji Academy she also gives those worthy a Goku Uniform," Mako said as Zaruba was now confused.

'_**Goku uniform?'**_ the Madogu thought as he was curios.

"See our uniforms are packed with incredible powers depending on the number of stars you have is tells where you live in the city and how much power you have," Mako explained as Ryuko smirked.

That was when Mako noticed something and went wide eyed. "Quickly guys bow," Mako said as she began bowing but Ryuko and Yuto simply crouched down.

Then a light shined and in between the two groups of bowing students was a girl a bit older then Ryuko and Yuto as she had long black hair that was straight, an angular face, was wearing a white uniform with blue on it, and had a Katana in a white sheath on her.

"So that's Satsuki," Ryuko said as she turned to Yuto and nodded. Yuto looked to the wall and saw a figured on the wall giving him a signal as Yuto knew a Makai Priest was here in the event a Horror shows up as the two then got in Satsuki's path.

"Hey you're the top dog around here right?" Ryuko asked as she had her hands in her coat pocket. "If you are we have a few questions we want answers to from you and you better answer them," Ryuko said a large blond haired tan skinned man got in the way.

"Who are you to demand anything from Satsuki-sama," the man called clearly angry.

"Just a couple of travelers looking for some Intel and a specific group is all," Yuto said as Satsuki glared at them. "Now we asked nicely so tell us what we want to know and then we'll be on our way simple right," Yuto said as Satsuki finally spoke.

"We have nothing to talk about," Satsuki said as Ryuko sighed.

"Well we tried to the nice way I guess we have to do this the hard way," Ryuko said as then from under her coat she pulled out two swords as they were borderline between short swords and long swords as the blades on them were a silver as Ryuko held them at the ready.

"Have fun Ryuko," Yuto said before Ryuko charged and when she did she quickly blocked a sucker punch from a bald guy in a boxer uniform.

"You're good to have blocked my attack so easily," the guy said as Ryuko smirked.

"Yeah too bad for you I faced tougher opponents then a boxer," Ryuko said as a boxing club member saw this and looked at the guy appearing to be his leader.

"Takaharu-sempai I don't think we should fight her I mean she's just a lowly no star," the guy said as Takaharu then punched the guy knocking him away.

"Baka she dared try and attack Satsuki-sama so she will get her just desert," Takaharu said before Ryuko sighed.

"Tell you what we can settle this later tonight one on one and if I win I get to talk to Satsuki about what me and my friend here wants to know," Ryuko said as Takaharu looked at Satsuki.

"I approve," Satsuki said as Yuto grinned.

"Ok then how about 8:00PM that sounds fair?" Ryuko asked as Takaharu smirked.

"Yeah I'm game," he said before the trio went their separate ways.

(Later)

Ryuko and Yuto were walking outside the school till they bumped into the mysterious figure from the wall. "We were wondering when a Priest would show up," Yuto said as the figure removed her hood to show she was a 17 year old girl with long red hair, green eyes, and the clothing of a Makai Priestess as her Madou brush was on her belt.

"Hello inheritor of Garo and the bearer of the new armor Ryuusei, my name is Hana," Hana introduced as Yuto nodded.

"My name is Yuto Asakura," Yuto introduced as Ryuko spoke next.

"And I am Ryuko Matoi," Ryuko said as Hana nodded.

"I am quite impressed I get to work with the legendary Garo and the very first female Makai Knight but we can talk about legends later first I have located a Horror and he's heading torts the desired place where you will face Takaharu I am prepared to erase the peoples memory of the Horror and your armor but I fear sense this town is beyond a Watchdogs reach that the number of Horrors is quiet high," Hana said as Yuto nodded.

"Which is one of the reasons why we are here," Yuto said as Hana nodded.

"Very well then I shall take you to our base for the duration of this mission but you have to work out living arrangements yourself," Hana said cutting straight to the point as Yuto nodded.

"Very well," Yuto said as they began to follow Hana to their new base.

(Meanwhile)

The young man from before had just been humiliated by his Sempai and he was pissed. Why does that egotistical bald guy have to be president of the Boxing club, hell why does Sastuki have to make things the way they are in this BS school? It only served to piss off the one star student before he felt something off.

"**So you have been humiliated multiple times and are spiteful,"** came a demonic voice in the young man's bag as he opened it and saw his Boxing equipment was glowing an ominous color. **"Very well I shall give you the power you desire,"** the Horror said before it flew out of the equipment and entered the now screaming student as he was being eaten by the Horror.

Once it was all down the student who was on the ground got up as his eyes glowed before he began heading to the Boxing stadium where Ryuko was going to fight Takaharu as another Horror smirked seeing he had an ally with him in case any Makai Knights show up.

(Scene Break)

Takaharu was waiting in the ring as it was 8:00 and the sun had set a long time ago. As he waited he saw two figured walk through the crowd of students as both of them entered the stage as Mako was in the crowd.

The two were Ryuko and Yuto as Yuto waited at Ryuko's corner as Ryuko of course drew her two swords as she had them at the ready. _**"Remember Ryuko don't kill him just incapacitate him,"**_ Senketsu said from his spot on Ryuko's wrist as Senketsu then sensed it. _**"Wait Ryuko I sense two Horrors in the crowd but I can't pinpoint where they are,"**_ Senketsu said as Ryuko cursed.

"Damn two horrors looks like Hana's Intel was wrong," Ryuko said quietly as Yuto nodded.

"I'll find Hana and have her help me search you focus on Takaharu," Yuto said as Ryuko nodded.

"Got it," Ryuko said as she was ready for the match.

"So I see your ready," Takaharu said as he punched his fists together.

"Yeah I am," Ryuko said as she drew her swords and grinded, them against each other and to everyone's shock the two flimsy swords made sparks come out. Ryuko then took a battle stance as she held one sword in front of her but in a reverse grip and held her second sword on her shoulder as she bended, her knees making an unknown style as it was evident her battle style was her own original style. "Now let's do this baldy," Ryuko said as Takaharu was ready as well.

*Insert Kill la Kill OST Kill WA ILL

The two then charged at each other as Ryuko swung her swords at Takaharu aiming for his gloves knowing that that was where the Life Fibers were located. But Takaharu was prepared as he punched at Ryuko who blocked the attack by crossing the blades of her swords creating a shield like formation. But the force of the Punch knocked Ryuko back a bit but she did a spin in midair and landed on her feet.

Ryuko then came in fast as she did a spin like attack before using the momentum to slice through one of Takaharu's gloves catching him off guard especially sense his gloves weren't regenerating from being sliced. "Surprise my swords are special how I won't tell but one thing is for sure you're going down," Ryuko said as Takaharu growled.

"Over my dead body!" Takaharu called as he charged at Ryuko while punching at her but Ryuko either dodged or blocked the attack as it was evident Ryuko had more than just street fights under her belt. The way she moved showed she had training in martial arts. As the battle continued Ryuko slide under Takaharu's arm before slicing through it as people were now talking.

"She's fighting without wearing a Goku Uniform and winning," one said as another spoke.

"But that shouldn't be possible right?" another asked as Ryuko was proving them wrong.

(With Yuto)

Yuto found Hana hanging around in the back of the crowed as he went to her. _**"Hana-san we have two Horrors not just one,"**_ Zaruba said as Yuto nodded.

"Yes if we don't hurry these Horrors will start feeding and no one would be the wiser," Yuto said as Hana nodded.

"I know I'm using a spell that would create a false sent of Horror Blood I been working on it and it should make the Horrors come running fast," Hana said as she was making Kanji with her Madou Brush.

"_**It's dangerous if the Spell is still new but it would also be troublesome to be made out as the villains for killing a student or an innocent,"**_ Zaruba said as Yuto nodded.

"But we have to take the chance so do it," Yuto said as they heard the bell rung ending round 1. Hana of course began performing the spell.

(In the Ring)

"Round 1 over," Sanageyama said as he watched the battle.

Takaharu was looking worse for wear as he was royally pissed off. "Damn how can this no Star be stronger than me!?" Takaharu demanded to no one in particular as he knew when Round two came in he had to use his Goku Uniforms full power in Round 2.

"What's wrong Takaharu not so fun when your opponents can fight back?" Ryuko taunted as she had a smirk.

"_**It looks like Hana is about to try something to draw out the Horror so be ready,"**_ Senketsu said before someone jumped onto the ring as Takaharu recognized the person as one of his club members.

*end OST

"What are you doing on the stage you useless idiot I have a fight to win," Takaharu demanded as the student smirked.

"Sorry I'm tired of having to deal with your ego all the time so now I'll fight you," the student said before Takaharu in clipped his chain and his boxing gloves gain even more power by multiplying. He then launched his thousand fists but the Student blocked it with ease. "Pathetic," the student said before thrown Takaharu at Ryuko.

Ryuko acted and sliced through Takaharu's Goku Uniform and to everyone's surprise the uniform turned into rags and the Life Fibers inside it entered Ryuko's hair at her red streak. Ryuko walked over to the student and took out a lighter and lit a crimson flame before she saw the reaction in his eyes. "So a Horror shows up," Ryuko said readying her weapons.

"A Makai Knight and a female one at that that's a first I thought you Knights were all men," the Horror possessed Student said as Ryuko smirked.

"Well I'm the first so deal with it," Ryuko said as she took her battle stance. The Horror growled and to everyone's surprise his mouth open in a monstrous was before another one roared as people freaked out at there being two of them.

Yuto began attacked the other one as up above Satsuki was shocked to see this as was the wrest; of the Elite Four.

That was when the Blond Man appeared as he landed on the stage. "I am the shield of Honnouji Academy, Ira Gamagoori and so long as I live you two monsters will not harm the students of Satsuki-sama!" he said but that was when Yuto and his opponent jumped on the stage and Hana appeared.

"Hey Gamagoori we appreciate the help but this is a fight you can't interfere in!" Yuto called as he fought.

"And why is that?!" he demanded as Hana then spoke up.

"Because only Yuto Ryuko, me, and a select group of people have the power to fight these Horrors because of our magic and the mineral there gear is made of called Soul Metal," Hana said as Gamagoori remember a 2 star uniform at full power wasn't a match for them.

"Yeah get everyone to safety we'll handle the Horrors," Ryuko called as Gamagoori looked at Satsuki for an answer.

"Do what they say for now they clearly know more as to what's going on," Satsuki called as Gamagoori nodded.

"All student evacuate the premises at once this is not a drill!" Gamagoori called as all the students ran to the exit as Ryuko and Yuto fought the Horror. Hana took out her Madou brush and began making Kanji to make sure the Horrors don't get far out of the school and made sure they were kept inside the school. The only one who didn't leave was Mako as she watched this in shock as the barrier was soon set. "That's not good," Mako said as she saw she was still in the school so she went to find a spot to hide.

Satsuki of course was watching this and luckily Iori and Inumuta were recording everything right now. "Damn you Makai Knights why won't you die!" the Horror Yuto was fighting said as it stood next to its ally.

"So long as you Horrors roam we will keep cutting down your Igna," Yuto said as he slide his swords flat side against his left arm.

"_**Yes after all you Horrors are the whole reason the Makai order exists,"**_ Zaruba said as Ryuko took a stance.

"Yeah me, and Senketsu may be knew to the order but we won't let you harm the people and I will find the person who killed my father after I went to receive my armor," Ryuko said as Satsuki was listening.

"_**Yes of course after all we are the hope for mankind,"**_ Senketsu said from his spot on Ryuko's wrist.

"I see then," the first Horror said as the second one smirked.

"Then give us the pleasure of destroying that hope," the second said right before they both transformed. The First Horror looked to have different animals on it showing it might have different powers from the Animal Kingdom as its whole body spoke of a Chimera. The Second Horror had the form of a Suit of Armor mix with a Golem as its eyes were in the eye sockets of a helmet as its mouth was filled with sharp teeth.

"_**The Beast Lord Horror Chimera and the Titan Knight Horror Dolem, these two might be troublesome,"**_ Zaruba said as Yuto and Ryuko smirked.

"Then bring on the challenge," Ryuko said as she raised her swords skyward as did Yuto.

*Insert Garo Hoono no Kokuin OST: Leon Garo Shoukan

"Horror your about to be slain by the Golden Knight and the Crimson Star Knight," Yuto said before the both twirled there blades in the air as Mako, the Deva's, and Satsuki saw this and were they shocked. Yuto was donned in a gold armor with green eyes his simple sword became a broad sword, as on his waist was the same red triangle figure that was on the sword now known as the Garoken as the armor also had the optional cape on. Yuto has become the Golden Knight Garo.

Ryuko's armor was more form fitting but also had armor yes it was wolf like but the eyes were blue, the armor had asymmetrical fins as the left one was longer then the right, the armor also had a cape but the cape was a black with crimson flames, the armors chainmail was the black of it while the outer armor was crimson as the waist had the design of a dragon with a left eye and a scarred right eye in the form of an X all in all the armor carried a resemblance to Zero and Garo but Crimson. Ryuko had become one of the newest knights ever to be born this was the young armor Makai Knight Ryuusei the Crimson Star Knight. Ryuusei's swords had become swords similar to Zero's but the handles were asymmetrical as they both resemble the handles of scissors.

"**GARO?!"** the Horrors called out in fear not expecting Garo to be here.

"We'll finish this fight in under 99.9 seconds," they both said as Garo slid the Garoken against his left arm as Ryuusei slid her swords the Ryu-sabers against each other as both caused sparks to come off.

Garo charged at Chimera while Ryuusei charged at Dolem and began to battle them.

Garo and Chimera were sailing through the air as they swung at each other in an attempt to kill the other. They soon stopped as Garo slashed at the Horror causing its blood to spew out making it grab its waist. Luckily Garo's armor protected it from the effects of Horror Blood.

As Garo slashed at the Horror he cut off the Snake head that was trying to sneak attack him as Chimera roared and charged at Garo like a bull. Garo then jumped over the Horror before slicing off one of its wings to make sure it didn't fly away.

"**Kisama Ougon Kishi Garo!"** (Damn you Golden Knight!) the Horror roared as it slashed at Garo but the battle wasn't done yet.

Meanwhile Ryuusei was swinging the Ryu-Sabers at Dolem as its body was thick luckily the Ryu-Sabers had the cutting power to slice through as it was proven when Ryuusei was able to slice through the armor like skin.

"**GAUH DAMN YOU MAKAI KNIGHT!"** the Horror cried out as Ryuusei then kicked the Horror hard sending it to the wall where Ryuusei chased after it and slashed Dolem with her Ryu-Sabers before they arrived at the wall. Dolem armor was proven useless in this situation as Ryuusei then sliced off the head of the Horror causing the Horror to turn to dust and be sealed inside her weapon.

Meanwhile Garo was finishing up on his Horror as he stabbed the Horror through the gut and proceeded to slice it in two sealing it inside the Garoken with ease as the pose Garo had made him look heroic as his cape blew in the wind. Garo then exited the pose as the armor came off leaving Yuto there.

*End OST

Ryuusei also did the same as her armor left leaving Ryuko behind. That was when a light shined down and they looked to see Satsuki there as her Elite Four were also there ready for a fight. "Tell me what your names are," Satsuki asked as Zaruba smirked.

*Insert Kill la Kill OST Kiryuu Ga Kill

"_**My, she's flashy,"**_ Zaruba said as he was amused at this.

"Yuto Asakura," Yuto introduced as Ryuko pointed her right Ryu-Saber at Satsuki.

"I'm Ryuko Matoi," Ryuko said as she still pointed her sword at Satsuki. "And I have questions as that you have the answers to like who killed my father!" Ryuko demanded as she glared at Satsuki.

"I see tell me what are you to have access to those armors?" Satsuki asked as Yuto knew using magic to wipe her memory of this was out of the question sense she was protected and erasing security footage can be tricky.

"We're Makai Knights we fight the Horrors to protect mankind," Yuto called as Ryuko growled.

"Hurry up and answer me goddammit!" Ryuko demanded as Satsuki chuckled.

"I don't have time to waste with you two but Yuto Asakura tell me what questions do you have answers to seek," Satsuki demanded as Yuto glared.

"How and why REVOCS has access to Horrors," Yuto said as Satsuki chuckled before entering her lair.

"_**Well she seems to be stubborn to answer our questions looks like we'll be here longer then intended after all with Horrors here we need to face them,"**_ Zaruba said before Senketsu spoke up.

"_**Though what unnerves me is that Ryuko's apparent sister didn't seem to be against Ragyo's plan even when their father had informed her of what Ragyo was planning,"**_ Senketsu said quietly knowing how Isshin was able to inform Ryuko about her origins as well as the truth before she went on the journey to forge her armor.

"_**We have our cards to play and she has hers so for now we'll fight her and have Ryuko absorb Life Fibers from the Goku Uniforms, to make both herself and the armor of Ryuusei stronger,"**_ Zaruba said as the two then headed out.

(Later)

The group arrived at their secret base which can only be access by either Makai Knight, or Makai Priests as there was a Wolf Statue there which Yuto stabbed the Garoken into followed by Ryuko with her Ryu-Sabers.

"I was able to erase the student's memory of the Horror and it seems that Satsuki was able to deduce that the Horrors and Makai Knights were meant to be a secret so she knows that we can't openly fight her but I seemed to have missed one student," Hana said as Ryuko nodded as she sat on a chair and relaxed.

"Who was she?" Yuto asked before Hana spoke up.

"Mako Mankanshokou,"Hana simply said as she opened a book and began reading after she put the daggers away.

"I'll go talk to her if worse comes to worse we can use her place for our living arrangements," Ryuko said as she stood up.

"Also before you leave you should know the Watchdogs who gave us the mission left me in charge sense I've been scouting this place longer then you all have," Hana said as Ryuko had a glare before accepting facts.

(Later)

Ryuko left the underground base which was using Honno cities underground sewers to their advantage as it was deep there where they can't be detected as Ryuko headed out to locate Mako's house. As she walked Ryuko soon arrived at a place labeled "Mankanshokou Back-Alley Doctor," which made Ryuko unsure before she decided to enter. She knocked on the door and to her shock Mako answered as she smiled.

"Oh Ryuko-chan you made it and you're a knight!" Mako called as she was happy to see Ryuko. "Come in come in!" Mako called as she dragged Ryuko inside.

(Inside)

Ryuko ended up joining the family for dinner as Ryuko met Mako's dad Barazo Mankanshokou, Sukiyo, Materu, and finally Guts the dog who eats with a lot of Gusto. _**"That doesn't look safe to eat,"**_ Senketsu said as he saw the food being served.

"So Ryuko-chan where Yuto-kun?" Mako asked as Ryuko grinned.

"Uh Yuto is currently trying to locate a place of residents so he's busy house hunting," Ryuko said as that was true. "Uh what is this stuff?" Ryuko asked as she looked queasily at the food in question.

"My mom is the best cook in the world that's Croquets filled with I don't know what and Miso soup filled with all sorts of unknown ingredients," Mako said pointing at the food talking like she was on a sugar rush.

"Oh don't listen to her I only used none poisonous ingredients," Sukiyo said as Ryuko gulped.

"_**That doesn't necessarily make it safe to eat,"**_ Senketsu said as no one seemed to be listening.

Ryuko ended up having the food forced into her mouth by Mako as this city was nuts.

(Later)

Ryuko and Mako were talking as Mako smiled. "Mako listen me being a Knight and the Horror you saw well both are meant to be kept secret," Ryuko began as she and Mako were sitting outside as Mako looked at her confusingly.

"How come?" Mako asked as Ryuko smiled.

"Well you see Horrors come from another world that would basically be considered hell called Makai and the Makai Order which is the group I work for was created to fight them. But they also had to keep the existence secret because if word got out that such monsters were real people would panic and it could be very bad sense it would allow Horrors to enter our world and use people as vessels after devouring them," Ryuko said as Mako was shocked.

"So you fight Demons from another world in secret wow Ryuko-chan your so cool don't worry I won't tell anyone about your mission," Mako said making Ryuko nod.

"Hey Ryuko want to stay the night it would probably be better that way then living in some box with Yuto if he failed to find a house," Mako said as Ryuko shrugged.

'Well Hana did say we have to sort out our own living arrangements,' Ryuko thought before the duo entered inside the small house.

(Meanwhile with Satsuki)

Satsuki was sitting on her chair drinking tea as she had one thought on her mind. "Makai Knight," Satsuki said as she then took another sip of her tea. Iori and Inumuta studied the armors and in no way did they have life Fibers in them except for the Ryu-Sabers which meant there was more to Ryuko then meets the eye.

But for now she will turn in for the night as she knew her ambition needs to be completed.

"_Sense time immortal creatures of darkness existed and feasted upon mankind, these where Horrors. But there are hunters of these creatures who have dedicated there lives to ensuring mankind's survival against this foe. These Hunters were known as Makai Knights."_

Preview:

"No Stars, One Stars, Two Stars, and Three Stars, the mark of your place in the hierarchy of Honnouji Academy and Honno city," Yuto narrated as he and Ryuko were slashing through Tennis balls trying to protect Mako. "But no matter what you never abandon a friend no matter your Star and you never corner a Knight," Yuto narrated before he blocked an attack from a blond haired tennis girl with his Garoken's sheath. "Next time: Hierarchy"

(TBC)

ESKK: Wow my first Kill la Kill fic I always thought my first Kill la Kill fic would be a Kamen Rider Kill la Kill but even I'm crazy enough to make a Garo Kill la Kill crossover anyway I hope you favorite, follow, and review this story.


	2. Chapter 2 Hierarchy

Makai La Knight

ESKK: Hey it's me with a new chapter and I'm real surprised this didn't kick off like I expected but hey one or two reviews are still good. Anyway enjoy the second chapter. Also here's a reply to the Guest.

Guest: Yes I am aware that Makai Knights are commonly men but it seemed kind of sexist to me plus this is basically an AU and Spartan719 also did a Garo fic with a female Makai Knight so it's all good.

(Start nighttime Honno city no star District)

A young woman was pissed not only was she kicked out of the Tennis Club but she was also made of a mockery of by her classmate and reduced to always being a No Star. That pissed her off because she hated being a No Star getting no respect and getting no recognition for her hard work.

"**So you have envy in your heart,"** a demonic voice said as the girl looked and to her shock her old tennis racket was glowing. **"Very well I shall give you the power to exact your vengeance,"** the Horror said before it entered the now screaming girl killing her before taking over her body as when the dark deed was done the Horror was now in control as she smirked.

(Scene break entrance to Honno city)

A young man watched the city and school as he was wearing a dark blue coat with leather armor underneath it as under his coat was a simple blue sword showing he was a Makai Knight but the question was which one. He smirked at the sight of the city as his blond hair blew in the wind.

"So this is Honno city well then I guess I'll get to work with the new Golden Knight Garo," he said before he walked into the city.

(Scene break at class)

Ryuko, Yuto, and Mako were in class as the teacher was standing in front of the entire class as next to him is what Ryuko and Yuto can recognized as another Makai Knight as the teacher then spoke.

"Class we have a student who just transferred in joining us his name is Megami Mizuki," the teacher introduced as Megami waved.

"Yo," he greeted as the students weren't too shocked as most of them weren't even paying attention.

"Yes well then can you please find a seat?" the teacher asked as his glasses seem to reflect and shield his eyes.

"Sure," Megami said before he took a seat next to Yuto and class continued as normal.

(Later)

The trio of knights were talking as they were waiting for Mako as Yuto spoke. "So the Watchdogs and Senate sent you to assist?" the bearer of Garo asked as Megami nodded.

"Yeah they thought a little extra muscle was needed I'm the Stronghold Knight Gaia," Megami said as Yuto nodded.

"That's some muscle they sent us," Ryuko said as Senketsu spoke next.

"_**Yeah from what I gather you're among the few who don't have a Madogou partner to assist you in locating Horrors,"**_ Senketsu said as Ryuko heard.

"_**Yeah he's more of a powerhouse should help with slaying larger Horrors sense Yuto doesn't have Gouten yet,"**_ Zaruba said as Yuto glared at the Skull Ring.

"Yes but it's an honor to work with the new bearers of Garo," Megami said before turning to Ryuko. "Also it's interesting to see the first female Makai Knight that went as far as to create her own armor in order to become a Makai Knight," Megami said as Ryuko grinned.

"Well I am the first female Knight so it's only fair people will expect me to become as great a legend as Garo," Ryuko said before Zaruba spoke up.

"_**Don't get ahead of yourself Ryuko Garo has bearer after bearers who made themselves legends by acts not words,"**_ Zaruba said as Ryuko glared at the ring.

"He has a point Ryuko it will take a long time of bearers of your armor to make yourselves legend," Megami said as Mako then ran up to them.

"RYUKO-CHAN!" she called as she ran up to them catching up. "Oh Ryuko-chan, Yuto-kun you made friends with Megami-kun now we can be a group of friends!" Mako called very happy as she then noticed Megami's coat. "Oh is Megami a Makai Knight also?" Mako asked as Megami went wide eyed and turned to Ryuko.

"Explain," he demanded as Ryuko sighed.

"Well to put it simple it would be to tricky to erase everyone's memory of the Horrors and the Makai Knights so it was agreed that we can use the knowledge to our advantage so we can figure out a way to get to Ragyo and any Horrors she's controlling," Ryuko said as Megami nodded.

"You do realize that makes her your responsibility and as far as I can see she doesn't look like she can keep a secret," Megami said as Mako looked shocked.

"I can so keep a secret I haven't told a soul about the Makai thing sense I saw it all happen," Mako said as Megami nodded.

"Oh Ryuko-chan my mom says if you need a place to stay-,"Mako began but that was before she had tennis balls shot at her face shocking everyone. Mako tried to speak again but the Tennis balls were shot at her again but when Mako was about to speak again Yuto, Ryuko, and Megami were ready as Ryuko used her Ryu-Sabers to block the Tennis balls slicing them to pieces.

"Oh that wasn't very nice," a new voice said as they turned to see a blond haired girl, with sharp shark like teeth a scope on her left eye, wearing a tennis uniform with two stars on it, and a larger than life Tennis racket looking at the group as the three Knights stood in front of Mako.

"Well neither is serving a hundred Tennis Balls at an unsuspecting victim," Yuto said as Ryuko glared and pointed her Scissor Blades at the girl.

"Just who the Hell do you think you are to do that anyway?!" the Crimson Star Knight demanded as she pointed her Right Ryu-Saber at the girl.

"I'm Omiko Hakodate and I heard of you Ryuko Matoi and you Yuto Asakura the Fanged Knights who slays monsters if I beat you two rebels I can get into Satsuki-sama's good graces," Omiko said as Ryuko smirked.

"Good looks like I'm already becoming pretty famous," Ryuko said as she was ready for a fight.

"Anyway Mako here never showed up for practice yesterday so she had to serve a punishment of my 100 ball serve," Omiko said as Megami looked at her.

"Well it's not her fault there was a fight going to happen and people wanted to watch," Yuto said as he did take notice to the large amount of students at the boxing ring yesterday.

"But she didn't ask permission first," Omiko said as Senketsu then spoke.

'_**Ryuko don't jump straight into a fight she's a tennis player so challenge her to a Tennis match later on tonight, if you win Mako goes free and gets to leave the Tennis club if she wins you'll take Mako's punishment,'**_ Senketsu said through their mental link as Ryuko nodded.

"Hey tell you what Omiko I have a challenge for you a Tennis match if I win Mako gets to go free and leave the Tennis Club but if you win then I'll take Mako's punishment in her place," Ryuko said as Mako was shocked but Yuto and Megami looked at her hoping she was doing the right thing.

"Very well I accept you challenge when shall we meet?" Omiko asked as Ryuko then smirked.

"At 8:00PM," Ryuko said as Omiko nodded.

"Very well," Omiko said before leaving.

"That was close," Yuto said as he checked Mako's bruised face and saw it wasn't too serious.

"Ok after school I'll take Mako home and then meet you guys at the hideout ok," Ryuko said as the two nodded.

"You guys have a hideout?" Mako asked with a smile on her face at her friends having a secret club.

(Scene Break)

The trio of Knights were gathered at their hideout under Honno city as Hana was going over some papers. "Now then sense you have all gathered and already met I have been setting up special talismans that have similar properties as the Watchdogs ability to sense Gate opening and Horrors though I haven't finished setting them up I do know a Horror has appeared so you guys have to be on the hunt," Hana explained as Yuto nodded.

"I see is there any footage of the Horror?" the bearer of the Golden Knight asked.

"Yes before joining the Order I was a great hacker so I was able to hack into Honno cities security footage and created a backdoor for myself to use without having to be detected. To everyone who monitors who uses it I'm just a part of Inumuta's technology club," Hana said as Megami spoke up.

"What about being tracked?" he asked as Hana turned to the Stronghold Knight.

"This place is hidden below Honno city and through a couple layers of stone concrete and steel it would be close to impossible for them to track me and I have took precautions to make sure I am undetected," Hana said as Yuto nodded but Ryuko was out of the loop.

"Ok all I got was Inumuta, hacking and Honno City you lost me," Ryuko admitted before Yuto spoke up.

"Hana do you have security footage of the place where the Horror appeared?" Yuto asked before Hana went to the part of the hideout that had computer screens as well as a map of Honno city on a table and rewind a footage and showed the girl screaming and paused to see her face.

"Hey isn't that one of Omiko's Tennis club members?" Ryuko asked before Hana cross referenced her.

"Or was she was kicked out of the Tennis Club by Omiko and was reduced to a No Star," Hana said as Megami knew about the Star System Satsuki created.

"Really hating the Star System," Yuto said as the Hierarchy was getting bad.

Megami pressed play and saw the girl begin to bleed a little as that only happened when the body couldn't handle the Horror it was hosting. "We got a bigger problem that Horror is too powerful for the girl to handle so we probably have a large Horror on our hands," Megami said as Ryuko nodded before Yuto spoke up.

"I'll head to that place see if me, and Zaruba can pick up a trail," Yuto said before Megami spoke next.

"Then I'll go with Ryuko to the Academy in case the Horror shows up there during Ryuko's Tennis match with Omiko," Hana said as Hana nodded and took out Madou tools that were bells and gave one to each of the Knights.

"I'll monitor you all from here use those to stay in contract," Hana said as the trio nodded and headed out.

(Meanwhile in Satsuki's lair)

Satsuki was unnerved by the appearance of the creatures called Horrors, she hated to admit it but she was a bit frightened by them but she knew she had to steal her resolve if these Horrors posed as big a threat she will deal with them. Of course the nightmares she's been having have frightened her to no end.

Omiko had left a little while ago with her new 2 Star Goku Uniform after Satsuki heard that she and Ryuko were going to have a Tennis Match. That was when Iori a blond haired boy with a long lab coat that dragged on the ground, and some kind of breathing mask on his face walked in with Inumuta.

"Report," Satsuki said as Inumuta spoke first.

"I crossed reference the Name Garo with every possible information and found that Garo was the name of the protagonist of a child's story book. It said that the Horrors only appeared at night which has lead me to believe that book is the most we will get on Horrors and the Knights sense every time I'm able to locate information on this Makai Order or Horrors the person either doesn't remember such event or the information was deleted which means this Makai Order is a secret group, Satsuki-sama," Inumuta said as Satsuki could see why the Horrors were kept secret.

"Iori have you been able to reverse engineer the armor?" Satsuki asked as Inumuta turned his head.

"No my lady it seems the armors aren't made of Life Fibers at all the one Matoi used has very small traces of Life Fibers but it was located in the swords she wielded while Garo's armor didn't have a single piece of Life Fibers in it so it has lead me to believe these armors are made of a special impossible to find alloy so the only logical choice would be to attempt to recruit another who wields such power or join there order," Iori said as Satsuki debated it.

"Very well Inumuta monitor the Knights Iori continue your development on Goku Uniforms," Satsuki ordered as the two bowed and left.

When they were gone Satsuki began to get her drink before she noticed her hand trembling before she placed the cup and small plate down as she was unnerved. "Satsuki-sama is something wrong?" Soroi asked as Satsuki knew she can trust Soroi with anything.

"Those Horrors that appeared they unnerve me almost frighten me to think that only Matoi and Asakura with their order have the power to fight them, it's shocking to hear of a world under our owns noses existed and we weren't the wiser," Satsuki asked as she was even more shocked when she heard her mother was using Horrors and didn't bother to tell her.

"Well if I might be so bold if you can't use your own power to face them why not gain there power or something similar?" Soroi asked as Satsuki went wide eyed as she didn't think of that.

"Thank you Soroi but I would like to test Matoi myself after the Tennis Match but first I need to get THAT," Satsuki said as Soroi knew what she meant and nodded.

"Yes Satsuki-sama," Soroi said as stood there supporting Satsuki.

(Scene break Yuto)

Yuto arrived at the place where the Horror appeared before pointing Zaruba in different directions before the Madogou spoke. _**"Yeah I have a trail its small but if we were any later we would have been too late,"**_ Zaruba said as Yuto had his hand pointing at himself so Zaruba can speak properly.

"Ok lead the way," Yuto said as he began to run he also took out his bell. "Guys I picked up a trail and following it," Yuto said into it as he ran.

(With Hana)

Hana was sitting in front of the computers as she watched for where the Horror would show up. "Understood we need to wait for the Horror to Show itself for now," Hana said as she monitored the assignment. "Megami have you caught sight of the Horror yet?" Hana asked switching lines.

(With Megami)

Ryuko was at the Tennis Court as she was facing Omiko who was on the other side of the net. Megami was in the crowd with binoculars looking for the possessed girl. "Not yet but I'm looking," Megami said as he looked around.

(In the Tennis Court)

Sanageyama a green haired teen with his Honnouji Academy three star uniform blazer was the referee for the match as his blazer was more a coat then anything. He looked to Ryuko and saw she had to be a worthy opponent her or that Yuto kid because the Horrors seem to fear his armor but that was beside the point. Ryuko was holding a regular Tennis Racket as she looked ready for the match.

"Alright the rules are simple first one to 5 points wins," Sanageyama said as Ryuko nodded as Omiko got ready.

"I'll let you serve first new girl," Omiko said as Ryuko was ready.

*Insert Kill WA Ill

"Your funeral," Ryuko said before she served the ball and not too surprising Omiko returned the serve.

"To slow," Omiko said as she returned the Ball bounce once but Ryuko was there to return with ease. 'She's fast,' Omiko thought in shock as she didn't see that coming. Omiko returned it and returned it hard as when Ryuko tried to return the net of her racket broke and the Tennis Ball hit the spikes in the back with enough force to splatter on the spike.

Ryuko was shocked as that had to be cheating but Sanageyama called it anyway. "Fifteen love," he called as Ryuko cursed at her luck.

"Oh come on ref that was BS!" Megami called from within the crowd before the match continued but Ryuko had a new racket.

"Ok you caught me off guard now let's try that again," Ryuko said before Omiko served once again but this time Ryuko was ready as she hit the ball as the ball was a dead hit. But to everyone's especially Ryuko's shock the ball went from the racket straight for Ryuko's face knocking her to the spike wall and knocking her upside down as luckily her coat was undamaged making Mako go wide eyed.

"Love 30!" Sanageyama called as he watched this sense Ryuko doesn't have a single point on her.

"RYUKO-CHAN!" the bowl cut girl called as she was shocked.

"I put a spin on my serve sense I knew you would be ready for that trick shot of mine," Omiko said as everyone was surprised.

'_**This is bad without using her armor or me when I was a Kamui Ryuko is at a disadvantage,'**_ Senketsu thought as he needed an idea. Ryuko got out of the wall as she held the Tennis Racket and she was pissed.

"Ok let me put a spin on my attack also," Ryuko said as she took out her Madou Lighter lit it and to everyone's surprise she lit her Tennis Racket on fire. She knew she had to be fast so she quickly served the ball and when it went at Omiko at great speed she was barely able to return.

*Insert Kill La Kill OST Don't Lose your Way

"The only one you can count on in the Tennis Court is yourself," Omiko said before to her shock Ryuko was upon her returning the ball that Omiko returned making it ricochet and hitting Omiko in the face. Ryuko then returned hard sending Omiko to the back wall on her side of the court causing it to explode and Omiko to come flying at Ryuko.

Ryuko then took out the Ryu-ken and sliced through Omiko's uniform. "FINISHING MOVE SEN-I-SOSHITO!" the Crimson Star Knight invoked as she sliced through Omiko's uniform as the Life Fibers inside them were absorbed into Ryuko's red highlight as said highlight glowed for a minute before returning to its normal shade. "I guess the match can't go on then," Ryuko joked a she shrugged with both her Ryu-Kens in her hands.

*End OST

(With Yuto)

Yuto arrived at the stage and saw the Horror was about to pounce as he took out the bell. "Megami, Ryuko the Horror is heading your way!" he called as the girl pounced.

(With Megami)

Megami saw that a girl was jumping the wall as he quickly acted and ran to Omiko before kicking the girl away. "What the hell?!" was everyone's thought as the girl got up as she looked bloody as blood was coming out her eyes and mouth.

"A Makai Knight why do you interfere?" the Horror girl demanded as Megami smirked.

"We cut down the Igna of Horrors that's kind of our thing," Megami said as he held his Sword in its sheath on its shoulder.

The girl coughed up blood as she saw her body couldn't last much longer. "I guess I have to enter my true form man I really had bad luck when I got this vessel," the girl said before her form began to change into a colossal size as Yuto arrived. The Horror was quiet large as it looked to be as big as the Academy as it looked like a Golem mixed with a Lizard man.

"_**My, this could be very troublesome the Titanic Horror Goliath this can be very troublesome,"**_ Zaruba said as Ryuko and Yuto was about to get in but Megami stopped them.

"Megami?" Yuto asked as Megami smiled.

"You two handle evacuating the Students I have to pull my own weight with killing Horrors and you two already have a Horror kill on you two sense you came here," Megami said making Yuto nod.

"Fine but just don't die on us," Ryuko said as Megami began walking with a thumbs up.

Yuto and Ryuko then went to help evacuate the panicking Students as Megami smirked at the roaring Horror. "You know, Goliath was it, I was itching for an excuse to cut loose and now you're the unfortunate excuse," Megami said as he raised his drawn sword skyward before twirling the sword and summoning his armor.

*Insert Garo Honoo no Kokuin OST Rafael Gaia Shouka.

Megami's armor was red not as deep crimson as Ryuusei but still a good shade of dark red, it had gold lining knee armor and jaw, the gauntlets were bulky as they had blue ball like crystals on them three on each, the armors fangs were visible on the top mouth, it had a blue cape that was torn on the bottom edge as the sword was quiet large easily larger then Garo's Garoken. This was the Stronghold Knight Gaia.

"Now let's see who wins this fight in 99.9 seconds the Stronghold Knight Gaia or the Titanic Horror Goliath," Gaia said as the Horror roared and attempted to smash Gaia.

"Look out!" Sanageyama called but to his shock Gaia caught the fist with his left hand as the Horror was shocked.

Yuto and Ryuko also took notice to this as they were impressed. "How?" Yuto asked as Zaruba had the answer.

"_**He's not called The Stronghold Knight Gaia for nothing he's known for being unmovable and like a walking fortress,"**_ Zaruba said as Ryuko was impressed and speechless.

Gaia then pushed the Horror's fist off him catching many off guard before he ran at the Horror. Gaia then jumped high and slashed at the Horror's eyes making it grasp it as it roared in pain. Gaia then grabbed the Horrors tail before it began to spin the Horror around with incredible strength before sending it down the mountain of Honno city.

Gaia then went after the Horror before running up its arm. "Aim for the neck right," Gaia said knowing that one of the quickest way to kill and seal a Horror is decapitation. The Stronghold Knight then dodged a hand swipe from the Horror as he saw a second swipe coming and used his Sword to stab the hand blocking the attack before slicing the hand off causing the Horror to roar in pain. Gaia then got to the head after continuing his dash before stabbing his sword deep into Goliaths neck before cutting all the way through causing the Horror to turn to dust.

"This is my victory," Gaia said as he jumped down and landed on top of a spire in Hono Cities Two Star District.

*End OST

Satsuki saw all of this and was amazed at the Knights power to fight such a foe as it made her worried that she might be facing opponents stronger then she anticipated.

(Later)

Hana erased the memories of the evacuated students as only the Elite Four, Satsuki, Iori, and Soroi were aware of what happened as well as the video footage. Mako was being lead through the sewers by Ryuko as the female Makai Knight knew she can trust Mako.

The duo soon arrived to a wall of pipes as Ryuko took out the Ryu-Sabers. "Hey Ryuko-chan what are you going to show me?" Mako asked as Ryuko smiled.

"Our base," Ryuko said as she then presented her weapons and the pipes and bricks began to move and make way for a pathway where the two entered to show there base. Hana looked and was clearly displeased by the look in her eyes but Hana always kept to herself when the Knights involve others into their mission.

"Hey Mako how would you like to be a Makai Priestess?" Ryuko asked as Mako went wide eyed.

"A Makai Priestess as in someone who fights Horrors?" Mako asked in her sugar rush like way as Hana looked.

'So that's why she brought her here,' Hana thought as Mako smiled.

"Of course I mean I don't want to be left behind by my friends," Mako said before Hana spoke up and the two other Knights walked in.

"I'll handle her training then as from her record its shows she's an underachiever," Hana said as Mako kept her sweet girl smile up. Mako then noticed Megami before smiling.

"Oh Megami-kun you were so cool you fought a Horror 50 times your size with just your brute strength and your sword," Mako said exaggerating a bit sense the Horror wasn't THAT big.

"Oh stop your flattering me," Megami joked as Yuto nodded.

"So any news from the Senate?" Yuto asked as Hana turned her head.

"I send my most recent scout report to the Senate we have to get a Watchdog Center set up here or in driving distance of the city so we can handle the Horrors easier," Hana said as Yuto nodded.

"For now we'll use the system we've been using at least till the Senate decide to set up a Watchdog Center," Yuto said as Ryuko and Megami nodded.

"We will go with your plan for now Yuto," Hana said taking command sense she has been in the city longer.

"_**Ah it seems this group just keeps getting bigger,"**_ Zaruba said as Senketsu nodded.

"_**I can see that Sempai,"**_ Senketsu said as everyone carried on with their work.

(TBC)

"Purity is there really true purity out there?" Ryuko narrated as she was doing the preview. "An opponent who claims her actions are utterly pure cause of ambition and resolve what is purity?" she said as the screen showed Ryuko and Satsuki who was wearing a Kamui go at it. Next time: Junketsu


	3. Chapter 3 Junketsu

Makai La Knight

ESKK: Wow new chapters and two reviews from Kamen Rider Chrome man I'm starting to get good at this. Anyway I hope this chapter is to your liking everyone enjoy.

(Start)

The group were gathered in the hideout as Mako was snoozing as Hana was glaring at her expecting her to wake up. "…Mako… WAKE UP!" the Makai Priest yelled as Mako woke up to see the Madou Brush in front of her. "Ok sense I have you attention I'll be blunt we don't know if you have potential to be a Makai Priestess so we'll start with the basic if you have the innate power you can use the Madou Brush to make a Kanji and do a spell, we'll start with a simple summoning spell that allows you to summon a mote," Hana said as Mako listened. "I'll demonstrate," Hana said before she took out her Madou Brush and with a few movements summoned red Mote which looked like a cute little weird fish.

"Kawaii," Mako said as she looked at it.

"Now you try," Hana said as Mako smiled and nodded.

"Sure because if I can't become a Makai Priestess I can't be friends with you all and be helpful," Mako said as she took the brush. Mako then did the same movements that Hana did before she surprisingly summoned her own Mote which unlike Hana's was blue.

"Well you have potential I'll give you that much now I can start training you in the ways of a Makai Priestess," Hana said as Mako was happy.

"I'm good at something I'm actually good at something and I can actually be good at something and not be considered and underachiever which I don't mind because I kind of am one," Mako said as Hana was wondering how people can be like her in this world instead of normal.

'I have a lot to work with, and not in the good way,' Hana thought before Mako realized something.

"Hey where are Ryuko-chan, Yuto-kun, and Megami-kun?" Mako asked as Hana looked.

"There in the training hall, no doubt keeping their skills sharp," Hana said as Mako nodded.

"_**Don't get lazy Mako you only started on your path to becoming a Makai Priestess,"**_ Zaruba said from his perch as it made him look like a head to a body.

"Oh Zaruba you have a body," Mako said noticing as Zaruba would have sweat dropped if he could.

"_**Not the point like I said you need to work hard and train hard otherwise you'll end up being an underachiever all over again,"**_ Zaruba said as Mako nodded.

"Don't worry I'll be a great Makai Priestess," Mako said as she imagined herself looking like Kikiyo from Inuyasha.

(With the Knights)

The Knights were in a dark room as they were fighting off large Axe blades that swung at them at random directions as the darkness didn't help much. But that didn't seem to stop them from honing their skills here. Yuto used his sword and surprisingly his sheath as a weapon, Megami used his sword similar to how he does with the Armor as his whole battle style needs to make him unmovable. Ryuko's battle style was to be fast and agile while also throwing off your opponent.

All in all this was becoming a successful training session. Soon the axes stopped and the trio headed out.

(In the main room)

The trio arrived to see Mako working on spells as Ryuko spoke up. "Hey Mako how's training going?" Ryuko asked as Mako looked at her and stood up fast.

"It's hard I'm expected to learn so many spells like spells to erase memories and even spells to make Madou tools," Mako said as it was difficult.

"You should work hard because nothing in life is gained the easy way," Megami said as he walked to the fridge and pulled out some orange juice.

That was when Hana spoke up. "Yuto Megami I'm going to need your help setting up detections wards for Horrors around Honno town so you'll need to skip school tomorrow and have Ryuko and Mako go to vouch for you two," Hana said as the trio of Knights nodded.

(Later that night Kiryuin Manor)

"Welcome home Sastuki-sama!" came the voices of the many maids in the manor as Satsuki only came home to pick up a special set of cloths.

Satsuki soon arrived at the pathway that lead to a pair of heavy metal doors as two butlers stood in her way. "Get out of my way," Satsuki ordered as she was going to claim the Kamui here.

"Sastuki-sama please stop this your mother had specifically told us not to let anyone down here even you so please stop this," the butler said before Satsuki knocked both of them out by hitting them both in the gut with her sword before continuing on her way.

"I don't have time to argue with idiots like you," Satsuki said as she went to her destination.

Satsuki soon opened the doors as inside was a pedestal with a dresser on it saying Quarantine as Satsuki knew what she sought was in there. Satsuki opened the dresser and saw a uniform that was in a plastic bag covered in red tape, the uniform was military like as it had eyes on the chest area as then another chubby butler appeared.

"Satsuki-sama please you mustn't release that Kamui from its seal," the Butler said as he turned to Soroi. "Soroi stop her," the butler said as Soroi turned to her.

"I'm sorry but you should know as well as I do once she sets her mind on something there's nothing that can stop her," Soroi said as the Butler was about to speak again.

"But," he began but Satsuki had enough.

*Insert Kill la Kill OST Kiryu Ga Kill

"Quiet worm I am more than strong enough to wear this uniform," Satsuki yelled as she then disrobed leaving her in her bra and panties. She then unsheathed Bakuzan and then cut her finger. "Drink Junketsu with this blood of mine we form a contract," Satsuki said as her blood was added to Junketsu before Junketsu reacted and jumped to Satsuki as he began to put himself on her.

"Satsuki-sama!" Soroi and the chubby butler called as Satsuki glared.

"Stay back if I cannot master this Kamui then I am unworthy to wield such power!" Satsuki yelled as she was struggling. "My will shall make this Kamui submit!" the Student Council President of Honnouji Academy called as Junketsu began to change form. Satsuki then roared as the transformation was complete and she was covered by the darkness.

*End OST

(With Yuto)

Yuto was on his way to the house he was able to procure as he walked to it before Zaruba gasped. "What's wrong Zaruba?" Yuto asked as he looked at his partner.

"_**I just sensed something powerful it was faint but it wasn't a Horror,"**_ Zaruba said as Yuto looked.

"Looks like Ryuko might have a fight tomorrow," Yuto said as he was now worried.

(With Ryuko)

Ryuko was at the Mankanshokou's as she noticed Senketsu was shaking on her wrist. "What's wrong Senketsu?" Ryuko asked as she looked at the Kamui turned Madogou.

"_**I sensed a faint but powerful source of energy it was similar to me when I was a Kamui and it definitely wasn't a Horror,"**_ Senketsu said as Ryuko then smirked.

"Well I was wondering which was stronger a Kamui or a Makai Soul Metal Armor," Ryuko said with a grin as she was hoping that the person who had the Kamui was Satsuki.

"_**Ryuko this could be serious it could mean Ragyo knows of us or Satsuki has upped her game and even though you made Ryuusei there are still powers that the armor has from the blacksmith that even you haven't accessed yet,"**_ Senketsu said as Ryuko looked at her partner.

"Hey stop worrying Senketsu whatever Satsuki has cooking you and I will face it together," Ryuko said as Senketsu nodded to that.

(Scene break)

Ryuko yawned as she and Mako walked to school. Yuto and Megami were busy setting up the Wards around the city so it could take them all day so right now it was just Ryuko and Mako today. Ryuko you tired?" Mako asked as Ryuko nodded.

"A bit Senketsu sensed something and I was just going over battle moves I can use on whoever might come after me," Ryuko said as they arrived at the front gates.

When they entered flags began to be raised similar to a Samurai getting ready to go into battle as all the flags and ring fabric had the Honnouji Academy symbol on them. Then a light shined from the top of the school as Ryuko glared at who was up top.

*Insert Kill la Kill OST Kiryu Ga Kill

"Satsuki Kiryuin," Ryuko growled as Satsuki glared down wearing Junketsu.

"Correct Ryuko Matoi," Satsuki said as Ryuko glared at Satsuki before getting a smirk.

"Well this is some welcome you have here you got something on your mind or are you just going to stand there looking tough," Ryuko said before Satsuki began her descent from the stairs.

"You said you had questions you wanted answers to like who your fathers killer correct, and you said you were going to beat them out of me," Satsuki said as Ryuko smirked.

"Well aren't you the conscientious type," Ryuko wise cracked before turning to Mako. "Mako you better hide," Ryuko said as Mako nodded.

"Will do I want to live a long and healthy life," Mako said before she ran to hide.

Soon Satsuki was facing Ryuko as Satsuki had a smirk on her face. "Congratulations Ryuko Matoi you get to be my first offering to Junketsu," Satsuki said as Ryuko smirked.

"Junektsu? Purity? Didn't think there was anything pure about you," Ryuko wise cracked as she pulled out the Ryu-Sabers.

"Allow me to show you," Satsuki said as with her right hand she reached for the straps on her left arm before pulling three of them down. Satsuki then felt something pierce into her skin and begin draining her blood as to many her uniform began to turn red as blood. Once Junketsu was completely red he exploded as Satsuki was naked in a ball of thread before Junketsu in an energy form came down and bit onto Satsuki before threads wrapped around the energy dragon and began to form a new uniform.

Satsuki was now endowed in a very revealing clothing as it left very little to the imagination sure Satsuki still had her high heels but at the top of the thigh high hells were flaps similar to skirts that didn't cover much, her breasts were restrained before they were secured by armor.

"Life Fiber Override," Satsuki began before Junketsu's eyes appeared on her shoulders similar to spikes with vents on the side and her back. "Kamui Junketsu!" she invoked as the transformation was finished as confetti appeared out of nowhere and Satsuki began creating stars with the Elite Four nearby watching the spectacle as all the One Star Students began to applaud.

*end OST

(With Yuto)

Yuto was placing a Ward on a lamp post in the One Star District as Megami was handling the Two Star District and Hana had already handled the no star district. That was when Zaruba spoke up with worry. _**"Yuto that power I sensed last night it's stronger now and very close by,"**_ Zaruba said as Yuto looked at the Madogou.

"What where?!" Yuto asked frantically as he looked at his partner.

"_**The power is coming from Honnouji Academy, Ryuko might be in trouble,"**_ Zaruba said as Yuto took out the bell and put it to his ear.

"Hana it seems Ryuko might be in danger," Yuto said as he hoped Hana had a plan.

(Makai Hideout)

Hana was once again on the computer but with a soda and a few boxes of pizza there as she looked at the screen that showed the courtyard of Honnouji Academy. "I see she isn't in any real danger yet hurry up and finish what you're doing so you're ready in case Ryuko needs backup," Hana ordered before she took a sip of her soda.

(Yuto)

"Hai," Yuto said before he went double time to apply the wards to the One Star District.

(Honnouji Academy Class 2-A)

The teacher who was really a spy for Nudist Beach watched this battle about to unfold as he was given the heads up of Ryuko, what she was, and what she became by Isshin before he died as well as the whole story. This teacher was Mikisugi and he knew about the Makai Order and the Horrors as well as the Makai Knights as he can understand why they were kept under wraps.

"Let's see which is stronger a Kamui or Makai Soul Metal Armor," Mikisugi said as he watched.

(Ryuko vs Satsuki)

*insert Garo Honoo no Kokuin OST Battle 1

Ryuko and Satsuki walked torts each other as Senketsu then spoke up. _**"You should know Ryuko your opponent might be a challenge even for you,"**_ Senketsu said as Ryuko growled.

"Thanks for the pep talk Senketsu," Ryuko sarcastically said as once they were close enough a concussive blast was released.

(Elite Four)

The Elite Four was shielding themselves from the blast as they were shocked. "Incredible there wills created a concussive blast," Inumuta said as he was shocked.

(Battle)

"Alright let's see if you can back it up or your just spilling hot air," Ryuko said as she was about to summon her armor but Satsuki acted and used her Bakuzan to hold the Ryu-Sabers down. "What?!" Ryuko called out shocked to see this as she was caught off guard.

"Don't think I'll let you summon that armor so easily," Satsuki then knocked Ryuko back as Ryuko cursed before smirking.

Ryuko then flipped in the air before landing on her feet as she crossed her swords together and slid them on each other creating sparks. "Good I love a challenge," Ryuko said before she charged at Satsuki and began to swing her swords at Satsuki who blocked and parried the attacks while also slashing back.

"_**Ryuko it seems that the armor of Ryuusei is needed but Satsuki is purposely keeping you from summoning it you need to make some distance before summoning it,"**_ Senketsu said as Ryuko growled.

"I know," Ryuko said before she jumped over Satsuki and ducked away before preparing to summon the armor but Satsuki acted by punching Ryuko in the gut before taping her on the Madou Robe with the pummel of her sword and said tap sent her flying to the school.

"Incredible I never dreamed of so much power," Satsuki said before she began walking torts Ryuko.

(With Ryuko)

Ryuko smirked before she summoned her armor as now Ryuusei was in her place.

(Battlefield)

"Thanks for the opening!" Ryuusei called as she came flying at Satsuki with her cape being blown by the wind with both Ryu-sabers ready to strike Satsuki. Satsuki blocked the attack but just barely as Satsuki saw that they were now on even grounds.

"So you anticipated that?" Satsuki asked impressed Ryuko thought ahead.

"Not really was hoping you would do it though still sore from the impact though," Ryuusei said as she and Satsuki soon pushed each other back.

"I see so putting on luck," Satsuki said before taking a battle stance.

"Yeah," Ryuusei said as she also took a battle stance. The two took a slow step to the side before they began to run and strike at each other.

Ryuusei and Satsuki then slashed at each other as Satsuki saw Ryuusei wasn't taking any fatal blows on her which was confusing.

Satsuki took advantage of that and struck Ryuusei in her insignia when she saw the opening and saw that did some damage and also burnt her a little. Satsuki saw she found Ryuusei's weak spot began to attack that weak spot as Senketsu was getting worried.

"_**She's strong and smart but it will take a lot more than that to finish us off,"**_ Senketsu said as Ryuusei then punched Satsuki.

Ryuusei then began her counter attack by slashing at Satsuki but aiming for Junketsu more than Satsuki as the battle was now once again going back to Ryuusei's favor. "Ore wa Aka Yusei Kishi Ryuusei," (I am the Crimson Star Knight) Ryuusei said as she continued her attack.

Satsuki then began her own counterattack as she then kicked Ryuusei in her insignia hard sending her tumbling a bit. Satsuki then began slashing at Ryuusei as she saw her sword didn't do any damage to Ryuusei.

(Elite Four)

"Wow there evenly matched," Gamagoori said as he was impressed.

"No way Satsuki can beat this knight girl," Nonon said as she waved her baton.

"I wouldn't be so sure the Armor called Ryuusei isn't made of life Fibers besides the sword while Junketsu is 100% life fibers add the fact Ryuusei is made of an unknown alloy this fight can go either way," Inumuta said as Nonon glared at Inumuta.

"Shut up Dog," she growled as Inumuta kept watching the battle.

Satsuki then decided on a sneak attack as she did a false swipe before upper cutting Ryuusei sending her in the air a bit before kicking her hard that she crashed into the wall. Ryuko came out of the rubble as the armor muse have disengaged from the force of the impact as Ryuko growled.

"That was a cheap shot," Ryuko growled as Satsuki was glaring at her.

"Your armor may have saved you from the blunt of the attack but without that Armor you might as well be naked," Satsuki said before she grabbed Ryuko by the hair and lifted her up.

"Don't know how I feel about that considering you and your exhibitionist get up," Ryuko wise cracked before Satsuki scoffed and threw Ryuko to the ground.

"Exhibitionist outfit preposterous," Satsuki said as Ryuko was cursing her luck sense Satsuki probably wasn't going to give her a second chance to armor up again.

(With Hana)

Hana saw what was going on and acted. "Yuto, Megami; Ryuko is in a bind she needs some help," Hana called as Megami was still working.

(Megami)

I can't make it some Two Stars dick wipes are trying to keep me from setting up the wards," Megami said as he was currently hiding.

(Yuto)

"Me and Zaruba are already on our way," Yuto said as he was running to the academy and was very close especially sense they finished setting up the wards.

"_**Hurry Yuto!"**_ Zaruba yelled as Yuto went sprinting.

(Battle)

"To unleash the most power this is the form a Kamui must take!" Satsuki said as her suit was shown. "If it means I can fulfill my ambitions then I will expose my breasts for all to see I will do whatever it takes!" Satsuki monolog as Ryuko was able to grab her weapons but had to armor up without Satsuki noticing. "For I know my actions are utterly pure!" Satsuki yelled as she was about to strike down on Ryuko.

(Class 2-A)

Mikisugi cringed as Satsuki had the upper hand and seemed she was going to finish it. "Looks like my hunch was right Satsuki found weaknesses in the armor and exploited them," Mikisugi said as he was about to jump out the window to go help before he noticed Mako holding a Madou Brush.

(Battle)

Satsuki brought her sword down before a Kanji appeared and stopped her attack in its tracks catching her off guard. Then someone familiar appeared between the two crossing their arms over their bowl cut head.

*Hallelujah!

"Come on Ryuko-chan Armor up!" Mako called as she spread her arms out. "I know for a fact you yes you are not inferior to Satsuki-sama your boobs are way bigger for starters, you use two swords to fight, and most of all you don't need a Goku Uniform to fight a two star Student! My whole family were talking about your adventures sense you got here they said you were one bad ass fighter so you don't need to be made inferior to Satsuki-sama, so what are you waiting for raise your swords up and ARMOR UP!" Mako yelled as she had went through so many quick movements which would confuse anyone but Ryuko got the gist of it.

"What. Nonsense. Is. This?" Satsuki asked as she was focused on Mako who was scared before Ryuko once again summoned her armor and transformed into Ryuusei.

*Insert Sanbika

"A distraction!" Ryuusei called as she was donned in her armor. "There are huge differences between us Satsuki for starters unlike you I don't need a Kamui, second through my own determination and will I was able to get my own original Makai Soul Metal Armor and become the first Female Makai Knight, and finally I am one of those who will cut down the Igna of Horrors and defend humanity!" Ryuusei said as she stomped torts Satsuki and when she finished talking she charged at Satsuki.

"Dammit," Satsuki cursed as Ryuusei began sailing through the air slashing at Satsuki who blocked the attacks.

"This is the power created for the sole purpose of fighting Horrors, my Kamui Senketsu was turned into my Madogou when I gained my armor so I know how to defeat a Goku Uniform without the use of a Kamui," Ryuusei said as she then began to spin slashing at Satsuki who was blocking with Bakuzan. "Now Satsuki Kiryuin this is the power of the Makai Knights this is the power born from my determination!" Ryuusei called out before they got to the wall. Ryuusei then slashed her sword at Satsuki who bended back to avoid the slash and to her shock it had enough force to slice the wall behind her.

*End OST

Satsuki as her heel touched the ground she smirked a bit for some odd reason as Ryuusei pulled back her blades and took a battle stance. Satsuki then got up and took a battle stance with that smirk on her face. "Now things are getting interesting," Satsuki said as Ryuusei also took a battle stance.

*Insert Kill La Kill OST Don't Lose Your Way

Ryuusei and Satsuki charged at each other just as Yuto and Zaruba arrived as Yuto smiled to see Ryuko was ok.

Ryuko and Satsuki swung there weapons at each other before they parried there weapons trying to overpower the other. "Here we are now answer me do you know of the girl with the purple eye and the burn scar on her cheek!?" the Crimson Star Knight demanded.

"And what good would knowing do!?" Satsuki demanded as she tried to overpower Ryuusei.

"I don't know but the more you hold out the more pissed I'm going to get!" Ryuusei yelled before she punched Satsuki who blocked but the wall behind her gained a crater in it.

"You have no aspiration no ambition I have nothing to say to you!" Satsuki yelled before she kicked Ryuusei and created a crater in the wall near Ryuusei.

"Keep talking because it's pissing me off more!" Ryuusei yelled before they both swung their swords at each other with a roar though Ryuko's roar was accompanied by the roar of a Beast.

Soon when the weapons clashed there was a huge explosion. The Dust created blew the One Star Students away before pulling them back in and blowing them away again as the Deva's, Yuto, and Mako held on.

*End OST

When the Dust cleared Ryuusei and Satsuki stood against each other with their weapons still clashed as Satsuki was sweating and breathing hard clearly exhausted from the battle as Ryuusei's armor surprisingly came off and Ryuko fell to her knees. "I'm going to tear it down," Ryuko said as Satsuki looked at her.

*Insert Garo OST Uketsugareru Omoi Shoukan Hikari no Kishi

"What?" Satsuki asked clearly not hearing it.

"I said I'll tear it all down your ambition this and aspiration that I'll tear it all down and shove your god damn face in it," Ryuko said glaring at Satsuki who smirked and surprisingly began to limp torts the stairs.

"Very well then," Satsuki said as she climbed the stairs a bit and stood atop of it. "Then starting tomorrow every club will be after yours and your fellow Knights heads if you can defeat every opponent who challenges you then I shall face you again," Satsuki said as her entire body was screaming in sourness. "Honnouji Academy is my Kingdom and if three Knights think they have the power to topple it then you are in for the challenge of your lives," Satsuki said as she held up a steel front.

"Deal, but let me say this," Ryuko began as she got on her feet. As Satsuki took notice to Yuto coming in and Megami also appearing. "Watashi wa Aka Yusei Kishi Ryuusei," Ryuko said as she pointed her right Ryu Saber at Satsuki.

"Ore wa Ougon Kishi Garo," Yuto said as he stood with his allies.

Ore wa Kenjin Kishi Gaia," Megami said as he was ready to face any challenge.

"Very well then be prepared for battle tomorrow," Satsuki said as the challenge was now set and three knights were facing an opponent who served an even greater foe.

*End OST

(Scene break that night)

Satsuki after getting out of Junketsu was bandaged up by Nonon as the Elite Four were shocked at how much damage Satsuki took from Ryuusei as it showed that Makai Knights were formidable foes. "Satsuki-sama are you sure it is wise to face such opponents?" Gamagoori asked as Satsuki nodded.

"I saw the error of judgment when facing them as even when I was using Junketsu I was facing a formidable opponent," Satsuki said as Nonon spoke up.

"What will you do about this Satsuki-sama?" Nonon asked as Satsuki with some held sat on her chair.

"Even the playing fields Inumuta I want you to monitor al surveillance in Japan I want you to immediately inform me of any more of these Makai Knights showing up or Horrors appearing if Matoi and her allies can wield such armor then so shall I," Satsuki said as Inumuta nodded.

"It shall be done," Inumuta said as he went to work.

"For now I shall focus on recovering," Satsuki said as she relaxed in her seat as she looked outside the window.

The Elite Four left to deal with their jobs as if Satsuki did become a Makai Knight it would be a big help in their plans.

(TBC)

"To be a Makai Knight is it to be powerful, is it to exact vengeance?" Satsuki narrated as the screen showed Satsuki walking in the darkness of another city outside of Honnouji as she had Bakuzan ready to be drawn. "The armor that had to power to protect. Am I a protector or an avenger?" Satsuki asked as the Horror appeared only to be killed by a man in fanged silver armor with asymmetrical fins and two short swords with chains on them showing they were chained swords. Next Time: Satsuki Gaiden: Zoro

ESKK: Hey it's me man I'm on a roll with this. I mean three chapters down and many more to go. Anyway I have a question if anyone can tell me the Japanese phrase for Stronghold that will greatly be appreciated. Anyway leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4 Zoro

Makai La Knight

ESKK: hey it's the chapter everyone's been waiting for. We finally see if Satsuki becomes a Makai Knight or not. I would like to thank all of you who have supported this fic but enough before I ramble on with the fic. Remember this chapter is more filler then anything so don't mind the shortness.

*Insert Divine Flame by Jam Project

(Start)

It's been a few days sense Satsuki fought Ryuko Matoi and Satsuki had made a full recovery. Luckily no one besides Satsuki's inner circle knew that she was recovering from her battle with Ryuko Matoi but that was beside the point. Satsuki was sitting with her Deva's relaxing as Ryuko already got word that the Knights have begun there battles against Satsuki's army. That was when Inumuta appeared and he was being fast.

"Satsuki-sama I believed I have located a Makai Knight," Inumuta said as Satsuki nodded and stood from her seat.

They looked at Inumuta's computer and saw security footage Inumuta was able to copy and save before it was deleted and it showed what looked like a blurry Silver Knight. "Where was this taken?" Satsuki asked as she looked at the picture.

"Eastern Kyoto," Inumuta said as Satsuki nodded.

"Very well I shall go," Satsuki said before turning to Nonon. "Nonon you shall be in charge until I get back," Satsuki said as Nonon nodded.

"I shall accompany you Satsuki-sama," Gamagoori said but Satsuki turned to him.

"No this time I shall go alone this is something I must do on my own," Satsuki said as Soroi heard this and understood.

"Very well," Gamagoori said as Satsuki faced her Devas.

"Do not tell anyone of where I am or that I am even on leave and do not give them any reason to believe I have left," Satsuki said as the Devas nodded.

"Yes Satsuki-sama," they said before Satsuki packed her bags for her trip.

(Scene break 3 days later)

Satsuki arrived at Kyoto 3 days ago and had left Junketsu in her bag. So far she hadn't found the Silver Knight or any Horrors. People asked and Satsuki simply said she was a tourist. Right now she needed to locate this Knight and have him train her.

As she walked through the night she soon sensed she was being followed. She had her hand on Bakuzans sheath cursing herself for not thinking of putting on Junketsu before leaving the Hotel before she felt the presence and could tell this man wasn't human. She pulled out Bakuzan and slashed at the man and to her amazement the injury healed quickly.

"So you are a Horror," Satsuki said as she buried her fear of the Horrors as she held Bakuzan at the ready.

"You're no Makai Knight so I don't have to worry but I'll enjoy eating you," the Horror said as Satsuki was ready. She knew Bakuzan would have no effect on this monster but she had to hold out until the Makai Knight she came to meet appeared.

The Horror attempted to swipe at Satsuki but Satsuki dodged the attack as she parried with Bakuzan. As they fought Satsuki quickly ducked from another attack as she saw this Horror was formidable.

Satsuki was being pushed to a corner as she knew she was no match for the Horror. "Now then human prepare to be my next meal," the Horror said but that was before a knife was thrown and slashed the Horrors arm causing it to look at a man in his late 20's with a black coat, black leather armor, and two short swords hidden under his coat.

"Yo Horror can't have you doing this to a young girl," the man said as it grasped its arm from the Soul Metal on the knife.

"Soul Metal shit a Makai Knight?!" the Horror growled as it was pissed.

"Yeah now I'll have to ask you to step away from the girl or else," the Knight said as Satsuki was glad her quest wasn't a total lost.

The Horror growled before he charged at the man before the man spun and slashed the Horror with his Short Swords causing it to grab its side. "Is that all you got?" the man asked as the Horror then transformed into its true form which looked like a Snake.

"I see," the man said before he raised his swords skyward and summoned a circle which summoned his armor. Satsuki was shocked the armor was similar to a snarling beast but the fins were a symmetrical, the right one was longer then the left, another asymmetrical thing would be the shoulder armor one was shoulder pad like metal while the other was more of an armor that's part of a torso armor.

"Well then you have incurred the wrath of me the Makai Knight Zoro," Zoro said as he walked closer to the Horror. The Horror quickly ran but Zorro threw one of his swords revealing it was a chained sword and had it stab into the Horror before Zoro pulled and brought the Horror down to the ground hard. Zorro then brought the Horror torts him before using his other Chained Sword and slicing through the Horror Killing it and sealing it inside the Swords.

"Well that handles that Horror," Zoro said before he called off the Armor and began walking off.

"Wait!" Satsuki called as the man turned to her and saw she was too young for his tastes.

"What do you want?" he asked as Satsuki then spoke.

"Please make me a Makai Knight," Satsuki requested as the man scoffed.

"Sorry can't happen it's kind of a guy thing little lady and the only female Makai Knight I heard of is Ryuusei and even then she made her armor from scratch," the man said as Satsuki growled.

"Then why can't I use the Armor!" Satsuki demanded before the man turned to her with a glare.

"You're a bit arrogant and don't have a reason for fighting Horrors as far as I can see and you are deathly afraid of the Horrors I can tell," the man said before he walked away.

Satsuki growled before she followed the man as the man didn't say anything. They soon arrived at a park as the man turned to Satsuki. "Tell me what reason you have for fighting Horrors?" the man asked as Satsuki glared.

"To complete my ambition," Satsuki said as the man smirked.

"And what is your ambition?" he asked as Satsuki looked at him.

"I can't tell you," Satsuki said as the man scoffed.

"Then we have nothing to talk about see ya," he said as he waved goodbye making Satsuki growled.

(A week later)

Satsuki had kept following the man during the day when he didn't have Horrors to slay as from what she saw the man was a mega pervert and didn't deny it. The girls the man flirted with notice Satsuki and the man claimed Satsuki was her little sister making sure he didn't get into any trouble which pissed off Satsuki.

Satsuki was now sitting on a bench waiting for the man to show up as he arrived at the park bench and sat next to Satsuki. "So have you decided to tell me what your ambition is yet or are we still going to play this game of cat and mouse?" the man asked as Satsuki sighed before looking around. Luckily she saw no one from REVOCS nearby so she sighed.

"When I was a year old my mother experimented on me for her Life Fiber experiments and I wasn't compatible with Life Fibers, after that she tried on my newborn baby sister and she didn't survive long considering it was almost moments out of the womb," Satsuki explained as the man saw she was telling the truth and was shocked. "When I was five my father told me everything when he showed me Junketsu he said "This would be your wedding dress but when I put it on I would become a slave to Life Fibers," and after words he was killed by my mother and for my entire life I was preparing to rebel against my mother," she told as Daiya kept listening.

"I built Honnouji Academy as my army against her, eventually I met three Makai Knights seeking answers to REVOCS, I believe they could be allies if guided in the right direction but one of them defeated me in a battle when I used Junketsu for the first time," Satsuki explained as this man was shocked to hear a mother would do this to her own children. "I realized Junketsu alone won't give me the power to defeat Ragyo but if I use the powers of a Knight I might stand more of a chance," Satsuki said as the man listened. "My mother plans on using the Life Fibers to destroy the planet and spread the Life Fibers across the universe," Satsuki finished as the man sighed.

"I see this is one part for humanity and one part for personal vendetta," he said as he stood up. "A Knights power is meant for protectors so tell me would you give up your vendetta and defeat your mother as a protector and not an avenger?" he asked as Satsuki looked at him confused.

"But," Satsuki trailed off as she thought about it. Humanity needed to survive Yuto and Megami they fought as protectors as Makai Knights against the Horrors. All her life she was preparing for the day she would defeat Ragyo and save humanity from the Life Fibers and when she heard Ragyo was using Horrors for some unknown purpose she became worried as she saw that Horrors took human hosts. It frightened her but she knew she had to face her fear head on and defeat Ragyo Kiryuin.

"Very well then I have to show you something first follow me," the man said before Satsuki nodded.

(Later)

The duo arrived at a mansion as the man checked his bracelet and saw it was shaking a bit showing there was a Horror. The man entered as Satsuki followed close behind looking at him. "Aren't you going to summon your armor?" Satsuki asked as the man turned to her.

"I will summon it when the time comes," Daiya said as they saw the place looked a bit undertaken care of. As they walked Satsuki noticed an open door with a light coming out of it as she heard sobbing.

Satsuki walked in and saw a man with a dazed look in his eye playing a small harp and by the looks of him he seemed to be the owner of the mansion but what caught her attention was the large Horror moving a bit like a slug or a blob to a young woman holding her infant child in fear.

Satsuki went wide eyed to this as she quickly drew Bakuzan and struck at the Horror but it did no effect to it as Satsuki kept striking but the Horror knocked her away as Bakuzan was out of her reach. Satsuki then took one of the lamps as a weapon as she admit she was afraid but she would be damned if she allowed this young woman and her child to become this Horrors next victims.

She saw that the weapons were ineffective as Satsuki then ran to the woman in an attempt to get her away. "Come on you need to get out of here," Satsuki said but it was too late the Horror was upon them but that was when Gains came and took both of them to safety as they looked to see Zoro. The Horror though was listening to the tune of the harp while it was going to eat turned to the man as the man was not going to be its meal.

Satsuki covered the woman and said woman's child to shield them from the Horror eating as once it was done Zoro acted and killed the Horror. Satsuki was shocked at all this as she never expected the world to be like this right under everyone's noses and no one was the wiser to what was happening. "My God," Satsuki said as she was shocked that there were other threats besides the Life Fibers.

(Later)

"Now do you see what the truth of the world is?" the man asked as Satsuki was sitting next to him on a bench with a glare that hid her shock of the world.

"Yes Horror exist and feed off our Igna so Makai Knights fight as protectors of the weak and protect mankind," Satsuki said as the man nodded.

"You may have been reckless but you fought like a Knight," the man said as he stood up and turned to Satsuki. "Now tell me Satsuki Kiryuin what will you fight as?" the man asked as Satsuki looked at him.

"I will fight as a protector and defeat the Horrors and Life Fibers," Satsuki said as the man took out his swords and held them for Satsuki to grasp. Satsuki got the message and placed Bakuzan on the bench before grabbing the weapons and to her shock when the man let go the weapons fell to the ground in her fast hard stabbing into the ground.

"You have a long way to go but you have potential I, Daiya Shiba, will train you to become a Makai Knight," Daiya said as Satsuki accepted that as she let go of the swords for Daiya to pick up.

(Scene break two weeks)

It's been two weeks sense Satsuki began her training and she had made remarkable progress. Mainly when Daiya wasn't sleeping around or flirting with every girl he saw that met his tastes. Daiya had also opted to get Satsuki to training short swords for the purpose of getting her accustomed to fighting like him when he uses Zoro.

Satsuki had also taken notice that the man is easily distracted by anything with breasts but also that he was hiding something as he seem to be grazing over her training like he really needed to pass down the armor. It lead her to question why Daiya was so intent on finishing her training as it seems he was on some sort of time table.

But what Satsuki didn't realize was that he was on a very tight time table to give her the armor.

(With Daiya)

Daiya was in his apartment as he knew today had to be the day especially sense he had the Makai Order take care of all the technicality of his passing as he walked over to the meeting place. As he leaving his apartment he began to hack and cough violently as when he was done he saw on his hand was blood as he knew his time was almost up.

So he headed to his and Satsuki's meeting spot knowing his end was arriving and Zoro will have a new bearer. "Well she's come a long way in a short amount of time," Daiya said as he skipped his usual places he stopped at when heading to Satsuki as he had a tendency to pick up lunch on his way to the meeting spot but Daiya had Satsuki meet him at an old temple which was the entrance to the Watchdog Center as he had to meet with the Watchdog.

(Later at the Watchdog)

Daiya arrived to a beautiful woman sitting upon a high spot as she was looking at Daiya. "Watchdog I come to find a Horror for my student to fight the stronger the better," Daiya requested as the Watchdog nodded.

"Your body is starting to give out isn't it?" the Watchdog asked as Daiya nodded.

"Yes and I have already found an heir to use Zoro who will be the second female Makai Knight," Daiya said as Watchdog nodded.

"Female Makai Knights it's a welcomed change to the normal male Knights," Watchdog said before smiling already having a Horror in mind for Satsuki to face. "I do have one Horror that's close by that can be just the one you're looking for, its name is Revan and it's a Crow based Horror and among the strongest with your armor you can handle it but if this is a final test then it's perfect for your apprentice," the Watchdog said as Daiya nodded.

"Thank you very much," Daiya said with a bow before leaving.

(Later)

Satsuki arrived at the designated meeting place and saw Daiya there waiting for her as he waved. "Yo," he greeted as Satsuki nodded.

"Good afternoon teacher what training shall be performed today?" Satsuki asked as Daiya grinned.

"Actually you've advanced faster than any Knight I trained and I believe you're ready to get an armor," Daiya said with a smile as Satsuki was shocked.

"My own armor?" Satsuki asked as Daiya nodded.

"See there's a Horror in the hills called Revan its tough but I think you can handle slaying it," Daiya said as Satsuki nodded.

"Very well," Satsuki said before Daiya smirked.

"Also I won't be helping you this is your final test after all," Daiya said as Satsuki nodded.

"I shall go then," Satsuki said before she headed to the hills to face the Horror.

Once Satsuki was gone Daiya started coughing again as he coughed up more blood and passed out in the temple with one thought in his head. 'Good luck Satsuki,' he thought as he laid there.

(Later with Satsuki)

It was night time as Satsuki arrived at the hills were sky gliders come during the weekend to hand glide. As she looked around she tried to locate the Horror with Bakuzan ready in her sheath. From her training she will need to get a new Bakuzan once this one has been tainted by Horrors blood so she knew she had to make it quick.

Satsuki then heard the flapping of wings as she looked and saw a large shadow coming at her before she dodged out of the way and slashed at it and to her shock it was a large Raven like Horror who she was able to identify as, Revan.

"It seems this can be more difficult than I thought," Satsuki said as she was ready. That was when familiar laughter was heard as Satsuki looked up to see a Helicopter and from it Gamagoori came down and smashed into the Horror knocking it to the ground.

"Gamagoori?!" Satsuki called as a then another of her Elite Four appeared and slashed at the Horror. "Sanageyama?!" the girl called out as the two appeared and bowed.

"Forgive us Satsuki-sama we came because we were worried when you have been gone a whole month so we decided to provide assistance," Gamagoori said as Satsuki looked at him.

"Then activate your Goku Uniforms we'll need all the power we can get," Satsuki said before the two nodded.

The Stars shined on Gamagoori's and Sanageyama's uniforms as they transformed.

"Three Star Goku Uniform Blade Regalia!" Sanageyama invoked as he was transformed as his Goku uniform looked to have a bit of a robotic samurai motif.

"Three star Goku Uniform Shackle Regalia!" Gamagoori invoked as his Uniform looked like something out of bondage.

The trio then began their counter attack as Satsuki turned to Gamagoori. "Gamagoori try and bring the Horror down to our level but don't let its blood get on you less you die and turn to a Horror in 100 days," Satsuki ordered as Gamagoori did just that and sent his whips at the Horror and brought it down.

Satsuki attacked as she was wearing Junketsu if worse comes to worse as she slashed at the Horror in an attempt to defeat it.

(Meanwhile with Daiya)

Daiya was in front of Zoro in a world of white as he looked at the armor and his predecessor. "Zoro do you find her worthy?" Daiya asked as Zoro nodded.

"Yes she had the drive and the will and has the blade that shall smite the Horrors and defeat the Life Fibers she and you have my blessing," Zoro said as Daiya nodded.

(Real world)

Daiya woke up as he got up forcing his body to get up. "No not yet I'm not done just yet need to go a little bit more," Daiya said as he went to a stone and moved it to reveal a box. He opened it to reveal a blue Madou Robes as it was designed for a girl to wear.

He then ran to complete his mission. _**"I see you still have that drive even when you're dying of sickness,"**_ came a female voice as Daiya was shocked and turned to his bracelet.

"Jiruba I thought you rusted over," Daiya said as he carried the box and ran.

"_**I only speak when needed and right now I am needed,"**_ Jiruba said as he mouth moved on the bracelet.

"Well what do you think of Satsuki?" Daiya asked as he ran.

"_**She can use some curving and work but otherwise she is worthy of your power,"**_ Jiruba said as Daiya nodded.

"Well then can you do me a favor after you go to her?" Daiya asked as he ran into Satsuki's hotel room.

(Scene break)

The battle was taking its toll as Revan was a powerful Horror as the group was on their last leg. Gamagoori was doing better sense he can ditch back what the Horror throws at him which he was about to do now.

"THREE STAR GOKU UNIFORM SCOURGE REGALIA!" he invoked as his form changed to armor that had spikes on it and looked a bit less like Bondage. He attacked but the Horror was stubborn. "Satsuki-sama we must retreat we don't stand a chance against the Horror," Gamagoori said as Satsuki nodded.

"You two escape I must stay and pass this final trial," Satsuki said as Sanageyama and Gamagoori was shocked.

"Wait but!" Sanageyama said but then a new voice pierced the night.

"SATSUKI!" came a voice as they turn to the top of a tree and saw Daiya there.

"Who's that?" Sanageyama asked as Satsuki smiled.

"The one who's been training me this past month to fight Horrors," Satsuki said as she smiled.

The man then summoned his armor before charging into battle as he threw something to Satsuki. "Catch!" Zoro called as Satsuki caught it and saw it was made of a similar material as Yuto's ring and Ryuko's bracelet. Zoro then brought his gain Swords and brought the Horror to the ground and cutting off its wings grounding it before throwing his swords to Satsuki which imbedded into the ground in front of her.

When the Horror crashed its long tail feathers reacted and restrained Zoro as the armor came off as Daiya looked to Satsuki. "Satsuki listen to my last words," Daiya said as Satsuki was shocked. "I have also been hiding my intentions when I trained you, see I had a fatal illness and have been unable to settle down so I knew my armor would have no heir but then you came along and with you resolve and aspiration to complete your life long mission I have found an heir to Zoro," Daiya said as Satsuki was shocked. "I only pass down my armor to those who I consider family so Satsuki be sure to become strong," Daiya said as the Horror's mouth was upon him. "So Long!" he called before he was eaten whole.

*Insert Garo Honoo no Kokuin OST Germain Zoro Shoukan

Satsuki drew the swords as her eyes were shadowed by her hair but if you looked closely you could see a sparkle in them similar to tears. 'He considered me family,' Satsuki thought as she drew the swords skyward surprised she can lift them now. "Daiya I promised you I shall defeat Ragyo and fight the Horrors as well as defend mankind," Satsuki said as she was ready. "These Swords shall be your grave and your monument to your legacy!" Satsuki called before she made the circle and Sastuki was then donned in the armor of Zoro becoming the Makai Knight Zoro.

"Watashi wa Zetsuei Kishi Zoro," Zoro said before she charged at the Horror. Gamagoori and Sanageyama knew this wasn't there fight so they deactivated their uniforms and watched.

Revan fired his feathers at Zoro but Zoro dodged the attacks and continued her counter attack. Zoro then threw one of the Swords at the Horror as it wrapped around the Horrors neck. Zoro then pulled the Horror torts her before slicing through the Horror killing it and sealing it inside the swords.

*End OST

The Horror was dead now as Sanageyama and Gamagoori ran to Satsuki. "Satsuki-sama," the called as Satsuki walked passed them making the duo concerned for her.

"We're going back to Honnouji," Zoro said as while she was walking she had a metal image of what Daiya said.

'I only give my armor to those I consider family,' the image said as from the corner of Zoro's left eye tears began to fall as she had just lost the one person she could call "father." As like Soroi, Daiya holds a place in her heart.

"We shall make a grave marker for him," Gamagoori said as they began grabbing materials. It didn't take long for he grave marker which was a holy cross to be stabbed into the ground as Sanageyama gave his knife to Satsuki. Satsuki then wrote Daiya's name on the marker before a moment of silence was met.

"_**You shouldn't be sad you know Satsuki,"**_ Jiruba said surprising Satsuki as she looked. _**"Anyway Daiya wanted me to do something for him go to your hotel room your Madou robes are waiting on top of your bed in a box,"**_ Jiruba said as Satsuki nodded before calling off the Armor and placing Jiruba around her neck as a necklace. _**"I see very well I shall form a contract with you just don't expect me to talk much,"**_ Jiruba said as Satsuki nodded.

"Understood," Satsuki said before heading out.

(Later)

Gamagoori and Sanageyama were waiting outside the Hotel Room as Sastuki was changing. Soon the door opened to reveal Sastuki dressed in white Leather armor with a blue coat over it that had padding like armor. _**"You look like a true Makai Knight Sastuki but for now we have to keep this under wraps till your rebellion begins,"**_ Jiruba said as Satsuki nodded.

"Very well let us go back to Honnouji Academy," Sastuki said as Gamagoori and Sanageyama nodded.

_**"Very well I did what I needed to do so I'll go back to silence,"**_ Jiruba said before the trio continued on there way.

(Scene break)

Satsuki arrived at her lair as Nonon was the first to greet her. "Satsuki-sama your back!" she called happily as Soroi and Iori were also there.

"Welcome back Satsuku-sama," Soroi greeted as Iori spoke up.

"Satsuki-sama I am pleased to say I made some progress with the Goku Uniforms but I will need more data from Inumuta on the Knights armor," Iori said before Nonon noticed the blades under Satsuki's new coat.

"Nice look Satsuki-sama I take it you became a knight?" Nonon asked as Satsuki took out one of the Zoro Swords and handed it to Inumuta.

"Begin gathering data on the material this weapon is made of and begin attempting to replicate it," Satsuki said but the minute Satsuki's hand left the weapon Inumuta felt an extreme weight and the weapon made him crash.

Nonon of course began to laught as Satsuki knew one thing only she and other Makai Knights have the power to wield these weapons.

(TBC)

"Who can you trust in a place where everything is restricted and the weak are picked off one by one?" Ryuko narrated as the screen showed Ryuko, Mako, Yuto, and Megami going through traps while carrying an injured girl while Ryuko was in her PJ's. "Who can you call a friend when those who aren't in your inner circle wants you dead?" she continued as the same girl was standing in front of them after betraying them to get Ryuko's Madou Robes. Next Time: Trust

ESKK: Wow four chapters and I have finally introduced all the hero Knights anyway. As you can tell the next chapter is the no late day so yeah we will be getting lots of laughs in the next chapter. Anyway see you.


	5. Chapter 5 Trust

Makai La Knight

ESKK: Wow for chapters of Garo in three to four days man I'm on a ROLL! Hurray for me. Anyway on with the story.

-Lyrics-

*Insert Divine Flame by Jam Project

You are one who will bring

As the song began young woman with black and crimson hair was shown as she was given two swords and a young man who was given a single sword with the symbol Garo on it.

-GAROOOOOO! GAROOOOO! GAROOOOOOO~!-

As the opening began different Knights appeared such as Garo, Gaia, Zoro, and even Ryuusei with Life Fibers appearing around them and between each knight as a scene break

-Moeru gouka no naka umareochita senshi. Seou onore no yami to nikushimi wo-

The screen shows Ryuko going from infant to her current age as it shows her wielding the Ryu-sabers before switching to Megami and then Yuto as they were fighting Horrors.

-Hitoshirezu chikatta omoi hagane ni nari. Ankoku no me wo karu sono toki-

Shows the Makai Knights Garo, Gaia, Ryuusei, and Zoro fighting Horrors before Ryuusei and Zoro went at each other before the armor came off to reveal Ryuko and Satsuki fighting and then Yuto fell into an abyss as Life Fibers cut through the scene.

-Kakenukete yuku atsui nanika ga mi wo kogasu Kono inochi…-

Mako appeared before Life Fibers went passed her to reveal Hana which then the Life Fibers went passed her again to reveal the Watchdog before Zaruba appeared for a moment.

Hoshii naraba kurete yaruze Ukabu honoo no kokuin ni-

Senketsu appeared as did Jiruba before the screen went back to show two different screen as Jiruba was on Satsuki's wrist on top her tower as Senketsu was on Ryuko's wrist as she glared up at the tower. Before Yuto stabbed through a Horror.

-Furimuku na! Kirisake! Yami wo tsuranuku made Konjiki no kiba wa uketsugu chi no sadame-

Shows Yuto running as he had the Garoken drawn before showing Ryuko jumping in with the Ryu-Sabers drawn before showing Megami with his weapon drawn before Ragyo, Nui, and Hounomaru appeared with Ragyo having an evil smirk before Life Fibers went passed them changing the scene.

-Kanashimi to setsuna ni nomikomareta tamashii-

Shows Satsuki before life fibers went passed her to form Ryuko which once again the Life Fibers appeared and left Megami and for the last time the Life Fibers appeared making Yuto.

-Tada hitori ten he to tsunagu hikari wa GAROOOOO!-

Then Life Fibers dissipated to reveal the title "Makai La Knight," as the song then ended.

(Start)

Ryuko found herself in a world of white she looked and saw Senketsu on her wrist before she noticed a familiar figure. "Ryuusei but how?" the girl wondered as she saw her armor standing there facing Ryuko before what sounded like it could pass off for an older Ryuko chuckled.

"Depends on what you mean," Ryuusei said as Ryuko was confused. But before Ryuko could talk Ryuusei went straight to the point. "Tell me Ryuko Matoi why do you fight as a Knight?" Ryuusei asked as Ryuko was shocked.

"I fight so I can avenge my father by finding and killing his killer," Ryuko said as Ryuusei chuckled.

"Was it because you didn't get the chance to see him congratulate you on becoming a Makai Knight or perhaps you wanted to do it because you didn't really know him well enough and didn't get to know him properly," Ryuusei asked as she chuckled a bit.

"Who the Hell do you think you are to ask about my dad?" Ryuko asked as Ryuusei chuckled.

"Tell me Ryuko what of your new friends and new family?" Ryuusei asked as Ryuko was surprised.

"They mean a lot to me I don't want to see them hurt either," Ryuko said before Ryuusei chuckled and walked over to Ryuko and as he passed her patted her on the shoulder.

"Good luck Ryuusei the First," Ryuusei said as Ryuko looked and saw she was gone.

That was when Ryuko heard a loud noise which knocked her awake.

(Real world)

"GAUH!" Ryuko called as she shot up before Mako followed as she freaked out and quickly began getting ready.

"WE'RE GONNA BE LATE WE'RE GONNA BE LATE WE'RE GONNA BE LATE HURRY UP AND GET DRESS RYUKO," Mako called as Ryuko was confused.

"Come on Mako its four in the morning," Ryuko said as she saw the pedestal Senketsu was on and grabbed him.

"_**Uh Ryuko we have a problem,"**_ Senketsu said as he took notice to something.

"What?" Ryuko asked having a feeling she wasn't going to like it.

"_**Look who's uniform Mrs. Mankanshokou has in the wash,"**_ Senketsu said as Ryuko looked and to her shock her Madou Robes in the wash as Ryuko was shocked to see this.

"Morning Mako I have your lunch all packed and waiting in the kitchen," Sukiyo said as she was washing Ryuko's Madou robes as Ryuko had wide eyes.

"My Madou Robes," Ryuko called with a shocked expression.

"Oh morning Ryuko sleep well?" Sukiyo asked as Ryuko arrived to where she was washing her Madou Robes.

"Yes mam I did excuse me but is that my uniform you're washing?" Ryuko asked after she did a small bow as Sukiyo smiled.

"Of course just giving it one last scrub for good measure I can't believe how filthy it was," Sukiyo said with a smile on her face as Ryuko was wearing Senketsu on her wrist. Senketsu of course once was a piece of clothing cringed at how the Madou Robes was being washed.

"Thank you but I can handle it from here," Ryuko said but Sukiyo wouldn't have any of it as she was about to squeeze the water out of the Madou Robes.

"No you won't," she began as she then squeezed water out of the Madou robes. "What's your job as a student? To get Educated," she said as she twisted again. "What's my job as a mom? To do the Laundry," Sukiyo said before the Madou Robes were now hanging to dry. "Now eat your breakfast," she said as she smacked the Madou Robes. "And get to school," she said while she smacked the cloths again.

"But I can't go to school without my uniform," Ryuko said before Mako spoke up after the alarms sounded again.

"Gauh I totally forgot to keep panicking! Come one Ryuko today is the big day," Mako said as Ryuko was confused.

"Big day?" Ryuko asked as she was out of the loop.

"No way it's your big day," Matero and Barazo called as they came out of nowhere knocking Mako to the side when they appeared.

"You're ok in your PJ's just get moving," Mako said as she pushed Ryuko. But then Senketsu spoke up as he knew what to do.

"_**Just bring the Ryu-Sabers those will provide you protection and allow you to transform when needed, especially sense all the clubs want to kill you,"**_ Senketsu said from his spot on Ryuko's wrist.

"Right Senketsu," Ryuko said as she knew she wasn't going to hear the end of it from Yuto, Megami, and Hana.

Mako grabbed Ryuko as they jumped into a sea of student as Ryuko's Madou Robe was now getting ironed out by Mako's mom.

(Meanwhile while all this was happening)

Yuto was sound asleep as he was dreaming of his mother and his teacher how he told his mother who was a Makai Priestess that he wanted to be Garo and his teacher who was the Garo before him said Yuto had to prove himself worthy and then one day his mother passed away due to illness and he still hadn't forgiven himself to this day.

That was when a large siren sounded as Yuto was woken up and yawned. "What's going on?" Yuto asked as Zaruba, who was on his perch in Yuto's house which was about the same size as Mako's if not a little bigger for a bathroom, spoke up.

"_**Today is the No Tardy Day if you're late for school you'll get expelled," **_Zaruba said as Yuto freaked out and quickly began getting dressed.

"And how do you know this?" he asked as Zaruba chuckled.

"_**One of us had to read the pamphlet before coming here,"**_ Zaruba said as Yuto was getting his cloth's on.

"Damn I knew I shouldn't have thrown it away," Yuto said cursing his luck.

(With Megami)

Megami was known as a heavy sleeper even if he was up tight a lot and it took a lot to wake him up as when his alarm clock sounds he's usually passed out but right now he was prepared. The Alarm clock was silenced and the Siren didn't wake him up but as No Star Students passed by his house they tripped a trip wire and began a chain reaction.

First a small weight was pushed as it landed on a panel which pushed a ball forward as it rolled down a spiral ramp before it landed on a button which had a hand holding a thorn which when spun cut a balloon rope which was held down by a weight as when it hit the ceiling it hit a button which bushed had a finger on the other end and it pressed button with a small boat in a small tub and the fan blew the boat to the other end and pushed a weight and it landed on a button and activated an Axe which released a rope to… drop cold water onto Megami as he shot awake as he gasped.

"Ok note to self, use this plan but which puts me in a combat situation," Megami said as he got up to change out of his cold PJ's and into his uniform.

(With Hana)

Hana woke up and saw how the entire No Star district was in an uproar as far as she can tell from the security footage. So far her wards were working properly as she saw that no Horror showed up so it must be that day again. "Oh well might as well continue my work here," Hana said as she yawned and began working on Madou Tools while eating breakfast.

Though on her desk was Mako's name and picture as well as her family tree as it looked like she was searching for something or someone in Mako's family tree.

(Later)

The group was able to regroup as Yuto and Megami were able to swim their way to Ryuko who was using her Guitar case as a boat with Mako sleeping on it as Ryuko was confused. "Morning Yuto, Megami," Ryuko said as the two were able to grab onto her Guitar Case.

"Hey Ryuko-san," Yuto greeted as Megami held on.

"Morning Ryuusei-san," Megami greeted as he held on.

"What's going on these people are acting like they have a mission," Ryuko said as Yuto was about to answer before Mako woke up and answered.

"Today is the day all No Star Students risk their lives to get to school it's a day or reckoning, it's a day of death it's… NO LATE DAY!" Mako called out as Yuto and Megami shut up as they knew this already.

"… Huh?" Ryuko asked as she was confused. It was then the sun actually got to a point it wasn't so dark that Ryuko finally asked. "No tardy day what the hell is that?" she asked just before houses flew off their spots as knocking them down was Gamagoori on his mobile podium as he laughed.

"Do I detect some confusion Ryuko Matoi?" he asked as the three Knights glared.

"Bite my ass elite jackass!" Ryuko called as Yuto glared.

"Yeah especially sense we can take out monsters you can't," Megami called but before Gamagoori could retort he remembered Satsuki's order to him and the Elite Four.

(Flashback Start)

The Elite Four and Iori were gathered in front of Satsuki as she was now wearing Junketsu again but her Makai Knight Uniform was on a special stand that kept it ready for her as she now had Jiruba around her neck. "Now before we begin No Late Day I must have you all know that we cannot tell anyone of me being the Makai Knight Zoro," Satsuki ordered as Sanageyama was confused.

"How come?" he asked before Nonon smirked.

"Because a good trump card is something you keep till just the right moment," Nonon said as Satsuki nodded.

"Sense Inumuta is going over the data on the Soul Metal for now I shall deal with any Horrors that shows up in the event the three other Knights are unable to," Satsuki said as everyone nodded.

"Yes my lady," they said as they carried out their orders.

(Flashback End)

"My Title is head of the Disciplinary Committee and my name is Ira Gamagoori!" Gamagoori called out as he was very strict type. "Now pay attention Knights of Honnouji Academy, you are participating in No Tardy Day once every semester you will be required to run an obstacle course created by the Disciplinary Committee. The objective is to make it to school by the time the first bell rings at 8:30 sharp," he explained as didn't seem to notice Ryuko's attire as she and her friends stood on a high spot. "If you are late for class you will be expelled on the WHAT THE HELL?!" he called finally taking notice.

"THAT IS NOT A REGULATION UNIFORM!" he yelled out as Ryuko's face gained a blush as she was embarrassed.

"My Madou Robes are in the wash there going to get delivered," Ryuko said as she covered her PJ's with her hands.

"Spare the excuses the evidence is clear you left for school in a slovenly outfit. It's a disgrace to the Academy and Satsuki-sama. IT'S A MORTAL INSULT!" he yelled as that was when Mako appeared on the podium.

"It is so not," Mako said as Gamagoori was shocked as he tried to figure out how Mako got there so fast.

"Did you even see her move?" Yuto asked as Megami shrugged to that.

"_**I didn't see either and I'm usually the observant one,"**_ Zaruba said as he was surprised.

"She was asleep until a moment ago, everyone wears Pajama's when they sleep its normal it is and you can't deny it, don't you wear Pajama's when you sleep," Mako said as everyone watched with Yuto, Megami, and Ryuko sitting down watching the whole thing.

"No I sleep in the nude," Gamagoori said as a girl blushed at the mention of that.

"That's stupid you can catch a cold that way, and if you catch a cold then you wouldn't be able to whip people incase of an emergency, from now on please wear Pajama's when you sleep," Mako said as this was kind of getting funny.

"No Star what is your name?" Gamagoori asked with squinted eyes.

"My name is Mako Mankanshokou and my PJ's have two falcons, three egg plants and Mt. Fuji on them," Mako said as Gamagoori nodded.

"I'll remember that. Matoi I decided to overlook your choice in wardrobe but do you have your?" Gamagoori began with a smirk before Ryuko opened her Guitar case and showed the Ryu-Sabers. "Very well then let's see you get past this course," Gamagoori said before pressing a button and the city spit apart to reveal a long twisting and winding road that had traps all over it. "This is Honnouji Academy's impregnable barrier and before I forget use of the transit is forbidden today," Gamagoori said as it showed the Trolley was also trapped considering the poor students who got hit with it.

"Oh my god it's like the city has been turned into an amusement park," Mako said with a smile on her face before she looked at the time. "Oh no we don't have time to enjoy it," Mako said as she showed her watch. "We only have three hours to get to school," Mako said as Ryuko then smirked as well as the two Knights.

"I was expecting something scarier with all that talk you were doing," Ryuko said as she pointed her Ryu-saber at Gamagoori.

"Yeah I mean we Knights faced worse things than this sorry excuse for a training course," Yuta said as Megami smirked.

"I won't be pushed around so easily by such a flimsy course," Megami said as he was ready.

"Very well then students you commute begins NOW!" Gamagoori called before the Students charged in but the first trap activated turning the stairs into a slide causing everyone to slide back and those who made it kept going.

"Wow not even five second and the first trap already starts," Yuto said as he walked over to his friends.

"How are we supposed to get passed this especially sense Ryuko isn't wearing her Madou Robes?" Megami asked as they needed a plan. But then someone pumped into Mako when said someone cried out in pain.

They group looked and saw a girl in a similar uniform as Mako laying on the stairs as her left arm was bandaged up as she cried out in pain grasping it. "Hey it's our classmate Maiko Ogure," Mako said as Yuto looked at her.

"Hey you ok?" Yuto asked as Senketsu and Zaruba can sense it there was Igna somewhere.

"Ok if it isn't Mako Mankanshoku and the Knights of Honnouji Academy," Maiko said before grabbing her arm gently. "I got my arm caught in that last trap it hurts but I'll make it," Maiko said before hissing in pain. Maiko had messy black hair, glasses, and red eyes as she was wearing the No Star Student uniform.

"Oh guys she can't make it on her own we should take her with us," Mako suggested being naïve.

"No don't I'll only slow you down," Maiko said as Ryuko nodded.

"Good point there," Ryuko said as she was about to leave.

"Have fun," Megami said as Mako was shocked before Maiko fell in pain as she began to tell them to leave her behind.

"Oh fine you win," Ryuko said before she helped Maiko up. "Come one we'll get you to school," Ryuko said as Maiko nodded.

"Thank you Matoi you truly earned your title as a Knight of Honnouji," Maiko said as Senketsu was suspicious as was Zaruba.

"It's no problem you're a girl who doesn't give up I have to respect that," Ryuko said as Senketsu now could sense it more clearly.

'_**Yuto,'**_ Zaruba said through the mental link before he began to explain what he sensed.

'Right,' Yuto replied back mentally.

'_**Ryuko there is something you should know about this girl,'**_ Senketsu said through his and Ryuko's mental link as Ryuko got the message after he explained it.

They soon got passed the first trap and saw the first checkpoint but it was passed a road that twisted upside down. "Oh great make this harder for us," Yuto said as he knew that his Soul Metal Armor can burn the girls.

"Oh I know this one Spell that can help people walk on walls," Mako said before taking out her Madou Brush and got ready. Mako focused before she drew the Kanji and said Kanji appeared on the road.

"Everyone get on," Yuto called as they got on the Kanji before walking over and Yuto and Megami made it first but Ryuko was now stuck holding on as Mako lost energy.

"Mako!" Ryuko called as Maiko was on her back and Mako was holding on as well.

"Damn," Yuto cursed as he was going to help but if he did then Ryuko would probably hit him for playing Knight in Shining armor.

(Meanwhile on the road)

"Get out of the way! Mankanshoku's Back Alley Doctor is making a house call if you don't want a car up your ass get out of the way!" Barazo called as he Matero and Guts were driving in their car that acted as there ambulance as well as Ryuko's Madou Robes was buckled in at the back seat.

"Look dad there's Ryuko!" Matero called before Barzaro saw and drove up a car to use as a ramp and was now riding on the roofs of houses.

"Hey Ryuko we got your uniform!" Barazo called as they didn't seem to notice.

(With Ryuko)

"I can't hold on," Maiko said as Ryuko looked.

"Don't let go Maiko," Ryuko said as Maiko did let go and was able to grab onto Ryuko's pants which got pulled down a bit showing Ryuko's panties. "No Maiko grab anything else, anything else!" Ryuko called as her Panties were showing.

*Hallelujah!

Matero, Barazo, and Guts got nose bleeds as they looked at Ryuko's panties not looking where they were going before their Car crashed and knocked Barazo and the Madou Robes out of it as Barazo hit a lamp post hard and was now bleeding bad while he looked to be dying in a comedic way.

*Insert that piano song whenever someone is dying in a Cartoon.

"Don't die on me, dad!" Matero called as he held his son.

"To late son I'm done for, son do your poor dying old man a favor and," Barazo began as he held Ryuko's Madou robes before Matero took it.

*end OST

"You got it Dad I'll get this uniform to Ryuko safe and sound," he said as he held the Robes that was folded up with determination in his eyes. "I love you dad rest in pieces," Matero said before the next second he was riding a bicycle with Guts in the basket and Ryuko's Madou Robes in a box tied to a seat.

(With Team Makai)

The group were going through traps such as the acid pit, crock pit, and soon they arrived and even the simple cheese trap and Ryuko stopped Mako from getting stuck in said trap only to get pied and Mako asked if she could lick Ryuko's face. Though two of those traps they almost got killed by because Maiko had a moment of pain at both of them as it looked almost too convenient.

Right now they were taking a quick break as Yuto sighed. "Man I really wish I had Gouten right now," Yuto said as that Madou Horse would have come in real handy right now. Ryuko nodded in understanding before she spoke up.

"At least you have a Madou Horse to go after me on the other hand I don't even know if I have one of those," Ryuko said as Megami nodded as they then continued. But that was when a Boulder came rolling at them as everyone freaked out.

Megami of course pulled out his sword and summoned his armor before grabbing the boulder and having it roll pass them. "That was close," Gaia said before he turned back to Megami.

"Wow he really is a human stronghold," Maiko said as she was surprised.

The Armor came off as he turned to his friends. "Ikuzo," Megami said as everyone nodded and continued forward.

The group soon arrived to a rope swing as they swung one by one with Maiko being last.

(With Matero)

"Don't worry Ryuko I'm coming," Matero said as he was riding the bike and saw Ryuko. "Wow speak of the hottie! Going up!" he called as he rode to the roof.

(With Ryuko)

"My arm," Maiko yelped in pain as Ryuko was about to grab her but Maiko ended up grabbing Ryuko's pants as once again her Panties were being shown.

*Hallelujah!

Matero saw this as he had a grin on his face with blood coming out of his and Guts nose. "Thank you god thank you god!" he called as he watching but he ended up the same way his dad did which was crashing and his face hitting a lamp post.

*Insert that piano song whenever someone is dying in a Cartoon.

"Guts," the sweat shirt wearing dog said as he held Matero in his paws.

"That's it I'm done for boy, listen your top dog now so do me a solid and," Matero said but didn't get to finish as Guts grabbed Ryuko's Madou robes and giving a thumbs up while saying "Guts."

Guts bit down on the robe and ran off luckily the Robes had magic that keeps them clean and repairs damage.

(Later with the group)

The group were on a pillar as Maiko looked at her watch. "We only have 30 minutes to get to class," Maiko said as Mako groaned at that as Zaruba spoke up.

"_**Whelp we're boned,"**_ Zaruba said as Senketsu spoke up.

"_**Yes the only way we'll make it is if we had Madou Horses,"**_ Zaruba said as Ryuko noticed what looked like students taking role but they were more like zombies.

"Hey what's that?" Ryuko asked as she took notice.

"That's Pseudo homeroom it's filled with students who have given up trying to get to class but can't handle the fact that they will be kicked out of Honno town tomorrow so they sit there like zombies taking roll call," Maiko said as Megami looked at them.

"Those poor fucks," Megami said feeling sorry for them.

"Zaruba if I end up like that I want you to take the Garo armor and give it to someone who it won't happen to you," Yuto said as Zaruba nodded.

"_**Noted,"**_ Zaruba said as he hoped Yuto never ended up like that.

"Hey look a school bus," Megami said as he saw it.

As the Bus drove explosions began going off as it was evident it was driving in a minefield.

"A Minefield great," Ryuko said clearly not pleased with it.

"It can take it its armored plated that's One Star Privileges for you," Maiko said as Mako started to whine.

"Oh I wanna ride it I wanna, I wanna," she whined as Ryuko had an idea.

(In the ground)

"Oh it hurts!" Maiko yelped as she collapsed on the ground in front of the bus causing it to stop.

A one star student walked out to solve the problem. "Hey get out of the road you no star!" he called before Ryuko appeared and knocked him out with the butt of her Ryu-ken. Ryuko looked at him with Yuto and Megami next to her before she spitted.

"All aboard," Ryuko called as they all boarded the bus. And not even a full five second before all the One Star Students were thrown out through the window beat up.

(In the Bus)

"Hey Maiko you know how to drive this thing right?" Ryuko asked as she looked at the girl.

"The Kiryuin family owns everything in Honno town so unless Satsuki-sama says otherwise I don't need a license to drive," Maiko began as she got ready. "I'll show them what a No Star can do when you push them far enough," Maiko said as she was ready and began driving.

"All right lets go miss badass," Ryuko said as Mako was cheering.

(Outside the bus)

A woman who had a smile on her face was breastfeeding her baby as she took out a military grade radio and began to speak. "I have a hijacked One Star Bus with No Stars at the wheel," she said as the voice on the other end spoke.

"Understood you have permission to eliminate with extreme prejudice," the voice said as the woman put the radio down and took out a gun.

"You got it," she said before she began to fire.

(In the Bus)

"Oh come on!" Yuto complained as he ducked and cover.

"Thank god this thing is armored plated," Ryuko said as Mako was in cover.

"Time for a counter attack," Maiko said as she prepared to press a button.

"With what?" Ryuko asked as Maiko pressed it.

"With this," she said as a Turret appeared where Mako was and went to the roof as she then began firing causing damage.

"_**Is there anyone who's sane in this city?!"**_ Zaruba asked as he was surprised.

The bullets hit as they caused different colored explosions as Yuto was shocked that no one was seriously hurt.

"Ryuko you got to try this," Mako called as Ryuko was shocked.

"Get down from there Mako it's not safe," Ryuko called as she was worried for the girl.

"It's so good," Mako said as she had a smile on her face. That was when a RPG was fired as everyone was shocked.

"RPG!" Megami called as Ryuko reacted.

"Retract the turret!" Ryuko called as Maiko did that but the Turret kept firing as it ricocheted off the walls of the bus as everyone ducked and cover and soon once the Turret ran out of ammo the roof of the bus came off.

"I like riding in convertibles," Mako said with a smile as the group saw they were close to the Two Star District.

"Look there's the Two Star District," Maiko said as Yuto saw two old ladies preparing RPG's on either side of the street.

"Uh guys," Yuto said as Zaruba saw this.

"_**Worse mission ever,"**_ Zaruba said as the RPG's fired.

"Punch it!" Ryuko called out as she put the metal to the pedal and they went faster. But when the RPG hit they went flying off as they came closer to the Gates of the School.

*Insert that one song that played at this part of Episode 4

Everyone was screaming as they came closer to the Gates of the School as Zaruba was also screaming. _**"Damn you Makai Senate and Watchdogs!"**_ Zaruba called as everyone was screaming. As they came closer it seemed like time slowed down as they soon hit their target.

*end OST

The bus went through the entrance but considering its size the Bus's sides were peeled off as when they entered the school grounds they went rolling as Yuto got up.

"Say ow if you're still breathing," Yuto said as he got up.

"Damn it all," Megami said as he looked.

"We're alive and we made it!" Ryuko called out in joy as so far only Megami had to armor up today.

"We have fifteen minutes to get to homeroom," Maiko said as Ryuko smirked.

"Hah Piece of cake," Ryuko said as she held her arm in a pose.

"Piece of Cake," Mako said as well as this was going to be easy as she did the same pose.

Ryuko turned to Maiko with a smile on her face. "You rock so hard Maiko," Ryuko said as Yuto nodded.

"Yeah we couldn't have done it without you," Yuto said as Maiko blushed and smiled.

"No all I did was back up the Knights of Honnouji Academy," Maiko said as Mako got between the two with a smile.

"Yay now we're friends," Mako said as this was a perfect photo moment as the group of five were close together.

That was when a familiar dog was heard as Ryuko looked and saw Guts carrying Ryuko's Madou robes. "Hey its Guts and he has your uniform," Yuto said as Ryuko laughed a bit.

"Mako your dad has the craziest ideas," Ryuko said as Mako laughed. But then Maiko felt pain before she fell and grabbed Ryuko's pants causing her panties to be shown.

Guts of course started spewing blood from his nose as the Madou Robes were luckily not in the way being tied to Guts Back but it caused the dog to start slipping and spinning on the puddle of nasal blood and then a foot crashed into Guts as Ryuko didn't seem too shocked nor did Yuto.

"So you finally show your true colors," Yuto said as he turned to a slightly surprised Maiko who was holding Ryuko's Madou Robes in her non bandaged arm that showed it was never injured to begin with.

"You two knew?" she asked as she held Ryuko's uniform.

"Not at first but we have a mental link with our partners and they told us everything," Yuto said as Zaruba spoke up.

"_**It's true we Madogous have a tendency to sense Igna and you were giving it off,"**_ Zaruba said as Maiko growled.

"Yeah so how about you tell us who you really are and why you went through all this trouble to get Ryuko's uniform," Ryuko said as Megami was catching up at what was going on.

"Well if you must know my true identity is Maiko Ogure head of the Disciplinary Committee trap development my job is to spy on students and develop traps for them on days like this, but after doing it for so long I was so over that, but when I heard you talking with Gamagoori over the surveillance I knew this was my chance with your uniform I can become a two star no one of the four elites, no I can overthrow Satsuki-sama and indulge in all the benefits and luxuries the academy has to offer, Oh I can hardly wait," Maiko said as she was doing a monolog.

That was when the Knights began to laugh at Maiko like she was the fool. "What's so funny?" she asked feeling offended that they were laughing at her plan.

"Well it's just do you honestly believe our power comes from out Madou Robes," Ryuko said as she pulled out the Ryu-ken after calming down. "Let me show you where our power comes from," Ryuko said before summoning her armor making Maiko go wide eyed.

"Yeah our powers come from our special soul metal weapons that summons our armor," Yuto said as Megami finally caught on.

"Yeah so in other words you only grabbed a uniform that's only useful to a Makai Knight," Megami said as Maiko was now scared.

"Uh oh," Maiko said as Ryuko was cracking her armors knuckles. "Uh I was just joking I'm sorry," Maiko said as Ryuko then disengaged the armor before upper cutting Maiko knocking her out and having her Madou Robes land safely in Ryuko's waiting hands.

Yuto and Megami turned around as Ryuko changed into her uniform so fast no one saw anything important. Now once again Ryuko was whole while Maiko was passed out from the punch. That was when the bell sounded as everyone freaked out.

"Guys come on we need to get to class," Megami said as they ran only to hit something as it looked like they were touching a wooden wall.

"Uh Zaruba?" Yuto asked as he turned to his partner.

"_**I don't sense and Horrors you must have hit cardboard,"**_ Zaruba said as that should have been obvious. That was when the area around them fell to reveal it was all fake which made everyone go wide eyed at this especially sense they weren't even close to the Academy.

"Fuck," the all cursed as Maiko got up.

"I'm not done yet," Maiko said as she smiled.

"You may have not have fallen for the injured classmate disguise but you HAVE fallen for my Fake Runaway School box trap!" Maiko said before she pressed a button and the platform they were on began to roll down the road as it was fast as the Knights stabbed there weapons to the ground to hold on. "Now if you'll excuse me," Maiko said before she jumped off as Senketsu spoke up.

"_**Ryuko if we don't stop this thing it will crash,"**_ Senketsu said as Ryuko nodded.

"I got it," Megami said before he summoned his armor and jumped in front of the large platform and with his sword pointing out he stabbed the wheel causing it to stop but he was being moved back but luckily he was able to make it stop as now… they were even farther then when they started.

"Shit now we'll never make it," Yuto said as Senketsu then spoke up.

"_**He's right even if we armored up and had a Madou Horse we won't be able to make it to class in 30 second,"**_ Senketsu said as Ryuko curse.

"Hey guys can that get us to class?" Megami asked pointing at a carriage as Mako looked at it.

"Yeah but only two stars can use it," Mako said as a One Star appeared as he looked at them.

"Hey you No Stars can't be here," he said as Ryuko smirked before beating up the One Star.

"Come on get this thing moving," Ryuko said as the One Star now beat up was setting up the Carriage.

The Carriage began to get ready to move as Mako was happy.

"Yay we get to ride in it but we can't do it for free," Mako said as Yuto scowled.

"Mako get on already!" Yuto called as Mako then took out her lunch box.

"A few of my mom's croquets should pay the bill," Mako said as she was placing them down.

"God damn it get on already!" Megami called as she got on and sense they had the breaks on this thing it began to move very fast sense it was moving when it was being held still.

"_**We won't make it in time,"**_ Zaruba said as Ryuko then went to the door.

"Then we'll skip the station," Ryuko said before she armored up and sliced the cord and the carriage went flying off and straight to their classroom.

(Meanwhile at the classroom)

"Ok Matoi, Ryuko Matoi," the teacher Mikisugi said as he was calling role in reverse alphabetical order before the windows busted down and caused the Class to be knocked off their seats injured as the door opened to reveal Ryuko, Mako, Yuto, and Megami as they walked to their seats which was surprisingly unaffected. "Ryuko Matoi," the teacher said again unfazed by this.

"Here," Ryuko said raising her hand.

(Meanwhile with Maiko)

"Damn they made a fool out of me," Maiko cursed as she limped a bit after jumping off a speeding platform. "Oh well I just have to play loyal follower a bit longer and wait for a chance to get one of the swords of there," Maiko said before Gamagoori appeared.

"Maiko," Gamagoori said as Maiko went wide eyed and looked as he didn't seem too pleased. "Don't bother explaining I heard everything on the surveillance," Gamagoori said as Maiko knew she was screwed. "And now you are expelled from Honnouji Academy for failure to make it to school on time and plotting to overthrow Satsuki-sama," Gamagoori said as Maiko was shocked.

"No you can't do this," Maiko begged as she didn't want to get kicked out.

"I just did," Gamagoori said as he began walking away to deal with the other students who were late.

Maiko fell on her knees and smashed the ground as she was now nothing. She was humiliated, expelled and made a mockery off by those damn Makai Knights. "Makai Knights you'll pay for this," Maiko said as she got up and headed to her house to pack up.

(Later that night)

Maiko was packing her things as she was also plotting her vengeance as she despised those Makai Knights with a passion. She was going to get them back for this even if it kills her. **"I see we have something in common we both despise Makai Knights,"** a voice said as Maiko turned and to her shock there was nothing but she then took off her glasses and saw they were giving off a dark Aura. **"You interest me I'll give you power and as a bonus I'll leave you in control of your body,"** the Horror said before it entered the now screaming Maiko who after a bit was now silent as she put her glasses back on as she was now possessed by a Horror.

"Now then time to exact my vengeance against those Makai Knights," Maiko said as unknown to her a ward picked up on this and responded to inform Hana.

(At the Hideout)

The Knights and Priestess in training were gathered in the Hideout as Hana spoke up. "My wards have picked up on a Horror entering through a Gate in the no Star District at this Address," Hana began as she showed the street where the Horror showed up. "I want you all to locate this Horror and take it down," Hana said as everyone nodded.

"I'll help too," Mako said as Hana turned to her.

"No you won't your still not at the level of combat yet Mako so you're staying her to continue your training," Hana said as Mako got sad and nodded.

"Don't worry Mako we'll be back soon," Ryuko said before, she, Yuto, and Megami headed out to locate the Horror.

(Meanwhile with Maiko)

Two young men were walking about as Maiko appeared out of nowhere behind them as they seemed drunk. Maiko licked her lips in hunger before she ran at them and grabbed one causing them to be shocked before she literally ate the man's soul right out of his body as his body turned to nothing.

"My god," the second man said as Maiko had a bit of her prays soul on her lips before she licked it up and then went after the other one and ate his soul before he can scream as now they were both dead.

(With Satsuki)

Satsuki was watching the footage as she saw that Maiko had turned into a Horror meaning she had to go on duty. But she waited for the other Knights to appear as she watched to see if they need any help from her. As she watched she was dressed in her Makai uniform as Soroi watched knowing Satsuki had entered a dark world with no way out and he respected her for taking the fight to the Horrors.

"Satsuki-sama would you like some tea?" Soroi asked as Satsuki looked sat down and nodded.

"Yes some tea would do me some good," Satsuki said as Soroi served the cup as she began drinking it after it was served. "Thank you Soroi," Satsuki said as she placed the cup on the plate.

"Your welcome my lady," Soroi said as Satsuki watched to see what the Knights would do.

(With Ryuko, Yuto, and Megami)

The group arrived at Maiko's house and saw whose house it was as they saw the sign. "This is Maiko's place," Yuto said as Ryuko scowled.

"Great we have to deal with that bitch," Ryuko said as Megami nodded.

"Yes but if she is the Horror we'll deal with her," Megami said before Yuto turned to Zaruba and Ryuko turned to Senketsu.

"Picked up a trail Zaruba?" Yuto asked as Zaruba nodded.

"_**Yeah it's fresh so she hasn't been around long,"**_ Zaruba said as Yuto nodded.

"Ikuzo," Megami said as they followed Zaruba to find the Horror.

(With Maiko)

Maiko had a sinister smirk on her face as Human souls tasted so, good. She began to look for any more humans before she had an idea. She began using her abilities to set up a trap for the humans as the traps from No Tardy Day began to move around and form a trap that if you fell for it you lose your soul.

A human walked by it before he sprung the trap and he was restrained. Maiko jumped down and ripped the young teen's soul out and ate it as she licked her lips to get the entire taste. "So good," Maiko said as she was enjoying her hunt.

(With the group)

They arrived at the site of Maiko's first victim as Senketsu sensed it. _**"The Horror fed here and it's fresh so we can't be too far,"**_ Senketsu said as Ryuko scowled.

"Horrors not even a full five minutes and there already feeding," Ryuko said as Yuto pointed Zaruba to locate a trail.

"_**I have a trail like Senketsu said it's fresh so we better follow it and locate the Horror,"**_ Zaruba said before they gave chase.

(With Maiko)

Maiko was waiting for her next prey but that was before she sensed something as she smirked at what it was. "So the Makai Knights show up at last," Maiko said as she began setting up a trap for them so she can have her vengeance.

(Later)

The Knights arrived as Zaruba sensed it. _**"Guys stop Maiko was an expert trap maker so after spending the whole day with us trying to get Ryuko's Madou Robes no doubts she knows how to get us into traps,"**_ Zaruba said as Yuto thought about it before he grabbed an empty can and threw it and to everyone's shock it was sliced through an axe blade most likely left over by the No Late day and by the looks of the axe it was Makai made.

"This could be tough we need a plan," Megami said as Ryuko nodded.

"Well I have an idea lets spring all the traps and break them so the Horror has no other choice but to show itself," Ryuko said quietly as Yuto thought about it.

"Hate to say it but that would be the best idea we have sense the Horror will get angry at the fact its plan is failing," Yuto said as Senketsu spoke up.

"_**That's Ryuko for you always thinking outside the box,"**_ Senketsu said as Megami nodded.

"Ok then let's get this show on the road," Megami said as they began entering the now booby trapped city designed to kill Makai Knights.

The first trap was sprung as Megami stopped the Axe before Yuto jumped off and cut the blade from the pendulum. Then Maiko's laughter sounded as she appeared on top a building. "Welcome to the Runaway Makai Traps, Makai Knights," Maiko called as she laughed at the Knights.

"Should have seen this coming Maiko becoming a Horror," Ryuko called as Maiko laughed.

"You Makai Knights are all the same you let your powers get to your head but now that karma has come back and bite you in the ass!" Maiko laughed as Zaruba could sense it.

"_**The Horror Loki he has a tendency to possess people who have a knack for building traps or pranks and who have been humiliated hence why he's called, "Loki,"**_ Zaruba said as Yuto nodded.

"Good we know what the Horror is them," Yuto said as Maiko laughed.

"Ok then Makai Knights here's a challenge for you if you can get pass all my traps and live then I'll fight you one on one," Maiko said as Ryuko growled.

"Come back here and fight," Ryuko called as Maiko left laughing making the female Makai Knight growl.

"All according to plan," Megami said with a smirk as they then headed out to deal with the Horror.

They began fighting their way through Traps as some of the Traps were more dangerous versions of the ones in the No Late Day like the Acid pit bridge was more fragile, the crocodile pit was replaced with spikes, and finally the boulder would explode at the slightest contact it made with a human. But they were able to preserve as Yuto smirked.

"Oi is that all you got!" Yuto called as Maiko appeared again and boy was she pissed.

"Why don't you Makai Knights just die already!" she demanded as Megami sighed.

"Seriously these traps aren't so tough so why don't you come out and fight," Megami said as Yuto was ready.

"Then how about facing me," Maiko asked as Yuto stepped forward.

"I'll fight her this time after all I been on the back seat long enough," Yuto said as he drew the Garoken and took his battle stance.

"Very well then Makai Knight DIE!" Maiko yelled as the two began getting into a battle. Yuto was slashing at Maiko but Maiko with combat skills she didn't have before was fighting back and fighting back hard.

As they fought Yuto was able to slash at the Horror fast and Maiko was knocked back as she growled before glaring at Yuto. "Damn you Makai Knight I will kill you," Maiko said before he form began to change and in her place was the Horror Loki as it looked like she lived up to her name as it looked like a demonic parody of the Norse God of Mischief Loki.

*Insert Kill Wa Ill

Yuto got ready and raised his sword skyward before summoning his Armor and becoming Garo. **"I will destroy you Ougon Kishi Garo!"** Loki called as Garo chuckled.

"Not today," Garo said before he charged at Loki and began striking at her in an attempt to defeat her.

Loki roared as they swung there attack at each other. Garo using his Garoken and Loki using his arm blades as it was evident this battle can go either way. As Garo and Loki battled Garo was able to lash at Loki before the Horror jumped back and began sending Axe Blades at Garo who used the Garoken to deflect them.

Loki of course was ready as he sent a spear at Garo but Garo swung his weapon and blocked the attack before jumping at Loki as Garo swung the sword at Loki who blocked the attack with a powerful swipe of his arm blade but Garo caught it and slashed the arm off causing Loki cried out in pain.

"**Damn you Garo!"** Loki cried out as he held his stump of an arm after jumping away.

"_**Oi Yuto lets finish this already,"**_ Zaruba said as Garo looked at Zaruba.

"Hai," Garo said before he took a battle stance before charging and letting out a roar of combat as he slashed through Loki's waist cutting him in two thus killing Loki and sealing him in the Garoken. Once Loki was completely sealed Garo called off his armor leaving Yuto in his place as Ryuko cheered.

*End OST

"Great job Yuto!" Ryuko called as Yuto nodded.

"Thank you," Yuto called as he jumped down before Megami spoke next.

"Yeah let's take this to Hana so we can have her prepare it to be sent to a Watchdog," Megami said before the trio of knights walked off.

(Later at the Hideout)

Yuto stabbed the Garoken into the Wolf Statue producing a Dagger which Hana took and put it with the others that would be delivered to a Watchdog. "Good job this will definitely be delivered to a Watchdog at the earliest convenience," Hana said as Mako looked at the group.

"Poor Maiko she was so young," Mako said as she knew Maiko was now gone.

"Yes well then I recently received a message from the Watchdogs," Hana said before she took it out and Yuto with his Madou Lighter lit it and then Makai Kanji appeared before Zaruba read it to translate.

"_**Another Makai Knight is in the area if require assistance seek out the Zetusei Kishi Zoro,"**_ Zaruba translated as Ryuko was shocked.

"Wait another Makai Knight in Honno Town?" Ryuko asked as she was surprised.

"Yes apparently the Original Zoro passed away and passed down his armor to a student though I don't know who this student is," Hana said as Yuto nodded.

"Well then whoever this guy is he will probably show himself when he feels we need help," Yuto said as Megami nodded.

"Yes no point in complaining about it now," Megami said as Ryuko sighed.

"Fine," Ryuko said before Mako spoke up.

"Wait but now there's Four Knights in Honno Town that means easier time slaying Horrors and our group of Friends growing larger," Mako said as she did poses as Hana sweat drop.

"Anyway we need to keep our eye out for this Fourth Knight and if and when he shows himself because right now we need to stay together considering we're in enemy territory," Hana said as everyone nodded.

(TBC)

"A great power rests within all of us," Yuto narrated as the screen showed Yuto in a tower being bathed in light. "But also Darkness," he continued as Ryuko was fighting a man with a red Mohawk. "In the face of this darkness we need that great power within all of us," Yuto narrated as Garo was fighting a large Horror before it scene break to Garo riding a Gold Madou Horse. Next Time: Gouten

ESKK: Leave a review for me and tell me what you all think. Anyway see you all later.


	6. Chapter 6 Gouten

Makai La Knight

ESKK: Hey it's me with chapter 6 of Makai La Knight and we finally get to meet Kinagase and also Yuto finally gets Gouten HURRAY! Anyway enjoy the story.

*Insert Divine Flame by Jam Project

You are one who will bring

As the song began young woman with black and crimson hair was shown as she was given two swords and a young man who was given a single sword with the symbol Garo on it.

-GAROOOOOO! GAROOOOO! GAROOOOOOO~!-

As the opening began different Knights appeared such as Garo, Gaia, Zoro, and even Ryuusei with Life Fibers appearing around them and between each knight as a scene break

-Moeru gouka no naka umareochita senshi. Seou onore no yami to nikushimi wo-

The screen shows Ryuko going from infant to her current age as it shows her wielding the Ryu-sabers before switching to Megami and then Yuto as they were fighting Horrors.

-Hitoshirezu chikatta omoi hagane ni nari. Ankoku no me wo karu sono toki-

Shows the Makai Knights Garo, Gaia, Ryuusei, and Zoro fighting Horrors before Ryuusei and Zoro went at each other before the armor came off to reveal Ryuko and Satsuki fighting and then Yuto fell into an abyss as Life Fibers cut through the scene.

-Kakenukete yuku atsui nanika ga mi wo kogasu Kono inochi…-

Mako appeared before Life Fibers went passed her to reveal Hana which then the Life Fibers went passed her again to reveal the Watchdog before Zaruba appeared for a moment.

-Hoshii naraba kurete yaruze Ukabu honoo no kokuin ni-

Senketsu appeared as did Jiruba before the screen went back to show two different screen as Jiruba was on Satsuki's wrist on top her tower as Senketsu was on Ryuko's wrist as she glared up at the tower. Before Yuto stabbed through a Horror.

-Furimuku na! Kirisake! Yami wo tsuranuku made Konjiki no kiba wa uketsugu chi no sadame-

Shows Yuto running as he had the Garoken drawn before showing Ryuko jumping in with the Ryu-Sabers drawn before showing Megami with his weapon drawn before Ragyo, Nui, and Hounomaru appeared with Ragyo having an evil smirk before Life Fibers went passed them changing the scene.

-Kanashimi to setsuna ni nomikomareta tamashii-

Shows Satsuki before life fibers went passed her to form Ryuko which once again the Life Fibers appeared and left Megami and for the last time the Life Fibers appeared making Yuto.

-Tada hitori ten he to tsunagu hikari wa GAROOOOO!-

Then Life Fibers dissipated to reveal the title "Makai La Knight," as the song then ended.

(Start)

Satsuki was sitting on her chair as she was drinking Tea. She had recently began going after Horrors at night as she had a total kill count of 55 Horrors as she and Jiruba, when Jiruba actually speaks, have kept count. Jiruba had explained that Satsuki needs to slay 100 Horrors and undertake the trial of inner shadows in order to receive her Madou Horse as well as take her weapons to be purified every now and again.

As she drank her Tea Soroi spoke up. "Satsuki-sama is the tea to your liking?" Soroi asked as Satsuki nodded.

"Yes it's just ever sense I became a Makai Knight it feels that my teacher is watching my actions and helping me become a better knight from beyond the grave," Satsuki said as Soroi nodded.

"Perhaps he saw you as a surrogate daughter," Soroi said as Satsuki nodded.

"Perhaps," Satsuki said as she watched the darkness outside. "To think as children we feared the darkness and now we learn that there is no reason to fear it so long as Makai Knights battle it," Satsuki said as Soroi nodded. Satsuki lifted up Jiruba as she saw that she was as silent as ever. "Perhaps my blade doesn't have to be sheathed after Ragyo is defeated," Satsuki said as Bakuzan was capable of slicing life Fibers but the Swords of Zoro were the perfect opponents to Horrors.

(Scene break Makai Hideout)

Mako and Hana were taking a break from training as Hana was going over Mako's family tree again while enjoying the fatty foods she eats, it was a miracle she stayed so slim and fit this long. Though Mako was watching Yuto, Megami, and Ryuko training with the axes as Yuto was blocking and redirecting some of them while Megami was simply blocking.

Mako was impressed with how Megami was there muscle as he was called the Stronghold Knight. Mako was also impressed that the family the Armor of Garo came from found him worthy to succeed as the Ougon Kishi Garo. But what really amazed her was Ryuko she met Senketsu after the Garo before and a Knight called Zero saved her father and Ryuko had decided to become a Makai Knight with her own original armor.

Zero at the time vouched for her before Ryuko and Senketsu went on a journey to seek out someone called The Blacksmith who had forged the armors of the Makai Order. Ryuko went a long way while also carrying Soul Metal before she arrived and well long story short she had the armor called Ryuusei forged turning Ryuko into the Aka Yusei Kishi Ryuusei.

But then a blade came at Yuto and came hard as he blocked it and pushed it back but surprisingly it began to transform and attack Yuto as the blade gained more blade and Yuto blocked with the Garoken's sheath and pushed it back again before slicing the blade off.

"What just happened?" Megami asked as he stopped the training.

"Yeah Axe blades don't attack people like that," Mako said as she was shocked.

"_**Let's see Hana maybe she knows,"**_ Senketsu said as Zaruba was silent having a hunch as to what the problem was.

(Later)

"Hana-sensei why did the axe blades attack Yuto-kun!" Mako asked as Hana sighed before she began her explanation.

"Those Axe blades are really alive in a way there Madou tools made from a Dragon who devours dark Aura but it would only attack those with a dark aura if Yuto didn't cut off its fang, tell me Yuto how many Horrors have you killed?" Hana asked as Yuto thought.

"Ano," Yuto sighed clearly lost count before Zaruba spoke up.

"_**Yuto has slain 99 Horrors total Loki being number 99,"**_ Zaruba said as Hana nodded.

"It seems Dark Ki has built up in Yuto and he needs to go to the tower of heroes to undergo the sacred purification," Hana said as Yuto nodded.

"One problem I don't have a ride," Yuto said before Hana motioned Yuto to follow before they arrived at a Garage like place and Hana took the Dust cover off a bike as it looked good to go.

"This is my older brothers old Motorcycle he left it to me when he became a Makai Knight and asked me to keep it clean for him it has good mileage and is in good condition, I'll let you borrow it Yuto," Hana said as Yuto nodded and got on and caught the key Hana threw.

"I'll be back as soon as possible so until then tell the school I'll be gone," Yuto said as Ryuko, Mako, and Megami nodded.

"Have fun with your purification thing," Ryuko said before Yuto revved the engine and rode off up a ramp that lead to the surface.

"Hey Ryuko you'll have to go through that purification eventually," Megami said as Ryuko waved him off.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Ryuko said waving Megami off.

(With Yuto)

Yuto rode out a pipe as the motorcycle was driving through the roads of Honno town and down the bridge leading to said town as The Tower of Heroes was outside Honno Town.

As he rode he passed someone resting on his bike next to the road smoking a cigarette as he was wearing battle armor, and had a red Mohawk on his head. Yuto saw his bike was facing torts Honno Town and that gave Yuto a bad feeling.

"Did you see that Zaruba?" Yuto asked as he rode.

"_**Yeah and by the looks of that man he looks like he's on a mission and ready to kill,"**_ Zaruba said as Yuto revved the engine to make the bike go faster.

"Let's hurry and get to the tower, get that new fang, and get back because I have a bad feeling about this," Yuto said as the Knight and Madogu rode off.

(Meanwhile with the Mohawk guy)

The man arrived at the school wall as he ran over a Flower bed as he took out and put together a sniper which was watching Ryuko-Matoi as she yawned in boredom as she waited patiently for class to end.

"Hey you!" a voice called as the man turned to face the Gardening club as they didn't seem to please. "We're you the one who took care of the plants?" he asked his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"And what if I am?" he asked in a gruff voice as the Gardening club smirked.

"Then we would like to "Thank," you for helping us "Care," for the plants," he said as he was clearly pissed off.

"Let me tell you two things," the man began as he took out a cigarette. "One I Drive where I want," he began as he lit it.

"Hey now smoking in the," the Gardening Club President said before the man growled.

"DO NOT INTERUPT ME!" he yelled as he shot at the club members defeating them. "And Two I smoke where I want," he said as the Club President growled.

"You can't beat me, me Two Star Spec Uniform is powerful than those flimsy guns of yours," the President said as he made a large Venus Fly Trap grow as it looked hungry. The man shot at the plant as the young man was laughing at the man's stupidity. But that was before his Plant began to die. "What?" he asked shocked to see this.

The battle soon became one sided as at the end of it the man was holding the Life Fiber inside a small containment unit.

(Later with Ryuko, Mako, and Megami)

Ryuko had just finished defeating the Biology Club as she sat down and sheathed the Ryu-Sabers as Mako was impressed. "Nice going Ryuko-chan," Mako praise das Ryuko smiled.

"Hey all in a day's work," Ryuko said with a smile on her face as she pulled out her bento. Megami also pulled out his bento as Senketsu looked.

"_**I'm surprise you're able to stomach that,"**_ the Kamui turned Madogu said to Ryuko as Ryuko chuckled.

"Hey food is food no matter what so long as its edible it's good," Ryuko said as Megami chuckled.

"That and we Makai Knights have our bodies trained to counter any poison that enters us," Megami said as he noticed something.

"Yeah besides if worse comes to worse," Ryuko began before Megami reacted.

"GET DOWN!" he called as he knocked both Mako and Ryuko down as needles came flying pass them.

"Nice instincts to avoid those needles but they were therapeutic if you had gotten hit with them you would have woken up later feeling refreshed," the Mohawk man said as Ryuko recognized who this man was instantly. "But your Life Fibers won't receive the same treatment," the man said as Ryuko sighed.

"Here we go again," Ryuko said as she drew the Ryu-Sabers and blocked the man's assaulting bullets. The Mohawk guy then charged at Ryuko but before he can attack Megami punched the guy away as he knew he had to stick with hand to hand combat for now.

"Hey Ryuko mind filling me in on who your secret stalker is?" Megami wise cracked as he took a battle stance.

"Well Smart ass he's from a group called Nudist Beach but what bugs me is that he's attacking me for using Life Fibers I thought everyone at that Organization was aware of me being a Makai Knight," Ryuko explained as the man glared at them.

"I don't even want to comment on the name," Megami said as Ryuko sweat drop.

"It's probably better that you don't," Ryuko said as they deflected the attacks. "Anyway get Mako to safety it's me this guy wants so you better leave," Ryuko said as Mako was about to object but Megami grabbed her slung her over his shoulder before he ran off with Mako yelling.

"Kick his ass Ryuko-chan!" Mako called as Megami carried her away.

"Now then where were we," Ryuko asked as she took a battle stance.

The man charged at Ryuko as he fired but Ryuko blocked the needles with her Right sword before the man knocked her down but Ryuko quickly kicked him off her as she glared. "Hey what the hell is your problem we're on the same side?!" Ryuko demanded as she glared at the Nudist Beach member.

"There are two things you should know, one your Kamui is my problem and two I'll rip off that Kamui from your dead corpse if I have to," he said as Ryuko growled as Senketsu spoke up.

"_**Seems there is no reasoning with him for now we need to knock him out and get him to our contact,"**_ Senketsu said as Ryuko nodded to the Madogu.

"Yeah seems that way," Ryuko said as she knew something that Rei also known as Zero taught her.

'Don't run head first with your armor on you need to gauge your opponent, weaken him, and then use the Armor to finish him off,' Zero's voice echoed in her head.

"He was always a good teacher," Ryuko admitted to herself before taking her battle stance.

The man began firing at Ryuko who blocked the needles with both her blades before Senketsu spoke up. _**"Ryuko you need to get close and disarm him or get him to run out of ammo but if we go for the ammo option we'll be here for a while,"**_ Senketsu said as Ryuko nodded.

"Yeah I know but it's tricky," Ryuko said as she needed a little backup. 'Where's Yuto when you need him he's was always better with negotiations then me,' Ryuko thought as she could use some backup. That was when the man shot something from his wrist which knocked a Ryu-Saber out of her hand before he charged and knocked her down as he was above her.

"Now take of those cloths," he said as Ryuko growled.

"Ok maybe you didn't get the memo but I'm not wearing a Kamui you idiot," Ryuko said as she kept a firm grip on her other Ryu-Saber. The man prepared to pull the trigger but that was before he dodged a Ryu-Saber coming at him as it showed Megami as he shouldered his sword.

Ryuko of course caught her weapon before Megami smirked. "Let me tell you two things, one I don't like my allies getting attacked, and two I don't like perverts telling girls to strip," Megami said as the man pointed his weapon at Megami before he noticed Ryuko raise her weapons skyward.

Ryuko then summoned her armor surprising the man as he didn't expect her to summon Armor from nowhere as she took a battle stance. "Looks like I can't let you live if you already became a monster," the man said as Ryuusei was ready. The man also noticed Ryuusei's swords were also different as he knew one thing. 'This could be tough,' he thought as Ryuusei then charged.

The man tried to keep his distance but Ryuusei cut through his guns like nothing before he kicked the man down before pointing her blade at his neck. Ryuusei looked at him with her blue eyes before calling off the armor and placing her hand out to help him up.

The man had a spear weapon before he noticed a needle hit his hand before he slapped Ryuko's hand away and getting up. "I'll be back to strip you tomorrow," he said as he began to run off as Ryuko sighed.

Megami ran over as he was worried. "Hey Ryuko you ok?" he asked his fellow Knight as Ryuko nodded.

"Yeah just a bit shaken up is all," Ryuko said as she sheathed her swords. "Wait where's; Mako?" Ryuko asked as Megami smiled.

"I sent her to Hana to find information on this guy," Megami said as Ryuko nodded to that.

"Hopefully she can pull up something," Ryuko said as that was the best course of action. "Wonder how Yuto is doing," Ryuko said as Megami looked.

"Probably having an easier time then us," Megami said before the duo headed to class.

(With Yuto)

Yuto had parked the bike and took the key with him as he was walking through the Forest to get to the Tower of Heroes. His only company being Zaruba as the two walked through the Forest.

"We there yet Zaruba?" Yuto asked as he looked at Zaruba.

"_**Be patient Yuto you may be the first person outside of the Seizama family to receive Garo but you have to act more Knightly. Patience is a virtue after all,"**_ Zaruba said as Yuto sighed to that. _**"Take a right here,"**_ Zaruba said as Yuto took the right and continued on his way.

A little while longer and Yuto finally arrived at the Tower of Heroes. He walked over to a wall as it turned into a door before Yuto entered the tower to go through the ritual.

(Scene break)

It was a few hours later as Yuto who was standing in an all, white room with a light shining down on him with his eyes close, opened his eyes as a voice pierced the Darkness.

"OUGON KISHI GARO, THE RITUAL IS FINISHED GO AND TAKE WHAT YOU CAME HERE FOR AND BE ON YOUR WAY, YOUR BODY IS CLEANSED OF DARK KI," the voice yelled as Yuto bowed and headed to the closet like room and pulled out a chest with a Fang in it before going on his way.

(Later)

Yuto was walking back to his bike unaware of the fact he was being followed as it was nighttime so he was prepared. As he walked he suddenly stopped as Zaruba knew why.

"_**You sense it don't you?"**_ Zaruba asked as Yuto nodded as Yuto placed the chest down before grabbing the Garoken. Yuto then drew his sword in time to block an attack from a Horror that looked a bit like a dragon as Yuto pushed the Horror back.

The Horror roared as Yuto took his battle stance as he was ready for anything. The Horror charged at Yuto as he swung the Garoken at the Horror as the two fought Yuto swung his sword at the Horrors side causing it's to roar in pain before he turned and stabbed it while pushing to a tree before cutting it in two.

Once the Horror was sealed Yuto sighed in relief as he won the battle.

(Meanwhile)

A Horror sensed it the power of its mortal enemy as it stood up in the waterfall it was in as it knew it had to go after Garo. As it was pissed. "Garo…. GARO!" it roared as it then headed to locate Garo.

(Scene break Honno Town)

Yuto arrived at the Hideout as he took the fang out of the chest before giving it to Hana. "I shall install it," Hana said as she went to take care of the Fang.

"Yay now Ryu-kun won't have nasty Ki on him to make the Axes attack him anymore," Mako cheered as she went through stances as Yuto looked at the group.

"So what did I miss today?" Yuto asked as Ryuko spoke up.

"Oh nothing just a Nudist Beach member coming after me thinking I'm wearing a Kamui like Maiko did," Ryuko said as Yuto was lost.

"He didn't get the memo did he?" Yuto asked as Ryuko nodded.

"Yeah pretty much," Ryuko said as Yuto nodded.

"Well hopefully Hana has info on him," Megami said before Hana walked in.

"Actually I do," Hana said as she pulled up the information she was able to get from Nudist Beach. "His name is Tsumugu Kinagase he's a weapons expert for Nudist Beach and has dedicated his life to avenging his sister after one of the Experiment to make Senketsu took her life," Hana explained as Senketsu spoke up.

"_**Yes I remember Dr. Matoi mentioning that,"**_ Senketsu said as Ryuko nodded.

"So for him this is personnel," Ryuko said as she sighed.

"Apparently so," Megami said before Yuto spoke up.

"We should set the record straight before the guy builds up Inga and attracts a Horror," Yuto said as everyone agreed.

"I'll keep an eye on my security footage in case he shows up again," Hana said as she went to her desk where a pizza was waiting for her.

Everyone left to get some sleep knowing Hana would be busy for a bit to locate Tsumugu Kinagase.

(Meanwhile with Tsumugu)

Mikisugi and Tsumugu were in a bar as the Tsumugu threw the needle Mikisugi threw at him. "I know don't ever interrupt you," the blue haired man said as his hair was slicked back. "Well then sit down we have much to talk about," Mikisugi said as Tsumugu sat down.

"What is it Mikisugi," Tsumugu demanded as Mikisugi looked.

"I want you to leave Ryuko Matoi alone and before you interrupt me she's not even wearing a Kamui anymore," Mikisugi said as Tsumugu was confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked as Akiro smirked.

"She's something called a Makai Knight basically she kills creatures called Horrors in secret and had her Kamui turned into a bracelet, I don't know the full details but that's where the Armor came from its basically all special metal," Akiro said as Tsumugu nodded.

"Fine then but I'll still go after her to see if she is truly in control," Tsumugu said as he personally wasn't buying most of it.

"Well guess I can't stop you, your funeral then," Akiro said as Tsumugu left.

(Later that Night)

That night Ryuko was eating with the Mankanshoku's as Yuto and Megami were also there sense no Horrors showed up they were eating a big dinner with the Mankanshoku's. Yuto was impressed with how good the food tasted as Megami was pasting himself.

"It's wonderful you two can join us for dinner," Sukiyo said as she ate.

"Yeah you guys don't do that very often so it's very appreciated," Mako said as Yuto nodded.

"Yeah figured it would be cheaper than going to a restaurant and getting over charged for the food," Yuto said as he was eating.

"Yeah those places charge a fortune," Barazo said as he had one question. "Hey Mako where did you get the money for all this stuff?" he asked as he was confused.

"Oh I put it on your tab," Mako said making Barazo go white.

"I get the feeling he has an infinite tab," Yuto whispered to Megami as Ryuko ate her food.

"Yeah," Megami agreed as dinner continued as normal.

"I'm done," Ryuko said as she had to be ready for anything tomorrow as that Tsumugu guy can pull anything from his bag of tricks.

"Ok well see ya then," Yuto said as he watched Ryuko leave the room.

(Scene Break Satsuki's lair)

Satsuki was sitting on a chair as she was drinking Tea. Her Makai Gear hanging off her chair as she was lucky Daiya had sheaths for them as she simply sipped her tea. "Satsuki-sama we have found the data on the man who attacked Matoi and he is the Naked Gorilla who has been attacking schools affiliated with us," Inumuta said as Satsuki nodded. "It seems he's after Matoi believing she is wearing a Kamui and not Makai uniform," Inumuta said as Sanageyama then spoke up.

"If you ask me that Megami guy seems like a more worthy target I mean I can see why's he's called the Stronghold Knight," Sanageyama said as Satsuki then spoke up.

"Let him do as he pleases it will provide a good chance to test Matoi," Satsuki said as Jakuzere got the message.

"Well then I guess I'll send some of my clubs after him as well," Nonon said as people were shocked.

"You have my approval," Satsuki said as Nonon smiled being the one who knew Satsuki sense they were kids.

(That Morning)

"_**Ryuko,"**_ Senketsu began as Ryuko was finished getting ready and all she had to do was put Senketsu on her wrist.

"Yeah," Ryuko said as she looked at the Madogu.

"_**I don't think we should go easy on this guy,"**_ Senketsu said as Ryuko was confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked as unknown to them they were being watched by the Mankanshoku's.

"_**I mean we have to go all out on him before we spare him to show we mean no harm, because the best way to defeat an enemy is to make them your friend,"**_ Senketsu said as Ryuko got where he was going with this.

"I see what you have in mind," Ryuko said with a smirk as the Mankanshoku's listened in on them.

(Outside the room)

"It's kind of weird that Ryuko has a talking bracelet," Barazo said as Matero spoke up.

"When I hear jewelry is a girl's best friend they weren't kidding," the youngest said as Sukiyo spoke up.

"Yeah but it's good that Ryuko had friends even though those friends are the oddest of people," Sukiyo said before Mako smiled.

"But that makes Ryuko special and one of a kind after all it's good to be friends with those who are one of a kind," Mako said with a smile as everyone can agree to that.

(Later)

Ryuko was waiting for the Trolley to arrive with Yuto, Megami, and Mako as Yuto sensed something. "What's wrong?" Megami asked as Yuto looked around.

"_**I sense a Horror and it seems like it's been following Yuto,"**_ Zaruba said as Yuto looked.

"Mako you, and the guys go on ahead," Ryuko said as Yuto nodded.

"Yeah we can't do anything about the Horror till it shows up," Yuto said as he and Megami boarded the Trolley after it arrived.

It then left as Mako was still there. "Ok Ryuko I trust you," Mako said before she ran after the Trolley and jumped on.

(Scene break that afternoon)

Ryuko was waiting at the main yard as she had her weapons drawn ready to fight Tsumugu as she glared at the entrance waiting for him. _**"Ryuko you're nervous,"**_ Senketsu said as Ryuko glared.

"Shut up Senketsu I know," Ryuko said as Senketsu chuckled a bit.

"_**You haven't been this nervous sense you began the journey to locate the Blacksmith," **_Senketsu said making Ryuko chuckle a bit before she noticed something.

"He's here," Ryuko said as just then Missiles came flying at Ryuko as the girl used her Ryu-Sabers to slice through them and was able to send them away where they exploded away from her as Ryuko looked at her opponent to see him running in as he shot the needles at her.

Ryuko of course deflected them as she was putting her Makai Knight Training to good use. Ryuko then charged at him and attacked with her right Ryu-Saber and to her amazement the man blocked with his gun. "Well that's a tough sword you have but how are you going to beat me if you can't shoot at me?" Ryuko asked as she saw the Gun couldn't take the strain of the Soul Metal Sword.

"Winning a fight doesn't take strength alone," Tsumugu said before he pressed a button with his free hand which sent missiles from his missile launcher at Ryuko who used her spare blade to block the attack. But she wasn't done. She slashed at Tsumugu but he grabbed her hand before Ryuko smiled and let go of the Ryu-saber causing him to fall to the ground with his hand stuck.

"What the hell is this sword made of?" he asked as he tried to get out.

"Ryuko shrugged before Tsumugu used his foot and was able to move the sword enough to get his hand off but Ryuko grabbed the sword and swung it at Tsumugu who dodged but before he could fire back a group of people in traditional Japanese garb sent paper at Tsumugu as Ryuko growled.

"Great a club," she scowled as three guys appeared on the thing that people ride on but with other people carrying it and the Gardening club showed up as well. "Ok I should say clubs," Ryuko said as she was scowling before turning to Tsumugu. "Need help dealing with them?" she asked as Tsumugu got his guns ready.

"I can deal with them," he said as he pointed his gun at Ryuko. "But I'm giving you a 10 second head start," he said as Ryuko shrugged and ran off.

(With Inumuta and Nonon)

"So any reasons why you would send the clubs under your command Nonon?" Inumuta asked as Nonon smiled. The two were in a room with a music sheet stand in it and a curtains in it as Nonon was looking at the blood bath happening outside. Inumuta was of course closer to the door as he was at the wall.

"It's simple I knew Satsuki longer than any of you have so I know how she thinks and when she wants something done," Nonon said as Inumuta was surprised he didn't see it before.

"So that's her plan," Inumuta said as Nonon nodded.

"Yes now be a good little Dog and go collect data like you usually do," Nonon said as she had walked over to her stand as the curtains roused with a small baton ready to conduct.

(Scene break with Ryuko)

Ryuko had just finished avoiding traps that caught the clubs as it was already night time. She knew the guy could be anywhere but right now she was exhausted. _**"Ryuko he's nearby try and get to the main yard and draw him out,"**_ Senketsu said as Ryuko nodded.

Senketsu had also taken noticed that Tsumugu was getting slow as it was evident he was getting to his wits end with Ryuko as said girl ran to the main yard where she was wide open. Then Tsumugu showed up as he was breathing hard and had cuts on him courtesy of Ryuko.

"You're tired," Ryuko said with a smirk as Tsumugu mirrored it.

"So are you," Tsumugu said as Ryuko raised her swords.

*Insert B.B. by Jam Project

"Let's end this then with one last attack," Ryuko said as Tsumugu smirked as Ryuko then summoned her armor.

Tsumugu and Ryuusei charged at each other as she instead of slashing like Tsumugu expected Ryuusei punched him in the gut which was followed by a kick before Ryuusei jumped and landed on top of Tsumugu with her swords at his neck.

As Tsumugu looked at the snarling beast like face of Ryuusei she then called off her armor before putting her hand out. "Need a hand," Ryuko asked as Tsumugu was shocked.

"Why aren't you killing me?" Tsumugu asked as Ryuko smiled.

"Because I don't kill humans," Ryuko said as Tsumugu took her hand and Ryuko helped him up.

That was when clapping was heard as Yuto, Megami, and Mako appeared as they had smiles on their faces. "We were actually tempted to intervene a couple times," Yuto said as he walked over to Ryuko.

"Yeah but knowing you, you would probably refuse the help," Megami said as they walked over to the duo.

That was when Senketsu and Zaruba sensed it. _**"Guys the Horror is here!"**_ Zaruba called as Senketsu spoke next.

"_**It's close very close!"**_ Senketsu called as the Horror appeared.

It looked like it had gangs sticking out of its body as it looked like a beast, its right arm had long claws as its body reminded them a bit of a Makai Knight. _**"That's Dark Beast Zaji he's a powerful Horror that has a thing against those who wield the Armor of Garo,"**_ Zaruba said as Yuto drew his sword.

"Guys I'll handle this Horror you all try and make sure there's no one here who'll get hurt," Yuto said as he was the one the Horror wanted as Tsumugu was shocked.

"What the Hell is that thing?!" he called surprised as he was shocked to see this.

"That's what I draw my swords against there are other enemies besides the Life Fibers out there this is one of them a Horror," Ryuko said as Tsumugu nodded.

"You better live," Tsumugu said as Yuto smiled as he was in his battle stance with the Garoken drawn.

*Insert Garo Honoo no Kokuin OST Battle 3

"**I will destroy you Garo and avenge my fallen cohorts,"** Zaji said as Yuto smirked.

"Bring it on them," Yuto said before he charged at Zaji and the two began fighting.

Yuto swung his sword as Zaji used his clawed arm as a weapon as the two were rapidly swinging their respected weapons at each other. It seems that they were equally matched as Zaji jumped back and summoned a sword before he charged at Yuto in an attempt to defeat him. As they fought Yuto swung the Garoken fast as Zaji parried with his sword.

"**Well Garo it seems you are as powerful as your predecessors but you don't have their scent so you must be an apprentice this will make vengeance to easy,"** Zaji said as he slashed at the inheritor of Garo but Yuto blocked as he pushed back the Horror before pushing the sword away and kicking Zaji sending him tumbling.

Zaji growled as he charged at Yuto and slashed at him in an attempt to defeat him. Zaji was able to get some blows in as Yuto was growling. Yuto noticed Zaji had armor on him so if he had to guess he came prepared. But that was when Zaji summoned a Dark sphere and sent it at Yuto and when it missed it exploded as Yuto was lucky to have dodged.

"_**He's stronger than before,"**_ Zaruba said as that surprised Yuto.

"Great," Yuto said dryly as he readied himself. Zaji then sent his attack at Yuto as he blocked the Attack with all his might before he deflected it away from him causing it to nearly hit Zaji.

*End OST

"**I see you are powerful Inheritor of Garo then I guess I don't have to hold back,"** Zaji said as he began to transform. **"Summon your Armor this place shall be your burial grounds and I shall feast upon all those who live in this city,"** Zaji said as his transformation was complete as he looked like a wing Demon with Organic version of Garo's armor scattered across his body making him seem like an evil parody of Garo.

"No this is where I will cleanse your Darkness," Yuto said before he summoned his Armor becoming Garo as he took a battle stance.

*Insert Garo Honoo no Kokuin OST Battle 2

Garo charged at the Horror as he swung his sword at it but the Horror blocked as Zaji roared and swung at Garo. As the battle continued Garo slid under Zaji and sliced his legs before punching him but Zaji wasn't affected by it. Garo then swung his swords repeatedly as Zaji attempted to fight back and was winning as he roared and caught the Garoken before punching Garo through the school as the Garoken was still in Garo's hand.

Garo was inside a classroom as Zaji appeared and roared as he struck at Garo as it was evident Garo was losing.

(With Satsuki)

Satsuki was dressing in her Makai Garb as she had to help but that was when Jiruba after weeks of not talking spoke. _**"Don't assist Garo,"**_ Jiruba said as Satsuki looked at her partner.

"Why he could very well die," Satsuki demanded as Jiruba spoke again.

"_**I only speak when needed but right now we are not needed Garo is close to unlocking a power that may assist him with Zaji,"**_ Jiruba said as Satsuki looked.

"Power?" she asked as Satsuki could name a few powers a Makai Armor has but that was when it hit her as she looked to her Elite Four.

"Make sure no one intervenes and assist the Naked Gorilla and the Makai Knights in making sure the civilians are safe," Satsuki said as they all nodded and went to carry out the order.

(Back with Garo)

Garo was getting his assed handed to him as he swung at the Horror before Zaji kicked Garo sending him to the courtyard. Before Garo could attack Zaji made the Garoken get stuck in the wall as Garo looked and roared as he wasn't going to die.

"I will not die here!" Garo yelled as when Zaji claw as close to Yuto a sword blocked it and Yuto found himself in a world of white. Yuto saw he was standing and outside the Garo armor as he turned and was met with Garo.

*end OST

"You who have inherited my title and name you have proven yourself worthy of a great power," Garo said as he looked at Yuto with his crimson eyes.

"Great power?" Yuto began before it hit him. "Gouten," Yuto said as Zaruba then spoke up.

"_**That's right Yuto that Horror you sealed at the Tower makes 100,"**_ Zaruba said as he didn't think of that.

"But I haven't undergone the trial of inner shadows," Yuto said as Garo chuckled and walked pass Yuto a bit.

"If Garo is the armor of light then that makes Zaji the personification of Shadows," Garo said as Yuto was surprised.

"Ano are you the one who trained me?" Yuto asked as Garo sighed.

"No I am not," Garo said before turning to Yuto. "But I will always be watching you," Garo said as Yuto nodded as he was ready. "Become a man worthy of the title Garo," Garo said as Yuto nodded.

"Hai," he said as he was now ready to defeat Zaji.

(Real world)

Zaji was blasted back by a light as he hit into a class room. He looked and saw that Garo was now riding a gold Madou Horse. "Zaji this is a new power I have unlocked this is GOUTEN!" Garo called as he steadied the Horse.

*Insert Garo Honoo no Kokuin OST Leone Garo Shoukan

Garo flicked the Reigns on Gouten before he charged at Zaji. Gouten rammed Zaji sending him up a few floors as the tables have turned. Gouten was able to jump the scale to the hole he made before Garo made Gouten turn and kick Zaji in the guy knocking the air out of him as that sent Zaji flying.

Gouten neighed before running at its master's orders as Garo's Sword turned into a large sword that ran the length of Gouten as he slashed through the walls that Gouten couldn't fit through to make way and soon Garo was at Zaji

Gouten soon knocked Zaji into the air before Garo made the Madou Horse Jump and slash Zaji in two with his now large sword. Gouten landed on its feet away from Zaji as Garo swiped his Sword returning it to its normal size.

"**Ougon Kishi Garo I will return one day and the heir who carried that power and all your descendants will be reminded that the title you hold is cursed by those who despise you,"** Zaji said as Garo looked at Zaji with flaming red eyes.

"And they will tell you the same thing I tell you now," Yuto began as Zaji was surprised. "Ore wa Ougon Kishi Garo! The one who protects!" Garo said as Zaji then exploded before he was sealed inside the Garoken again as Garo's armor and Gouten disappeared to await the next time they are needed.

Yuto looked at the Garoken as he was surprised that he had finally gotten Gouten. Even if Gouten would have been useful before he was happy as Mako and the others were also watching.

*End OST

*Hallelujah!

"Yuto-kun's gotten a horse he can now ride in on a horse to save a damsel in distress like a Knight in a fairy tale and can even fight giant Horrors with that horse!" Mako called out as she was happy to see this. "No Yuto can travel anywhere on Horse Back and defeat any Horrors once he brings it out Yuto is really a Knight in Shining Armor," Mako said going through her movements as she showed Yuto and Knights and horses.

Everyone was glad that people were safe as Ryuko was kind of jealous. 'How come he gets his Madou Horse,' she thought as Senketsu chose to be silent this time.

(At Satsuki's lair later)

"That was an impressive plan Satsuki-sama but was the Horror appearing a part of it or was it an unforeseen circumstances?" Inumuta said as he sat there.

"The Horror was unforeseen but we were able to gather data on both Garo, and the Naked Ape the latter of which we now know a bit on his new power," Satsuki said as Inumuta nodded.

"Yes and as for the Naked Ape I was able to locate a pattern," Inumuta said as Satsuki nodded.

"Good I'm glad Nonon was able to see my intentions be sure to thank her when you get the chance," Satsuki said as she drank her tea.

(Scene break with Tsumugu)

After Tsumugu was able to make his escape he was met with Akiro as Akiro held a lighter. "Before you tell me anything you should know two things," Tsumugu said before he began. "One I'm only giving her and his friends a chance," he began before taking a drag of the cigarette after getting it lit. "And two if she goes bat shit crazy with that Armor I'm breaking those swords myself," he said as he had a smile on his face.

(TBC)

"What is strength and what is honor?" Megami narrated as the screen shown him fighting Blade Regalia as it looked to be a stalemate. "Is strength another form of Honor or is Honor another form of Strength," he continued as it soon showed him as Gaia ready to turn the tables. Next Time: Worthy Blades


	7. Chapter 7 Worthy Blades

Makai La Knight

ESKK: Hey it's me and this story is starting to do better than I expected and I bet you were all expecting for me to have Ryuko vs Sanageyama well anyway on with the story.

*Insert Divine Flame by Jam Project

You are one who will bring

As the song began young woman with black and crimson hair was shown as she was given two swords and a young man who was given a single sword with the symbol Garo on it.

-GAROOOOOO! GAROOOOO! GAROOOOOOO~!-

As the opening began different Knights appeared such as Garo, Gaia, Zoro, and even Ryuusei with Life Fibers appearing around them and between each knight as a scene break

-Moeru gouka no naka umareochita senshi. Seou onore no yami to nikushimi wo-

The screen shows Ryuko going from infant to her current age as it shows her wielding the Ryu-sabers before switching to Megami and then Yuto as they were fighting Horrors.

-Hitoshirezu chikatta omoi hagane ni nari. Ankoku no me wo karu sono toki-

Shows the Makai Knights Garo, Gaia, Ryuusei, and Zoro fighting Horrors before Ryuusei and Zoro went at each other before the armor came off to reveal Ryuko and Satsuki fighting and then Yuto fell into an abyss as Life Fibers cut through the scene.

-Kakenukete yuku atsui nanika ga mi wo kogasu Kono inochi…-

Mako appeared before Life Fibers went passed her to reveal Hana which then the Life Fibers went passed her again to reveal the Watchdog before Zaruba appeared for a moment.

-Hoshii naraba kurete yaruze Ukabu honoo no kokuin ni-

Senketsu appeared as did Jiruba before the screen went back to show two different screen as Jiruba was on Satsuki's wrist on top her tower as Senketsu was on Ryuko's wrist as she glared up at the tower. Before Yuto stabbed through a Horror.

-Furimuku na! Kirisake! Yami wo tsuranuku made Konjiki no kiba wa uketsugu chi no sadame-

Shows Yuto running as he had the Garoken drawn before showing Ryuko jumping in with the Ryu-Sabers drawn before showing Megami with his weapon drawn before Ragyo, Nui, and Hounomaru appeared with Ragyo having an evil smirk before Life Fibers went passed them changing the scene.

-Kanashimi to setsuna ni nomikomareta tamashii-

Shows Satsuki before life fibers went passed her to form Ryuko which once again the Life Fibers appeared and left Megami and for the last time the Life Fibers appeared making Yuto.

-Tada hitori ten he to tsunagu hikari wa GAROOOOO!-

Then Life Fibers dissipated to reveal the title "Makai La Knight," as the song then ended.

(Start Honno town 1 star district nighttime)

The Knights were killing basic Inga Horrors as surprisingly Mako was there dressed in a Makai Priest robes that seemed to be a modern version of Kikyo's cloths from Inuyasha with leather armor to protect her, helping by sending magic bolts at them.

"_**Yuto there's still one more nearby,"**_ Zaruba said as Yuto slashed it with the Garoken. Sense these Horrors were so weak they had no need to armor up.

"_**He's right but this one is being a slippery bastard,"**_ Senketsu said as Yuto nodded.

Ryuko then jumped high and saw the Horror was hiding before she slashed at it in an X fashion thus killing the Horror.

"Wow we killed a lot of Horrors tonight," Mako said with a smile on her face as she knew to stay away from Horrors and keep their blood from her skin knowing there blood was poisonous.

"Yes now if there's nothing else to do let's get these Horrors to the Wolf Statue and get these Horrors ready to be sent to a Watchdog," Megami said with a yawn being pretty tired.

"Tired or just tired of the same enemies?" Yuto asked as he sheathed the Garoken.

"Nah just tired of the quite by day we're letting Ryuko cut lose on any clubs that show up and by night we're killing Horrors and the Horrors here are just small fry and it gets tiring," Megami said as he let out a yawn.

"Well then let's get to the hideout before going home," Ryuko said as she stretched.

"Right," Mako said as she followed her friends to take care of the Horrors sealed in the weapons.

(Meanwhile at Satuki's lair)

Satsuki was sitting in her private room drinking tea as she was enjoying the silence as she sensed someone behind her before she placed the cup down. "What do you require Sanageyama?" Satsuki asked as behind her chair was in fact the Elite Four Member Sanageyama.

"I would like your permission to face Megami the Knight Gaia," Sanageyama said before Satsuki chuckled. "Kenjin Kishi Gaia. Are you sure you wish to face him after all he defeated a very large Horror alone while being an unmovable Stronghold," Satsuki warned as Sanageyama grinned.

"That what makes him a worthy opponent," Sanageyama said as Satsuki finished her tea. Satsuki then smashed the cup before using the sharp point to strike Sanageyama who blocked and deflected it with his sword.

"Very well then," Satsuki said before going back to her seat. "You have my approval to challenge Megami the Makai Knight Gaia," Satsuki said as Sanageyama nodded and bowed.

"Thank you Satsuki-sama," Sanageyama said as he walked his cheek bleed a little from a scratch caused by Satsuki. 'Looks like her Makai Knight training really paid off," Sanageyama said as he had stuff to do which include sending the challenge.

(The next Morning with Megami)

Megami woke up and did a stretch as he did his regular Morning routine. Once he was dressed and finished eating breakfast he walked out the door and saw something on the door. Megami grabbed the paper before he began to read it.

"I challenge you Megami Mizuki, Kenjin Kishi Gaia one on one meet me at the Kendo club sparing hall," Megami read as he smirked –Sanageyama," the message ready as Megami smirked.

"Well I did ask for something different to happen," he said as he began his trek.

(On the way to school)

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Yuto asked as he, Ryuko, and Mako were walking to school with Megami as Megami smirked.

"Hey a challenge is a challenge and besides I needed a sparring partner," Megami said as Ryuko sighed.

"But the Sanageyama is an Elite jackass so he has to have some powers hidden that we don't know about," Ryuko said as Zaruba then spoke up.

"_**Well unless he becomes a Horror I don't see the problem but you might have to hold back against him and keep him from becoming a Horror,"**_ Zaruba said as Megami waved at the ring.

(Scene break Kendo Club sparing hall viewing room)

Inumuta was in the viewing room as Gamagoori was with him. "So Satsuki-sama had approved of a battle between Megami and Sanageyama," Inumuta said as Gamagoori looked to his ally.

"And you're not worried?" Gamagoori asked before he continued. "He is facing one of the Knights of Honnouji Academy, more importantly the one who slayed a massive monster with nothing but a suit of armor and a large sword," Gamagoori said as Inumuta was on his laptop.

"A little but this would allow us to gather combat data on Gaia's armor and Megami's combat information," Inumuta said as he typed away on his computer.

"I see but from what your data shows this "Soul Metal," can burn those who touch it whether they be Horror or human," Gamagoori said as he watched the people gather around the ring with Sanageyama waiting.

"Yes and soon we'll be getting combat data on Soul Metal and its effectiveness against a Three Star Goku Uniform," Inumuta said as the show was about to begin.

(In the ring)

People stood aside as Megami and his friend were there as they walked forward to either be ready to fight or watch the fight. Megami walked to the ring as Sanageyama shouldered his wooden sword that was reinforced with Life Fibers as he grinned.

"Glad to see you make it," Sanageyama said making Megami smirk as he shrugged.

"Well you did leave a challenge for me on by Front Door who was I to refuse," Megami said as Sanageyama smirked.

"So true," Sanageyama said as Megami was soon in the ring.

"So anyway your Goku Uniform its three Stars right, then that means is has powers I don't know about," Megami said as Sanageyama grinned to that.

"Yeah and now I'll show you," Sanageyama said before he grabbed the collar of his coat making the Three Stars on it shine as the Transformation began. As he transformed it showed that the Three Stars surrounded him in a triangle before they came upon him as they hit him making his hair fly out before he entered his Regalia form. "THREE STAR GOKU UNIFORM! BLADE REGALIA!" he invoked as Megami smirked and drew his sword.

"Neat like a Samurai motif," Megami said as he took a battle stance.

"Well what are you waiting for, summon that armor of your already," Sanageyama said as Megami smirked.

"Not now after all I want to see how strong you are," Megami said as he was ready.

"Well too bad for you then because then this fight will be pretty one sided," Sanageyama said as he attacked but Megami blocked and was about to attack back but Sanageyama saw it coming as he blocked and attacked back. Megami followed it up with an upward slash but Sanageyama also saw it coming as he then struck back hitting Megami.

"Wow you saw my move coming before I sent it," Megami said as he regained his footing. "Care to explain?" the bearer of Gaia asked as Sanageyama smirked under his helm.

"Well if you must know it's my Heavens Eye I can see your attacks coming by the slightest move of your body and know how to counter it," Sanageyama said as Megami smirked.

"Then this makes things more interesting," Megami said as on the stands the two Knights and one Priest in training watched.

"Why won't Megmai-kun armor up?" Mako asked before Yuto spoke up.

"Because he might feel that Sanageyama is a worthy rival," Yuto said as Zaruba spoke up.

"_**Yes men who want to be strong have a tendency to become rivals and in turn the best of friends,"**_ Zaruba said as Mako nodded.

"So Megami-kun is trying to make a frenemy?" Mako asked as Ryuko smiled.

"Hey Zaruba's what's this Heavens eye thing," Yuto asked as he was lost.

"_**It's an ability I've seen some Knights have basically it allows a user to predict their opponents movements by the movement before they make said move but such a skill takes years to develop and this is the first time I've seen someone so young with this ability,"**_ Zaruba said as Ryuko looked.

"So Megami might be in trouble?" Ryuko asked as Zaruba nodded.

"_**Yes but that skill does have its flaws but we'll have to see if Megami can see them,"**_ Zaruba said as the group nodded.

"Kick his ass Megami-kun!" Mako called as she watched the battle.

(In the viewing room)

Nonon had arrived and was eating a lollipop as she watched the battle. "As you already know for every movement there's a preparation movement of every body part, Sanageyama can predict them and act accordingly and his Blade Regalia amplifies that power," Inumuta said as Nonon smiled.

"So the Wild Monkey learns some new tricks," Nonon said as she was impressed.

"So this is why Satsuki-sama approved this she knows that Sanageyama can tell when he summons his armor before he summons it," Gamagoori said as he watched this.

"That's now how I saw it," Inumuta said as they watched the fight.

(Ring)

As the two battled each other it was evident that Megami was on the ropes as Sanageyama kept striking him while calling out Head, Body, and Wrist as Megami kept getting hit in those places. Megami was soon knocked to the edge of the ring as he got back up and growled.

"I won't lose so easily," Megami said as he got back up. "And too bad for you there's a flaw in your tactics," Megami said as Sanageyama was skeptical. Megami then did something crazy he threw his sword at Sanageyama but to his shock he couldn't block it as it weighed a tone as the strike caused him to be pushed back which Megami took advantage of.

Megami ran and grabbed his sword in the air before summoning his armor and use some dust and threw it at Sanageyama's eyes blinding him temporarily as Gaia took his chance.

"_**Of course even for the Minds Eyes greatest strength is its eyes it is also its greatest weakness a sort of double edged sword,"**_ Zaruba said as Senketsu nodded.

"_**And Megami exploited it,"**_ Senketsu said as he was impressed.

Gaia then used his sword and slashed through the uniform multiple times being careful not to hurt Sanageyama before the Uniform fell apart and Ryuko drew the Life Fibers to her which was absorbed into her hair.

Gaia reverted to Megami as he walked over to the downed Sanageyama as he was shocked. Sanageyama was pissed but before he could attack again Megami put his open hand out to help Sanageyama up. "Need a hand?" he asked as Sanageyama was shocked.

"What?" he asked as Megami smiled.

"Well you almost had me there and you are really a worthy rival so if you want we can fight again another time as rivals after we keep training," Megami said as Sanageyama was shocked that Megami called him a rival. Sanageyama smiled before taking his hand and Megami helped him up.

"Ok then Kenjin Kishi Gaia from now on we'll be rivals," Sanageyama said as Megami smiled.

"Yeah also two words of advice I won't hold back when we start fighting next time and if you want to increase your Heavens eye then master the Mind's Eye," Megami said as he let go and walked off with a wave.

Mako was cheering as she saw that Megami was a good sport and actually completed what he wanted to do when fighting Sanageyama. "Way to go Megami-kun you have a rival!" Mako called as Megami walked off.

(Later with Sanageyama)

Sanageyama was in front of Iori wearing his new Three Star Goku Uniform as he looked serious. "Iori I want you to sow my eyes shut," Sanageyama said as Iori was shut.

"What are you nuts if I do that than," Iori began but Sanageyama stopped him.

"Yeah but if I want to be a worthy rival to Megami and beat him in the future then I need to take his advice and master the Mind's Eye," Sanageyama said as Iori nodded.

"So this is something between two strong men," Iori said as Sanageyama nodded.

"Yes," Sanageyama said making Iori nod.

"Fine I'll do it but as a precaution I'll use different Life Fibers for your Goku Uniform to avoid overheating," Iori said as Sanageyama grinned.

"Yeah once I mastered the Mind's Eye and become strong enough even move the unmovable Gaia then I can prove to my rival that I am stronger," Sanageyama said as Iori began to prepare.

(At the Hideout)

The Knights were gathered as Megami was practicing on some equipment as Hana was working on something. Mako of course was sleeping after a few lessons on Makai Priests and learning a few spells as Hana was a very strict teacher.

"AHA FOUND IT!" Hana yelled as the Three Knights stopped what they were doing and Mako woke up.

"What?" Ryuko asked as Hana looked.

"I was looking into Mako's ancestry and found something you might want to see," Hana said as Yuto looked.

"Well don't keep us in suspense tell us," Yuto said as Hana showed a picture of a woman from Mako's ancestry on her dads side making him her great grandmother as Mako looked.

"Hey that's great Grandma Moka people said she knew magic," Mako said as Hana nodded.

"Yes well she's also a Makai Priestess so in other words Mako has Makai Priest blood inside her which explains why she's able to do what she does with magic this training is just drawing it out more," Hana said as Mako was surprised before she went back to her normal self.

*Hallelujah

"My great grandma Moka was a Makai Priest she trained to be a Makai Priest and for the next few generations no one trained in the arts so that makes me a Makai Priest descendant I promise I'll train hard to make you proud grandma because the Mankanshoku's always keep their promises," Mako said as Hana nodded.

"Yes well then as for Horrors it's been quite so no Horrors have shown up so you guys can take the night off if you want," Hana said as the group nodded.

"Ok let's go then," Ryuko said as Hana was soon left alone.

"Good there gone now I can get to, preparing the Daggers to be delivered," Hana said as she went to the box and began using her Madou Brush to get it ready before sending it out.

(TBC)

"Friendship, human kind cherishes it," Ryuko narrated as she was fighting other clubs with Mako wearing a 1 star Goku Uniform. "But when given luxury Greed entered the picture and humans began to throw friendship away and thus give birth to Inga," Ryuko continued as she was done narrating. Next Time Friendship

ESKK: Yeah I know it was short but I wanted to make a rivalry between Sanageyama and Megami/Gaia so if it feels rushed then sorry but the next chapter should be much longer. Anyway leave a review._**HoH**_


	8. Chapter 8 Friendship

Makai La Knight

ESKK: Yeah I know the last chapter was short but I believe it's time to introduce a new Evil Knight and who he is well that's a surprise but one thing is for sure Garo is about to meet his match.

Disclaimer: I know I forgot to give this in a few chapters but I don't own Garo and Kill La Kill only the OC's.

*Insert Divine Flame by Jam Project

You are one who will bring

As the song began young woman with black and crimson hair was shown as she was given two swords and a young man who was given a single sword with the symbol Garo on it.

-GAROOOOOO! GAROOOOO! GAROOOOOOO~!-

As the opening began different Knights appeared such as Garo, Gaia, Zoro, and even Ryuusei with Life Fibers appearing around them and between each knight as a scene break

-Moeru gouka no naka umareochita senshi. Seou onore no yami to nikushimi wo-

The screen shows Ryuko going from infant to her current age as it shows her wielding the Ryu-sabers before switching to Megami and then Yuto as they were fighting Horrors.

-Hitoshirezu chikatta omoi hagane ni nari. Ankoku no me wo karu sono toki-

Shows the Makai Knights Garo, Gaia, Ryuusei, and Zoro fighting Horrors before Ryuusei and Zoro went at each other before the armor came off to reveal Ryuko and Satsuki fighting and then Yuto fell into an abyss as Life Fibers cut through the scene.

-Kakenukete yuku atsui nanika ga mi wo kogasu Kono inochi…-

Mako appeared before Life Fibers went passed her to reveal Hana which then the Life Fibers went passed her again to reveal the Watchdog before Zaruba appeared for a moment.

-Hoshii naraba kurete yaruze Ukabu honoo no kokuin ni-

Senketsu appeared as did Jiruba before the screen went back to show two different screen as Jiruba was on Satsuki's wrist on top her tower as Senketsu was on Ryuko's wrist as she glared up at the tower. Before Yuto stabbed through a Horror.

-Furimuku na! Kirisake! Yami wo tsuranuku made Konjiki no kiba wa uketsugu chi no sadame-

Shows Yuto running as he had the Garoken drawn before showing Ryuko jumping in with the Ryu-Sabers drawn before showing Megami with his weapon drawn before Ragyo, Nui, and Hounomaru appeared with Ragyo having an evil smirk before Life Fibers went passed them changing the scene.

-Kanashimi to setsuna ni nomikomareta tamashii-

Shows Satsuki before life fibers went passed her to form Ryuko which once again the Life Fibers appeared and left Megami and for the last time the Life Fibers appeared making Yuto.

-Tada hitori ten he to tsunagu hikari wa GAROOOOO!-

Then Life Fibers dissipated to reveal the title "Makai La Knight," as the song then ended.

(Start)

Date: September 11, 2000

A young boy in rags was sitting with his knees to his chest in an ally way of Japan his ebony hair shielded his eyes from view as he was beat up, bruised and starved. He glared at the light coming from the entrance to the Alley as he was angry at the world. Humans no God had forsaken him to Hell and Humans were the instruments to carry it out. As he glared he saw a man looked at him hungrily as he glared.

"You will make a fine meal," the man said as his mouth then open in the way only a Horror but the boy wasn't afraid he growled but then out of nowhere there was a bright light and the Horror was killed as before him was a man clad in fanged Ebony black armor with gold veins as this being looked like an evil parody of Garo with his rag like capes around his body.

The armored man stabbed his sword into the ground before facing the boy. "Lift it boy," he said as the boy grabbed the hilt and lifted it up with ease as he smiled. The man took back his sword as he glared. "From this moment onward you will be my apprentice and one day you will kill me and take my armor as your own so I shall train you to be strong you shall leave this pitiful life behind for the path of a Dark Knight," the man said as the boy smiled evilly as his Crimson eyes looked to the man in armor. "One day you will be Kiba and you shall face my mortal enemy Garo in battle and destroy the Makai Order who believes humanity needs to be protected," the man said as the boy nodded.

(Scene break Present day REVOCS HQ)

The boy around the same age as the Knight of Honnouji Academy smiled evilly as his black coat and all black uniform was blown in the wind as around his neck was an amulet. He looked to the large sphere like building of REVOCS as he knew the secret behind the HQ as he began to walk torts it to form an alliance with a certain woman and defeat Garo. He began his trek to REVOCS as he gave off an evil Aura to those he passed an aura of someone who shouldn't be trifled with and has seen the face of Hell and sold his soul to the Devil himself.

"Soon Garo we'll meet face to face and I'll be the one to end your life," the boy said as he walked to the building.

(Honnouji Academy)

"SEN-I-SOSHITO!" Ryuko invoked as she slashed through more Club Presidents and taking their Life Fibers as this later club would help her along with completing her objective. Yuto and Megami were off to the side eating there lunch that Mako brought for them from her mom as Ryuko sat next to them as they opened the bento. "Oh yeah your moms cooking rocks!" Ryuko said as Megami was calm as he ate.

"Yeah how's the rival doing Megami?" Yuto asked as Megami smirked.

"I can tell he's getting stronger but he should know so am I," Megami said as he chomped on a Chicken Kansu.

"Yeah well then time to dig in," Ryuko said before a Knife was thrown at her food as she looked at it blankly.

A young man in leather and has a Mohawk appeared as he grinned. "I'm from the Knife throwing club and I challenge you Ryuko Matoi," he said as Ryuko sighed.

"Here we go again," Ryuko said before pulling out the Ryu-sabers and slicing through him. "Sen-I-Soshito," she plainly said bored of these punks.

But before Ryuko could take a bite of her food another Club president showed up. "I'm president of the Notching Lily Club," he said before Ryuko spun the Ryu-Saber again and was able to absorb Life Fibers.

"Sen-I-Soshito," Ryuko said plainly as she absorbed the Life Fibers before once again a new Club President showed up.

"I'm president of the Right Rope Walking Club," the chubby man said before Ryuko sliced through his Life Fibers.

"Sen-I-Soshito," Ryuko plainly said as Yuto watched this. Ryuko then sat down and began to eat as she was hungry. "Man where does Satsuki get these idiots?" Ryuko asked as Mako saw they looked familiar.

"They all made up the Acrobatics club but they all broke up after they heard that Satsuki-sama would give a Three Star Goku Uniform to whoever beats you but in order to do that you have to be a Two Star and the only way to be a Two Star is to be a Club President," Mako said as Zaruba sighed.

"_**This makes me worried for the human race as a whole if you kids claw at each other for a chance at power,"**_ Zaruba said as Yuto looked to the Madogu.

"Well there's still hope once we defeat Ragyo we can take this School down and rebuild it as a normal school," Yuto said to the Madogu.

"_**Perhaps,"**_ Zaruba said as he was still not sure.

"Wow that sucks," Megami said as he ate his lunch.

"Well that's how it is around here the more stars mean a better life," Mako said as Ryuko then had an idea.

"Guys I have an idea," Ryuko said as everyone looked at her.

(Later)

Ryuko was sitting on a chair as she had stabbed into the ground a plank that had the Kanji for "Fight Club," as Yuto and Megami were sitting in front of Ryuko with Mako behind Ryuko holding a Fight Club banner.

Gamagoori of course saw this and was curios. "What is the meaning of this Matoi?" Gamagoori asked as Ryuko smirked.

"What does it look like, I'm starting a Fight Club," Ryuko said as Gamagoori scoffed.

"Do you honestly think a club like this will get accepted," Gamagoori said before a light shined down from Satsuki's spot on top of the spire as they looked to see her glaring down on everyone.

"I approve this Fight club," Satsuki said as she then looked at Ryuko. "Tell me Ryuko Matoi do you intend to integrate into my system?" Satsuki asked making Ryuko scoff to that.

"As if I intend to get into your system so I can tear it down around you," Ryuko said as Satsuki then smirked.

"Well then be careful as to not to let the club go to your head," Satsuki said as she then walked off.

"Well then let's begin the paper work," Gamagoori said as Yuto and Megami went wide eyed and ran off knowing Ryuko might put the work on either of them.

"Wow you change gears fast," Ryuko said as Gamagoori's subordinates appeared.

"Satsuki-sama has spoken and I must abide by her orders, now I assume you're the club president?" Gamagoori asked as Ryuko smirked.

"Yea and I don't need a Goku Uniform I already have Ryuusei," Ryuko said as Gamagoori nodded before he began explaining the requirements of a club and president as Ryuko was shocked to see the amount of Paperwork that was building up. She remembered her teacher complaining about paperwork he had to fill out and how it's been the bane of every Makai Knight and Priests sense the order was first founded as once the Paperwork fell off the table that was placed there Ryuko was revealed to have a Oh Fuck look on her face.

Ryuko looked and saw Megami and Yuto were gone almost like they saw this coming. 'Traitors,' she cursed mentally as that only left one option left. "Uh actually my buddy Mako Mankanshoku here says she wants to be Club President," Ryuko said as she pointed at Mako with her thumb.

"EH!?" Mako yelped as she was shocked.

(Later)

"That was mean Ryuko all making me president without even asking," Mako said as they walked down the hall as Megami and Yuto who now sported black eyes curtesy of Ryuko had joined them after the club was set up.

"Hey don't worry now our fight club is all set up," Ryuko said as they walked.

"Did you really have to hit us though?" Yuto asked as his black eye was sore.

"Hey next time you guys are helping me with a club don't run off and leave me with the paperwork," Ryuko said as Megami held his eye in an ice patch.

"_**Well I would have stopped her but most of the time she's too stubborn on things,"**_ Senketsu said as Ryuko looked at the Kamui turned Madogu.

"Oh what do you know Senketsu," Ryuko said as they soon took a turn. "Anyway once we start going after the other clubs our Fight Club will get some respect and your rep will skyrocket," Ryuko said as Mako had a despaired look on her face.

"That's great but… I DON'T WANT TO BE A PRESIDENT!" she called as she had to deal with this now.

(Scene break a day later)

Ryuko had defeated multiple clubs from Folk Dance Club to Swimming Club as Ryuko had absorbed there Life Fibers and not once did she have to use her Armor. Yuto and Megami were just there looking pretty keeping an eye out for Horrors in the event any appeared through Gates.

Right now we look to the One Star District where Ryuko Matoi and the Mankanshoku's were in a condo as Mako and Materu were happy and running around that apartment. Ryuko walked around as she was impressed.

Barazo and Sukiyu were standing at the balcony with a smile on their faces. "We finally got our very own condo," she said as Barazo smiled.

"Yeah and I love my new clinic," Barazo said as he had a new sign saying "Mankanshoku Front Back-Alley Doctor." "I hope I don't lose any of my patients," he said as Materu showed up.

"Oh who cares as long as the Kiryuins say its ok then who gives a crap," Materu said with a grin on his face.

"Wow this place is awesome!" Mako said as she ran around wearing her new One Star Goku Uniform.

The benefits this house has was that it had an indoor bathtub, a washing machine and dish washer, an air conditioner in every room, and finally a working toilet. "I wonder how Yuto and Megami are doing with new living arrangements sense you did have them moved up right?" Ryuko asked as Mako nodded with a smile.

"Yea Yuto-kun and Megami-kun are doing better in their own Condos," Mako said as she made sure to remember that.

(Meanwhile with Yuto)

Yuto was sitting in his new living room as he was watching TV with Zaruba. "Man One Star Television and there's nothing on," Yuto said as he watched TV. Yuto's black eye was all healed thanks to Hana as Ryuko didn't even get a lecture on it.

"_**I'm more worried with this all getting to your head,"**_ Zaruba said as Yuto nodded.

"Don't worry Zaruba I'm stopping at One Star because even I know once Two Stars come in I'll be as bad as those spoiled brats on television," Yuto said as he watched TV.

(With Megami)

Megami was just eating his dinner alone as his dinner was small as Makai Knights were trained to survive on little and keep fighting. His Black eye was also healed curtesy of Hana as she was clearly skeptical about the whole fight club idea. As Megami ate he wondered what it was like to have a Madogu before scoffing and continuing his meal.

"Man, it's, quiet here," Megami said as he swallowed some food.

(Back at the Mankanshoku's)

"Mako was rolling around in her bed after getting a heartfelt thank you from Barazo as Ryuko was looking out the window of hers and Mako's new room. "Wow when you said the higher stars shows where you are in society you weren't kidding," Ryuko said as Mako smiled.

"_**So it seems,"**_ Senketsu said from his perch as he was watching the whole thing.

(Later)

Ryuko was in the bath as Senketsu was in his perch in the room most likely sleeping as there wasn't much a Madogu can do when there was no Horrors to fight as Ryuko was relaxing in the bath. That was when she heard a sound and when she opened the window while keeping her breasts covered, she saw that Barazo, Materu, and Guts were hanging on ropes as Ryuko had a glare.

"YOU PERVERTS ARE DOING THE PEEPING THING AGAIN!" Ryuko yelled as she sent them flying while one the rope as they were now swinging back and forth hard.

"We were just cleaning the windows!" Materu lied as he was feeling pain.

(Later that night)

Ryuko and Mako were sleeping as Ryuko had top bunk as Senketsu can be heard snoring a bit as he was enjoying having sleep that didn't take getting blood to wake up. "I promise I'm going to be the best Club President there is," Mako said as Ryuko smiled.

"I know you will," Ryuko said before Mako had a question.

"Hey Ryuko why did you become a Makai Knight?" Mako asked before Ryuko gained a serious look on her face.

"Go to sleep Mako," Ryuko said as she turned. 'My reason… what was my reason before vengeance?' Ryuko thought as she forgot why she undergone that journey.

(Flashback)

Ryuko was climbing a mountain as she was wearing Kamui Senketsu as her Scissor Blades were in there small form in her pocket as she climbed to the top. She almost slipped as Senketsu was worried. "Are you ok Ryuko?" Senketsu asked as he looked to his partner.

"Yeah I am," she said holding onto the bag filled with Soul Metal on her back.

"Be careful we're so close now we might not get a second chance," Senketsu said as Ryuko continued to climb.

They soon reached a cave as Ryuko took out the Madou Tool she was given and saw the compass like item was pointing to the cave. "I guess the blacksmith is here," Ryuko said before she entered. As she walked she heard snoring signally someone was asleep,

As Ryuko walked she arrived at what looked like a makeshift home/forgery as she saw a man sleeping on his side on a mat as he scratched his ass from an itch. "Uh hello are you the blacksmith?" Ryuko asked the bald man but didn't get an answer. This served to piss her off before she walked over to him and kicked his head. "WAKE UP!" she yelled as the man woke up.

"What, what do you want?" he asked as Ryuko scoffed.

"Look I traveled a long way to find you so you can forge for me a Makai Soul Metal Armor I have the Soul Metal needed so if you could," Ryuko requested as the man looked at her bored.

"Interesting, now go away," he said as Ryuko was shocked.

"What the Hell I came all this way to become a Makai Knight and I'll be damned if I leave empty handed!" Ryuko yelled as she was pissed now.

"Look all you Makai wannabes are the same you come here asking for armor or to have it repaired and expect after all the hard work you did to get what you want," the Blacksmith said as he laid back down. "I mean you all not once have ever thanked me for my services all because of something called pride and arrogance," the blacksmith said as Ryuko was getting pissed off.

"Why you," she cursed as Senketsu spoke to Ryuko.

"Ryuko wait he's testing you trying to piss you off to see if you are like all the other Knights who came here," Senketsu said as Ryuko sighed and controlled her temper.

"Your right, you don't get the respect you deserve you did so much for the order especially sense you were responsible for the creation of the Makai Knights so if anything I'm sorry," Ryuko said as the blacksmith got up and took the Soul Metal from Ryuko.

"Looks like there's hope for you yet," he said as he had a smile on his face. "The first female Makai Knight eh well then I guess I'll have to forge my greatest masterpiece yet," he said before he took the Soul Metal. "I'm also going to need your Kamui for this so if you brought some Madou Robes I suggest changing into them," the Blacksmith said as Ryuko was surprised.

(Flashback end)

"Yeah she remembered that day, the day she got over her own pride to get the armor and he wasn't kidding when he said Ryuusei was his best Master Piece next to Garo Ryuko then fell asleep for the night tired.

(Scene break)

*Insert Sanbika instrumental

Ryuko was going through a montage of fighting Club Presidents as she faced Clubs such as the Origami club, ping pong club whose president drinks oil and spews out fire, and many more. Mako of course was doing a better job as a Class President as she was sitting in a Club President Council meeting as she raised her hand.

"Do to Fight Clubs performance I move we raise the standards of Fight Clubs livings," Mako said as she had one thought in her head. 'I'll protect that shine in everyone's eyes,' she thought as she looked serious.

(Scene break Two Star District)

In a mansion Ryuko was eating with the now rich Mankanshoku's as Materu was the first to speak. "Jeez French Cuisine again," Materu said in a bored tone as Sukiyu was drinking tea.

Ryuko felt out of place as she at her food in silence before Barazo walked by now sporting a small mustache. "You heading out dear?" Sukiyu asked as Barazo nodded.

"Yeah I have a meeting at the Doctors Guild to head to," he said as Materu looked.

"I didn't think Doctors had a Guild," Materu said as Sukiyu gave a glare to her son.

"Materu," she scolded as Materu then remembered something.

"Oh yeah I was invited to a birthday party I'll head out," Materu said as that left just him and Sukiyu.

"Well I guess I'll head out too," Sukiyu said before she left as well leaving Ryuko.

Soon Mako, Yuto, and Megami walked in as Yuto and Megami was looking around. "Wow talk about shiny," Megami said as Yuto spoke up.

"Yeah thank god we stopped at One Star," Yuto said as he had a feeling this would happen.

"Sorry I'm late the Council meeting ran later then I thought," Mako said before she noticed it was just the four of them. "Hey where did everyone go?" Mako asked as Ryuko sighed.

"I guess they had stuff to do," Ryuko said as Mako sat down.

"Well let's talk schedule I booked the whole week of you guys at the gym working out sense we can't rely on those Axe Blade things for all your training," Mako said as Yuto was shocked.

"Wait then what about the Horrors?" Yuto asked as Mako nodded.

"Yes I was able to keep Night time clear sense that's when Horrors show up," Mako said as Megami leaned against the wall. "We're all living the good life now so let's all work hard to keep it that way," Mako said as she adjusted her glasses and smiled.

Mako then left to head to bed before Zaruba finally spoke up. _**"They are all giving off Inga right now I think it would be better if we cut off from them before it gets worse,"**_ Zaruba said as Yuto looked at his partner.

"Wait but how can we convince them to give this up," Yuto asked as Zaruba looked.

"_**I'm not sure,"**_ Zaruba said as Ryuko finished her food and stood up.

"I'll think of something," Ryuko said as they all nodded.

(Scene break at the School gym)

The members of Fight Club were in a gym as there was a lot of wrestlers as they all looked like luchadores which made Yuto visible gulp. "Ok guys you all are going to fight everyone in this room," Mako said making all of them go wide eyed.

"Wait Mako," Megami said but Mako took out the megaphone.

"Ok listen up everyone I'm Mako Mankanshoku president of the Fight Club and my club members challenge you all to a fight," Mako called as Yuto was looking at Zaruba.

"Zaruba in case I don't get to say this ow," Yuto said as he looked at the Madogu.

"Ok any question? No? FIGHT!" she called as the battle began.

Yuto and Megami of course kept their swords in there sheaths knowing that they aren't allowed to harm humans but that didn't make the battle any easier.

(Later)

The group were now catching their breath as Ryuko had absorbed all the Life Fibers in the Goku Uniforms. "Come on guys we still have many more fights to win," Mako said as she walked by as her glasses reflection were blocking a person's sight of her eyes.

"_**What have we unleashed?"**_ Zaruba asked as this was getting troublesome.

"_**Amen brother,"**_ Senketsu agreed as he can tell this Fight Club thing was a very bad idea.

(Later)

As Mako was going over expenses for the club as well as any other important stuff as Yuto, Ryuko, and Megami were busy fighting other clubs such as football and any other heavy power clubs as Mako had let the power get to her head real fast. What's worse was that the Mankanshoku's were no better as they had allowed the money to get to their heads real fast. Thank god for Makai Knight training on the Knights end otherwise they would have also been corrupted by the fortune.

Currently Mako was where the Deva's were as they didn't seem too pleased. "What is she doing here?" Jakuzere asked as Mako smirked.

"I believe my club and actions says I belong here," Mako said as it was clear she let the power go to her head.

Mako then began doing what she came here to do as she had a smirk on her face.

(Later)

"Satsuki-sama we can't allow these… people to do as they please," Jakuzere said as Gamagoori had to agree.

"Yes if we allow the Knights and there Fight Club to do as they please they might tear apart the system you built," Gamagoori said as he was at his spot.

"Do not fret this is all a part of my plan," Satsuki said as she added sugar to her tea. "Either they will destroy the system or be assimilated into it… we shall see," Satsuki said before Jiruba started to vibrate. "I shall be off it seems Jiruba has sensed a Horror," Satsuki said as the Deva's nodded.

Satsuki then headed to her courters to suit up in her Madou Robes and face the Horror.

(Meanwhile with Ryuko)

Ryuko was eating as Senketsu noticed something. _**"Looks like your back to eating alone,"**_ Senketsu said as he was surprised at how right Zaruba can be sometimes.

"I guess," Ryuko said as she finished her food.

(Later)

Ryuko was eating her was in the grand bath as she looked at the ceiling as she noticed something or a lack of something as she walked over to the window opened it and saw it was empty as she sighed. "Looks like even the guys are busy," Ryuko said as she went to finish her bath.

(Later)

Ryuko was lying in bed in her own bedroom as she wondered if this club was a good idea sense everyone was so different now. _**"Ryuko?"**_ Senketsu began as Ryuko looked.

"Yeah?" she asked as she kept staring at the ceiling.

"_**When you pictured success is this how you thought of it?"**_ the Madogu asked as he looked at Ryuko from his perch.

"I don't know," Ryuko admitted as she looked at the ceiling.

(With Yuto)

Yuto was in his apartment as Zaruba was on his perch. _**"Oi Yuto I think we should quite the Fight Club and get Hana after all Mako is her student after all,"**_ Zaruba said as Yuto nodded.

"Yeah Mako and her family are letting the money get to their heads real fast," Yuto said as his coat was on a coat rack.

"_**Humans can be a fickle sometimes but that what makes protecting them worth it because they use their power of Free Will to the fullest,"**_ Zaruba said as Yuto got up and began making his resignation letter from Fight Club.

(With Megami)

Megami was working on his resignation letter as well as he didn't need a Madogu to tell him that Fight Club was a very bad idea. "I just hope Mako doesn't blow her top for this," Megami said as he wrote the letter.

(Scene break the next day Honnouji Academy main yard)

Mako was in the main yard as she looked to the top with a smirk on her face at today. "Finally the day has finally arrived once we defeat the Elite Four Fight Club will stand at the top and we will live the good life for good," Mako said as she noticed the Knights arrive. "Well look who finally showed up, today is the big day and once we defeat the elite four we will stand at the top of the school," Mako said before letting out a laugh before three letters were thrown at her face. "What are these?" she asked as Ryuko spoke first.

"We're quitting the Fight club," Ryuko said as Mako was shocked.

"Yeah you let the money get to your head and if we keep going we're worried the greed might attract a Horror," Yuto said as he was clearly thinking of them.

"Yeah so unless we leave you might end up becoming a Horror," Megami said as Mako was shocked.

"But if you all quiet now we'll all be sent back to the slums," Mako pleaded as she didn't want to go back there.

"I'm ok with that," Ryuko said as she looked to her friend.

"No guys that's unfair you can't do that to us," Mako said as she was shocked to hear this. That was when a Wardrobe landed between them as Yuto and Megami were shocked.

"What the hell?" Megami asked as Zaruba could tell there was Inga in Mako but the question was would it build up to attract a Horror.

A light shined down as they both looked to see Satsuki. "President of the Fight Club Mako Mankanshoku your new Two Star Goku Uniform is in the wardrobe if you wish to keep your status and life style then you shall fight and defeat Ryuko Matoi and the Knights of Honnouji Academy," Satsuki said as Yuto and Megami raised their hands.

"Pass," they both said as Ryuko looked at them.

"Traitors," Ryuko growled as Yuto smiled nervously.

"Actually we figured you can deal with this sense this is your mess and we don't even live with Mako," Yuto said as Zaruba spoke up.

"_**That's very true especially sense you said you would think of something,"**_ Zaruba said as Yuto and Megami headed to the stands.

"GO RYUKO!" Megami called cheering her on.

"Anyway you dirty bitch," Ryuko growled at Satsuki who only smirked.

"Save your strength Ryuko Matoi I won't be your opponent," Satsuki said as Ryuko turned and saw the Wardrobe explode to show a stray leave stick out before the smoke cleared to show Mako wearing her spec uniform.

"Two Star Spec Uniform Two Star Fight Club President Mako Mankanshoku!" Mako called out as Ryuko growled as she drew the Ryu Sabers. Mako was dressed in her no star uniform with two stars at the belt, wearing a captain like hat that looked old, a coat over her uniform, and on her hands were knuckle rings that had Mako on them in gold.

"That's our lady Satsuki for you she knows how to play dirty," Nonon said from her spot with the Elite Four as she smirked.

(Meanwhile with Hana)

Hana saw Ryuko and Mako fighting as she growled especially when Mako was using her Madou Brush to throw Energy Bolts at Ryuko as Hana stood up grabbed her own Madou Brush and began heading to Honnouji Academy. "She is so going to get it," Hana growled as she hated when Students use their abilities to further themselves.

(At the Academy)

Ryuko was fighting Mako as Mako sent many projectiles seen in street fights as the projectiles were blocked before Ryuko got hit with a couple of them as she growled. Ryuko then dodged bolts of energy from Mako's Madou Brush as Ryuko was shocked Mako would go that far.

Mako then appeared in front of Ryuko as she swung a bat with nails in it at Ryuko who blocked it with the Ryu Sabers. "Damn it Mako get a hold of yourself," Ryuko said as she didn't want to hurt her friend.

"I can't not when we're finally living the good life," Mako said as Ryuko pushed her away.

That was when there was a car horn as Ryuko looked and saw the Mankanshoku's driving in as Ryuko was relieved maybe they can talk some sense into Mako. "It's your mom and dad," Ryuko said as the Mankanshoku's were shocked to see Mako like this.

"Mako," Barazo said as he was shocked.

"You guys might want to step back Mako isn't in the right mind set right now if you all try and stop her you can get hurt," Ryuko said as she finished that sentence she saw they were gone and at the stands. "What?" Ryuko asked before Barazo spoke up.

"What are you standing around for, kick Ryuko's ass!" Barazo yelled as Ryuko was shocked.

"What?" Ryuko asked as even Yuto and Megami were visible shocked.

"Hurry she's distracted!" Sukiyo called as Materu was next.

"Kick her ass!" he called as Ryuko was shocked.

"You're not even going to try and stop her!" Ryuko demanded as Mako attacked again which Ryuko blocked and jumped back.

"I guess I have no choice then," Ryuko said before summoning her armor. Ryuko drew the light circle before her armor came onto her as Ryuusei stood in Ryuko's place.

Ryuusei took a battle stance as Mako pulled out her Madou Brush. Mako then summoned an energy chain around Ryuusei catching her off guard before it began to swing her around.

"NOW YOU SEE THE TRUTH OF HUMAN FOLLY AKKA YUSEI KISHI RYUUSEI ONCE THEY ARE GIVEN A TASTE OF HIGHER STATUS THEY BEGIN TO LUST FOR IT AND FROM THAT LUST GREED IS BORN THIS IS THE TRUTH OF HUMANITY HUMANS ARE NOTHING MORE THEN PIGS, PIGS IN HUMAN CLOTHING THAT MUST BE TAMED WITH FORCE!" Satsuki called as Ryuusei was being swung around.

Meanwhile Ryuusei was able to break through the chains as she landed on the ground before Mako took the chance taking out her bat and the nails and bandages came off to reveal a missile before it fired and hit Ryuusei dead on.

"RYUKO!" Yuto called as Megami was chewing on his nails.

Once the smoke cleared Ryuusei was once again Ryuko as she looked at her friend as Senketsu was shocked as well. _**"Ryuko,"**_ Senketsu began as Ryuko smiled.

"Don't worry I'm ok like this," Ryuko said as the Elite Four was confused.

"She's risking her life for a friend," Gamagoori said as Sanageyama couldn't see but he knew what was going on.

Mako began to stomp torts Ryuko in her clogs and once Mako was upon Ryuko she began punching Ryuko's face who though was knocked down chose to get back up and stand her ground. This continued until late afternoon as the sun was setting as it was about to reach the climax.

Hana of course arrived but saw what Ryuko was planning as she smirked knowing one of the only ways to banish Greed is with an epiphany. Mako ran at Ryuko as she was intent on finishing it with her parents cheering her on to end Ryuko.

*Insert Garo Honoo no Kokuin OST Leone

But when Mako was almost upon Ryuko the Makai Knight smiled as Mako went wide eyed and stopped mid punch as her fist was inches away from Ryuko's face. If one looked closely you could see the tears staining Mako's face and they were quiet large enough to make a puddle as Mako was crying.

"Why, why aren't you stopping me," Mako began as the Mankanshoku's were listening. "What kind of parents are you?! If I keep hitting her she'll die," Mako said as she fell to her knees crying.

"What did we do?" Barazo asked out of the loop a bit as he was in the stands.

"When we began living a better life I saw this shine of happiness but that wasn't happiness it was greed!" she yelled as they were confused but were getting the gist of it. "WE'RE EVIL MOM, DAD, MATERU AND EVEN ME!" Mako yelled before punching the ground hard creating a large crater as everyone was blown away with Yuto and Megami holding on and making sure the Mankanshoku's didn't get blown away and the Elite Four having Three Stars Zero Fucks moment as they were on the flying seats like nothing.

Once the dust settled Ryuko walked over to Mako as she smiled at the girl. "You were holding back," Ryuko said as Mako was shocked.

"I did all this," Mako said as Hana also appeared.

"Yeah you must have tapped into your dormant powers and awoken them even more to the point you are now ready to learn new spells," Hana said as Mako nodded.

"Well then Mako ditch the Goku Uniform," Ryuko said as Mako nodded.

"Right," Mako said before taking off the Two Star Uniform for Ryuko to slice through.

Ryuko smirked before slicing through the uniforms with her Ryu Sabers. "SEN-I-SOSHITO!" she invoked as she absorbed the Life Fibers into her body.

"Hey Mako," Hana began as fireworks were caused with the Goku Uniforms destruction as she took out a box.

Mako took it with a smile on her face. "YAY PRESENT!" she called as she opened it to see clothing. "What's this?" she asked as Hana smiled.

"Your new Makai Priestess uniform," Hana said as Mako got stars in her eyes before she grabbed it and quickly put it on and soon Mako was dressed in leather armor and robes that fit her figure as she sort of looked like a combo of Shannoa from Castlevania Order of Ecclesia and a basic Makai Priestess. "Well what do you think?" Hana asked as Mako smiled.

"I Love it!" she yelled with a smile on her face.

"MAKO, RYUKO!" came some voices as they looked to see Mako's family running down the crater as they were stripping of the rich clothing leaving them in their underwear as Yuto and Megami were catching the cloths unintentionally as they were blushing big time.

They soon began rolling as when they stopped they were bowing to Ryuko and Mako as Yuto and Megami where holding the cloths.

"We're sorry Ryuko!" they all called as Ryuko smiled.

"Alright I forgive you this time but next time you pull something like this and I won't be so forgiving," Ryuko said as they all looked at the Fireworks.

Meanwhile Satsuki watched as she smiled and walked away to her lair as she had a smile on her face that looked more like a smirk then anything.

"Wait I just realized something," Yuto said as everyone looked.

"What?" Megami asked as Yuto spoke.

"We barely had any screen time this chapter!" Yuto said as Megami gasped.

"Let's stop breaking the fourth wall please!" Ryuko called as this was a combo of Kill la Kill and Garo after all.

(TBC)

"When the stakes are high," Ryuko narrated as the screen showed the Students of Honnouji Academy going at each other.

"And all bets are off," Yuto continued as he was fighting Inumuta.

"We draw forth the blade that protects all," Megami continued as it showed him watching the battle.

"To defend those who are close to us," Ryuko continued as Ryuusei was riding her own Madou Horse. "Or avenge those who are lost," she continued as it showed Lost Soul Ryuusei. Next Time: Lost Soul Saga

ESKK: Hey finally got this ready for everyone. Well I hope you all enjoy this because I worked all of Spring Break on it.


	9. Chapter 9 Lost Soul part 1

Makai La Knight

ESKK: Wow a new chapter already beginning well starting to run out of ideas but I'm impressed with myself that I made it to 9 chapters but oh well let's get on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kill la Kill or Garo they belong to their respected owners.

*Insert Divine Flame by Jam Project

You are one who will bring

As the song began young woman with black and crimson hair was shown as she was given two swords and a young man who was given a single sword with the symbol Garo on it.

-GAROOOOOO! GAROOOOO! GAROOOOOOO~!-

As the opening began different Knights appeared such as Garo, Gaia, Zoro, and even Ryuusei with Life Fibers appearing around them and between each knight as a scene break

-Moeru gouka no naka umareochita senshi. Seou onore no yami to nikushimi wo-

The screen shows Ryuko going from infant to her current age as it shows her wielding the Ryu-sabers before switching to Megami and then Yuto as they were fighting Horrors.

-Hitoshirezu chikatta omoi hagane ni nari. Ankoku no me wo karu sono toki-

Shows the Makai Knights Garo, Gaia, Ryuusei, and Zoro fighting Horrors before Ryuusei and Zoro went at each other before the armor came off to reveal Ryuko and Satsuki fighting and then Yuto fell into an abyss as Life Fibers cut through the scene.

-Kakenukete yuku atsui nanika ga mi wo kogasu Kono inochi…-

Mako appeared before Life Fibers went passed her to reveal Hana which then the Life Fibers went passed her again to reveal the Watchdog before Zaruba appeared for a moment.

-Hoshii naraba kurete yaruze Ukabu honoo no kokuin ni-

Senketsu appeared as did Jiruba before the screen went back to show two different screen as Jiruba was on Satsuki's wrist on top her tower as Senketsu was on Ryuko's wrist as she glared up at the tower. Before Yuto stabbed through a Horror.

-Furimuku na! Kirisake! Yami wo tsuranuku made Konjiki no kiba wa uketsugu chi no sadame-

Shows Yuto running as he had the Garoken drawn before showing Ryuko jumping in with the Ryu-Sabers drawn before showing Megami with his weapon drawn before Ragyo, Nui, and Hounomaru appeared with Ragyo having an evil smirk before Life Fibers went passed them changing the scene.

-Kanashimi to setsuna ni nomikomareta tamashii-

Shows Satsuki before life fibers went passed her to form Ryuko which once again the Life Fibers appeared and left Megami and for the last time the Life Fibers appeared making Yuto.

-Tada hitori ten he to tsunagu hikari wa GAROOOOO!-

Then Life Fibers dissipated to reveal the title "Makai La Knight," as the song then ended.

(Start)

A middle aged woman wearing odd clothing was walking to her office as she had sensed a powerful force nearby. This woman had maroon eyes, white rainbow hair, clothing that barely covered her breasts with a fur boa around her shoulders, and finally high heels. This woman was Ragyo Kiryuin head of REVOCS as well as the most, richest bitch in the world.

As Ragyo walked to her office she saw Honoumaru her secretary was on the ground defeated as her Life Fiber cloths had scratches on them as whoever did this clearly knew what he or she was doing. This made Ragyo smirk as she entered her office only to find to find it empty. She walked in calmly and sat on her desk chair and turned seeing she wasn't alone and saw a young man in block clothing sporting a black coat as his yellow eyes and ebony wild hair was relaxed as he had a smirk on his face.

"So we finally meet Ragyo Kiryuin face to face," he said as Ragyo smirked.

"Well young man I never expected you to break past all my defenses with ease you must be powerful," Ragyo said as she saw the boy had his feet plopped on the table.

"Yeah well I came all this way to meet you Ragyo Kiryuin so I figured I might as well demonstrate what I can do," he said as Ragyo grinned.

"Well then sense you came all this way and skipped the appointment making what can I do for you and be warned if it's something trivial then I won't hesitate to kill you," Ragyo said as the boy smirked.

"Well then my name is Kiyoshi and as for why I'm here well it's simple I'm here for two things one to tell you the truth of the Primordial Life Fiber you keep hidden under your mansion and two to form an alliance," Kiyoshi said as he put his feet down.

"What truth I know everything there is to know about it," Ragyo said as Kiyoshi smirked.

"But have you ever bothered to look inside it because the Primordial Life Fiber acts as a prison for a powerful monster called a Horror," Kiyoshi said as Ragyo was intrigued as she did not know that. "See the Primordial Life Fiber keeps this being dormant as it's the progenitor of the Life Fibers," Kiyoshi said as Ragyo was now intrigued. "Add the fact as so long as the Makai Knights exist as well as the Horrors your plan would be doomed to fail," Kiyoshi said as that got on Ragyo's nerves.

"And who are you to say that my plan will fail," Ragyo said making Kiyoshi smirk.

"My name is Kiyoshi but I'm also known as the Dark Knight Kiba," Kiyoshi said as Ragyo growled. "But I can provide you a way to use the Horror inside the Primordial Life Fiber to your advantage and allow your plan to flourish but in exchange I ask for one thing," Kiyoshi said as Ragyo was intrigued.

"And what is that?" Ragyo asked as Kiyoshi smirked.

"See we share a common enemy the Makai Knights Garo, Gaia, and Ryuusei but I'm more focused on Garo I can provide you the power to face these Knights so long as you leave me Garo to battle," Kiyoshi said making Ragyo grin.

"Very well then I accept your proposal," Ragyo said as the bearer of Kiba smirked.

"Then I look forward to working with you Ragyo Kiryuin," Kiyoshi said as the two shook hands on it.

Ragyo smirked at the thought of using the boy to further her ambition without realizing that the boy had similar thoughts as it was true what they say keep your friends close and keep your enemies closer.

(Scene break Honnouji Academy)

*Insert Kiryu ga Kill from Kill la Kill OST

The students were standing before a large red podium of the school as they were facing Satsuki Kiryuin and her elite for as the first of who then began to speak. "Today I am giving the Honnouji Academy Student Council system a fresh start!" she began as her voice was made heard. "All students are hereby granted the right to attack all other students!" she continued as Yuto was getting a bad feeling about this. "Secret meetings, scheming, backstabbing- Anything goes!" she called out as some of the students began to gain evil grins. "Seven days from now reach the school yard alive! And then use your own strength to lay claim to your social standing again!" she called out as Zaruba and Senketsu could sense it like a dark cloud. "This shall be Honnouji Academy's First Natural Election!" she called out as Ryuko was lost.

"First Natural election," Ryuko wondered as she paid attention.

"_**I have a bad feeling about this Ryuko,"**_ Senketsu said as he senses the Inga building in people building.

"You and me both," Yuto said as Zaruba then spoke.

"_**Looks like we might have to file in for overtime,"**_ Zaruba joked as he watched the student's grins of malice before Satsuki continued.

"In this election, you will not be choosing some candidate! You will be choosing yourself! You're standing! Your strength! You're way of life!" she called out as Megami had his hand at his sword ready to deflect any attack. "At 8:30, seven days from now, a sudden death runoff election will be held with the survivors who arrive to this schoolyard!" she yelled as Yuto could swear the students had red eyes now. "Fight one another! Emerge victorious! And I will grant you your Goku Unifroms anew!" she called as The Knights and Priestess in training were prepared to run out of the school and save their strength for the Horrors. "Now, fellow comrades of Honnouji Academy FIGHT!" she called as the battles began.

*End OST

(Scene break Mikisugi's classroom)

The Three Knights made it to Mikisugi's classroom knowing he was there contact in the Academy as a red bubble appeared around Satsuki's lair. "Yea that's a Life Fiber Jamming emission you can hit it with everything you got from Soul Metal gear to Spells, slashing it, to even nuking it its millions of Life Fibers vibrating at high speed," Mikisugi said as Ryuko growled.

"Great are only chance to get at her and she makes it harder for us," Ryuko growled as Megami sat back.

"Well we better get out of here the classroom won't be safe for long and the only possible safe place for the next seven days is probably the Hideout so if we can make it there without being spotted we're in the clear," Megami said as Ryuko looked at him.

"And why do we need to go there we're no stars so it won't really matter," Ryuko said as Yuto spoke up.

"Well we're the ones who slay monsters and proved that we are powerful and if someone can take us down then that person won't be messed with for defeating the Knights of Honnouji Academy," Yuto explained as he relaxed.

"That is true but we have to remember that," Mikisugi said pointing at the school yard where every student was beating the shit out of each other as luckily Mako wasn't there.

"Looks like the only way to get at Satsuki is to make it here next week for the election," Ryuko said as Senketsu nodded.

"_**Yes but we must be careful as with all this Inga many Horrors are bound to show up,"**_ Senketsu said as Zaruba spoke next.

"_**Yes and its total anarchy out there which makes this very troublesome,"**_ Zaruba said as Yuto looked out.

"Well we should leave and hide out till this all blows over that way you guys can face the Elite four and Satsuki-sama," Mako said as everyone nodded.

(Meanwhile with the Deva's)

The Four Deva's were walking through the mayhem like nothing as they knocked away any Student who tried to attack them like nothing. "This is crazy," Sanageyama said now sporting a mask with white eyes to cover his stitched eyes. "Why the hell is she doing this, she's tearing apart the system she made," Sanageyama said as he knocked away students.

"She always takes thing to the extreme," Inumuta said as knocked away a student despite his skinniness.

"Tear is down and build it back up, that's lady Satsuki in a nutshell," Nonon said as they walked. "Well whatever at least it gives us an excuse for some downtime," Nonon said as she knocked a few students away who tried to sneak up behind her.

That actually gave Gamagoori a thought. "Good idea, I think I'll take a few days off," he said before pulling out a key. "See you next week 8:30 sharp," he said as Sanageyama heard it and Gamagoori walked away.

"You hear that it sounded like a car key," Sanageyama said as he heard it.

"Good ears he just got his driver's License," Nonon began as they walked through the gate of the school. "Satsuki-sama needed a shofar so he told her he do it," she said as they left the gate.

"His Loyalty is impressive," Inumuta said as they were out the gate now.

"Ok then I'll see you boys in seven days," she said turning to both of them to bid them farewell. "I seriously doubt any of us suck so bad that we won't make it to the sudden death runoff," Nonon said as they all left as in the gate were all the students they beat down with ease.

(Scene break with the Makai group)

The Makai Group were able to escape the chaos just as it began as there order says they can't kill humans incapacitate them yes but these psycho's were ready to kill each other to get higher standing. _**"What is wrong with these people I sense Inga all over the place,"**_ Zaruba said as they hid behind a wall.

"Well more stars mean better living so of course they will go at each other's throats to get better living," Mako said as she had the rear with Ryuko.

Megami looked and saw it was clear. "Let's go," Megami said as they ran seeing the town was in chaos as Ryuko had an idea.

"We should split up that way we'll be harder to catch I'll go with Mako to the Mankanshoku's you guys head to the hide out," Ryuko said as Yuto nodded.

"Yeah we can hide out and maybe take some R&amp;R during the day and hunt Horrors during the night," Yuto said as they then split up.

(Scene break with Yuto)

Yuto was at the hide out as he walked over to Hana who was monitoring the security feed seeing the town was in chaos. "Hey Hana mind if I borrow the bike again there's somewhere I have to be," Yuto said as Hana turned knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"Very well but do not be defeated and be back before nightfall after all we can't afford to let Horrors run amok in the city," Hana said as she threw the keys to Yuto who caught it.

"Thanks," Yuto said as he went to the Garage.

(Meanwhile at the Mankanshoku's)

The Entire city was in chaos the school wasn't safe as students broke into classrooms and attacked there fellow students, Buildings were being exploded, students were being taken prisoner, and all the while the One Stars had evil grins on their faces as there was no telling if they were humans or Horrors.

In the Mankanshoku's home/clinic the family was sitting in their living room drinking tea as if the chaos happening wasn't bugging them. Mako took a sip before she spoke. "Gosh things in town are sure crazy today," Mako said as she had a smile on her face. Materu of course found the tea too hot as Ryuko appeared.

"What's everyone sitting around looking all philosophical for?" Ryuko asked as she was at the door.

"Oh you know thinking about all the good stuff we learned recently like how instant gratification isn't as all it's cracked up to be," Barazo said as he looked at Ryuko.

"Yeah patience is a virtue," Materu said as he also looked at Ryuko. "See if I wait till everyone is tired from fighting I'll have easier pickings, pocket pickings that is," Materu said as Sukiyu gained a scowl.

"Materu you little," she growled as she grabbed his cheek and pull hard which earned a laugh from Mako and Barazo.

"So can I use your scooter?" Ryuko asked sense she would use a Madou Horse if she actually had one.

"I got if for you scammed it from the guy who owns the scooter shop, drive safe," Barazo said with a thumbs up.

(Later outside)

"Going anyplace special today?" Mako asked as Ryuko got the scooter ready.

"Not really," Ryuko said as Mako was still dressed in her Makai Priestess gear in case of a hunt.

"So you're just going around then," Mako said appearing behind Ryuko on the seat catching Ryuko off guard. "In that case I'm coming too," Mako said with a smile on her face. "Ready? Set? GO!" she yelled squeezing hard around Ryuko's waist. "I'm going to hold on tight," Mako said as Senketsu was grateful that he wasn't a Kamui anymore.

"Oh what the Hell lets go," Ryuko said before she drove off.

(Later with Yuto)

Yuto arrived at a park as he saw the sun was beginning to set as he knew Hana would go easy on him after all this place held special meaning to him. As he walked he arrived at a cross signaling a grave as it had the Makai Symbols on them.

"Hey Kaa-san," Yuto said as he stood there at his mother's grave. "I know I'm kind of late but things have been hectic with my latest assignment," Yuto said as he was only met with silence. "As the Ougon Kishi Garo I had a lot of responsibilities typical of being one who protects and made some new friends," Yuto said as he talked to his mother. "I recently became a student at Honnouji Academy that is the only place with clues to Ragyo Kiryuin and REVOCS as well as COVERS and it's been a crazy missions," Yuto said as he was met with silence.

"Anyway I met Megami who is the Kenjin Kishi Gaia and Ryuko recruited a new Priest into the Order though she's still in training and hasn't mastered her powers yet she's actually a descendant of a Makai Priestess," Yuto said before he began to continue on with his story to his mother hoping she can hear him.

As he spoke Zaruba finally spoke up. _**"You know Yuto its ok to grieve for a lost loved one and I'm sure you mother is proud of you for becoming Garo but you must know that she may have been a great Makai Priestess but she was an even greater mother to you,"**_ Zaruba said as Yuto looked.

"Yeah but I just miss her y'know," Yuto said as all was silent as the wind blew gently as this was a moment of silence.

(Meanwhile with Ryuko and Mako)

Ryuko was driving out of Honno Town as Ryuko took a glance to Mako while also keeping her eyes on the road. "You going to fight in this thing too?" Ryuko asked as Mako looked.

"Nah I'm a No Star, there's no point y'know," Mako said as Ryuko nodded. "And besides if I don't fight it's like getting a vacation for a week," Mako said as Ryuko smiled.

"You got a point there," Ryuko said as Senketsu spoke up.

"_**Yes but as a Makai Priest in training that vacation will be taken up by training and Horror Hunts,"**_ Senketsu said as Mako nodded.

"I know Senketsu but I don't think I'll make it to the hideout especially sense with everyone trying to kill each other," Mako said as she then turned to Ryuko. "Me and the fans will be cheering you Knights on in the Sudden Death Runoff so kick butt," Mako said as Ryuko grinned.

"Rodger that," Ryuko said before she sped up to her destination.

(Scene break)

Ryuko and Mako arrived at a cliff as they arrived at a grave marker labeled Isshin Matoi. "Where are we?" Mako asked as Ryuko looked at the grave.

"My dad's grave," Ryuko said as Mako was shocked. "See me and my dad never got along well he shipped me off to a boarding school when I was 5 and for the next few years I ended up becoming an outright punk," Ryuko said as Senketsu was already aware of the story. "Then one day he called me out of the blue saying he wanted to talk but when I got there I saw two Makai Knights the Garo before Yuto and a Makai Knight called Zero who trained me to be a Knight and that was when a Horror appeared and that same night my potential to be a Knight was discovered and I ended up going on a long journey to find the Black Smith who forged me my Makai Armor," Ryuko said as Mako was shocked.

Ryuko then drew her Ryu-sabers and stabbed them to the ground. When I got the assignment to come to Honnouji Academy because of the threat my father warned me about I thought I can find his murderer but I'm no closer to finding him or her then when I started," Ryuko cursed as she remembered how she came back and found him dead.

(Flashback)

*Insert Garo Honoo no Kokuin OST Leone

Ryuko now dressed in a Madou Robes was running to the safe house the Makai Order provided for Isshin Matoi as she ran closer. She saw the guards weren't there which she assumed was a shift change and just ran in. "Dad I did I'm a Knight now," Ryuko called only to go wide eyed to see her father dead as she was wide eyed as she saw a on his skin in blood was written that "I got you Isshin." "Dad…" Ryuko said as she was shocked as at that moment the flames of vengeance ignited in Ryuko.

The Knights arrived and saw they were too late as Zero was there and cursed his luck as many Knights were trying to figure out how that girl got through their defenses.

(Flashback end)

At that moment Mako put her hand on Ryuko's shoulder. "Yeah but your dad would probably be proud of you for becoming a Makai Knight and the first female Knight might I add," Mako said as Ryuko looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah you're probably right," Ryuko said as Mako smiled.

(Later)

The duo were driving back to Honno town as Mako was asleep while hanging on to Ryuko with Mako falling back a bit. _**"Ryuko those flames within you should never burn,"**_ Senketsu spoke up as Ryuko looked at the Madogu.

"What do you mean?" she asked as Senketsu was being serious.

"_**I mean those vengeful flames within you your allowing them to burn I fear that the more you stay here the more you'll try and draw power from them before you are consumed by vengeance,"**_ Senketsu said as before Ryuko could retort the scooter began to slow down as it stopped right next to Yuto who was trying to hitch a ride.

"What happened to you?" Ryuko asked as she saw Yuto.

"Didn't pay attention to the Gas gauge," Yuto said as Ryuko nodded.

"I guess dad got you a busted up scooter," Mako said as Ryuko looked.

"Nah the Gas gauge is just broken," Ryuko said as the gas gauge was indeed showing it was full.

"You know Ryuko you're not alone anymore because you have all of us in your life me mom, dad, Yuto, Megami, Materu, Guts, Senketsu, Zaruba even Hana we all care about you lots and lots. You know that right?" Mako asked as Ryuko smiled.

"Of course I never had any doubt," Ryuko said as Yuto then spoke up.

"Well sense we're stuck here mind helping me hitch a ride?" Yuto asked as Ryuko shrugged but Mako already had a sign that read Over There and Mako was saying how they needed a ride and they weren't trouble.

That was when a car drove by as smoke came out of it causing the humans of the group to start coughing. "Watch where you're driving you jackass!" Ryuko yelled as she soon noticed the car backing up.

Once the car was in front of them they saw that the driver was none other than Gamagoori as they were shocked.

"Gamagoori you're the one we called?!" Mako called as Gamagoori final spoke.

"Did your rides break down here?" he asked as Yuto spoke up before Ryuko could be a smart ass or rude.

"Yes so if it's not too much trouble can you give us a ride?" Yuto asked as Gamagoori looked at them.

"Hop on," Gamagoori said as Ryuko was shocked.

"What?" she asked as Yuto already jumped into shock gun seat.

"I am the head of the Disciplinary Committee it is my sworn duty to help any student in need in and on campus even if it's you two so get on," Gamagoori said as Yuto had already loaded his bike on the back of Gamagoori's pink care.

(Later on the road)

Mako was singing a horrible song that seemed to involve a car accident to Hell as Yuto wondered what went through that girls head sometimes. "Matoi can you please get her to stop that God Awful singing," Gamagoori asked knowing Ryuko was her closest friend.

"Hey once she's on a roll there's almost nothing that can stop her," Ryuko said as Gamagoori had to agree there.

"I don't think even a red stop light can make her stop," Gamagoori said as he was concentrating on the road.

"Yeah the Traffic lights of my life always flash yellow," Mako called out as Gamagoori was impressed.

"Proceed with caution," a wise moto," Gamagoori said before he noticed Cars coming pass them. "I hate people who don't follow the rules of the road don't they know this is a now passing zone," Gamagoori said before the passengers of the car pointed guns on them.

"GET DOWN!" Yuto called as he, Ryuko, and Mako ducked to avoid gunfire.

"_**I saw their uniforms they're from Honnouji Academy,"**_ Zaruba said as he caught a glance of it.

"Damn if it's a fight they want," Ryuko began but Gamagoori stopped her.

"It's not you they want," Gamagoori said as Ryuko was confused.

"Who are these guys?" Yuto asked as he ducked and cover.

"Haven't you heard the Automotive club and the Airsoft Club merged together to form the Automotive Airsoft club now back to the previous subject sense the school knows you don't use a Kamui or Goku Uniform to fight they are coming after me instead," Gamagoori said as behind them was a guy with flaming red hair that's head was sticking out of a car.

"Come on Gamagoori bet you that car isn't worth its paintjob," the president of the automotive Airsoft club called as Yuto quickly buckled up knowing that situations like this usually end with a car crash.

"You underestimate me a good driver knows it takes more than just a fancy car to be the best it takes skills and precision," Gamagoori said as he demonstrated by making a hard turn on the wheel causing the car to begin spinning around wildly as Gamagoori was laughing and the two Knights plus Madogu's and one Makai Priestess in Training began screaming in shock at what was happening.

"_**This is nuts!"**_ Zaruba called as this reminded him of that one time when a previous Garo named Kouga was on a motorcycle and he exceeded the speed limit.

"We're out of control," Gamagoori said as Ryuko growled.

"No shit Sherlock that's what happens when you spin a car like this!" Ryuko yelled before they crashed the car into the wall as the Air bag activated and Mako was stabbed into the airbag with Gamagoori laying his head in it and Ryuko and Yuto glad to be wearing seatbelts.

"Is everyone ok?" Yuto asked as he held his head before they were soon surrounded by the Automotive Airsoft Club.

"Well Gamagoori looks like this is the end of the line for you," the car wearing student said as Yuto took out his Madou Lighter and lit it getting no response from their eyes.

"That does it," Ryuko growled before Gamagoori got out of his car.

"Don't interfere Matoi this is my mess and I'll clean it up," Gamagoori said as he stood between the car and the Automotive Airsoft Club.

"Hah when we're done with you you're going to be balling Gamagoori!" the president of the Automotive Airsoft Club called out as a taunting smirk.

"I wouldn't cry to the lights of you and even if I did I'd just wipe it off and take you all down!" he called as Gamagoori then activated his uniform.

Gamagoori was in the center of three stars before then came upon him transforming his Goku Uniform. "THREE STAR GOKU UNIFORM SHACKLE REGALIA!" he invoked as Ryuko was confused.

"What the hell?" she asked as the Club members now looked scared.

"Crap he transformed!" came a club members yelp as the leader growled.

"Who cares if he transformed shoot his ass!" he ordered before they all opened fire and to the trio's surprised the bullets didn't leave a dent on it.

"Damn that thing is hard," Ryuko said as Yuto snickered. "Shut up," Ryuko growled at Yuto who stopped.

"You have no idea," Gamagoori said as the bullets kept coming at him before it began to convulse. "Yes punish me YES!" he called out followed by many other words that pertain to things that are better left off this site as everything Gamagoori said made the three cringe. "The more you punish me the stronger I'll get just like back then," Gamagoori said as he remembered when he first met Satsuki.

(Flashback)

On top a middle school a group of students with evil smirks on their faces were watching as a young bald boy was climbing the fence. "What are you waiting for jump," the male said with an evil grin on his face.

"Yeah you spilled juice on my uniform," the girl said as the boy looked.

"It was an accident and I said I was sorry," he called as he was scared of jumping off the school.

"Yeah so as an apology you can jump and your dad can keep his job," the large boy said before a new voice came in.

"Hey what's going on here?" the voice asked as they looked to see a younger Gamagoori with a Student Council President armband as he had longer hair five years ago.

"Well if it isn't the Student Council President Ira Gamagoori look man why don't you walk away," the male Student said as Gamagoori could tell what was going on. "Besides his piece of shit old man works at my old man's company," the boy said before the girl smirked.

"And my daddy is the chief of police and he wouldn't dare bust his little girl," the girl said before the meek boy spoke up.

"Please Gamagoori don't interfere if I don't jump my dad is going to lose his job," the boy said as Gamagoori knew a jump from this height would kill the kid.

"STOP!" he called as he ran to the boy but it was too late the boy jumped as the thugs laughed.

"You may be student council president Gamagoori but we run the school so if you know what's good for you then you'll turn the other way," the boy said as Gamagoori was now pissed at his weakness.

"DAMN IT!" he cursed to the heavens as to everyone's shock the boy came back up in a fetal position completely unharmed. "Huh?" he asked as he saw what was going on before a new voice spoke up.

"The REVOC's trampoline has a good bounce don't you thing," a female voice called as Gamagoori turned to see a younger Satsuki with shorter hair standing on top the doorway into the school from the roof.

Gamagoori ran to the edge and saw in fact there was a trampoline that saved the boy's life and when he came back up Gamagoori caught him. "Gotcha," he said before the boy began to spaz out.

"Let me go if I don't jump my dad is going to lose his job!" he called before Satsuki spoke up.

"You need not worry about that I have bought that despicable company," Satsuki said as everyone was shocked.

"That's bullshit no way you bought my, dads company," the guy said as he wasn't done. "You, new here or something?" he asked before the girl spoke next.

"Yeah you better leave or I'll have my daddy throw you in jail with the pedophiles," she said as Satsuki smirked.

"You father had also been relieved of duty," Satsuki said as the girl was shocked.

"No way!" she called before the butler Soroi showed a tablet opened to the news.

"Don't believe me then behold for yourselves," she said as one article says REVOCS merge rival company and Chief of Police arrested for accepting bribes.

Satsuki then jumped down as the two students were now pissed.

"That's it guys get her!" he called before Satsuki took her Bakuzan and in mere moments defeated all of the offending foes.

"Pathetic you rely on your parent's fortune to get ahead without using any of your own strength your nothing more than parasites relying on a host to survive," Satsuki said as Gamagoori saw that was kind of hypocritical.

"Wait but aren't you relying on your parent's fortune to get what you want, what makes you any different?" he asked as Satsuki looked at him.

"My resolve is what makes me different I use any means necessary to complete my ambition I'll use every tool at my disposal till my ambition is fulfilled," Satsuki said as she stood above Gamagoori. "Without Resolve you wouldn't even have the strength to wipe your own tears," she said before walking away with her light still shining. Gamagoori was amazed by this girls resolve but back then he didn't know how true those words really meant.

(Flashback end)

Gamagoori was still being pelted with bullets as he came out of his musing. "And that's how I met Lady Satsuki," he said but wasn't done. "I waited two years for her to graduate just so I can enroll into Honnouji Academy with her, she gave me this Goku Uniform as a reward for my loyalty," Gamagoori said as he remembered that day.

"What the Fuck?" Yuto asked as he caught the "Two Years," part as well as the Ryuko.

"Wait how old are you?" Ryuko asked as Senketsu and Zaruba were just accepting the craziness for now.

"I'm turning 20 this year," Gamagoori said as it seems he was reaching his limit.

"I always thought he looked older," Mako said as Gamagoori took the full force of the bullets.

"Are you going to talk or FIGHT!?" the automotive airsoft club president yelled as he and his club members drove into Gamagoori but were unable to push him back while at the same time shooting at him.

Gamagoori laughed as he grinned at this under his armor. "Yes that's more like it the more punishment I take the bigger and harder I get," Gamagoori said as Mako had wide eyes and Ryuko had a grossed out, look and Yuto had a look that said "make him stop."

"Wow Old and perverted," Mako said as Gamagoori had to correct her.

"Not perverted; converted," he said before going into an explanation. "As I reach my climax the power that's building up inside of me shall explode!" he called before he began to give off stars. "EVERYWHERE!" he yelled before entering his second form and destroying all the cars and club members. "Three Star Goku Uniform: SCOURGE REGALIA," he invoked as Ryuko and Yuto were shocked to see this,

"Wow," Ryuko said as Senketsu was shocked as well.

"_**A two stage transformation,"**_ Senketsu said before Zaruba picked up where Senketsu left off.

"_**Similar to some of the Phantom Knights,"**_ Zaruba said as he was impressed.

(Scene break Gas Station)

Yuto had finished filling up his bike as Ryuko was filling her tank next as Gamagoori had dropped them off here. "Be careful going home and don't stop for any strangers," Gamagoori cautioned as Ryuko smirked.

"Ok dad," Ryuko wise cracked as she finished filling up the tank.

"See you at the sudden death run off I'll be sure to pick the perfect spot for our fight," Gamagoori said as Ryuko was confused.

"Wait what?" she asked as Gamagoori didn't answer and started the car before driving off.

"_**It seems the Sudden Death Run off might be team based so Megami might be a great help against Sanageyama,"**_ Zaruba said as Ryuko watched the man drive off in his now beat up car.

(Scene break 7 days later Honnouji Academy)

At Honnouji Academy the remaining students were gathered at the stadium as it was 8:30 at the moment when the barrier came down. In her lair Satsuki smirked as she put Jiruba back on her wrist knowing that she was better suited as a bracelet before she stood up and headed to greet the students.

*Insert Kill la Kill OST Kiryu Ga Kill

(Outside)

Satsuki faced the students as her sword was in her hands in front of her like a cane as she looked down upon the students with the Knights in one group and the Elite Four in different spots. "Students of Honnouji Academy for the past week you fought long and hard, however the fight has only just begun," she said as she looked down upon the students. "Welcome to the Sudden Death run off!" she called out as wasn't done. "Every battle has been recorded and now we know who the survivors are, based on what happens today I will determine who acquires three star status!" she called out as the students cheered in anticipation.

But that was before the ground began to shake as Yuto was shocked. "What's going on?" Yuto asked as he tried to keep his footing.

"_**I don't sense any Inga so it isn't a Horror,"**_ Zaruba said as he was on Yuto's finger.

"Now what then?" Ryuko asked as she had the Ryu-Sabers still drawn from fighting her way to school.

The ground then began to give way as coming out of it were 7 pillars and one stage as the pillars had spikes on them and the stage had a screen below it that was a blank green.

"The five pillars are your next challenge fight your way to the top of one and be a front runner in the election," Satsuki called out as Ryuko growled.

*End OST

"That sneaky, she's making this up as she goes," Ryuko growled as the sun began to be blocked out by red and black clouds.

"Well then I guess we have to get to a pillar then," Megami said with a smirk as he cracked his knuckles.

"This should be fun," Yuto said with a smirk of his own before Ryuko spit a bit.

*Insert OST Kill la Kill OST Ryuko Matoi Main Theme/Killl la Kill

"Well then I can make things up to!" she called before she and her fellow Knights ran to a pillar while fighting their way through students as they let out a roar. As they did that the Elite Four were already on pillars as they were rising to the sky.

Yuto was running up a pillar as he roared with Megami on his own pillar running up with sword drawn. Ryuko was also on a pillar as she let out a roar. Soon the Three Knights arrived at the top of their pillars as the Elite Four were on their own pillars.

*End OST

Satsuki smirked as she saw that it was a battle to remember in the making. "So it seems both the Knights of Honnouji Academy and the Elite Four live up to their name," Satsuki said as Nonon smirked.

"Did you expect any different?" the pinkette asked as she had a smirk.

"Satsuki-sama we the Elite Four would like to suggest an additional rule for the Sudden Death Run offs," Gamagoori said as Satsuki looked.

"Each of us would like a go at one of the Knights me I would like to face Megami," Sanageyama said as Gamagoori spoke next.

"I wish to battle Matoi," Gamagoori said before Nonon spoke.

"I guess if Toad messes up I'll deal with Matoi," Nonon said before Inumuta spoke next.

"I wish to face Yuto-san his armor intrigues me," Inumuta said as Ryuko smirked.

"I'm ok with it but if they get to add a rule then so can we," Yuto called as Satsuki looked. "I wish for this to be a team battle whichever teams lost all there member's loses," Yuto said as Megami smirked.

"Yeah after all we Knights stick together so we'll be damned if we turn on each other," Megami said as Ryuko smirked.

"Yeah so bring it on," Ryuko said as Satsuki got what she needed.

"Very well Team Deva's will face team Knights in the Sudden Death Runoff first team to lose all members will lose their uniform," Satsuki said but wasn't done. "The pillars are different sizes based on how many students you defeated shortest first and tallest last, first is Gamagoori vs Matoi, Inumuta vs Asakura, Nonon vs Matoi in the event that Gamagoori loses, and finally Sanageyama vs Mizuki Megami," Satsuki said as Megami smirked.

"I can wait to face my rival," Megami said as he sat down with his sword on his lap.

"Ok then bring it on!" Ryuko said before stairs appeared and she and Gamagoori entered the ring ready to fight.

One thing was for sure this might be a battle for the ages as many shall see which is stronger Knight or Uniform.

(TBC)

"A battle between A Loyal Shield and a Vengeful Flame," Ryuko narrated as it showed her as Ryuusei and Gamagoori ready to fight with Gamagoori in the Shackle Regalia form though Ryuusei looked tired. "A Vengeful Fangs are beard with blades to slice through obstacles," Ryuko continued as Ryuusei now looked different with blades coming out of her waist, shoulders, legs, and hands as it showed she was a walking blade. Next Time: Lost Soul Part 2

ESKK: Hey finally finished this and glad I did to. Anyway be sure to leave behind a review and follow.


	10. Chapter 10 Lost Soul part 2

Makai La Knight

ESKK: Wow I didn't expect to get like zero reviews for chapter 9 I mean sure I'm at 23 reviews right now but to get silence man did it suck or was there nothing to comment. Anyway on with the story.

*Insert Divine Flame by Jam Project

You are one who will bring

As the song began young woman with black and crimson hair was shown as she was given two swords and a young man who was given a single sword with the symbol Garo on it.

-GAROOOOOO! GAROOOOO! GAROOOOOOO~!-

As the opening began different Knights appeared such as Garo, Gaia, Zoro, and even Ryuusei with Life Fibers appearing around them and between each knight as a scene break

-Moeru gouka no naka umareochita senshi. Seou onore no yami to nikushimi wo-

The screen shows Ryuko going from infant to her current age as it shows her wielding the Ryu-sabers before switching to Megami and then Yuto as they were fighting Horrors.

-Hitoshirezu chikatta omoi hagane ni nari. Ankoku no me wo karu sono toki-

Shows the Makai Knights Garo, Gaia, Ryuusei, and Zoro fighting Horrors before Ryuusei and Zoro went at each other before the armor came off to reveal Ryuko and Satsuki fighting and then Yuto fell into an abyss as Life Fibers cut through the scene.

-Kakenukete yuku atsui nanika ga mi wo kogasu Kono inochi…-

Mako appeared before Life Fibers went passed her to reveal Hana which then the Life Fibers went passed her again to reveal the Watchdog before Zaruba appeared for a moment.

-Hoshii naraba kurete yaruze Ukabu honoo no kokuin ni-

Senketsu appeared as did Jiruba before the screen went back to show two different screen as Jiruba was on Satsuki's wrist on top her tower as Senketsu was on Ryuko's wrist as she glared up at the tower. Before Yuto stabbed through a Horror.

-Furimuku na! Kirisake! Yami wo tsuranuku made Konjiki no kiba wa uketsugu chi no sadame-

Shows Yuto running as he had the Garoken drawn before showing Ryuko jumping in with the Ryu-Sabers drawn before showing Megami with his weapon drawn before Ragyo, Nui, and Hounomaru appeared with Ragyo having an evil smirk before Life Fibers went passed them changing the scene.

-Kanashimi to setsuna ni nomikomareta tamashii-

Shows Satsuki before life fibers went passed her to form Ryuko which once again the Life Fibers appeared and left Megami and for the last time the Life Fibers appeared making Yuto.

-Tada hitori ten he to tsunagu hikari wa GAROOOOO!-

Then Life Fibers dissipated to reveal the title "Makai La Knight," as the song then ended.

(Start from where we left off)

"Ryuko Matoi you will fight Gamagoori," Satsuki said as Gamagoori got to the stage.

"I am Satsuki-sama impenetrable shield and so long as I draw breath I shall protect her!" Gamagoori said as he and Ryuko arrived on the stage.

"Alright then I'm going to rip those Life Fibers off you and kick your ass," Ryuko said as she drew the Ryu-sabers ready to fight. But to her shock Gamagoori didn't transform at all. "Well what are you waiting for aren't you going to transform?" Ryuko asked as she pointed at Gamagoori.

"What's the rush our battle isn't scheduled to start to 1:00," Gamagoori said as Ryuko looked at the clock and it read 8:45.

"What why can't we fight now there's no way in Hell I'm waiting here till 1 in the afternoon," Ryuko said as Gamagoori then glared down upon her.

"No we will stick to the schedule those are the rules and the rules must be upheld to the letter," Gamagoori said as Ryuko felt tiny.

(Meanwhile in Honno Town)

"Attention the King of the Hill Final Battle will commence at 1:00 today grab a TV and tune in to the show we grantee it will be fun for the whole family," the intercom called as at the Mankanshoku's they were listening.

"Did you all hear that Ryuko, Yuto, and Megami are going to fight today boy go steal a TV from the electronics store!" Barazo said as Materu grinned.

"Way ahead of you pops," Materu said as he pulled out a common red TV. "I swiped this from the guy at the electronic store when he wasn't looking," Materu said as Barazo grinned.

"That a boy Materu," he said as the TV was placed in front of them. Barazo then turned it on but nothing happened.

"What?" Materu said before he and Barazo began to check it before they opened the top and put their hand inside only for their hands to appear in the screen showing that it was empty of all its parts.

Barazo got ticked as he saw that Materu swiped the wrong TV.

(Outside)

"MATERU THE TV ISNT SUPPOSE TO BE EMPTY!" Barazo yelled as Materu with the TV was thrown outside with the TV on Materu's head. Barazo was soon outside as he looked inside. "Come on Honey we need to hurry!" he called as he ran.

"Where are we going?" Sukiyo asked as she chased after Barazo.

"To the appliance store they have a TV," Barazo said as Sukiyo turned to Materu.

"Hurry along Materu," she said as Materu nodded and gave chase with the TV still on his head.

"Got it no more TV Stealing for me," he said before he went after them.

(Later)

The Knights were eating there lunch curtesy of Mako's mom as Yuto now took back every bad thing he said about the food. "Alright your moms food rocks," Ryuko said before they all ate.

"Yeah it's good," Yuto said as Ryuko nodded.

"So any plans on beating Gamagoori I mean from what you guys told me when you two got back that's Shackle Regalia is pretty tough and will absorb all of your attacks to use for Scourge," Megami said as with a chopstick took some Katsu and ate.

"Don't worry I got a plan that just might work," Ryuko said as Yuto nodded.

"Well, be careful when using the armor it can only be used for 99.9 second at every transformation," Yuto said as he ate his pork Katsu.

"I know that, that's like Knight 101," Ryuko said before a familiar teacher showed up.

"Oh it's Mikisugi-sensei," Mako said before she smiled at seeing her Homeroom teacher who waved. "You hear to cheer on Ryuko?" she asked as Mikisugi smiled.

"Of course she is my homeroom student after all," Mikisugi said as Mako smiled.

"Yeah I'll be here also cheering Ryuko on really load because-," Mako never got to finish as Mikisugi put a needle in her forehead causing her to freeze up like paralysis.

"Ok you doing that means you want to talk," Yuto said as Mikisugi then slicked his hair back before speaking.

"Yeah it's about your fight with the Elite Four," Mikisugi said as Yuto nodded.

"What about it?" Yuto asked before Mikisugi spoke again.

"I want you guys to drop out of the fight," he said before Ryuko pointed her sword at Mikisugi.

"Ryuko temper!" Megami said as Ryuko glared at him.

"Look there's no way in hell I'm dropping out of this fight that bitch Satsuki knows who killed my father so you can try and stop me now or you can shut up sit down and watch the fight," Ryuko growled as Mikisugi sighed.

"This is about revenge isn't it?" he asked as Ryuko growled.

"Of course it is!" she yelled as Yuto put a hand on Ryuko's shoulder.

"Ryuko calm down remember what the Ryuusei Armor was forged for," Yuto said as Ryuko lowered her sword.

"Ok now put Mako back to normal," Ryuko said before Mikisugi sighed seeing there was no talking her out of it before he put Mako back to normal.

"Ryuko is my friend and so are Yuto and Megami so I'll cheer them all on as they fight the Elite Four," Mako said as Mikisugi was back in his disguise.

"I see well then you guys have fun and be safe," Mikisugi said before he walked off with Ryuko having a glare at him yet Megami and Yuto looked at their friend.

'_**Ryuko…'**_ Senketsu thought to himself worried for his partner as he could sense the Flames in her raging on.

"Ryuko you ok?" Mako asked as Ryuko looked.

"Oh yeah, lets dig into your moms food," Ryuko said changing the subject before they began to eat.

(Later 1:00)

The Knights and the Elite Four were back on their pillars as Ryuko and Gamagoori were ready to fight. Yuto was sitting on his pillar as he made sure Zaruba got a good view of the battle as Megami laid down and relaxed.

In the stands Mako was watching the fight as she was sitting in the No Star section.

Ryuko, who was walking down the steps to the stage, saw her Madogou, Senketsu, was oddly quiet before she spoke to him. "Senketsu you ok?" she asked as Senktesu seemed to have been deep in thought.

"_**Oh yes I was just thinking,"**_ Senketsu said as Ryuko looked.

"Well don't think to hard I need you for this fight," Ryuko said as she was ready.

On the stage Ryuko smirked as she held the Ryu-Sabers at the ready as Gamagoori stared down upon her. "Ok let's fight," Ryuko said before Gamagoori began his transformation.

"THREE STAR GOKU UNIFORM SHACKLE REGALIA!" Gamagoori invoked as Ryuko smirked knowing how the Uniforms transformation works.

Satsuki looked down upon them as Jiruba was ready for anything. "Begin," Satsuki said as Gamagoori was ready but oddly enough Ryuko didn't attack.

"Well what are you waiting for attack," Gamagoori said as Ryuko scoffed.

"You think I'll attack you when I know it will be thrown right back at me I figured if I don't attack you won't be able to win," Ryuko said before Gamagoori chuckled.

"Fine then if you won't attack me I'll attack myself!" he called before tentacles came off the Shackle Regalia as it then began to whip itself.

"What the Hell?!" Ryuko called as she took a battle stance.

"Don't you think I took into account that you won't attack me my Shackle Regalia has another skill in this form that has it whip itself and help with entering Scourge Regalia," Gamagoori said as Ryuko knew this wasn't going to be pretty for her.

"This can't be good," Yuto said as Zaruba agreed.

"_**Its defense can absorb the attacks and turn it into power before entering its second form but the problem is, that even when in attack form and at its weakest the whips keep you from getting any closer so that also keeps the user from being attacked,"**_ Zaruba said as he was worried for Ryuko.

"So basically Gamagoori isn't holding back," Yuto said as Zaruba nodded.

"_**Afraid so,"**_ Zaruba said making Yuto curse.

"Oh look at the little bird," Megami said as he was looking at the sky and saw a bird.

As Shackle Regalia began to expand like a balloon it didn't take long for it to change for as Ryuko was given the full blunt of the attack. "THREE STAR GOKU UNIFORM SCOURGE REGALIA!" Gamagoori invoked as Ryuko used the Ryu-sabers to black the attacks but she still got hit by a majority of it as Ryuko knew summoning Ryuusei was out of the question tills he can find a way pass his defense.

Scourge Regalia reverted back to Shackle Regalia as Gamagoori laughed. "You think Satsuki-sama will bother herself with you and your petty vengeance she would more than likely deal with Yuto and Megami who have a mission then a petty vendetta!" Gamagoori said as Ryuko growled.

Ryuko then let out a roar before she charged at Gamagoori before she begin to hack and slash at his Shackle Regalia began to expand again as everyone was thinking she's being stupid.

(Honno town)

"What are you doing don't hit him you're making things worse!" Materu yelled as he was shocked to see Ryuko being reckless. "Hurry and summon your armor!" Materu called as no one noticed new arrives to Honno Town.

(Elsewhere)

Kiyoshi was walking with a girl in a familiar frilly pink dress but wearing a mask that didn't cover her left eye which was a patch, the right eye whole that was in one piece showed that her eyes were blue as the mask seemed to be designed to be cute with its big smile like a child, but also intimidating like an Anbu from Naruto.

Kiyoshi smirked as he didn't expect to meet another Knight like, himself in this girl as on her back was a staff with a soul metal blade on it in the form of a scythe of sorts but the size of the blade was simple and straighter as Kiyoshi smirked.

"So Garo is here," he said with a grin as the girl looked at him.

"Oh Kiyoshi-kun you have an obsession with this Garo and I just love it," the girl said as Kiyoshi smiled.

"Yes Nui or should I call you the Shakunetsu Kishi Yaiba," Kiyoshi said as Nui smiled.

"Yes well either or is fine, I love this armor still can't believe those Makai guys were hiding this," Nui said as the duo walked through town.

"Yes well soon things will get interesting," Kiyoshi said as they stopped at a crowd watching the TV and saw what was going on and on the TV the fight between Gamagoori and Ryuko was happening.

(Back to the battlers)

Ryuko was getting a beat down as Gamagoori laughed making Ryuko growl. "You don't get it I'll win because I am not only Satsuki-sama's impenetrable shield but I have a reason to fight," Gamagoori said as he wasn't done. "My resolve to win will be the thing that grants me victory," Gamagoori said as he looked. "Just like all those years ago.

(Flashback)

It was graduation day as the younger Gamagoori was facing off against the younger Satsuki as she was looking. "Why isn't the Student Council President attending his own Graduation?" the girl asked as Gamagoori looked.

"I can't leave this school until I know it's safe from tyrants like you yes I understand that I can't beat you but so long as you are in this school I can't leave till it's safe," Gamagoori said as Satsuki looked puzzled.

"If you know you can't defeat me then why face me here?" Satsuki asked as Gamagoori smirked.

"I may not be able to defeat you but I won't let you defeat me," Gamagoori said as wasn't done. "I won't let you make me kneel to you," Gamagoori said as he pointed at Satsuki.

"I see then, then let's test your resolve," Satsuki said as she held her sheathed Bakuzan at the ready. Gamagoori then charged before Satsuki used her sheathed Bakuzan and sliced through Gamagoori's uniform to show he was wearing metal under it. "Steel plated armor? Impressive," Satsuki said as Gamagoori turned to her accepting the praise.

"Oh thanks I have a relative who works at an Iron Works make this," Gamagoori said as he charged again. The battle soon turned one sided as it favored Satsuki as Gamagoori was soon only left in his metal armor and shoes. Satsuki then faced away from Gamagoori and used her Bakuzan and jabbed Gamagoori in the gut hard enough for the Armor to bend on the back.

"No… I will not kneel," Gamagoori said as he grabbed the weapon. "I WILL NOT KNEEL!" he yelled before the sheath came off and Gamagoori lost consciousness. Satsuki looked and saw even when he was knocked out Gamagoori still wasn't kneeling which brought a smile to her face.

(A little later)

Gamagoori was laying by a hill with Bakuzan's sheath still in his hands and at his gut before Satsuki chopped at Gamagoori's neck which woke him up as he gasped for breath. "Did, did I lose?" Gamagoori asked as then Satsuki spoke.

"Gamagoori your strength, will, and resolve, have impressed me become my shield and put your will to use," Satsuki said as Gamagoori began putting the pieces together.

"Your planning something big aren't you?" he asked as Satsuki smiled.

"I five years' time I will create a new High School that will be the pinnacle of my resolve," Satsuki said as Gamagoori thought about it before speaking.

"Very well I shall wait five years for you," Gamagoori said going to shake Satsuki's hand but considering its size Satsuki was only able to shake his finger.

(Flashback)

"Since that day I had sworn to be Satsuki-sama's impenetrable shield and on my life I swore to protect her!" Gamagoori said before he began another explanation. "I lead by example to get you slackers into shape that is the Shackle Regalia but if that doesn't work I bust out the whip and burry my compassion that is the Scourge Regalia by those principles I will tear you down and remold you into a proper student!" Gamagoori said as Ryuko quickly threw her swords skyward as they spun creating the summoning circle. "What?" he asked before Ryuko jumped up and fell through the portal.

As she came down her armor attached to her as she was heading at Gamagoori who was in his Scourge Regalia as she was able to kick him and knock him down before the Ryu-sabers came to her hand followed by the helmet as now Ryuusei was there.

(Stands)

"Yes she got a hit in!" Mako called as Ryuusei was on screen.

"Why you!" Gamagoori said before he used his whips and began hitting Ryuko before he began to talk. "THAT OUTFIT OUTSIDE THE ARMOR MAKES YOU LOOK LIKE SOME SORT OF HOOLIGAN ON HER WAY TOO PROSTITUTION! AND THAT ARMOR IS A CLEAR VIOLATION OF SCHOOL CODE! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY SENSE OF MORALITY!" Gamagoori demanded as Ryuusei sliced through the whips but still got hit as well.

'_**Ryuko I have an idea and it was to do with what I was thinking about,'**_ Senketsu said as Ryuko listened through the mental link.

Ryuusei then charged in a way that left her wide open as Gamagoori who had broken his ball gag smirked. "Big mistake!" he yelled before sending a large bandaged something at Ryuusei but the girl grabbed onto it and held tight.

Gamagoori went wide eyed before Ryuusei was dragged back in and was inside Gamagoori's Shackle Regalia but luckily Gamagoori's uniform protected him from Soul Metal burns. "Well big mistake Matoi now I'll crush you!" he called as Shackle Regalia as Ryuusei smirked.

"And now RYUUSEI SENJIN!" Ryuusei invoked as Gamagoori went wide eyed as he began to jump around almost like someone had put a Tasmanian Devil down his pants as soon Ryuusei came out covered in blades as everyone was shocked.

"No way, she accessed a new form," Yuto said as Zaruba nodded.

"_**Yes but such a transformation would drain the armors timer,"**_ Zaruba said as he was shocked.

Ryuusei Senjin form jumped out with both Ryu-sabers before slicing through Gamagoori's reveled Scourge Regalia tearing it to shreds. "SEN-I-SOSHITO!" she invoked as Ryuusei absorbed the life fiber into herself before calling off the armor.

There was smoke as Ryuko walked away to give Yuto his spotlight as Gamagoori was on his knees with tears in his eyes as he held a traditional Samurai knife that is only used for one thing in Japan. "I cannot live with this shame," he said with tears in his eyes as he drew the knife and prepared to stab himself with it but then Satsuki appeared in the smoke and stopped him just as he was about to stab.

"Get up," Satsuki said as she held Gamagoori's arm. "Your resolve can't be wasted here and you cannot die yet, stand up and wipe those tears away," Satsuki said before she walked into the smoke and vanished.

"Satsuki-sama," Gamagoori said as he was surprised.

Once the smoke cleared Gamagoori was gone as Ryuko was heading to her pillar. "You're up Yuto," Ryuko said as Yuto passed her.

"Which also means it's my turn," Inumuta said as he walked down to the stage to fight Yuto.

The two stared each other down as Zaruba knew his type. _**"Hmm seems like the computer person who gathers data and believes he can calculate everything and with whatever that Goku Uniform does it might boost that calculations and might make this fight troublesome,"**_ Zaruba said as he knew this tech savvies are known for calculations.

"Then we better be careful and be random," Yuto said as the two stared each other down.

(TBC)

"As Souls clash one soul falls deeper into the flames," Yuto narrated as it showed he was fighting Inumuta who was in Probe Regalia.

"But sometimes our will can unlock new powers," Ryuko continued as it showed Ryuusei fighting Nonon. The screen soon showed Nonon in the air as Ryuusei was on a Madou Horse with the Ryu Sabets attached to each other to look like a broad sword. Next time: Lost Soul part 3


	11. Chapter 11 Lost Soul part 3

Makai La Knight

ESKK: Well here's the next chapter now we get to see Garo vs Inumuta and part of Ryuusei vs Nonon. Anyway enjoy the chapter and leave a review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kill la Kill or Garo

*Insert Divine Flame by Jam Project

You are one who will bring

As the song began young woman with black and crimson hair was shown as she was given two swords and a young man who was given a single sword with the symbol Garo on it.

-GAROOOOOO! GAROOOOO! GAROOOOOOO~!-

As the opening began different Knights appeared such as Garo, Gaia, Zoro, and even Ryuusei with Life Fibers appearing around them and between each knight as a scene break

-Moeru gouka no naka umareochita senshi. Seou onore no yami to nikushimi wo-

The screen shows Ryuko going from infant to her current age as it shows her wielding the Ryu-sabers before switching to Megami and then Yuto as they were fighting Horrors.

-Hitoshirezu chikatta omoi hagane ni nari. Ankoku no me wo karu sono toki-

Shows the Makai Knights Garo, Gaia, Ryuusei, and Zoro fighting Horrors before Ryuusei and Zoro went at each other before the armor came off to reveal Ryuko and Satsuki fighting and then Yuto fell into an abyss as Life Fibers cut through the scene.

-Kakenukete yuku atsui nanika ga mi wo kogasu Kono inochi…-

Mako appeared before Life Fibers went passed her to reveal Hana which then the Life Fibers went passed her again to reveal the Watchdog before Zaruba appeared for a moment.

-Hoshii naraba kurete yaruze Ukabu honoo no kokuin ni-

Senketsu appeared as did Jiruba before the screen went back to show two different screen as Jiruba was on Satsuki's wrist on top her tower as Senketsu was on Ryuko's wrist as she glared up at the tower. Before Yuto stabbed through a Horror.

-Furimuku na! Kirisake! Yami wo tsuranuku made Konjiki no kiba wa uketsugu chi no sadame-

Shows Yuto running as he had the Garoken drawn before showing Ryuko jumping in with the Ryu-Sabers drawn before showing Megami with his weapon drawn before Ragyo, Nui, and Hounomaru appeared with Ragyo having an evil smirk before Life Fibers went passed them changing the scene.

-Kanashimi to setsuna ni nomikomareta tamashii-

Shows Satsuki before life fibers went passed her to form Ryuko which once again the Life Fibers appeared and left Megami and for the last time the Life Fibers appeared making Yuto.

-Tada hitori ten he to tsunagu hikari wa GAROOOOO!-

Then Life Fibers dissipated to reveal the title "Makai La Knight," as the song then ended.

(Start Flashback)

A younger Inumuta was in the REVOCS building as he was typing on his laptop as it was plugged into a socket connecting him to the corporation's mainframe which was all a matter of hacking. As he hacked he smirked as he finally broke it.

"Yes I'm in," he said as he looked through the data. "The most powerful Corporation in fashion there is," he said before smirking before going to its stalks and with a press of a button it began going down. "Uh-oh looks like someone's stalks holdings is down the toilet," Inumuta said as one it reached the bottom it began to change from a space view confusing him.

It soon began to zoom in on REVOC's before it showed Inumuta as he was shocked. "Wait there tracking me?!" he asked shocked to see this. That was when he heard people coming as he quickly acted.

Once they arrived they saw that the room was empty saved for a broken mirror as they knew the hacker was escaping.

(Outside)

Inumuta was running as he was trying to avoid being caught and carried his laptop with him knowing full well if they caught him he can be in federal prison. He was soon cornered as Inumuta figured if he surrendered as he sat down and raised his laptop up. "Ok I surrender," he said before the men shot the computer as he was shocked. "Hey what happened to stop or we'll shoot?" he asked before the pointed the guns at him. "Ok I'm sorry I'm just a dumb kid is all," Inumuta lied as he didn't want to be on the receiving end of a bullet.

That was when a new voice broke through. "You a dumb kid that's preposterous you're far from it," came a female voice as that was when the suits stepped to the side as it showed a younger Satsuki as she had that cold calculative stare of her.

"Wait a girl?" Inumuta asked as he was confused.

"A Dumb kid wouldn't have been able to hack into REVOC's and mess with their Stocks so tell me why did you do it?" Satsuki asked as Inumuta smirked.

"It was my chance to crack the toughest code on the net," Inumuta said as that was when a folder was thrown to the floor in front of Inumuta. Inumuta picked it up and saw it was information for a school. "Honnouji Academy what's that?" Inumuta asked as Satsuki smirked.

"Meet me there if you want to find out everything," Satsuki said before she and her suits left.

(Flashback end Start where we left off)

Yuto and Inumuta were staring each other down as Yuto smirked. "You know I won't be using Gouten right?" Yuto asked as Inumuta smirked as his collar of his blazer opened up.

"Of course after all you only use that Horse for chases and large enemies," Inumuta said as Yuto was impressed that Inumuta was able to get that much information.

(In the stands)

Mako was watching the fight before she saw something large sit next to her and that large thing was Gamagoori dressed only in boxers as Mako was shocked. "Gamagoori-sempai?!" Mako yelped shocked as Gamagoori looked.

"Don't be alarmed Mankanshoku as you can see I've been demoted to a No Star like you," Gamagoori said as Mako got the message or so we all think.

"I see so you came to fight me in cheering well I won't lose that easily," Mako said as she did some shadow punches as Gamagoori glared.

"Don't underestimate me though I have been demoted I will surely rise back up in the ranks and stand by Satsuki-sama's side again," Gamagoori said Mako looked.

"So you came to cheer on Inumuta?" Mako asked as Gamagoori was taken back. "Defeat him Inumuta!" Gamagoori yelled as Mako wasn't going to quiet.

"Kick his ass Yuto!" Mako called as it was evident things might get cramped soon.

(Stage)

Satsuki glared down upon the two opponents as she saw they were ready. "Begin," she said as Yuto drew the Garoken and took his battle stance. Inumuta's stars then shined as he transformed.

"THREE STAR GOKU UNIFORM!" he invoked as he looked like his suit was a computer. "PROBE REGALIA!" he invoked as he had transformed as he was typing on the keyboards that were across his body. "Now then prepare for defeat Golden Knight," Inumuta said as he began typing on the keyboards across his body as he calculated every aspect of Yuto who didn't move a muscle.

"_**Well let's be unpredictable,"**_ Zaruba said as Yuto then charged with the Garoken but Inumuta predicted that but what he didn't predict was Yuto sliding downwards and tripping him before using his left fist and punched Inumuta in the gut knocking him to the ground.

Inumuta rolled away and got up as he was shocked. "That was impressive if your opponent knows every move you'll make start using moves he or she never seen before," Inumuta said as he began taking that into consideration as he typed.

"Yeah you're not the first opponent I faced who uses data of their opponents to determine everything," Yuto said as he took his battle stance.

Inumuta smirked as Yuto then charged before slashing at him in an attempt to slash up his Goku Uniform but when his sword struck all it struck was air as Yuto saw Inumuta vanished. "Zaruba where did he go?" Yuto asked looking to his partner.

"_**I don't know he just vanished,"**_ Zaruba said as he was just as confused.

(In the Stands)

"Wait where did he go?" Mako asked as she looked on as she was confused. "He just vanished," she said as she was confused.

"He didn't vanish, like a butterfly in winter he disappeared from view this ability is called… OPTICAL CAMOUFLAGE," Gamagoori yelled as Mako had a counter.

"No butterflies die in the winter," Mako said as Gamagoori sighed.

"You missed the point," Gamagoori said with a sigh.

(In the Stage)

It was then that Yuto began taking hits as he was getting hit from different points as he tried to slash at the invisible force the kept hitting him. "Damn this is getting crazy," Yuto said as he had his guard up. 'The only way I can hit him is if I can hit him from all directions,' Yuto as then he had an idea.

"_**I like the way you think Yuto,"**_ Zaruba said as Yuto then raised the Garoken skyward before summoning the armor and becoming Garo.

Garo then took out the Madou Lighter and lit it before holding it to the Garoken's blade causing the sword to ignite in green flames. Garo then did a 360 spin as when he did he sent a ring of Green Madou Flames around him as it was in a setting where it wouldn't cause damage to Inumuta but once the flames were done Inumuta was revealed as Garo then charged at the computer nerd and was about to finish it before Inumuta reverted.

Once Inumuta reverted his collar opened as he had a smirk. "I hereby forfeit the match," he said as everyone was shocked.

"What?" Garo asked as he reverted to Yuto.

"I never planned on winning I just wanted to collect data," Inumuta said as Yuto shrugged.

"Whatever," Yuto said as he sheathed the Garoken. Inumuta walked off the stage as he had to change out of his 3 star Goku uniform before heading to the stands. "Oi Ryuko your up," Yuto called as Ryuko was already coming down the stairs.

"I know," Ryuko said as Yuto went back to his pillar. Once Ryuko was on the stage she looked around. "Ok who's next," Ryuko said with a grin as she was ready to kick ass.

(Meanwhile in the stands)

Inumuta was in a Track suit as he was sitting to Mako's right. "Why are you wearing that?" Gamagoori asked as he didn't seem to approve.

"Satsuki-sama said the loser would be stripped of their Goku Uniform but she never said that we had to be naked," Inumuta said as he was typing on his laptop. "Why is there a problem Disciplinary committee chair oh I'm sorry "EX," Disciplinary Committee chair," Inumuta wise cracked as Gamagoori had a comeback.

"You're in the same position as me so you shouldn't be one to talk," Gamagoori said as Mako felt like a rock in a hard place.

(At the battlefield)

As Ryuko waited for her next opponent a whistle was heard as Ryuko looked to the source. "Entrance march under the Devil Eagle," Nonon called before peppy classical music you would hear in a marching band began to play as Ryuko looked on.

"What the Hell?" she asked shocked to see this.

Nonon and her Orchestra club were marching down the stairs as it looked less like Orchestra and more like a Marching band. _**"She knows how to make a cheerful entrance,"**_ Senketsu said as Ryuko glared at Nonon who got to the stage.

"Sorry for the wait new girl this won't be like your fight with Gamagoori now prepare to be beaten cheerfully, jauntily, and utterly one sidedly," Nonon said before she began her transformation. Nonon spun her baton around before her Three Stars shined and her transformation began as it went along with the music.

Nonon's marching band's instruments began to be pulled into the transformation before in the end they formed into a large Tank Speaker combo in the shape of a heart. "THREE STAR GOKU UNIFORM SYMPHONY REGALIA GRAVE!" she invoked as Ryuko was shocked as were the other two knights.

"How the Hell is that big ass thing a uniform?" Ryuko asked as she was caught by surprise to see that a uniform like that exists in this school.

"Just wait until you hear how it sounds," Nonon taunted as she smirked. "For my first piece The Late Calvary Overture!" she invoked as a wave of her Baton the music began to play.

"Great she's going to fight us with crappy music," Ryuko scoffed as she held the Ryu-Sabers.

"_**It's so loud I can barely think,"**_ Senketsu said Ryuko smirked.

"Then let's shut her up!" Ryuko called before summoning her armor leaving Ryuusei in her place. With a roar Ryuusei jumped up in the air to strike at Nonon and her Symphony Regalia but it was for naught as then load music resonated from the speaker as it sent Ryuusei flying knocking her out of her armor.

"_**You ok Ryuko?"**_ Senketsu asked as he could feel the Ryu Sabers vibrate to the song.

Nonon smirked before she smirk. "That bass raddles your bones doesn't it?" Nonon asked as Ryuko growled. "Let's sharpen the tune a bit then shall we!" she yelled before razor edged musical notes were sent flying from Nonon's cockpit and at Ryuuko who ran to avoid the notes. Nonon of course laughed at this as she smirked. "That's right dance!" she called as Megami and Yuto watched.

"RYUKO!" Yuto called worried for his friend.

Ryuko of course ran back at the Tank and jumped up in an attempt to strike at it but the music resonated again knocking Ryuko away and making her cough up blood as everyone from the stands covered their ears as only Inumuta and Mako were unaffected.

Ryuko was catching her breath as Nonon noticed something. "Hmm this tune is missing a certain something… Oh I know," she began before gaining a sinister grin. "It's missing the sweet sound of your screaming," Nonon said as Megami gulped. "Not a problem I'll just ring a better performance out of you!" Nonon called as her Symphony Regalia transformed to a flight mode that used Speakers as Thrusters. It took to the sky as the Knights were all shocked to see this. "SYMPHONY REGALIA PRESTO!" Nonon invoked as Ryuko was visibly shocked to see this.

"Oh come on it can fly to!" Ryuko called as Yuto knew a Madou Horse would be needed or maybe one of the Phantom Knights.

"Yeah it's the hugest flyingest speaker ever! This is my power new girl the others can't hold a Baton to what I'm capable of," Nonon said before she took to the higher skies where Satsuki was. "I take it back my Goku Uniform is your power but I use that power better than anyone else. Isn't that right Satsuki?" Nonon asked as she remembered that day.

(Flashback years ago High-Handed Kindergarten)

A loli Nonon was walking through a crowd of students with a group of boys following her as on her head was a toy Monkey. Nonon stopped before turning to the group. "You know what I sure love to have a castle," she said being cute and adorable.

"YOU GOT IT!" a group of boys called as they appeared at the sandbox and began to build with shovels of all sizes. As they build, they chanted "build," before they were done in no time and with a cry of "Ta-da," presented the sand castle.

Nonon clapped a she laughed before smirking. "This is my sand box now and I'm not going to let anyone else use it," Nonon said before turning to a Loli Satsuki. "Oh anyone except for you Satsuki we've been best friend sense forever," she said with a smile. "I can make one for you too if you want one," Nonon offered before Satsuki spoke.

"No," she said as she turned her head side to side. Satsuki then put up her hand to show a small handful of sand. "I already have my own sand," Satsuki said as she presented the sand.

"That little handful?" Nonon asked as she was surprised to see such little sand. Satsuki turn to the large skyscraper that belongs to REVOC's before speaking.

"It was left over from that, my sand was turn to concrete to build that skyscraper," Satsuki said as the REVOC's building was the largest there was. "And from the top of it a child like me can look down on all the adults in the world," Satsuki explained as a wind Skyscrapers cause blew as it destroyed Nonon's sand castle. "Castles that crumble in dusts of wind are worthless don't you agree Nonon," Satsuki said as she turned to Nonon who was getting sand out of her eyes.

"Yeah but sooner or later all buildings crumble," Nonon said before Satsuki's signature light shined down from the top of monkey bars as Nonon had to shield her eyes.

"Not if you build them in your heart they won't," Satsuki said as she looked down on Nonon. "The Skyscrapers in my heart will never crumble, ever," she said as Nonon was shocked before she got up there with Satsuki.

Nonon then knocked the sand out of Satsuki's hand shocking the girl before she took Satsuki's hand. "Forget the dumb sand," Nonon began as she looked into Satsuki's eyes. "From now on I'll help you build stuff together we can build whatever you want," Nonon said to her longtime friend.

(Flashback end)

Nonon looked at Satsuki before she spoke with admiration for her. "Ever since that day I swore to always stand by your side and to look out on the world from the same heights as you do," Nonon said before ironically she flew above Satsuki. "Well except for now I'm a little higher," Nonon said with a smile as the battle soon continued. "For my next piece The William Tale Overture Finale," Nonon invoked as she then send the music note blades at Ryuko.

Ryuko quickly summoned her armor becoming Ryuusei before deflecting the blades as Ryuusei was getting pissed off. "Hey you left the arena that means you're disqualified!" Ryuusei yelled as Nonon smirked.

"If you're knocked off it silly not if you leave is and as you can see I'm flying," Nonon said as Ryuusei growled.

"You assholes are always making things up as you go!" Ryuusei growled as she was getting angry.

"You know you should complain less and fight more it's unfitting of a Knight so how about I turn things up a notch, let's see you dodge jauntily, IF YOU CAN THAT IS!" Nonon taunted before she waved her baton as from the bottom of her Flying amp a Recorder mixed with a missile came out before firing.

It then fired as Ryuusei was shocked to see this. "Like I said how in the blue hell is that a uniform!" Ryuusei called before she was hit and it did some major damage. Ryuusei landed on her back as she wasn't moving at all.

(Honno town appliance store)

"Shit that thing has fricking Whistle missiles too?" Barazo asked as he was shocked to see this.

"OH WHERE'S THERE REFEREE WHEN YOU NEED ONE!" Materu yelled as he saw that was unfair as Sukiyo got worried when Ryuusei wasn't getting back up.

(Honnouji Academy Stage)

"Oh it seems it's all over," Nonon said as she smirked.

But Ryuusei couldn't let it end like this. 'No I can barely move,' Ryuusei thought as she tried to get up. 'Is this how it ends, all the trials I went through, all the battles I fought, all the Horrors I sealed only to be defeated here," Ryuusei said as the screen soon showed Ryuko growling.

"NO I won't let it end here not yet," Ryuko said as her red streak glowed.

Meanwhile Ryuusei soon began to produce Orange/Crimson flames as her body was being covered in it as she got up surprising everyone. But the look in her blue beast eyes was different as they had a bestial glow in them. "I won't be defeated so easily," Ryuusei growled as the flames covered her body.

"_**Ryuko I can feel it your will is birthing a new power,"**_ Senketsu said as he had a feeling what it was.

Ryuko soon found herself in a world of white outside her armor as she turned and saw Ryuusei there but with a cape and her hair was showing from the back of the helmet as it was black. "You who have created this power and started the Ryuusei line I come to you from beyond the boundaries of Space and Time to gift you a power you have birthed this moment," Ryuusei said as she walked past Ryuko.

"New power?" Ryuko asked before she went wide eyed. "Wait you mean a Madou Horse?" she asked as Ryuusei nodded.

"You have slayed 100 Horrors and with you will alone you birthed this power which means its name shall fall to you," Ryuusei said as Ryuko thought about it before she got one.

"I'll call it… Akane," Ryuko said as Ryuusei nodded.

"No go Ryuusei the first and find your reason for fighting," Ryuusei said before she vanished.

Ryuusei was still covered in flames before she roared and a bright crimson light shined before it vanished to show Ryuusei on a Madou Horse shocking everyone.

"No way," Yuto said as Megami was speechless.

(With Mako)

"No way now Ryuko-chan has a horse!" Mako called as Inumuta was gathering data on this new development.

(Satsuki)

"Impossible," Satsuki said as she was caught off guard.

(Stage)

"So what if you have a horse now it won't win this fight for you!" Nonon said as Ryuusei chuckled.

"Don't underestimate Akane," Ryuko said before flicking the, reigns, on her Madou Horse. Akane neighed before running to the edge of the stage and jumping off. "And now AKANE SHIPPU!" Ryuusei invoked as Akane sprouted a pair of wings making her look more like a Pegasus.

"Mine can't do that," Yuto said as he felt a tad bit jealous.

(With Mikisugi)

Mikisugi saw the explosions cut off the communicators tracking system as he began dialing a number. "Looks like this could be getting bad and fast," Mikisugi said as he made the phone call.

(Meanwhile with Tsumugu)

Tsumugu was on the road that lead to Honno town as he was smoking one. Tsumugu answered already seeing the caller id. "You're the last person I expected to hear from is this about the Knight girl?" Tsumugu asked as Mikisugi answered.

"Yeah you could say that," he said as Tsumugu nodded. "She's trying real hard out there and her Armors powers have evolved again," Mikisugi said as Tsumugu was shocked. "I'm worried Ryuusei might consume her especially sense she has a vengeful flame in her."

"Got it I'm on my way," he said before revving his bike and driving off.

(At the Stage)

Ryuusei was smirking under her helmet as she combined the two Ryu Sabers and they formed into a single broad sword that when they were side to side the blades flipped to create said broad sword. Nonon was pissed as her eyes were shielded by her hair. "The sky is mine God dammit," she began as she was pissed. "So now the gloves are coming off," Nonon said before she hit her breaking point. "YOU STINKING BITCH!" she yelled as it was evident the playing fields have been evened out.

(TBC)

"My sound," Ryuko narrated as she was fighting Nonon with Akane. "To the face behind the mask," she continued as it showed Nui appearing. "Your fate will arrive," Ryuko narrated before the her charged at Nui after she took off her mask. Next time: Lost Soul part 4

ESKK: Ok leave a review for this.


	12. Chapter 12 Lost Soul Part 4

Makai La Knight

ESKK: Wow haven't gotten a review for this in a while I'm starting to think no one cares for this anymore… oh well won't stop me from writing.

*Insert Divine Flame by Jam Project

-You are one who will bring-

As the song began young woman with black and crimson hair was shown as she was given two swords and a young man who was given a single sword with the symbol Garo on it.

-GAROOOOOO! GAROOOOO! GAROOOOOOO~!-

As the opening began different Knights appeared such as Garo, Gaia, Zoro, and even Ryuusei with Life Fibers appearing around them and between each knight as a scene break

-Moeru gouka no naka umareochita senshi. Seou onore no yami to nikushimi wo-

The screen shows Ryuko going from infant to her current age as it shows her wielding the Ryu-sabers before switching to Megami and then Yuto as they were fighting Horrors.

-Hitoshirezu chikatta omoi hagane ni nari. Ankoku no me wo karu sono toki-

Shows the Makai Knights Garo, Gaia, Ryuusei, and Zoro fighting Horrors before Ryuusei and Zoro went at each other before the armor came off to reveal Ryuko and Satsuki fighting and then Yuto fell into an abyss as Life Fibers cut through the scene.

-Kakenukete yuku atsui nanika ga mi wo kogasu Kono inochi…-

Mako appeared before Life Fibers went passed her to reveal Hana which then the Life Fibers went passed her again to reveal the Watchdog before Zaruba appeared for a moment.

-Hoshii naraba kurete yaruze Ukabu honoo no kokuin ni-

Senketsu appeared as did Jiruba before the screen went back to show two different screen as Jiruba was on Satsuki's wrist on top her tower as Senketsu was on Ryuko's wrist as she glared up at the tower. Before Yuto stabbed through a Horror.

-Furimuku na! Kirisake! Yami wo tsuranuku made Konjiki no kiba wa uketsugu chi no sadame-

Shows Yuto running as he had the Garoken drawn before showing Ryuko jumping in with the Ryu-Sabers drawn before showing Megami with his weapon drawn before Ragyo, Nui, and Hounomaru appeared with Ragyo having an evil smirk before Life Fibers went passed them changing the scene.

-Kanashimi to setsuna ni nomikomareta tamashii-

Shows Satsuki before life fibers went passed her to form Ryuko which once again the Life Fibers appeared and left Megami and for the last time the Life Fibers appeared making Yuto.

-Tada hitori ten he to tsunagu hikari wa GAROOOOO!-

Then Life Fibers dissipated to reveal the title "Makai La Knight," as the song then ended.

(Start)

Ryuusei on her Akane Shippu was flying around avoiding Nonon's shots as it was clear that the None Athletic Department chair was pissed off. Ryuusei pulled the reins on Akane as she went to the sky avoiding blasts from Nonon as it was evident that Ryuusei had the upper hand in maneuverability.

(With Yuto)

"Zaruba have you ever seen anything like this?" Yuto asked as he showed Akane to Zaruba.

"_**I once saw a Knight who can summon wings similar to how Ryuko can summon blades but this is the first time I see wings on a Madou Horse,"**_ Zaruba said as Yuto nodded to that.

"Who cares right now Ryuko just went up as a Makai Knight," Megami called as he watched the battle.

(In the sky)

"The sky is my stage and I won't let anyone upstaged me!" Nonon called as Ryuusei was above the dark clouds followed by Nonon.

"That's bull shit she's just talking pot shots!" Ryuusei called as she was getting the hang of Akane just as Nonon continued to fire at her.

"_**Ryuko we have the edge in maneuverability let's use it to get close to her,"**_ Senketsu said as Ryuusei nodded and pulled the reins as Akane seemed to sense what Ryuusei wanted to do. Akane then flew into the clouds staying hidden as Nonon looked around for her.

"Where did she go," she asked not realizing Ryuusei was right above her.

Akane landed on the Symphony Regalia's roof as Ryuusei used her combined weapon to slice through the Goku Uniform as Ryuusei smirked. "I'm gonna cut you right out of the sky!" she yelled as Akane ran across the roof.

"That's it time to drop the bass on you!" Nonon yelled as she looked at them before taking out a whistle and blowing it causing speakers to appear and send sound blasts at the two knocking them both off the roof.

"Little bitch!" Ryuusei growled as she slashed at Nonon.

(On the Pillar)

"Chill out Jakuzere you can't lose your cool like that," Sanageyama said as he watched the battle with his mind.

(In the stands)

"Wow Ryuko-chan is flying, she's flying on a Pegasus like Hercules," Mako called as she had her arms spread out like wings as she was standing.

"Mankanshoku get off me!" Gamagoori yelled as he didn't seem too pleased.

Mako yelped before she got off as she looked like a kicked puppy. "I better not get Gamagoori-sempai angry," Mako said before Inumuta spoke up.

"Actually he's already pretty angry," Inumuta said as he continued to type away on his laptop and when he did Gamagoori began stomping his foot on the ground causing the ground to shake.

"You let her waltz right in and steal your air superiority, there's no excuse for that Jakuzere!" the young man yelled as Mako was trying to hide.

"Oh no I got Gamagoori-sempai angry I'm in a real pinch Ryuko-chan," Mako whimpered as she cursed her luck.

(In the Sky)

Nonon was firing everywhere in an attempt to shoot Ryuusei out of the sky as Ryuusei on Akane was flying torts Satsuki. _**"Where are you going?"**_ Senketsu asked as Ryuusei looked at the Madogu.

"We can fly now might as well go hit our real target!" Ryuusei as Senketsu got the idea.

"_**Yes of course improvising has always been your signature**_," Senketsu said as Ryuusei was flying torts Satsuki who was unfazed.

"You know it, Satsuki Kiryuin I'm coming for you!" she yelled as she had the combined Ryu-Sabers ready.

"Like hell you are!" Nonon called as she flew and bashed Akane and Ryuusei away from Satsuki. "You think I'll let you attack Satsuki?" she began as Symphony Regalia transformed into its land form. "No one gets between me and her NO ONE!" Nonon yelled as she turned to Ryuusei and Akane, who was also in its land form.

"Blow it out your ass bitch! It's going to take a hell of a lot more then this to stop me!" Ryuusei called as Nonon glared.

"I had enough of your sour note, it's time for a new tune and it goes something like this! SYMPHONY REGALIA MUSICAL BARRAGE!" Nonon yelled as her Symphony Regalia revealed more amps as they all fired sound blasts at Ryuusei as well as Recorder missiles.

When the missiles hit Ryuusei and Akane there was a lot of smoke as Nonon thought she won. But that was before Akane in her Shippu form came out with Ryuusei holding a missile before she let it go as Nonon was shocked to see this.

Once the missile hit Symphony Regalia Grave exploded as the instruments that were inside it were released as said Instruments flew out over the stage causing damage to the stands as at the stands.

(In the stands)

Mako was running around as she was even playing the trumpet before she tripped and hit Inumuta's laptop doing some damage to herself. "DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Inumuta yelled before continuing. "If anything happens to my laptop I swear I'll kill you," Inumuta said as Mako was scared.

"Inumuta is on one side and Gamagoori is on the other keep hanging in there Ryuko-chan I'll keep handing in over here," Mako said as Inumuta was cleaning in Laptop as Gamagoori was stomping his foot.

(In the stage)

"Ouch dammit I can't believe she got the drop on me," Nonon said as she came out of some rubble but that was before she was bashed over the head.

Nonon after regaining her composure saw Ryuusei on Akane as Akane was still flying as Nonon was shocked. "What happened to your big can't you fly anymore? I was just wondering because if not… you are so screwed," Ryuusei said as Nonon was scared. "Akane she's all yours bust her shit!" Ryuusei called out as Akane obliged as they kept knocking around Nonon.

"Wow hold it I can't fly anymore so shouldn't you get off the horse come down and fight you have an unfair advantage?" Nonon asked as then Ryuusei scoffed.

"Don't play that card with me I have a chance to win and I'm taking it!" Ryuusei called as she was ready. "CERTAIN KILL SEN-I-SOSHITU!" she invoked as she used the Ryu sabers to slice through Nonon's uniform as she was knocked off the stage.

(In the town)

"SHE DID IT!" Barazo and Materu cheered as everyone was cheering.

"That was over faster than I expected," Barazo said as Materu agreed.

Behind the crowd it showed that Nui and Kiyoshi were gone and instead Tsumugu drove by as it was evident that he was on his way to Honnouji Academy again.

(At the Stage)

Ryuusei reverted to Ryuko as Akane vanished as well as Ryuko felt something was… off. "What's wrong Senketsu?" the bearer of Akane asked as Senketsu could feel it.

"_**Sen-I-Soshitsu was not achieved,"**_ Senketsu began as Ryuko was shocked. _**"I don't know why but you were unable to absorb her life fibers,"**_ Senketsu said as Ryuko knew one thing the battle wasn't over yet.

(With Satsuki)

"Don't underestimate the Deva's, Matoi Ryuko," Satsuki said as Jiruba could sense the battle wasn't over yet.

(In the stands)

"ENCORE, ENCORE, ENCORE, ENCORE, ENCORE; ENOCRE!" the students began to chant as even Mako was chanting as she kept chanting.

"Encore, wait what am I saying?" Mako asked as she was shocked.

(On the stage)

As everyone was chanting the same thing as Ryuko glared. "You have got to be kidding me," Ryuko said before a light shined followed by people cheering as Nonon came up on a platform as Ryuko was shocked.

"Wow not even using a Goku Uniform and you forced me to use my Symphony Regalia De Capo so consider yourself honored," Nonon said as she smirked. Her Goku Uniform looked like a mix between a maestro and a show girl "Now then for my encore I'm going to go with one of the standards," Nonon said as Yuto, Megami, Ryuko, and Mako had one common thought.

"She's doing an encore," they all said as the screen showed them all side by side.

(Stands)

"Now you'll see the power of a three Star Goku Uniform," Gamagoori said as Inumuta has two cents to add.

"Jakuzere doesn't know when to end a performance, her Encores drag on and on," Inumuta said as Nonon was ready.

(Stage)

Nonon was back on the stage as the platform that lifted her up came back down. Nonon pointed her baton at Ryuko before she spoke. "Here's a little tune known by everyone in the world Beethoven's Symphony #5 Fate!" Nonon invoked before the speaker on her hat extended before it fired.

*Insert fate

Ryuko was hit with the full force of the attack as she could feel the Life Fibers in her body vibrate to the music. "Damn my ear drums," Ryuko said as Nonon was surprised.

'It's resonating but how she's not wearing a Goku Uniform,' Nonon said as she took notice to that factor. Nonon then increased the power as something wasn't adding up as she didn't think her Goku Uniform was stronger than she gave it credit for.

"_**Ryuko the Life fibers in your body are taking damage and our connection is getting weak,"**_ Senketsu said as Ryuko got that much.

"We need a plan and fast or else our heads will be blown up," Ryuko said as Yuto was covering his ears as was Megami.

(The pillars)

"_**Damn this is loud,"**_ Zaruba said as Yuto got that much but luckily sense neither of them have Life Fibers in there body they were good.

"Can Ryuko win this?" Yuto asked as Zaruba looked.

"_**I'm not sure,"**_ Zaruba said as Megami really wished he brought an MP3 player.

(With Ryuko)

"You look confused new girl my Symphony Regalia De Capo seems to have found a way to resonate with you and right now your taking damage in a big way, now you can lay there like a broken doll while the force of my sound blast finishes you off," Nonon said as Ryuko growled.

"_**Ryuko you have an idea?"**_ Senketsu asked as the blast stopped for a moment most likely to recharge a bit.

"I just might," Ryuko said as she sheathed the Ryu-Sabers and crossed her arms almost like some sort of technique.

"Well then as short as it was I think it's time to bring this Finale to a close," Nonon said as she smirked when the blaster got ready and a target scope came out over her right eye. "THIS IS YOUR FINALE YOUR FATE ENDS HERE!" she yelled before firing but the force of the blast pushed her back as well.

The area blew up as everyone was shocked.

(Yuto)

"RYUKO!" Yuto called as he was shocked.

"Shit!" Megami cursed as he saw this.

(In the stands)

"Oh my God Ryuko-chan!" Mako called before the sound blast began to be pushed to different sides making everyone go shock.

(On the stage)

*Insert Sanbika

Ryuko was blocking the attack as an invisible wall blocked the attack as Nonon was shocked. "Why isn't my music ringing out?!" Nonon asked shocked to see this.

(In the stands)

"It's not that it isn't ringing out," Inumuta said as he went over the data.

"I'm totally lost what's going on?" Mako asked as she looked at Inumuta's laptop.

"What do you see?" Gamagoori asked as he looked as well.

"Matoi is using her power to take Jakuzere's rhythm's make them resonate and turn them to a pure tone," Inumuta explained as Mako nodded.

"Ok," Mako said as she waited to get a better understanding.

"Wait a what?" Gamagoori asked as he was confused and shocked.

"Altering the frequency of the sound waves and making them match her own," Inumuta explained as Mako was getting it.

"I see," Mako said as Inumuta had more.

"It's the same principle as a tuning fork when hit, it sounds dull but it becomes a single tone," Inumuta said as Mako got it.

"So basically what you saying is Ryuko-chan is super awesome," Mako said as Gamagoori grinned.

"Leave it to Mankanshoku to boil down your explanations to its essence, how's that for a pure tone?" Gamagoori said as Inumuta looked.

"More like pure stupidity," Inumuta said as they watched the battle.

(Ryuko)

Ryuko was blocking out all sounds but Senektsu as she can even here Akane from her realm waiting to be summoned. "Hey Senketsu can you hear me?" Ryuko asked as Senketsu nodded.

"**Of course loud and clear I can hear your heart too it sounds nice,"** Senketsu said as Ryuko nodded.

"Good focus only on that," Ryuko said as Senketsu knew the plan.

(Nonon)

"Impossible how can she block my sonic attack like that?!" Nonon asked shocked to see this.

(Stands)

"No she's not just blocking it-," Inumuta said as he saw what Ryuko was doing.

(Ryuko)

"-I'm sending it right back!" Ryuko called out as she had a new name for this skill as the sound blast was soon sent back. "MAKAI MUBYOSHI!" she invoked as the attack was sent.

"So she's trying to push me back huh well time to crank it up!" Nonon called before she roared as she added more power to the attack.

*Insert Fate

(Ryuko)

Ryuko hissed as she wasn't done. "I wish I could hear what you're playing but then again it probably sounds like ASS!" she yelled as she sent her sound back.

*Insert Sanbika

(Nonon)

"YOU GOD DAMN STINKING BITCH!" she yelled as she sent the attack back.

*Insert Fate

(Ryuko)

*Insert Sanbika

"SUCK IT AND TURN THAT SHIT OFF ALREADY!" Ryuko yelled as she sent the sound right back at Nonon with force.

When Nonon was hit her Symphony Regalia De Capo was being torn up as Nonon was shocked while she yelled. "You got to be kidding!" she yelled as she was facing the full force of the attack.

(In the stands)

Mako gasped as she had her hands like binoculars, Gamagoori breathed to show he was shocked, and Inumuta pulled down the zipper of her collar and gasped before Inumuta began an explanation. "Somehow she's found a way to use the Life Fibers in the Ryu-Sabers and her bracelet to send the max amount of sound and negating Nonon's Symphony Regalia," Inumuta explained as he was trying to figure out how Ryuko can do this.

(The Stage)

"My Symphony Regalia," Nonon called as she saw it being torn apart.

Ryuko then raised her Ryu Sabers as the blades then extended as Ryuko smirked. "Your concert is over!" Ryuko called as she then charged and sliced through Nonon's Symphony Regalia. "Finishing move! SEN-I-SOSHITSU!" Ryuko invoked as Nonon was left bare as she fell off and the life fibers were absorbed into Ryuko's red streak.

*End OST

(Meanwhile near a working screen)

Nui and Kiyoshi watched the spectacle as Kiysohi looked to the pillar where Yuto was as he smirked. "I finally found you Garo," Kiyoshi said as Nui smiled.

"That girl can absorb Life Fibers into her body that's so incredible," Nui said as she smiled.

(With Satsuki)

Satsuki who had a hidden communicator watched the battle as she then spoke. "Did you get that Iori?" Satsuki asked waiting for a response.

(With Iori)

"Yes we have also already located the flaws in both the Shackle and Probe Regalia and examining the Symphony Regalia right now," Iori said as he was looking over the data.

"Good keep me informed," Satsuki said over the comm. Links as Iori nodded.

"Understood my lady," Iori said before he turned to the sowing club members who were sowing something. "Alright people get to work!" he ordered as they did as told.

(With Akiro)

Tsumugu lit a smoke as he began walking in before speaking. "There are two things you should know. One: if your cloths get ripped you take them off Two: you look like a sack of shit in those rags, the sooner you take them off the better," Tsumugu said to Akiro who was still in disguise.

"It's a disguise you know that I'm a spy and if I walked around in my nude glory I'd attract way too much attention," Akiro said as Tsumugu smirked.

Tsumugu then opened a box before he began to speak. "It sounds like a big pain in the ass," he said as he opened a case that had a sniper and bullets in it. "This is what you asked for it's the only one so think before you use it," Tsumugu said as he held what looked like a Soul Metal Bullet add the fact he was wearing gloves to hold it shows what it was.

"I'm surprised you got this," Akiro said as Tsumugu shrugged.

"Anyway HQ is going nuts you're really going to use a bullet you might invoke the wrath of these Makai Order guys," Tsumugu said as Akiro looked and took out footage.

"She absorbed three 3 star uniforms compared to when you fought her last she's on a whole other level," Akiro said as Tsumugu got it.

(In the stands)

Mako was celebrating as she was chanting that Ryuko did it. But then she noticed Nonon, who was dressed in a gym uniform, to the side of Inumuta as she was surprised. "Are you going to sit with us too?" Mako asked before Inumuta turned to Nonon.

"Thank you Excellent Data," Inumuta said as Nonon turned and glared at him.

"Bite me and if you bring it up again I'm going to switch out your lenses with none prescription ones you four eyed nerd," Nonon threatened as Inumuta then went back to his laptop.

"Fascinating I'll save that retort for future reference," he said as he typed it down.

Mako then turned to Gamagoori before she spoke. "Hey um aren't you going to like say anything to Jakuzere too? You know about her wearing a track suit?" Mako asked as she was confused as to why Gamagoori wasn't lecturing.

"I would never dare cross that line with a lady," Gamagoori said as Mako was surprised a bit.

"So girls get a free pass huh?" Mako asked as she got the gist of it.

(In the Stage)

"Finally I get my turn," Sanageyama said as he stood up with stairs connecting to his pillar.

Megami stood up as well as he shouldered his sword. "Looks like I'm finally up," Megami said as he was walking down the stairs. "Now then my rival let's see how strong you've gotten," Megami said as he stood on what was left of the stage.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Sanageyama said as both were ready.

(Satsuki)

"Round 4 begin," Satsuki said as she watched the battle.

(Ring)

"Now then LET'S DECIDE WHO'S STRONGER!" both Sanageyama and Megami yelled before transforming.

Megami became Gaia as Sanageyama transformed. "THREE STAR GOKU UNIFORM BLADE REGALIA MK. 2!" Sanageyama invoked as he transformed the main differences between Blade Regalia Mk 1 and Mk 2 was that one was lighter shade of green and Mk 2 didn't have the barrels where Kendo swords come out.

Gaia and Sanageyama stared each other down before charging at each other with a roar of triumph in an attempt to decide who was the strongest. As they charged though two people got in the way as Gaia and Sanageyama stopped there attack to see the masked Nui and Kiyoshi there surprising them both.

"What the hell?!" Gaia called being caught off guard.

"Who are you?" Sanageyama asked as he was caught off guard as well.

Satsuki of course was shocked to see this as well as she never seen the black coated person but by his clothing he must be a Makai Knight but why was he with Nui.

(Satsuki)

"Sanageyama get out of there!" she ordered as Satsuki was worried for her subordinate.

(In the stands)

"Why does Lady Satsuki sound so panicked?" Gamagoori asked as he watched.

"I've never seen her lose it like that," Nonon said as she was also confused.

"Wow that girl is totally cute and that guy with him seems handsome in the emo way," Mako said as Inumuta looked at his laptop.

"There's no data on her," Inumuta said as he was shocked to see this.

(In town)

"Where did that cosplayer come from?!" Barazo asked as he wasn't pleased. But then the TV turned off causing Materu to scream.

"GAUH JUST WHEN IT WAS GETTING GOOD!" Materu called out before the old man who owned the store showed up.

"Sorry your time is up," the old store owner said as everyone here was paying to watch the TV.

"Dear!" Barazo called as Sukiyo showed her wallet was empty. "Crap," he cursed as this got bad.

"Hey lets drive up to the school and sneak a free view of the TV," Barazo said as he and the family were on their mode of transportation before the drove off.

(Meanwhile at the stage)

*insert Kill la Kill Nui theme

"Look I don't know who you are but get out of the way," Gaia said as Sanageyama had similar thoughts.

"Gomen Kenjin Kishi Gaia but your right now a nuisance," Kiyoshi said before drawing a Soul Metal Axe and slamming Gaia but even though Gaia blocked it he was pushed off the stage with ease. "Pathetic," Kiyoshi said as the Axe vanished.

"MEGAMI!" Ryuko, Yuto, and Sanageyama called. Sanageyama was about to attack but Nui with her pinky dug into Blade Regalia's armor and was soon able to pull off a red thread as Sanageyama was soon naked as behind Nui's mask she was smiling as she then used her parasol and knocked Sanageyama off the stage.

Yuto meanwhile turned to Ryuko as she looked to him. "Ikuzo!" Yuto called as he and Ryuko then summoned the stairs and ran to the stage.

Yuto and Ryuko faced Kiyoshi and Nui respectively as Ryuko noticed the purple eye patch Nui was wearing that was show through her mask as Ryuko growled.

"Who the hell are you two?!" Ryuko yelled as she drew the Ryu-sabers and Yuto drew the Garoken as both were ready.

Kiyoshi smirked before he laughed. "We finally meet Garo the one whose existence makes all my hairs stand on end!" Kiyoshi yelled as he pointed at Yuto.

"How do you know that?" Yuto asked as he was ready.

"Oh me well my teacher told me Garo was the enemy of Kiba so that makes your my enemy," Kiyoshi said as Zaruba was wide eyed.

"_**Yuto quickly summon your armor this guy is the Yami Kishi Kiba!"**_ Zaruba called as Yuto saw Kiyoshi drew a soul metal amulet of sorts.

"Oh very true Madogu," Kiyoshi said before he spun the amulet in the air summoning a pitch black fanged armor with tattered capes as it seem to have soulless white eyes and its weapon was a sword similar to the Garoken. Kiyoshi had just become Kiba as Kiba was ready to kill Yuto.

Yuto growled before summoning his own armor and becoming Garo as the Golden Knight roared like a beast ready to challenge Kiba.

Ryuko meanwhile glared at Nui as Nui then spoke. "You know I was hoping to get that Rending Scissor your father made," Nui said as Ryuko was shocked.

"How do you know about that?" Ryuko demanded as Nui smiled and pulled out the Yaiba Scythe.

"I took this the day I found his safe house and killed him with it," Nui said as she then removed her mask to show that she had a burn scar of her cheek and had the eye patch was actually stitched to her eye. "You want to take this back to your Makai Order then go ahead avenge your dear dead daddy," Nui taunted as she then spun the scythe with the blade pointed out on either side and soon she was donned in the Yaiba armor as it was crimson much like Ryuko's armor but it had silver hair coming out of it as it held traces of blond.

"Well what are you waiting for transform," Yaiba said as she held her scythe that now had a skull design on it.

"You…" Ryuko began as she raised the Ryu-Sabers skyward. "BITCH!" she yelled as she then transformed into Ryuusei as she was royally pissed off.

(TBC)

"The flames within you," Ryuko narrated as the screen showed her fighting Yaiba and Yuto fighting Kiba. "To let them guide you," Ryuko continued as Yaiba reverted and took out a device before adding blood and summoning a Horror. "Or to let them consume you," Ryuko said as it showed Ryuusei in Lost Soul Beast mode. "Be wary of those flames because you will lose everything to them," Ryuko finished as the screen showed Satsuki raising the Ryu-Sabers to transform and fight the massive Horror. Next Time: Lost Soul Final.

ESKK: well be sure to leave a review everyone.


	13. Chapter 13 Lost Soul Finale

Makai La Knight

ESKK: Wow been having a storm of Garo ideas so that makes me a happy boy. Anyway enjoy the chapter and remember your reviews are appreciated but I do this for fun.

*Insert Divine Flame by Jam Project

-You are one who will bring-

As the song began young woman with black and crimson hair was shown as she was given two swords and a young man who was given a single sword with the symbol Garo on it.

-GAROOOOOO! GAROOOOO! GAROOOOOOO~!-

As the opening began different Knights appeared such as Garo, Gaia, Zoro, and even Ryuusei with Life Fibers appearing around them and between each knight as a scene break

-Moeru gouka no naka umareochita senshi. Seou onore no yami to nikushimi wo-

The screen shows Ryuko going from infant to her current age as it shows her wielding the Ryu-sabers before switching to Megami and then Yuto as they were fighting Horrors.

-Hitoshirezu chikatta omoi hagane ni nari. Ankoku no me wo karu sono toki-

Shows the Makai Knights Garo, Gaia, Ryuusei, and Zoro fighting Horrors before Ryuusei and Zoro went at each other before the armor came off to reveal Ryuko and Satsuki fighting and then Yuto fell into an abyss as Life Fibers cut through the scene.

-Kakenukete yuku atsui nanika ga mi wo kogasu Kono inochi…-

Mako appeared before Life Fibers went passed her to reveal Hana which then the Life Fibers went passed her again to reveal the Watchdog before Zaruba appeared for a moment.

-Hoshii naraba kurete yaruze Ukabu honoo no kokuin ni-

Senketsu appeared as did Jiruba before the screen went back to show two different screen as Jiruba was on Satsuki's wrist on top her tower as Senketsu was on Ryuko's wrist as she glared up at the tower. Before Yuto stabbed through a Horror.

-Furimuku na! Kirisake! Yami wo tsuranuku made Konjiki no kiba wa uketsugu chi no sadame-

Shows Yuto running as he had the Garoken drawn before showing Ryuko jumping in with the Ryu-Sabers drawn before showing Megami with his weapon drawn before Ragyo, Nui, and Hounomaru appeared with Ragyo having an evil smirk before Life Fibers went passed them changing the scene.

-Kanashimi to setsuna ni nomikomareta tamashii-

Shows Satsuki before life fibers went passed her to form Ryuko which once again the Life Fibers appeared and left Megami and for the last time the Life Fibers appeared making Yuto.

-Tada hitori ten he to tsunagu hikari wa GAROOOOO!-

Then Life Fibers dissipated to reveal the title "Makai La Knight," as the song then ended.

(Start)

Ryuusei was battling Yaiba as it was evident that Ryuusei was pissed. _**"Ryuko calm yourself."**_ Senketsu said as Ryuko didn't listened.

"You Bitch tell me why, why did you kill my father after failing the first time!" Ryuusei demanded as she slashed at Yaiba.

"Oh you know why silly he was doing stuff that he wasn't supposed to Taboo really." Yaiba said as she appeared behind Ryuusei and slid a finger on Ryuusei's armor. "But who knew that a Taboo would birth something so incredible," Yaiba said as Ryuusei's mouth piece opened and roar as she slashed at Yaiba who used her Scythe to get away from the attack. "But you know what they say about Taboo's they feel so good," Yaiba said as she touched Senketsu before Senketsu screamed and got away pulling Ryuusei with him.

"Senketsu what's wrong?" Ryuko asked as she was worried.

"_**That woman's hands are as cold as ice."**_ Senketsu said as he was now worried.

Yaiba then laughed a bit as she looked at Ryuusei. "Oh poor Ryuko-chan still upset over your daddy's death or are you distracted?" Yaiba asked before Ryuusei roared again as the mouth seem to open with the roar as she attacked again.

(With Garo)

Garo and Kiba slashed at each other as it was evident that Kiba had the upper hand. Garo roared as he did an X slash and sent it at Kiba but Kiba took out his axe and slashed it away causing Garo to curse. "What's wrong Garo is the great Golden Knight weak or scared?" Kiba asked as Garo growled.

"Why should we be fighting we're both Makai Knights we should be on the same side against Ragyo and the Horror!" Garo yelled trying to use logic and reasoning.

"How naïve you don't seem to understand my predecessor trained me to kill him and take his armor I'm a fallen Knight in a way. And I'd be damned if I let the strings from the Makai Order tie me down and make me there puppet… Strings." Kiba began as he then charged at Garo with more force while humming the Pinocchio song "No Strings on Me."

*Insert No Strings on Me Avengers version

Kiba swung his sword at Garo he parried and slashed at Kiba. "You Makai Knights and Makai Priests want to protect the world yet you all don't want it to change its not Horrors who should be cut down its humans themselves." Kiba said as he blocked another attack from Garo.

"Then you leave me no other choice." Garo said as he charged at Kiba and swung his blade at him but Kiba parried the attack as it soon turned into a battle to overpower the other.

*End OST

"There are no strings on me and now I'm free." Kiba said before he pushed Garo away and then punched him sending him flying.

(In the stands)

"Oh my god an evil Makai Knight!?" Mako called as she was shocked.

"This is getting real bad," came a familiar voice as Mako turned to see Sanageyama and Megami though the first of who was bare as the day he was born.

"Megami Sanageyama," Mako called as Megami waved.

"Anyway it's not Yuto I'm worried about he has control of his emotions its Ryuko I'm more worried about," Megami said as Mako was confused.

"Why's, that?" Mako asked as Megami sighed.

"Because unlike Yuto, Ryuko didn't start her training at childhood she started it late so she isn't as controlled of her emotions as Yuto does." Megami said as Gamagoori looked.

"What happens when she loses full control." the former Disciplinary Chair asked.

"…Lost Soul Beast Mode." Megami plaining said as Nonon shivered at the name. "Anyway we need to get everyone evacuated to safety in the event that does happen because Ryuko won't be able to tell friend from foe." Megami said as Nonon glared.

"You don't tell us what to do Knight boy." Nonon growled as Gamagoori spoke up.

"He's right though we don't have time to argue we must get the Students to safety." Gamagoori said as he stood up and they began getting students to safety.

(With Satsuki)

"_**This is bad it's only a matter of time before she enters Lost Soul Beast Mode."**_ Jiruba said as Satsuki was surprised how much Jiruba was talking recently.

"Lost Soul Beast Mode?" Satsuki asked as Jiruba then began her explanation.

"_**Lost Soul Beast Mode happens with two ways the Knight loses control of his emotions while in the armor causing the armor to go berserk or the timer reaches its end and the armor begins to consume you."**_ Jiruba said as Satsuki looked. _**"You must intervene before it's too late."**_ Jiruba explained before Satsuki nodded and pressed a button for the stairs to activate.

(Yaiba vs Ryuusei)

Ryuusei roared as she charged at Yaiba who dodged the attack as it was evident that Ryuusei was losing more and more control. _**"Ryuko calm down, I can't hold the armor back for much longer if you don't control your emotions!"**_ Senketsu called as Ryuko was clearly going berserk.

"I'll avenge him I'll avenge my father right here and right now!" Ryuusei roared as students were getting evacuated. Ryuusei roared again but this time the eyes became white dots as that was the sealing nail. Ryuusei began to produce dark energy as Yaiba laughed while calling off her armor as now Nui held her parasol while laughing to block any drops of blood that seem to spew out of Ryuusei.

Once the energy died down Garo and Kiba also stopped their battle to see Lost Soul Beast Mode roar as it truly looked like a beast as it had life fibers coming out of it wiggling around wildly as Lost Soul Ryuusei then roared showing Ryuko wasn't in control anymore.

Garo and Kiba reverted to Yuto and Kiyoshi as Megami was helping with the evacuation. "Well then I guess this is our cue to leave." Kiyoshi said as he turned to Nui. "Nui we're leaving!" he ordered as Nui smiled.

"Just one more thing first." Nui said before taking out an item and applying her blood to it before throwing it to the floor as it turned into a very large Horror. "Cause some mayhem." Nui ordered with a smile before the Horror roared and began attacking the human's school.

Kiba cupped in hands in his mouth before releasing a loud shrill before from a portal Kiba's Madou Horse appeared and Kiba and Nui jumped on it before escaping. Yuto and Satsuki arrived before the Lost Soul as it was destroying the school as it also released flames which began to burn the school as well.

"Satsuki-san you should run I don't want you to get hurt." Yuto said as Satsuki glared.

"Do not underestimate Satsuki Kiryuin." Satsuki said as Yuto turned to her.

"This is a job for a Makai Knight." Yuto said just as Mako and Hana appeared.

"It's a good thing that there are two Makai Knights here then." Satsuki said as from her sleeves the Zoro daggers came out as Hana was shocked.

"So you're Zoro." Hana said before turning to her friends. "Ok we'll split up into two groups Mako you go with Yuto to deal with the Horror, I'll go with Satsuki to deal with Ryuko." Hana said as Mako had an objection.

"But Ryuko-chan is my friend to I want to help her." Mako said as Hana sighed.

"You don't get it Mako right now she can't tell friend from foe and if we don't get her out of her armor soon she'll be consumed by it." Hana said as Satsuki looked.

"Very well then let's go." Satsuki said before they split up.

(With Satsuki and Hana)

"How do we get the armor off of Ryuko?" Satsuki asked as Hana turned.

"We need to hit the insignia of the armor with enough force that it could stab through once that is done we can force Ryuko out of the armor." Hana said as Satsuki nodded before Satsuki raised the Zoro Blades skyward as Hana pulled out her Madou Brush. "Ikuze!" Hana called before Satsuki transformed into Zoro.

*Insert Garo the Animation OST: Futari No Kishi, Shukumei no Tatakai

Zoro charged at the Lost Soul with a roar. "Control yourself!" she ordered as Hana also charged but creating chains to grab Ryuusei but Ryuusei roared and ripped out of the chains and jumped up while creating more flames as the wind began to pick up.

Zoro roared as Ryuusei swiped at Zoro who got a clear shot but the Lost Soul instinct told it to jump back and once it did Zoro lost her chance. "Damn." Zoro cursed as she had to get close as well as strike with enough force to knock Ryuko out of her armor.

"_**Satsuki we need Anna."**_ Jiruba said as Zoro nodded.

"ANNA!" she roared as from a portal the Madou Horse of Zoro came out and Zoro jumped onto the Madou Horse while combining both her swords to make a double sided blade.

"Wow she works fast." Hana said as she was impressed with how much of a Makai Prodigy Satsuki was.

"Ryuko Matoi Control yourself!" Zoro yelled as he used Anna to kick the Lost Soul before Zoro used her weapon and threw it as it spun around Ryuusei tying it in chains before Zoro began to spin around and spinning the Lost Soul Beast. Once she got enough momentum the chains came undone and Ryuusei was sent skyward.

Zoro then stood on her Madou horse before jumping high into the sky and pointing the combo Zoro Blades at Ryuusei's insignia and did a hard impact to the armor as the armor cracked under the force before Ryuusei did one last roar before the armor came off revealing Ryuko as the still transformed Ryu-Sabers stabbed into the ground as Ryuko fell.

*End OST

"I got her!" Hana called before she caught Ryuko. Zoro landed before reverting to Satsuki as she looked to Hana.

"Now we just need to deal with the Horror." Satsuki said as Hana nodded but that was before Yuto and Mako came flying in as they landed on the ground.

The Horror also appeared as all the scratches on its body began to heal when threads connected to each other. "Yeah that Horror has Life Fibers in its body." Yuto said as Satsuki was shocked.

"So the only one capable of fighting it is Ryuusei." Satsuki said as she looked to the Ryu-Sabers sense Ryuko was knocked out. "I have a risky idea." Satsuki said as she walked to the Ryu-Sabers.

"What are you doing?" Yuto asked as Satsuki arrived at the Ryu-Sabers before grasping one in each hand after putting the Zoro Blades away.

"What are you doing only a blood relative to Ryuko or her heir can carry the Ryu-Sabers and become Ryuusei!" Yuto called as he was worried about Ryuko who was now in Mako's arms still knocked out.

"Hold your tongue Golden Knight we cannot allow that Horror to destroy the school!" Satsuki yelled as Yuto was going to try and stop her before Hana put a hand on Yuto's shoulder to stop him. Next surprisingly to everyone Satsuki lifted the Ryu-Sabers into the air as she held them both high.

*Insert Garo the Animation OST: Alfonso Garo Shoukan

Satsuki then cut an energy circle with the Ryu-Sabers before surprisingly to everyone SHE became Ryuusei with the only differences being that she had Zoro's cape and her hair was coming out of the helmet.

Ryuko woke up a bit to see what happened as she reached out as if to take back her armor. "My armor… my Ryuusei," Ryuko said weakly as she saw this.

Ryuusei jumped up to a destroyed pillar that was more pointed now and stood on it as her cape blew in the wind. The Horror faced her as Ryuusei glared at it in a challenging way before the Horror roared and charged at Ryuusei. Ryuusei avoided the attack and used the momentum to slash at the Horror cutting clean off one of its wings as Ryuusei then landed on the ground. Ryuusei then turned to the Horror as the Horror crashed and turned to Ryuusei and roared in fury.

The Horror then charged at Ryuusei as nearby Kiyoshi and Nui were watching with Kiyoshi smirking and Nui wearing her mask.

Ryuusei let out a roar as she charged at the Horror as it then used its tentacles that seem more like guts before it restrained Ryuusei and began dragging her into Makai.

Hana saw this as she was shocked. "Shit it's trying to drag her into Makai," Hana said as the Deva's arrived.

"Satsuki-Sama!" they called as before the Gate could close energy erupted from it as Ryuusei jumped out as the Horror was dragged with it.

"RYUUSEI SENJIN!" she invoked before blades came out her body. Ryuusei then began to spin like a drill with the Ryu-sabers pointed forward before coming down and tearing apart the Horror killing it and sealing it into the Ryu-Sabers.

*end OST

The Blades vanished as Ryuusei landed as Ryuko got up as she was shocked. Ryuko gazed up at Satsuki who was now clad as Ryuusei. Then, the armor disengaged itself from her body.

*Insert Garo the Animation OST: Leon

"My armor..." Ryuko crawled over to Satsuki and grabbed hold of her coat. "Give it back...it's mine..." Satsuki gaze down at the begging Ryuko. "It's mine!" Ryuko demanded.

Suddenly, Hana punched Ryuko and knocked her to the ground. Ryuko was stunned and was even more shocked to see Senketsu in Hana's hand.

"_**Ryuko!"**_ Senketsu said as Mako was shocked to see this as even Yuto was shocked.

"Why did you punch Ryuko-chan?" Mako asked shocked to see this.

"Give it up, Ryuko. Ryuusei has chosen Satsuki and found her worthy," Hana told her sadly.

"No, it's not fair! Ryuusei belongs to me!" Ryuko shouted and froze as Satsuki pointed her sword at her.

"If you want Ryuusei back, then fight me for it," Satsuki challenged. "If it finds you worthy, then I will gladly return it to you. But look around. All this destruction. It was caused by you."

"No..." Ryuko shook her head in denial.

Satsuki kept her glare up before Ryuko began to walk away with Satsuki still pointing her sword at Ryuko before Ryuko was far enough. "Coward," Satsuki scoffed as Yuto's hand turned to a fist a he was trying to hold back his own anger.

"Ryuko-chan!" Mako called before Hana stopped her.

"No Mako, Ryuko has to do this by herself and if we help her up she'll just fall down again," Hana said as Mako looked at Ryuko.

Senketsu was oddly quiet but in truth he had decided until Ryuko comes back he won't speak not even when spoken too. It soon began to rain as not even the Deva's dared speak to Ryuko or taunt her because they saw the look in her eyes. It looked like she was dead inside and that she pretty much has lost the will to live or fight. She was nothing more than a hollow shell of her former self.

"Ryuko," Yuto said as his hand was clenched into a fist knowing full well he needed to do something but he can't force the Ryuusei armor to pick Ryuko again even IF he was the Golden Knight.

(Later with Ryuko)

The rain continued as the fires at Honnouji Academy was being put out by students, and rain as she kept her path as she was shocked. "I lost everything," Ryuko said as she kept walking. "No armor… no friends, no family." Ryuko said to herself as she walked. "What am I supposed to do now?" Ryuko asked as she didn't even have Senketsu to talk to as she was dead inside.

"There's nothing left for me." She said as she began to climb.

Ryuko was at the highest spot in Honno Town where she can get access to the ocean as she had this dead look in her eyes like she not only lost the will to fight but the will to live before she leaned forward and fell to what could be her death.

*end OST

(TBC)

"When a friend losses there way," Yuto began as the screen showed Yuto eating with Satsuki. "We lose our own ways," he continued as it then showed at the secret base Yuto, Megami, and Hana were arguing as Mako was trying to cool things down.

"But just because someone stumbles and losses there way doesn't mean there lost forever," Ryuko continued as the screen showed a family cooking as a young boy looked into a room to see a black haired girl look out the window.

Next time: Don't Lose Your Way

ESKK: Well that concludes the Lost Soul Saga but don't worry Ryuko will get Ryuusei back next chapter count on it.


	14. Chapter 14 Don't Lose Your Way

Makai La Knight

ESKK: Hey time for the newest chapter of Makai La Knight that you all have been waiting for anyway enjoy the chapter.

*Insert Kill la Kill op 2 Ambiguous (Need someone to help create an Op of it for me)

(Start Osaka)

A young boy was walking home from school as he was walking by the river to get to his home in the suburbs. He was a sickly pale but at the same time looked very healthy. As he walked he noticed something had washed up on the water up ahead. He ran over and saw a girl with black hair with a red streak in it and black hair as she was wearing a coat.

The boy checked her for a pulse and found one before he took out his cell phone and went to his contacts and reached his mother as he called.

(Honnouji Academy)

Repairs for Honnouji Academy was taking longer than expected as Satsuki had revealed her ace to soon but now she got a new ace from it. On her right wrist was Jiruba and on her left was Senketsu as Senketsu had been silent for nearly two weeks now as it was evident that she would have to hold off on the raid trip and the construction of any more Goku Uniforms till the town and school was repaired.

Satsuki though wasn't focused on that hell she wasn't angry that Senketsu wouldn't form a contract with her, no what she was curious about was how she was able to use Ryuusei with such skill. Yuto had warned her and from what Daiya had told her was that the only ones who can use an armor such as Ryuusei was the child of the user which Satsuki didn't fall under, an apprentice which Satsuki didn't fall under as well, if Ryuko had died and didn't have an heir which didn't happen so the only logical explanation was that as farfetched as it sounded was that she and Ryuko were siblings.

She needed to find answers and the only one she knew was the broken Knights of Honnouji. Yes they have been slaying Horrors but there teamwork has been out of synch sense Ryuko had vanished. Gamagoori then appeared as Satsuki turned to him.

"Gamagoori bring me Yuto Asakura I want him at my personnel dining area at once," Satsuki said as Soroi was also there. "Soroi prepare a meal for me and Yuto," Satsuki said as Soroi nodded.

Nonon saw this as one thought came to mind. "Looks like Satsuki might have a date," Nonon said as she was dressed in her track suit.

(The Makai Group)

"Hana have you found Ryuko yet?" Mako asked as Hana was on her computer.

"No," Hana said as she typed.

"Did you even try and find her?" Mako asked as nearby Megami and Yuto were sitting around.

"No," she said again as that got Megami angry as he took out his sword and roared in fury before slashing a something Hana needed as she saw.

"Megami-!" She began as Megami glared at Hana.

"What you needed that what I need is our friend back!" Megami yelled as Yuto stood up as he was also getting angrier.

"You're pretty good at stating the obvious Megami anything else you want to say that we don't already know?" Yuto asked as he glared at Megami.

"Nothing I can say in front of the girls," Megami growled as before swords can be drawn Mako yelled.

"Stop we're supposed to be friends here we need to focus on finding Ryuko-chan she's been missing for two whole weeks!" Mako said as Hana sighed.

"We can't afford to let the mission suffer because Ryuko is no longer a Knight she would just be dead weight," Hana said as Yuto roared.

"I'm going out!" Yuto yelled as Hana glared.

"No you're not like I said I was placed in charge of this mission!" Hana said as Yuto ignored her and left the hideout.

Hana roared as she sat on her desk and began typing away. "Let him cool off I can lecture him later," Hana said as she typed on the computer.

(With Yuto)

Yuto was walking around the town as he ignored the repairs going on after Ryuko's Lost Soul Beast Mode incident as Zaruba spoke.

"_**It's probably for the best Yuto she was too vengeful to be a Knight,"**_ Zaruba said as Yuto growled and looked to the Madogu.

"Don't say that she was always there for her friends she's not a lost cause," Yuto said as Zaruba stayed silent after that. Yuto continued on his way before a loud crash was heard and Yuto saw Gamagoori was glaring at him.

"Yuto Asakura Satsuki-sama requires you for an audience!" Gamagoori yelled as Yuto glared.

"Like hell!" Yuto growled as he tried to make a run for it but that was before the Disciplinary Committee surrounded him as Yuto was cornered and even if he was angry he wouldn't try and attack humans.

"Surrender Asakura you're surrounded so give up quietly," Gamagoori said as Yuto growled before raising his hands over his head. "Good," Gamagoori said before he grabbed Yuto by the arm and lead him to the school.

(Later)

Yuto was now sitting on the end of a table as Satsuki sat across from him as Yuto looked around for every point of escape but so far Satsuki had made sure the only exit was blocked and no doubt the windows were reinforced.

"Eat Asakura-san," Satsuki said as she was eating as Yuto saw Senketsu on her wrist as by the looks of it Senketsu hadn't formed the contract with her at all.

Yuto grabbed a chopstick and began to eat as he kept his glare up. "What do you want Kiryuin?" Yuto asked as he didn't trust Satsuki much.

"I want some answers and in exchange I will tell you something of importance," Satsuki said as Yuto looked.

"Ok what do you want to know?" Yuto asked before Satsuki looked to the window as if to make sure no one was listening in.

"Are me and Matoi siblings?" Satsuki asked as Yuto was shocked.

"What brought this up?" Yuto asked as he was being cautious about this.

"You said it yourself only those that the armor finds worthy can use it and even then in order to be considered worthy while those who have the blood of the armor are still alive you still have to carry that blood. Matoi did not pass down the armor to me so it's to assume that me, and her carry a relation by blood," Satsuki said as Yuto was getting nervous.

"Let's say you two are what will you do about it?" Yuto asked as he ate a slice of cake as this meal was making things look more like a date.

"None of your concern but what I do know is that you can be of great use to my ambition," Satsuki said as Yuto stood up and growled.

"Like Hell I'll join your little end mankind path!" Yuto growled as Satsuki smirked.

"There's an old saying don't judge a book by appearance," Satsuki said as Yuto growled.

"We're done here," he said before he walked off to head back to the base. That was when he came back and grabbed a brownie and then stormed off. That was when Jiruba spoke up catching Satsuki off guard.

"_**It seems that the bearer of Garo's title doesn't trust or like you,"**_ Jiruba said as Satsuki looked at her partner.

"I can see that but it seems that this new ally of Ragyo's has a vendetta against the Garo we need to pinpoint why and see if Garo can be a useful ally against the one called Kiba," Satsuki said as she drank some tea.

Jiruba was then of course silent as Satsuki sighed knowing the Jiruba has been a bit talkative recently. That was when Soroi appeared as Satsuki looked. "What is it Soroi?" Satsuki asked as Soroi nodded.

"Your mother has called saying she wishes to see you as soon as possible," Soroi said as Satsuki nodded.

"Tell her I will see her as soon as the school repairs are finished," Satsuki said as she walked off.

"Yes My Lady," Soroi said as he went to inform Ragyo.

(The Night with Ragyo Kiryuin)

Ragyo was asleep in her room as she seemed to be bothered in her sleep that usually involves Life Fibers covering the Earth and spreading them across the universe as she assumed the Life Fibers were an alien force.

(Dream Scape)

Ragyo had her eyes closed in the void as she was enjoying the quiet. That was when a Demonic Voice spoke in the darkness. **"Ragyo… Ragyo,"** the voice said as Ragyo's eyes open. She turned around only to see a dark shadow surrounded by Life Fibers as it glared with its soulless red eyes to the Hybrid. **"Ragyo Kiryuin I am Hesareuz the Ultimate Horror that lays dormant within the prison you call the Primordial Life Fiber,"** Hesareuz said as Ragyo kept her cool.

"And how do I know you're real for all I know you could be an illusion created by that Kiyoshi boy," Ragyo said as Hesareuz growled and grabbed Ragyo with a large arm crushing her.

"**You shall listen and you shall listen good Ragyo Kiryuin you WILL release me from my prison in the Primordial Life Fiber by feeding me Humans, and even if my body lays dormant I can still kill you in here,"** Hesareuz said growled as Ragyo smirked.

"And what would be in it for me?" she demanded as Hesareuz growled as he decided he might as well reward her.

"**Very well then in exchange for releasing me I shall grant you one wish of your desire, any wish you desire,"** the Horror bribed as Ragyo smirked as she could wish for the Cocoon Sphere plan to come to fruition.

Though this unholy deal was made Ragyo wasn't intended on granting the wish of a Horror who would just starve once he wakes up sense humanity will be gone.

(Scene break real world Osaka)

It was the weekend as a young boy from before was walking around the house doing chores as he had a smile on his face. Their house was moderate as he lived in said house with his mother and grandparents. As he walked his mother called. "Yuri can you check on that girl!" she called as Yuri nodded.

"Hai Kaa-san," Yuri said before he walked up the stairs to check on their guest. The boy soon arrived at the room an opened it to reveal on the bed in house clothing was none other than Ryuko as she still had that dead look in her eyes. "Ano lady are you ok?" Yuri asked as he noticed the food that was left there was untouched.

Yuri didn't get an answer as he wondered if the girl would ever speak before he decided to leave but then Ryuko spoke. "Why did you help me?" Ryuko asked as Yuri was shocked.

Yuri smiled and turned to Ryuko as he smiled. "Well lady you needed help so I wanted to help," Yuri said before he coughed a bit before he calmed down.

"You should have left me to die," Ryuko said as the grandfather over heard it and glared.

"Then once you get better you can find a place to die yourself so until then stay in bed and recover," the grandfather said as Ryuko looked out the window in hopes of finding her answer.

(Meanwhile a Day later at Honnouji Academy)

The school had trucks parked in front as even though the repairs weren't finished Satsuki wasn't going to let up as she and her Deva's were discussing strategies for their planned Tri City raid trip. The school was busy as it seemed this Tri City Raid trip was going on as planned.

(War Room)

The group were gathered as Satsuki was dressed in Junketsu as at her was the Ryu Sabers as on her right wrist was Jiruba as on her let was Senketsu as Senketsu was as silent as Jiruba. "So is everyone understood of the plan?" Satsuki asked as the Deva's nodded.

"Yes me and the athletic clubs will handle Osaka," Sanageyama said as Satsuki nodded.

"Me and the None Athletic clubs will deal with Kyoto," Nonon said before Gamagoori spoke.

"And that leaves Kobe to me," Gamagoori said as Inumuta then spoke.

"Two days before the invasion I will have the IT Clubs cut off all communications in and around the high schools," Inumuta said as Satsuki nodded.

"Very well and have you found information on this Black Knight?" Satsuki asked as Inumuta nodded.

"Of course he has a record orphan and apparently killed he head mistress of the orphanage and seriously harmed many children, he escaped from the institutions he was placed in until he up and vanished and by that armor we know what happened," Inumuta said before Jiruba spoke up.

_**"He's a fallen Knight he's clearly given into the darkness but that is all I have on him I shall go back to silence till after the Raid Trip,"**_ Jiruba said as Satsuki nodded.

"Thank you Jiruba," Satsuki said as she then looked to her Generals. "We will commence with the Raid trip two days after the repairs to the school are complete, you have all lost to trained knights and the Grand Tailor that is nothing to be ashamed off, I look forward to see your evolution as field commanders," Satsuki said as the four nodded and left.

Soroi then appeared as he poured tea for Satsuki. Satsuki then lifted her hand up where Senketsu was before speaking. "Senketsu I am the bearer of the Ryuusei title so why is it that you refuse to form a contract with me?" Satsuki asked as Senketsu was still silent.

That as when he spoke. _**"You already have a contract with Jiruba and also Ryuko will come for her armor you can be sure of that,"**_ Senketsu said as Satsuki smirked.

"She was broken when she lost it and no one knows where she is and yet you hold so much faith in her," Satsuki said before Senketsu spoke again.

_**"She always bounces back and when she does you can be sure she will be Ryuusei once again,"**_ Senketsu said before going back to silence.

Satsuki then turned to Soroi before speaking. "Is the chopper ready?" she asked as Soroi nodded.

"Of course my lady," Soroi said before Satsuki finished her tea.

(Meanwhile with Mako)

Mako was sitting against the wall as she was drawing pictures on the dirt of Team Makai as it showed they were all together and happy when Ryuko was around. "Ryuko-chan where are you being a Makai Priestess isn't the same without you and everyone is getting mad at each other," Mako said as she felt sad.

"Hey Mako what's up?" Mikisugi asked as he was in disguise.

"Ok Mikisugi-sensei hey sorry it's just Ryuko has been missing and no one has seen her and our group of friends is falling apart," Mako said as Mikisugi nodded.

"Well here's a word of advice even if someone stumbles and loses there way it doesn't mean there gone forever," Mikisugi said as Mako was confused.

"I don't get it," Mako said before a new person appeared.

"HEY!" came a voice as Mako looked and saw a boy with dark blue hair that covered his left eye and a bandage on his cheek clearly from an injury as he had glasses and was dressed in a No Star uniform. "Are you Mankashoku Mako?" the boy asked as Mako looked.

"Uh yeah who are you?" Mako asked as Mikisugi had never seen him before.

"I knew it. I need you to take me to see Asakura Yuto!" he yelled as Mako was lost. "I used to be on school paper my name is Nagita Shinjiro and you can trust me," Nagita said as Mako looked.

"THERE HE IS!" came a voice as they all looked and saw large members of the Disciplinary committee. "We got you now paper boy!" they yelled as Nagita looked.

"OH CRAP!" he yelled as he was shocked before he grabbed Mako and began running.

"Wait let go!" Mako called as she was dragged.

"It's the Disciplinary I've been banned from campus and if they catch me they're going to kill me!" he yelled as they ran.

As Mako was crying out her objection as she was dragged, Mikisugi knew something was fishy. "He was banned from campus eh?" he asked as he had research to do.

(With Yuto)

Yuto was walking around town as he had informed the others of his little dinner with Satsuki and without Ryuko they didn't even have the patience to poke fun. Things have been Hell without Ryuko sense there teamwork had been thrown out of whack. He had decided to skip school today sense he needed time to his thoughts. As he walked he sat at a food stand and ordered a bowl of Ramen as he already dropped by the Mankanshoku's and saw they were just as worried about Ryuko as he was.

It was no secret that Yuto respected Ryuko and saw her as a sibling in a way sense they both trained together and spared together so as he was served his ramen he began to eat.

Getting a few slurps of his noodles before he hear a small commotion heading his way, as he turn his head he saw Mako coming at him as she said, "Yuto-Yuto-Yuto-Yuto." Keep repeating his name until he raise his hand to the sigh of stop as Mako put on the breaks as it sounded like car trying to stop, Mako halted in front of Yuto as he lower his hand and asked, "What is it Mako?"

Before Mako could say anything Nagita Shinjiro suddenly appeared in front of him as it surprise him very much to see a student, to which he never saw before as he said, "Asakura Yuto?"

AS Yuto just simply nodded before the kid grab his arm and said, "I need your help, Asakura Yuto. It is of great importance."

Yuto quickly got his arm out of Nagita's grip. "Let go!" he called as Yuto looked confused.

(Later)

The trio were now sitting down enjoying bowls of ramen as Yuto and Mako were reading the newspaper. "Ok it says bla, bla something ooh look at the cartoons, cartoons are funny," Mako said as Nagita then spoke.

"NO READ THE ARTICLE!" he yelled as Yuto found it.

"It says Satsuki Kiryuin and the Kiryuin Conglomerate are turning to students of Honnouji Academy into soldiers and with these monster sighting she does nothing to handle it when she too has the power to face them I could not stand by and allow Satsuki to use her power to oppress when she can fight as one who protects," Nagita said as he then drank his tea. "But the damn Disciplinary committee didn't like the article I wrote and censored it before I could get it out to all the students," Nagita said as he then sulked. "The press is powerless against tyranny.

"So Nagita tells me that he got on the Student Councils bad side and has been banned from the campus ever since," Mako said just before he slammed his fist on the table.

"There's no freedom of speech in this school, there's no one with the guts to stand up to Kiryuin or so I thought," Nagita said before facing Yuto. "But you Yuto and the Knights of Honnouji Academy have faced Kiryuin and the Elite Four at every turn and forced her to a corner many times so if you're willing to fight I will follow!" Nagita called as Yuto was finishing up his bowl of ramen.

"Look body we weren't fighting for freedom we were fighting as ones who protects we face the Horrors and seal them away so if you're looking for a rebel leader then you came to the wrong place," Yuto said as he put down the chopsticks and put down his money. "Honestly the only reason I'm going after Satsuki is so we can get information on the Kiryuin Conglomerate and take them down," Yuto said as he began to walk away. "See ya," he said as Nagita wasn't giving up.

"Wait! You can't turn your back on the students sure Matoi has been missing but you can lead the Knights to victory sense the way I've seen you four discuss about the Golden Armor its possibly the strongest out of the bunch so you must lead us Yuto Asakura Ougon Kishi Garo," Nagita said as he caught up.

Yuto then glared at Nagita and grabbed him by the collar of his blazer. "You don't get it do you without Ryuko "The Knights of Honnouji Academy," are falling apart and more so I'm no rebel leader so fight your own revolution because I don't kill humans!" Yuto yelled before letting go to regain his temper.

"But you Honnouji Academy's only hope dammit!" Nagita called from the floor as he looked at Yuto. "You gave me the courage to fight back," Nagita said as he was up. "I promise I won't let it go to waste Farewell," he yelled as he ran off.

(Scene Break REVOCS)

*Insert Kill la Kill OST Ragyo theme: Blumenkranz

The Helicopter Satsuki had taken with her two Madogu and Junketsu was arriving at REVOCS HQ as it was evident where Satsuki's destination was. At the tallest tower a rainbow light was given off as it was similar to Satsuki's light as it was evident as to who was there.

(Inside)

A whole bunch of similar looking men were looking to the stage as above the stage was a map of the world, as also on the stage was an young woman who seemed to belong somewhere more western as in the elevator the rainbow light seem to lower to the ground as a female voice was heard. "Gentlemen I ask you what is, clothing?" the voice asked as the men replied.

"CLOTHING IS SIN! THE ORIGINAL SIN!"

As the rainbow light reach grown level, a pair of doors open up as the light shine brighter than before, as foot step were hear as Ragyo step out of the elevator and walk up onto the stage area as she said, "Indeed. Clothing is sin."

With every step Ragyo took, every man keep looking to her as she went on saying, "When man ate the forbidden fruit of the tree of knowledge, he became ashamed of his nakedness, and covered his nether with fig leaves."

'TAP!'

Reaching the edge of the stage and her light shine brightly than before as she says, "From the time humanity first gained free will as human beings, it has been his fate to cover his body in the clothing called sin."

AS he scene was move back to see Ragyo from afar, her light still shine bright as she move on to business as a map of the world appeared behind her she started up saying, "clothing made by REVOCS is sold to 90% of the world's countries and controls an overwhelming share of the market. Why is that?"

As the scene zoom up on Ragyo face as she had a mad look in her eyes as she said, "Because we alone know man's sin and create clothing for clothing's sake!"

As everyone keep looking to their great leader, a light started to shine In the back as Ragyo started to asked, "I put the question to you again! What is clothing?!"

'TAP!'

As someone makes their present known, as Satsuki stood in the door way of room, and she spoken out loud for all to hear saying, "Clothing is the world! The grand will that binds the heavens, the earth, and mankind covering all." Satsuki stood there wearing the Kamui, to deceive everyone around her to where her loyalty lies.

Ragyo smirked as she saw Satsuki was loyal. "Yes... that is the intent of COVERS," Ragyo said as the two lights shined against each other.

(Later Ragyo's office)

Ragyo was feeling up Satsuki as both Jiruba and Senketsu were making extra sure to remain quiet knowing Ragyo was focusing on Satsuki's b*** and bosom. "How does Junketsu feel it's a challenge to wear isn't it?" Ragyo asked as Satsuki knew that sense she was here. "But you wear it well though," Ragyo said as Satsuki had her eye closed.

"Thank you mother," Satsuki said as Ragyo then turned to the black girl.

"Hououmaru," Ragyo called as Hououmaru nodded.

"Yes," she said as she pressed a button and a screen appeared showing Ryuusei Lost Soul Beast Mode and Satsuki transforming into Zoro.

"I must admit I was surprised when you transformed into an armor similar to Nui's Yaiba but I must ask, where did you get it?" Ragyo asked as she walked torts her desk and Satsuki looked.

"I took it from its original owner after killing him in his sleep for he dared to stand against REVOCS," Satsuki lied as Ragyo smirked. "But I do have a question these creatures that you summon at night I never seen them appear at the school till Ryuko Matoi and Yuto Asakura appeared," Satsuki asked as Ragyo nodded.

"Yes well they are called Horrors I came into contact with a peculiar item that allows us to summon them especially sense our new ally Kiyoshi seems to know about these creatures," Ragyo said as Satsuki sensed him and looked and saw Kiyoshi on the office sofa with his feet plopped on the small table as he had a large jug of sake as he took a swing. "La vie et drole," Ragyo said as Satsuki instinct told her that Kiyoshi was more than a simple pawn. "Thanks to him we now know of this Makai Order who chooses to stand against us so as a reward for both of you I found it fitting to make you fiancé's," Ragyo said as surprisingly Kiyoshi did a spit take.

"WHAT?!" he asked as he was caught off guard.

"Well Kiyoshi you do have great vision and resolve and with all the knowledge and savage might you have you would need someone by your side to basically rule with," Ragyo said as Satsuki was being calm but inside she knew that if Kiyoshi were to become her significant other then it could spell bad news in bold bloody letters.

"Mind if I have time to think it over?" Kiyoshi asked as Ragyo nodded.

"Of course Kiyoshi after all you are a valuable ally," Ragyo said as Kiyoshi got up and left the room.

"So the repairs for Honnouji Academy is taking longer than expected but we estimate that the raid trip will begin two days after repairs are complete so far we expect about a month worth of repairs to both the town and city," Satsuki said as Ragyo nodded.

"And when the Raid Trip commences how long will you need?" Ragyo asked as Satsuki looked.

"A day should suffice," Satsuki said as she then glared. "But can you please warn both Kiyoshi and Nui that if they interfere with me I won't hesitate to end them," Satsuki said as Ragyo smiled.

"I'll be sure to relay that to them," Ragyo said before Satsuki left.

(Later with Satsuki)

Satsuki looked out the window as she was worried now no doubt if Kiyoshi accepts this engagement she will no doubt be seeing a lot of him and that will make it hard to perform her duties as a Knight as well as plotting her coup against Ragyo. Of course Jiruba talked as she knew she was needed.

_**"Some bloods shouldn't mix and a Fallen Knight is one of them,"**_ Jiruba said as Satsuki looked.

"Yes but once the Cultural and Sports festival begins everything will change," Satsuki said as Senketsu was now worried especially sense he was curious as to these "COVERS."

*end OST

(Back with Ragyo)

*insert Nui theme

Ragyo who was looking out the window smirked as Kiyoshi appeared. "You never left did you?" Ragyo asked as Kiyoshi yawned.

"Yes but I was going to decline the marriage proposal either way and once Garo is out of the way all that will be needed is to unleash Hesareuz and begin the Cocoon sphere," Kiyoshi said as he was enjoying his Sake.

"Of course," Nui said as she was sitting on Ragyo's desk without her mask. "Well I'm off to do the things I do best again," Nui said as she turned to Kiyoshi.

"If you two make my daughter angry you do so at your own parole," Ragyo said as Nui smiled.

"I'm ok with that because that way we can see what she's about," Nui said as Kiyoshi scoffed.

"She's nothing more than a beginner Knight but she has promise," Kiyoshi said as he leaned against the wall. Kiyoshi then began to walk out of the room before speaking. "Nui do whatever you want I'm going to train," Kiyoshi said as he left the room.

"Wow he's so scary I love it," Nui said before grabbing her mask and putting it on.

*end OST

(Two days later Ryuko)

Ryuko was now out of bed as she was dressed in casual cloths as she was with Yuri again. Yuri was showing Ryuko all the toys he had as she walked over to one and looked at it sadly as it looked like a twin bladed Crimson Knight. "Ano Ryuko-nee-chan you ok?" Yuri asked as he was worried.

"Oh? Yeah I'm ok just nostalgic was all," Ryuko said as she looked to Yuri. "Anyway your mom asked me to take you to the doctor today something about shots," Ryuko said as Yuri nodded.

"Yeah I have to get those shots if I want to get better," Yuri said as Ryuko wondered what was wrong with this kid that he has to go every other day to get these booster shots. Other than being slightly pale she didn't see anything wrong with him.

Ryuko check everything to what they needed before they headed out the door, to her she did see everything in order as Ryuko place the things in a bag, she called out, "Let get going Yuri."

Both of them walk out the door as Ryuko closes the door behind her as well lock it before leaving.

(Later)

"What do you mean you can't give him his shot?" Ryuko was piss off as they came to the local clinic, the doctor there was looking like he was having a hard day and not just from Ryuko argument about not giving the booster shot to Yuri who was sitting silently as Ryuko was talking.

"There nothing I can do, all of supplies I suppose to get was put on hold that is including his medicine. Even if I do give him the shot, the batch I have is contaminated do to of re-use of Syringes," The doctor explain to Ryuko.

"Who in the right mind would re-use a needle?!" Ryuko shouted out loud.

(Back at Mankanshoku back-Alley Doctor)

'Achoo!'

(With Ryuko)

"Look, I'm sorry I cannot help at this time, all I can do is this," AS the doctor wrote up something on his pad he had with him and tore it off and give it to Ryuko as she saws it was prescription to Anti- seizure meds.

"Anti-seizure? That it?" Ryuko asked with the doctor nodded and said, "They will help suppress any attack for a short time, anything than that, I am sorry."

Ryuko figured that was the best he can do before sighing in defeat and taking what she can get.

(Later after the meds were picked up)

Ryuko was arriving at Yuri's home as she had a sinking feeling something was going to go terribly wrong. Ryuko knew that Yuri looked healthy but something was gnawing at her as she knew that something was going to go terribly wrong soon. The only problem was she had neither Senketsu nor her armor to deal with it.

Ryuko and Yuri entered the house before Yuri went over to his room and Ryuko went over to Yuri's mother. "Hey mam there was a problem at the doctor," Ryuko said as Yuri's mom who was cooking looked.

"What happened?" Yuri's mom asked as Ryuko looked.

"They didn't have his medicine in stock so they gave him this anti-seizure meds," Ryuko explained as Yuri's mother was wide eyed.

"Hopefully nothing goes wrong," Yuri's mother said before there was loud crash as both went wide eyed.

"YURI!" they both called before running to Yuri's room and saw him on the floor shaking as he seemed to be bleeding through his nose. But that was when Ryuko saw it, Yuri's hands began to produce some Life Fibers as if Ryuko would use her Madou Lighter she would try and check if he was a Horror.

Yuri's mother quickly got Yuri on his back and tried to keep anything bad from happening. "Ryuko-san call the paramedics," Yuri's mother said as Ryuko nodded and went to the phone to call an ambulance.

(Later the Emergency Room)

Ryuko, Yuri's mother, and Yuri's grandfather were waiting inside Yuri's room as luckily Yuri was stable. But that didn't add up as to why Yuri was producing Life Fibers. Ryuko wanted answers but didn't want to pry. But that was until Yuri's mother spoke. "You know Ryuko-san I used to work for REVOCS," Yuri's mother began surprising Ryuko. "I handled the R&amp;D of Life Fibers and for a while I thought I was doing the right thing," Yuri's mother said as Ryuko looked. "But I soon realized that Ragyo had plans that I wanted no part of and then one day there was an accident with Life Fibers when I was pregnant with Yuri and in turn he could never live a normal life again," Yuri's mother said as Ryuko looked.

"Life Fiber poisoning," Ryuko said as Yuri's mother nodded.

"Yeah doctors say he might not live to be of legal age so I try to spend what days he has with him," Yuri's mother said as Ryuko was surprised to hear this.

'Even more lives Ragyo ruined,' Ryuko thought as if she had the power she would face Ragyo.

Fate has not been kind to those to those who deserve it, as Ryuko is no longer a Makai knight all she could do is hope and try to move on.

Still at the place during the night Ryuko stay behind to look after Yuri as she was telling him a story, an old children book she found surprising it had a golden knight as the main hero with a wolf shape helmet, remembering her dear friend, Yuto. Telling it to Yuri as he lay in his bed until he was out like a light.

"And then he-" Ryuko stopped, as she turn to see Yuri sleeping, she close the book, place it down on the night stand next to her, and pull the covers up on Yuri so he can sleep warm at night.

Satisfied with her work, her eyes drifted back to the book of the golden knight story book, and she was interested of how it would end herself.

Picking it up and walk out into the halls as she close the door behind her as just as a light bulb that was flickering, she sat down on a nearby bench and open up the book once more and begin to read it to herself.

Page after page, as she was about to reach the end as she turn the page, to her surprise… the last page was blank. Going back to the front cover, as she look over the book itself, she saw a note on it as it says it was not a publish book.

Sitting in that dark hall way with just the bad bulb keeping the shadow at bay, Ryuko wonder why a book was not finish, where is the end?

Nothing else to do but to think, she keep looking at that book waiting for an answer, but none came, as the bulb burn out, the shadow took over.

(The next day, Yuto)

Coming to the academy, Yuto looked all around and saw trucks being loaded up with supplies and equipment, soon he saw the elite four wearing nothing but jump suits he was wondering what is happening right now.

Yuto was confused as his instincts was telling him that they were preparing for a war and by the looks of it, they were. Yuto then decide to investigate as he decided to do some sneaking to find information sense her remembered Hana talking about paths he can take to spy on the school and hunt Horrors without being spotted. As he walked he heard students talking. Apparently students were being drafted for the Tri City Raid Trip in Kansai which meant not only was Nudist Beach in Danger but also Makai Knights stationed there.

'This is getting bad if we don't do something after Nudist Beach the Order could be next,' Yuto thought as he then ran off. 'I may not be allowed to harm Humans but I can harm Knights who have strayed from the path,' Yuto said as he was heading to his place to grab his gear.

(With Hana)

"This Nagita's guy's story seems to check out but..." Hana said as she pulled out her Madou Brush. "Even I can tell a fake from the real deal no matter what Life Fibers you use for it," Hana said as with swift motions of her brush the data began to show truth as Hana was wide eyed. "I have to find Yuto MEGAMI!" she called as Megami looked.

"Yeah what is it?" he snapped as Hana looked.

"Get Mako over here we can't afford any more losses, Nagita isn't who he says he is," Hana said as Megami nodded and the two exited.

(With Mako)

"Mankanshoku how are you this morning?" Nagita asked as he came out of a stall in the girls bathroom as Mako and two other girls were washing their hands, he later of which were wide eyed.

"Oh hi Nagita did they let you come back to school?" Mako asked with her eternal smile on her face.

(Later)

The duo were walking through the main field of the school as Students were preparing for the Raid trip. "So Asakura has vanished again and Mizuki is staying home again huh?" Nagita asked as he and Mako walked.

"Yeah I saw Yuto come in but you know him whenever things get bad he tries and stay calm, train, and find answered," Mako said as she looked at Nagita.

"We don't have any choice then, we're going to have to do this ourselves!" Nagita called before a stalk of newspapers was placed before Nagita by said boy.

"What's that?" Mako asked as Nagita looked like he was ready for Death.

"If anything happens to me tell the Knights of Honnouji that I'm done hiding," he said before taking out a megaphone. "STUDENTS OF HONNOUJI ACADEMY LEND ME YOU EARS!" he yelled as a crowed was drawn. "CANT YOU PEOPLE SEE THAT THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH HOW THE ACADEMY IS RUN? OPEN YOUR EYES!" he yelled as Mako was looking around like she was caught in a murder. "YOU OBAY SATSUKI KIRYUIN LIKE SHEEP, YOU PUT ON GOKU UNIFORMS TO FIGHT! CANT YOU SEE THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH THAT!" he yelled before pointing to Mako. "GO ON MANKANSHOKU HAND OUT THOSE NEWSPAPERS!" he yelled as Mako was shocked.

"ME?!" she yelled as she was shocked.

"Yes you!" Nagita yelled as Mako picked up newspapers "MY FRIENDS WE CAN TAKE BACK THIS ACADEMY TOGETHER READ THE PAPER AND FIND OUT HOW WE CAN!" Nagita yelled as soon three large 1 star students began running torts the duo.

"The disciplinary committee!" Mako cried as Nagita acted.

"Runaway I'll keep them busy Mankanshoku!" Nagita yelled as with a roar he charged at the larger and stronger opponents.

"Don't be a hero Nagita run, run!" Mako yelled as not to far away Megami was running.

"Never I won't ever be bullied by the system any longer I'll fight to the last breath," Nagita yelled as he was getting beat up.

(With Megami)

Megami could hear the commotion outside that gate but the students were crowding and were in the way. "Don't be too late," Megami pleaded as he squeezed and squirmed his way through the crowd.

(Back with Mako and Nagita)

Nagita then jumped into the water as the three subordinates of Gamagoori jumped in after Nagita. "NAGITA!" Mako called as soon Gamagoori appeared and grabbed Mako by the scarf of her uniform.

"Mankanshoku what are you doing here?" Gamagoori asked as he looked at the scared Mako.

"N-nothing," she lied hoping to get out of trouble.

Gamagoori of course saw through the lie before speaking. "Normally your actions would earn you a 1 month stay in the time out chamber but I'm sending you to hard labor with the Kansai Unit. Now move that cargo onto the truck!" Gamagoori ordered as Mako was helping load the trucks.

"Yes sir," Mako cried out as Megami decided to stay hidden it was probably better he didn't intervene sense he can't harm humans unless they attack him first.

'Hang in there Mako,' Megami thought before leaving.

(With Yuto)

Yuto stopped as when he arrived at the base a while ago no one was there so he took to looking for them in the city and so far nothing. _**"Yuto,"**_ Zaruba spoke as Yuto looked at his partner.

"Yea?" he asked as Zaruba then spoked.

_**"You've calmed down and regained your cool now I can tell you what I sensed sense you first came into contact with Nagita,"**_ Zaruba said as Yuto looked.

"What?" Yuto asked before Zaruba spoke.

_**"Tell me did you notice that Nagita has is left eye constantly covered and that bandage on his cheek is covering the same spot that a certain someone from before has,"**_ Zaruba spoke as Yuto was piecing it together. **"Add the fact I've been picking up the scent of Soul Metal on him..."** Zaruba trailed off before Yuto walked to an alley and saw Nagita getting beat up.

"HELP ME ASAKURA!" Nagita called as Yuto glared at Nagita.

"Cut the act Nui we figured out it was you," Yuto said as "Nagita," was wide eyed as the three students fell apart like puppets showing there were being moved by life fibers connected to Nagita's fingers. "Nagita," then smirked as he looked at Yuto before removing the bandage to show the exact same scar Nui had

"I was wondering when you would figure it out Goldie Yuto-kun," Nagita said as the wind blew his hair to show Nui's eye patch just as Nagita transformed into Nui. Nui then pulled out her mask before putting it on as she then pulled out the Yaiba scythe.

"If you're looking for Ryuko then give up no one knows where she is," Yuto said as Nui laughed a bit.

"Your funny yes Ryuko-chan is interesting but you are equally so Kiyoshi-kun wants to kill you and I want to know why he wants that," Nui said as Yuto drew the Garoken. "Oh doesn't your Orders rules say you aren't allowed to draw blades against other Knights?" Nui asked as Yuto glared.

"That only applies to Knights who are members of the Makai Order and you stole that power so it's a loop hole," Yuto said as Nui smiled behind her mask.

Wow how interesting are you," Nui said with her smile.

"How about we find out," Yuto said as he got ready to transform.

"Ok then lets!" Nui said before she got her scythe ready and Yuto raised his Garoken skyward before both cut energy circles and Nui transformed into Yaiba and Yuto transformed into Garo.

Garo then roared as he charged as Nui laughed as she charged ant the two began fighting.

Garo stabbed torts Yaiba but Yaiba jumped and was standing on the Garoken as Garo was shocked before roaring and slid kicking Yaiba but Yaiba also dodged that. "Come on Yuto-kun lose control like Ryuko did that Lost Soul Beast Mode is so amazing I want to see it again," Yaiba said as she then made a slash at Garo who blocked the attack with his free arm and slashed at Nui who back flipped away and was now sitting on a pipe. "Oh too bad you missed," Yaiba said as under her helm she smiled.

Garo then charged and slashed at Yaiba he dodged and slashed through the pipe releasing its contents before Garo roared and slashed at Yaiba again but Yaiba forced the Garoken down with her Yaiba Scythe. "Is that the best you got Garo?" Yaiba asked as Garo then released the Garoken and punched Yaiba in the face forcing her to release the Yaiba Scythe and Garo then began punching at Yaiba with trained ease but Yaiba dodged the attacks. "Oh poor Garo even in that armor you still only human," Yaiba taunted before she knocked Garo back. Yaiba then grabbed her Scythe and Garo grabbed his sword before the two collided as it became a struggle to overpower the other.

"Damn you!" Garo roared as he and Yaiba were pushing each other back.

"Oh don't worry Garo if you bore me I can go after your friends like, Megami, Hana, and even Mako," Yaiba taunted as Garo's mouth then opened as he was angry before he pushed Yaiba with enough force to dent the wall as Yaiba got up. Yaiba then blocked another of Garo's attacks with her hand as she looked at Garo. "I guess that's all you can do, your so boring," Yaiba said before using her Scythe and jabbing the bade at Garo's insignia before pushing Garo back to a wall as Garo was roaring before Garo hit the wall and the armor disengaged as Yuto fell down. "Now to end this," Yaiba said as she reverted to Nui.

That was when an arm grabbed Nui's and threw her to the wall making a hole. Nui looked and saw Kiyoshi as he glared at Nui. "Nui," he growled a he was obviously pissed off.

"Oh Kiyoshi what are you doing here?" Nui asked as Kiyoshi glared clearly pissed off that Nui attacked his pray.

"You know why," Kiyoshi said as he walk to Nui as she was still in the wall, as in a flash, Kiba stood in front of Nui with his sword pointed at her.

"Garo is mine to kill, not… Yours!" As he roar out stabbing his weapon into the wall near Nui neck nicked it a bit as a small trail of blood flow down from it.

Nui was feeling something she never felt before, a creeping feeling running down her spine… fear.

"But, why not kill him now? He's weak, broken, he can't fight against me," Nui said to her co-worker trying to end one lose end before it could break out.

Kiba move to Nui a bit as he was just a few inches away and said to her, "he not worth the kill as he is now. I want to see him broken with my own eyes, see when the light leave his eyes. That when I will kill him, that when I will end the Garo line, not you or anyone else would stand in my way of that goal… understand Nui?"

Nui keep her smile as best she could and said, "Yes… I understand."

As Kiba armor vanish along with the sword near Nui's neck, Kiyoshi stood there with the mad look in his eyes and said, "You better, or else I would not leave your wounds to heal."

As the small cut on Nui's neck heal up but slowly, showing he means it.

Pulling Nui from the wall and place her on the ground and said, "We're leaving now."

"What about him?" Nui asked to Yuto who was still out as Kiyoshi had a small smile as he said, "Leave him be, maybe this could be something for him to look forward to becoming stronger."

Soon enough he walk and vanish into the darkness with Nui following as she said, "Okay then." And she was gone as well.

As the two were gone, someone from the shadow steps out and walks to Yuto, picking up his weapon and him as well, and walks off.

(Later with Satsuki)

It was night as Satsuki's heel then clicked as she addressed the students for the raid trip. "After three years at Honnouji Academy this battle is the first step into realizing our ambition I have but one word to bestow upon you: WIN!" she ordered as everyone looked at their leader. "Honnouji Academy Tri School Raid Trip IS MOVING OUT!" she yelled with authority as students were entering the trucks as was Mako as she was shocked to see this happening to her.

"Soroi make sure our "guest," is comfortable," Satsuki said as she was entering her chopper.

"Yes miss," Soroi said as he went to watch there guest.

(In a private room near Satsuki's office)

Yuto was sleeping in a bed inside Honnouji as near him was Zaruba and not too far was the Garoken as Yuto had a cloth on his forehead and some bandages as he was sleeping. "This is bad Yuto hurry up and wake up we are going to need the Golden Knights help," Zaruba said as he watched his partner sleep.

(With Megami and Hana)

Megami ran into Hana as she looked. "Did you find Mako?" Hana asked as Megami looked.

"She's been dragged into the raid trip. Did you find Yuto?" Megami asked as Hana sighed.

"No but we don't have enough time to warn to Watchdogs we need to provide assistance to them, you handle Kobe, I'll handle Kyoto let's hope Yuto can catch up," Hana said as Megami nodded before they headed to get rides.

(That night with Rei)

Ryuko's old teacher Rei was looking around as he was on a Horror hunt, of course he knew what happened to Ryuko and no he wasn't disappointed. But when he saw her it Osaka he saw that she had finally found something she wanted to protect. As he looked around he put his left hand which had Silva on it to the ground as she then spoke.

_**"This Horror seems to burrow underground catching it will be difficult but luckily I can track it,"**_ Silva said as Rei nodded.

"Let's hurry then," Rei said before he headed to track the Horror down.

(With Ryuko)

Yuri was permitted to go home as he was given an excuse to skip school being on bed rest. Ryuko of course was still wondering why that story was never finished. Currently Ryuko was asleep as she was sleeping soundly. As she slept she soon heard a sound. She got up and her instincts as a Makai Knight kicked in. She grabbed a flash light and the sword Yuri's grandfather kept as she was hoping it was just a burglar or some stray.

As Ryuko looked around outside she saw nothing but the bad vibe she was getting was going wild as soon from the ground a serpent like Horror burst out as it glared at Ryuko seeing a meal as Ryuko took a battle stance. The Horror came at Ryuko and she slashed at the Horror even though the Katana wasn't made of soul metal.

"Damn a Horror," Ryuko cursed as she would have transformed by now if she was still a Knight. That was when Ryuko heard the door open and to her shock Yuri was there.

"Ryuko-nee-chan *yawn* what's wrong?" Yuri asked as Ryuko looked to Yuri.

"Yuri get inside it's not safe out here!" Ryuko yelled as soon the Horror came back surprising Yuri as he had wide eyes.

Ryuko was getting in a few hits but the horror would not go down. AS Ryuko gave a battle cry jump into the air to the horror, all it did was smack her away and into a few trees.

Ryuko was hit hard as Yuri stood there in fear, as the horror was about to go at Ryuko, it stop as it smelt something, and then turn to Yuri. As Yuri's mother came out to see what was going on, her eyes widen and acted quick, "Yuri, come now!" drag him back inside and lock the door hoping it would keep them safe but how wrong they were.

Ryuko open her eyes to spot the horror with blood leaking from her lip, to her own fear, she sees it facing the house and tries to get up but fail as she cried out, "No… Don't!" her cry of plead did not reach the horror, as it dove in and destroy the house to the sound of a cry was hear from within.

Ryuko eyes widen as she tries to reach out as she yelled, "Yuri!" The horror, rose up from the destroyed home with a person in his mouth and swallows them whole.

Ryuko was shock, to the horror kills so easily, to take a life like it was nothing to it, nothing but it meal. Ryuko was piss… no she was beyond it, she was furies, using the sword in her hand to help her stand up as she said, "You bastard."

The horror slowly turn to Ryuko as it heard her, as she pull the sword from the ground and pointed at the horror without fear, or care and just keep on saying, "Bastard-bastard-bastard… YOU BASTARD!" Ryuko found the strength to move and charge at the horror and strike at it but it skin was too tough to cut into it but she never stopped trying to hurt it.

For every strike she made, a flash went through her mind, as she said Yuri, and his family, the time to spend and share. Tear pour down her face as she keep hitting the horror, but to it was getting annoyed by it and swat her away like before.

Hitting the side of the house to what left of it, Ryuko cough up more blood and this time she couldn't move with the rocks and bricks on top of her.

Trying to break free, as the horror was soon upon her, she could move, she couldn't fight… she was helpless, as tear came down her face as she said, "I'm sorry Yuri… I'm so sorry."

The horror charged at Ryuko with its mouth wide open, the sound of a blade cutting through the air, as it struck against the horror, wounding it.

The sound of horse hooves were stomping on the ground jumping over was a silver Makai Knight on his ride. Makai knight Zero was here.

Ryuko recognized her teacher as Zero then pulled the reigns on his Madou Horse Ginga and with enough force it landed and knocked the rocks and bricks off Ryuko allowing the Life Fibers in her body to begin healing her. Ginga vanished as Zero glared at the Horror for taking the lives of that family. "Now then let's deal with this Horror," Zero said before he began to battle the Horror. The Horror tried to burrow underground but Zero used his two sword and stabbed at the Horrors tail and used his strength to pull the Horror out. The Horror roared as it charged at Zero who had his sword but Zero sliced through the Horrors mouth cutting off its jaw as the Horror roared in pain.

Zero then jumped up and threw his sword at the Horrors tail keeping it from escaping before he landed in front of it. Zero then began punching the Horror building up speed and force as the armors mouth opened before in the end Zero punched the Horror sending it through his sword and cutting the Horror in two killing it.

Once the Horror was absorbed into his weapons Zero reverted to Rei as he looked at his Student. Rei then saw Ryuko was crying as he already knew what happened at Honnouji Academy. "I'm sorry Yuri, I'm so sorry," Ryuko cried as Rei looked at his former student.

"Ryuko do you need anything?" Rei asked as Ryuko turned her head.

Rei then began walking away before stopping. "Ryuko I was never angry or disappointed but now you have to think what you're going to do from here on out," Rei said before leaving as he let his words sink in for Ryuko.

Hours passed as Ryuko stood up. She was angry, angry at herself for being so weak and unable to protect those that matter to her. If she had Kamui Senketsu maybe things would have been different. As she stood there a new voice spoke.

"Ragyo and the Horrors took everything from you," a voice said as Ryuko looked and saw a shadow like being as it looked to be made of Life Fibers in her shape. "Yuri won't be seeing he sky or tomorrow ever again all because of the Horrors," the being said as Ryuko took a battle stance.

"You should ignite those flames of vengeance," the being said as Ryuko glared before roaring and throwing a large boulder at it making it vanish.

Ryuko then began to walk away as she headed to a place to be alone for a bit.

(Later at a hill)

Ryuko sat in a hill as the morning light began to rise as she wanted to be alone. "Kill them," the voice said again as Ryuko looked and saw the creature again in her shadow before it sunk in and soon it started coming out of her arm as she was shocked. "Kill them, Destroy them, wipeout the Horrors and destroy Ragyo!" the voice yelled as Ryuko was trying to resist the temptation but it was to alluring.

(Scene break Yuto)

Yuto woke up as he shot up and looked around. "Where am I?" Yuto asked as he looked around. He got up and saw Zaruba. "Zaruba what happened?" he asked as he put the Madogu on.

"When you were knocked unconscious Kiba appeared and stopped Nui from killing you, he's intent on killing you that he produces Inga like crazy, then Satsuki appeared an took you here, and every little while her butler would appear," Zaruba said as if on cue the door opened to reveal Soroi.

"Ok it's good to see you have recovered sir," Soroi said as Yuto had his guard up as Soroi noticed.

"Be at ease Satsuki-sama told me to make sure you were comfortable you're free to go anytime," Soroi said as Yuto carefully grabbed the Garoken. Once Yuto did he looked at Soroi. "What did Satsuki mean by never judge a book by its cover," Yuto asked as Soroi looked.

"Not everything is as it seems with Satsuki-sama," Soroi said as Yuto saw food for his thought. Yuto then looked outside and was wide eyed it was day time and now he had to get to Osaka before Satsuki smokes out the Nudist Beach base.

(Later outside)

Yuto soon got to Mikisugi who already had a bike ready as he looked. "Glad to see you escaped from the lion's den," Mikisugi said as he was in his disguise.

"Thanks Mikisugi-san but is that bike for me?" Yuto as Mikisugi nodded. "Ok then," Yuto said before getting on and driving off to Osaka.

Mikisugi looked as soon Materu appeared as he looked at Mikisugi. "What are you doing here Mikisugi-san?" Materu asked as Mikisugi looked.

"I'm here because I'm hanging up my teacher pants for good," he said as he looked. "The time has come today I give up my cover as a homeroom teacher at Honnouji Academy, AND PRANCE AROUND IN MY TRUE IDENTITY," he yelled before his cloths opened up as he pants was falling down. "I'm really a splendid naked officer of Nudist Beach waging an all-out war on the scourge of Life Fibers," Mikisugi said as his cloths were soon off and he then slicked back his hair. "And now that the cloths are off LETS ROCK!" he yelled. "Come on nude shooting star!" he called out with a snap of his fingers before car appeared and Mikisugi got in the driver's seat. "Farewell, HONNOUJI ACADEMY!" he yelled as he drove off.

"What the hell was that about?" Materu asked as he looked confused.

(Scene break Raid Trip command center)

Satsuki looked at the map of Kansai as Senketsu was shocked Satsuki was really going through it. "Inumuta and I have developed a materiel similar to the Soul Metal weapons you wield and distributed them among the students of the raid trip and attached them to the raid trip spec uniforms. They won't last long and aren't as powerful but they should suffice and boost the spec uniforms," Iori said happy about his handy work.

"Good," Satsuki said as soon communications came in.

"The Kyoto raid trip brigade led my Nonon Jakuzere, the Kobe raid trip brigade led by Ira Gamagoori, and the Osaka Raid Trip Brigade lead by Uzu Sanageyama are in position and awaiting further orders," Inumuta said.

(With Inumuta at the Tri-City Special Intelligence Unit)

Inumuta and two other students were monitoring the communication in Kansai as they were surrounded by tech and had goggles on to better allow them hack and see data. "The Special intelligence Unit is also standing by, the info networks in all the cities are ours," Inumuta said as the screen showed the three cities had wired between and around them that were being cut by digital scissors. "Currently we are monitoring there telephone network connections at your command we will shut the whole thing down," Inumuta said as he awaited the order.

(Satsuki)

"Perfect the success of this mission will place all of Kansai Schools under our rule, Tri City School Raid Trip brigades: Begin your assault!" Satsuki ordered as the Brigades moved out.

It was a race against time and the battle of the tri city school raid trip has begun, as Yuto was driving with no breaks, Hana gotten ahead of the brigades on her motorcycle and she was doing all she can against the incoming forces at Kyoto, as well Megami came in on his Madou horse was going against the forces at Kobe on his part as well.

As Yuto drove to the bike can handle he just focus on the roar ahead but his thought were Satsuki true motive were, but still can think of one.

To the roar ahead of him, someone walked out without care and then stop in the middle of the road, as Yuto saw then, he hit the brakes hard as it slide to it side and stop just a few feet from the figure.

To Yuto surprise to see who was in front of him as he said, "Ryuko."

(Kobe)

Megami was blocking and defecting the Rule Books that Gamagoori sent his way as the High school even with football armor was no match. "I'm impressed that you can withstand the strength of our iron clad rules Megami but you made a grave mistake coming here," Gamagoori said as Megami held his ground.

"Oh yeah how so?" Megami asked as he held his ground.

"Because we know all about your laws especially the one that you must never cut down a human," Gamagoori said as Megami glared.

"Sorry Toad boy but I won't give up so easily!" Megami roared before he charged again and slashed through the Rule Books of Honnouji Academy.

"Have it your way then attack!" Gamagoori ordered as the Kobe school already had a backup plan on the way.

(With Nonon)

During Nonon's part of the Raid Trip the Kyoto school had already sent out what looked like monsters of a Tiger, a dragon, and Phoenix, and a Turtle. Her soldiers were of course freaking out but luckily she had seen scarier from the Horrors. "Come on you Pansy's straighten up there not real," Nonon called as soon an Energy Bolt came out and nearly hit Nonon.

That was when Hana appeared and sent talismans to some of the students which when attached knocked them out. "Who the Hell are you?!" Nonon asked she could tell she wasn't a student.

"Hana a Makai Priestess and the brains behind the Knights of Honnouji Academy," Hana said as she pointed her Madou Brush at Nonon. "I don't really like coming out unless it's a Horror Hunt but I'll make the exception so give up and leave before I'm forced to get ugly," Hana said as Nonon growled at the Hana giving her orders.

"Like Hell attack!" Nonon ordered as then a hologram of Inumuta appeared.

"This is interesting so this is the hacker who's been getting in and out of our system Nonon let me handle these illusions for you." Inumuta said as Nonon saw the hologram.

"I don't think so." Hana called before creating a spell that froze Nonon in place.

"What I can't move." Nonon said as Inumuta was commanding Nonon's arts club as they created a painting that made the illusions vanish.

"Damn Oi Kyoto Cosplay Baka's leave before you end up getting hurt!" Hana called as they glared at her.

"Though you may have assisted us you are in no position to give orders attack!" The Guardian student of the North ordered just as Nonon got out of the freeze.

"Damn Makai b***!" Nonon growled as she then gave the order. "Instruments brigade open fire!" Nonon ordered as music was sent at the Students who came running in with Spears as they were all sent to the wall in heart shaped craters to the unfitting music of Graduation.

Hana covered her ears as she hated loud music in the middle of battle. "Damn you." Hana growled as she sent a magic bolt to hopefully stun them.

(With Sanageyama)

Sanageyama brigade were in the middle of a battle as with a Kansai school with a Gangster wannabe of a Student council president as he looked at the Honnouji Academy brigade.

"Yo I run this shit so I'll give you another warning if you know what's good for you start steppin." Takarada said as he looked at the Honnouji Academy Students.

"Like Hell!" Sanageyama called as his brigade was winning while also tearing apart the city while they were at it.

(With Mako)

"Man I'm here and I can't call my friends to help me and now I don't even know what I'm doing here." Mako said before she saw a stand that sold something. "Oh My God! An Onigiri stand the pinnacle of Osaka tourist!" Mako yelled before realizing something. "Wait I didn't bring any money now I'm broke because I can't enjoy the food in Osaka without money, oh I wish there was someone throwing money around." She yelled going through many movements before showing the end with her having a pot and throwing money.

That was when she noticed an Osaka student shooting money out of a gun. "Holy cow that guy is shooting money." Mako called as she knew what she had to do.

"Take that Honnouji Academy Shit heads I'll send you all on a one way ticket to Hell!" He yelled as Mako then appeared.

"Actually I would like a one way ticket to heaven please." Mako said as the student looked shocked. "Come on shoot me there's something I really, really want! So go on shoot me already!" Mako yelled as the guy was freaked out.

"Get away from me!" He yelled as he fired but to his shock Mako caught all the money.

"Thank you!" She said before going to the food stand. I5t didn't take long for Mako to go from stand to stand getting food that she wanted to try and souvenirs for her family.

(Scene break with Sanageyama)

Sanageyama had defeated the Students but he was shocked when Takarada had used civilians to fight for him. "You coward!" Sanageyama called as Takarada smirked.

"Hey gee so long as I give them money they'll do anything I want." He said as Sanageyama glared

That was when a light shined down and Takarada looked to see none other than Satsuki being lowered on a ladder. "Takarada today you will fall." Satsuki said as instead of Bakuzan she carried the Ryu-Sabers, and on her wrists were Senketsu and Jiruba.

"So Satsuki you're as fine as I remember you." Takarada said as Satsuki glared.

"Sorry if I barely have a vague recollection of meeting you before but I don't remember swine like you." Satsuki said as Takarada got pissed.

"Yo that does it!" He yelled before throwing Takarada bucks into the air. "First one to take them down gets a million Takarada bucks!" Takarada yelled as he threw the money into the air where Civilians caught them.

Satsuki glared before using the Ryu Sabers and cutting through the air creating a gust of winds scaring the people. "If you value your lives then leave here at once." Satsuki said as Takarada was shocked as his podium fell. "Don't you see Takarada money doesn't control people fear does I will make you regret mocking the power of clothing." Satsuki said as before Takarada could bring out his secret weapon Yuto appeared and slashed at Sanageyama who barely blocked the attack to see Yuto.

"Takakura what are you doing here?" Satsuki asked a she wasn't expecting him here.

"Playing decoy." Yuto said before Satsuki received a message.

"This is Satsuki." She answered the phone before Inumuta spoke.

"Lady Satsuki Bakuzan has been stolen!" Inumuta yelled as Satsuki was shocked.

That was when footsteps were heard in the wind as Satsuki turned to the flames and saw a shadow coming out of it. From that shadow Ryuko walked out as she glared at Satsuki. "Matoi so this is where you've been hiding." Satsuki said as Yuto and Sanageyama separated. Ryuko was silent as Satsuki then spoke. "Why have you come back have you come to grovel again?" Satsuki asked as Ryuko glared.

"Give back Ryuusei and Senketsu." Ryuko said as Satsuki noticed the look in her eyes was different from before.

(Meanwhile with Megami)

Megami had to run as even with the Meat tank that the Kobe school brought in they were no match for Gamagoori. "Better head to Osaka maybe we can make a last line of defense there." Megami said as he found a bike and took it before riding off.

(With Hana)

Hana was catching her breath as Nonon had proven stronger than her as she was heading to Osaka as well as she was using the Makai path. "Got to hurry." Hana said as Osaka was possibly going to be a last line of defense.

(With Ryuko)

"And why should I give them back to you Ryuko Matoi?" Satsuki asked as Ryuko's glare didn't let up.

"I need power." Ryuko said as Satsuki scoffed.

"Have you forgotten what your flames of revenge had wrought last time yet you still want power for that." Satsuki yelled as Ryuko glared.

"No it's not the power of revenge, it's the power to protect someone dear, and even if it's just one person I will fight as one who protects to my last breath." Ryuko said as Satsuki smirked as she drew the Zoro Daggers and stabbed the Ryu Sabers to the center of the field.

"Very Well then you must prove your worth to me, if Ryuusei accepts you then you can have your armor back but if your flames of revenge still burn." Satsuki trailed off as Ryuko looked as she drew Bakuzan and the Katana she used against the Horror.

"Then cut me down." Ryuko said just as the other Deva's appeared all in their new 3 star uniforms.

"Satsuki-sama the Kyoto and Kobe raid brigades are here." Gamagoori said as Satsuki looked.

"You all are not to interfere with my battle with Ryuko." Satsuki said shocking them to see Ryuko was here.

"Don't worry you can fight us." Megami called as he rode in on a motorcycle and jumped off.

"Same with me!" Hana called as she too appeared as she had her Madou brush ready.

"I guess that makes three of us." Yuto said as he stood with his friends.

"Oh my god you guys are working together and Ryuko-chan is back!" Mako called as she appeared.

"Mako we need your help time to put your training to work." Hana said as Mako pulled out a Madou Brush.

"So the Four Deva's vs. the Four Warriors of Honnouji Academy." Gamagoori said before Iiori's voice sounded.

"Sanageyama your new Goku Uniform is ready to go!" He called before launching it. Sanageyama smirked before jumping to the wardrobe like a cliché super hero and was in his new form as it looked more Samurai like.

"Blade Regalia MK 3!" He invoked now transformed.

"Our turn!" Nonon said as they each transformed. "SYMPHONY REGALIA MK. 2!" Nonon invoked as her new form was more music power suit like.

"SHACKLE REGALIA MK. 2!" Gamagoori invoked looking more like a mummy or a pharaoh.

"PROBE REGALIA MK. 2!" Inumuta invoked as his suit looked more data or pixel like.

Yuto and Megami raised their swords to the ready.

"Here's the plan, Megami you handle Gamagoori, Yuto you face Sanageyama, Mako you have Nonon which leave Inumuta to me." Hana said as she held her Madou Brush.

"Got it!" They said just as Yuto and Megami transformed into Garo and Gaia respectively.

*Insert Garo Anime OST Futari No Kishi, Shukumei no Tatakai

Ryuko and Satsuki charged at each other swords raised ready for combat as they soon collided and began swinging there sword at each other.

Garo and Sanageyama in his mark 3 Goku uniform went at each other as they parry each other, and it seem to a draw at the moment.

Gaia and Gamagoori were hitting each other as each hit landed, but both of their defends are strong enough to take each other blow without moving, even it came down to head butting each other.

Nonon was going at Mako as he was trying to hit her with everything she got, but Mako's movement just like her personality was unpredictable. "Oh that almost hit- and that- and that too."

Nonon was getting piss by the sec and said, "Hold still you newbie!" as she fire missiles at Mako, she pull out her Madou Brush and throw out four piece of paper and said, "Barrier." As the four tag glow for a moment as the missiles hit them, the barrier absorb the blast but the paper burn up soon after.

Hana and Inumuta were staring down each other, waiting for the other to start the fight, but neither of them move, as Inumuta, "Ladies first."

When Hana hear that, she turns then cross her arms and said, "Sexist."

That took Inumuta by surprise as he said, "W-what? I am not sexist."

"Yes you are, Ladies first. Who says that in a fight? Well at least I know why you chicken out on Yuto fight, as you got no 'Man balls'."

"W- Hey I do have… balls," as Inumuta said trying to defend his pride as he went on saying, "I am a researcher, not a fighter. Only to gather up Intel on a person."

"Research, as in trying to know how he moves, walks, talks, fight and eats?" Hana asked as Inumuta nodded and said, "Yes, that what I did."

"Wow a man with no balls, and gay for our Garo. I am sadly disappointed in my own enemy, going for the other team. Where can I find a man that can handle me?" Hana said as she curving her body as well smirking of how her taunt was getting to the guy very easily.

Inumuta was shocked that he has met someone who has as much of a mouth as Nonon. "It's like I'm talking to the Nonon of Makai." Inumuta said as Nonon over heard.

"I heard that doggy!" Nonon yelled clearly not liking being compared to Hana.

Hana smirked before sending an Energy Bolt at Inumuta who didn't see it coming as he was hit. "That was a dirty trick." Inumuta said as Hana looked.

"I've faced Horrors more observant then you." Hana said as she then fired another bolt but Inumuta vanished and in his place was multiple Inumuta's. "I see you upgraded your optical camouflage." Hana said as she smirked.

"To bad for you I have something that can sniff you out ikuze Rago." Hana said as she spread her coat causing a dog like creature to appear.

"Where did thing come from?" Inumuta asked as Hana smirked.

"Rago Search." Hana ordered as Rago began sniffing around to locate Inumuta among the clones.

Inumuta tried to sneak away being extra careful not to make the slightest sound otherwise he will be mulled.

Satsuki and Ryuko were going at it as Ryuko was forcing Satsuki back as Satsuki then reacted and sweep at Ryuko's feet who jumped over and slashed at Satsuki with Bakuzan before following it up with a slash from the Katana.

Satsuki cursed as she luckily Junketsu took most of the damage but Satsuki was prepared. _**"Ryuko she's about to unleash Junketsu!"**_ Senketsu called as Ryuko glared.

"Senketsu don't help this is my fight!" Ryuko yelled as she then charged but Satsuki then pulled down the straps on her sleeve initiating he transformation.

"LIFE FIBER OVER RIDE KAMUI JUNKETSU!" Satsuki invoked as she was transformed. Ryuko didn't let up in fact she might have increased her resolve and fury behind her attacks as Satsuki was shock as she caught a glimpse of Ryuko's eyes. 'The look in her eyes The Flames of Revenge in her soul has truly...' Satsuki thought s Jiruba and Senketsu could agree. Satsuki then slashed at Ryuko who back flipped a couple of times before crossing her swords together in a prayer like stance. "RYUKO MATOI CUT DOWN ALL REMAINING FLAMES INSIDE YOU SO THEY MAY NEVER BURN AGAIN!" Satsuki ordered as Ryuko could see Yuri in her mind.

'Yuri... I promise you I won't let anyone else suffer like you did and protect the tomorrow you weren't able to see.' Ryuko thought as she remembered Yuri. Ryuko's eyes then opened before she charged at Satsuki as Ryuko had a flash back to Yuri's make shift funeral.

(Flashback)

Ryuko was in the same position as the shadow creature was coming out of the arm. "Destroy all the Horrors, kill Ragyo Kiryuin!" the shadow yelled as Ryuko then roared and used her sword to cut the shadow in two.

Ryuko had those look on her face as the wind blew her hair, like her eyes have been opened, no they were clouded after her father's death they have been reopened to why she became a Makai Knight. "A Makai Knight, fights as one who protects." Ryuko said as she then headed to retrieve a second sword.

*end OST

(Flashback over)

Nudist Beach was shocked as Ryuko was behind Satsuki like she cut her as a gash appeared on Satsuki's side as it was deep enough to draw blood. But the sword she wielded was gone and in its place was Senketsu who she grabbed during the attack. Ryuko then placed Senketsu back on her wrist where he rightfully belongs and she could feel the pulse of their contract reforming. The Deva's were speechless as the Makai Knights were back to normal.

Ryuko drew the Ryu Sabers which brought a smile to Yuto, Mako, and Megami's face. "YES RYUKO IS BACK!" They all cheered as Ryuko glared at Satsuki.

*Insert Garo Anime OST Leon Garo Shoukan

Ryuko then summoned her armor as Ryuusei was now back. _**"It's good to have you back Ryuko."** _Senketsu said as Ryuusei looked at her partner.

"It's good to be back." Ryuusei said as Satsuki transformed into Zoro and charged at Ryuusei. Ryuusei blocked the attack as she then head butted Zoro knocking her away before following it up with a punch but Zoro back flipped into the air before sending her chain swords at Ryuusei he grabbed the chains and began spinning Zoro till she hit a ruined building.

Zoro glared as Ryuusei looked at her. "Aka Yusei Kishi Ryuusei is back!" Ryuusei called as she was ready for anything.

Meanwhile Yuto smiled before he transformed back into Garo. "Now then where were we?" Garo said as he slide his sword across his arm.

"Taking you down!" Sanageyama said as he slashed at Garo who blocked the attack before punching Sanageyama sending him back.

Megami was Gaia as he and Gamagoori were now in a test of strength as they were evenly matched. "I call this a moral boost." Megami said before he focused his strength and was able to push Gamagoori back.

Hana used her magic to make her Madou Brush into an energy bow before preparing it. Rago then found Inumuta and bit into him as Hana smirked. "Found you." Hana said before firing making sure the power wouldn't kill him as Inumuta was sent flying back.

Zoro looked at Nonon before tapping her sword to her armor as Nonon saw this. "Gotta go slacker." Nonon said before she flew off just as back up arrived.

"Hey you guys are late." Yuto called as Akiro smiled.

"Sorry we took so long we got held up." He said as he was bare saved for the belt that covered his family jewels as they saw the two Knights fight.

"AKANE!" Ryuusei invoked as Akane appeared.

"ANNA!" Zoro also invoked as her Madou Horse appeared as well.

The two horses charged at each other as Ryuusei and Zoro combined there weapons and slashed at each other as their swords collided. Anna turned around at its master's guidance before the two Madou Horses were running side by side. The two Knights separated there weapons and began slashing at each other in an attempt to defeat the other.

The two then began running around Takarada tower as they kept battling and there weapons damaged the tower. Ryuusei pulled on Akane's reigns as Zoro knew what was next as Akane free fell. "AKANE SHIPPU!" Ryuusei invoked as Akane sprouted its wings and began to fly.

Ryuusei then began flying next to Satsuki as she was running down the tower as it fell and began using her are superiority to fight Zoro. Weapon clash as they went up the falling tower, each slash sparks. As pieces of the tower started to fall down, both knight dodge them, as Zoro had a plan as she jump from Anna to steal beams and concrete and got to Ryuusei and hit hard off of her flying Madou horse.

As the two began to fall they, Zoro came to the same level as Ryuusei as they both saw each other, dishing out their weapon and attack each other again in midair.

As they both came to the ground, both of them crash as dust and smoke cover them.

"Ryuko!" as the Makai team called to Ryuko as she hit the ground with the Deva's calling out, "Satsuki-Sama!"

As the smoke and dust clears standing there were both Ryuko and Satsuki both looking worn out and a bit bleeding around, but they were still holding their weapon.

*end OST

They held there weapons at each other's throats as Ryuko glared at Satsuki who returned it. "I guess either both of us go or none of us go." Ryuko said as she glared at Satsuki. Ryuko then looked to the side as she saw that Nudist Beach were being over powered and her friends were running out of strength being in consecutive battle one after another she wouldn't be to shock if they fell over. "Tell you what Satsuki you call off this apocalypse looking invasion and I'll but my swords down and call of my team." Ryuko said as Satsuki glared.

"You would sacrifice victory for your allies?" Satsuki asked as Ryuko smirked.

"Hell yeah I would sooner die then forget my mission again to protect the people because even if it's just one I'll protect them all." Ryuko said as Gamagoori looked.

"Do not be a fool Satsuki-sama your mission is a noble one you can't give it up over pride." Gamagoori said as Ryuko smirked.

"See even he agrees with me and yes I know you're after the Nudist Beach guys so if you want to live call it off." Ryuko said before Satsuki lowered the Zoro Daggers before turning to her forces.

"All forces stand down you are all to return to Honnouji Academy!" Satsuki ordered as Ryuko sighed in relief.

Mako ran up to Ryuko and hugged her as Ryuko smiled. "I'm so glad you're ok Ryuko-chan I was worried you didn't make it." Mako called as she hugged Ryuko.

"It's ok Mako I lost my way for a bit but I got it back." Ryuko said as she hugged Mako. Satsuki began to walk away as along the way she picked up Bakuzan but as she walked the ground soon exploded as Ryuko and the Makai team were shocked.

(Nudist Beach HQ)

Inside the base things were blowing up as Nonon was flying through. "We're called the Elite Four because there's four of us!" Nonon yelled as she flew through the base firing at everything in sight.

(Surface)

"Crap the base!" Yuto called as Megami was shocked.

"Dammit!" Ryuko cursed as Satsuki was already on her helicopter.

'CLICK'

Satsuki has her heal in as her light was shining down as she glared down upon the Makai Group. "With that the mission of the Tri-City Raid Trip is now complete." Satsuki said as Ryuko cursed.

"Fuck!" Megami cursed as the Deva's left.

"We haven't been beaten yet we may have lost this battle but we're not out yet." Ryuko said as she glared at Satsuki.

(TBC)

Next Time: "A Story that shows truth that is long overdue." Ryuko narrated as the screen showed a painting of the Primordial Life Fiber but it was hollow as inside it was what looked like a monster. "Truth are being revealed while many answers still avoid us." She continued as the screen shows. "A battle is approaching and it's our duty to be ready." Next Time: Truth

ESKK: Ok everyone as a special treat I'll give you a sneak preview to a possible chapter or separate story and I have Nui Harime with me right now, and before you all start worrying about me I made sure she can't do anything to me that can cause any physical mental or emotional harm to me.

Nui: Hi readers of Knight-Kun I'm Nui Harime the High Order Tailor and in this fic The Flame Scythe Knight Yaiba. *waves

ESKK: Anyway I bet many of you are wondering why Nui took the Yaiba Scythe and sense in the original Garo Kiba had a side Story why not Nui and Yaiba anyway here's the trailer.

(Start)

*Insert Tusk of Darkness

The screen shows Nui attacking a Makai Fortress as she was after Isshin.

_A story of one girl and her fall to the deeper darkness_.

Nui draws the Yaiba axe as a Madou Tool had glowing evil eyes that glared at Nui. The screen then switched to a man walking through the darkness as his appearance was shadowed.

_As she delves deeper into the Makai._

The man transforms into the Makai Knight Bado as he walked torts Nui.

_As well as gather the Threads to revive her true master or perhaps her father._

Shows Nui bowing before the image of Hezarues.

_She will battle enemies from both outside her mind._

Show Nui fighting Bado and killing two more Makai Knight.

_As well as battles insider her Makai_

Shows Yaiba battling Ryuusei whose eyes were completely red as they tried to kill each other.

_Listen to the story of Nui becoming a Knight who armor is as red as blood and whose scythe it Deaths very weapon._

The Final Screen shows Nui sitting on her own Madou Horse atop a stone pillar with the skies crimson red that had multiple tails made of Life Fibers as well as hair on its head made of Life Fibers, its armor was ultra-hardened Life Fibers mixed with Soul Metal.

Nui Gaiden Yaiba's awakening!

Coming soon to

ESKK Well leave behind a review of a chapter with over 14,000 words! (New all-time record for me.)


End file.
